Power Of Love
by elisapoing
Summary: Naruto lupa ingatan. Perlahan ingatannnya kembali. Masa lalunya yang begitu menyakitkan ,bisakah dihadapi oleh Naruto untuk ke dua kalinnya? Pairing : Sasunaru . Warning : Lemon,boyxboy,yaoi. Rate : M (18 )
1. Chapter 1

Suasana malam begitu dingin. Awan menutupi cahaya bulan bersamaan sebuah tawa menyeramkan yang terdengar di suatu ruangan. Seorang pria memegang sebuah Foto. Foto seorang pemuda yang tampak sangat manis. Pria itu mengelus permukaan foto. Matanya penuh nafsu saat melihat foto itu.  
"aku menemukanmu **HAHAHA** " Suara tawa kembali menggema membuat malam semakin kelam.

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda  
"Kau harus melindungi dia ,otouto" Pria yang tampak lebih dewasa menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada pria yang tampak lebih muda darinya.  
"hn, aniki" 

POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : Sasunaru,dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?) 

Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini ●ω● 

**_CHAPTER 1_**

KHS merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha dan sekolah favorit baik dari siswa Konoha maupun siswa di luar Konoha. KHS memiliki kualitas yang tinggi dalam hal sekolah,peralatan dan tentu gurunya. Tak salah KHS merupkan sekolah yang paling diincar untuk dimasuki. Saat ini proses belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung tak terkecuali di salah satu ruang kelas 2-B. Terlihat para siswa yang serius melihat ke arah papan tulis dimana guru mereka sedang menulis ringkasan pelajaran untuk hari ini. Ya tak semuanya bisa fokus melihat papan tulis ,salahkan saja mata mereka yang melirik tubuh guru mereka yang menurut mereka sexy itu.  
"Naruto-sensei " panggil salah satu muridnya.  
Guru itu menoleh ke arah siswanya.  
"iya ada apa Lee-kun?" Tanya guru itu tersenyum. Semua siswa tersipu tak terkecuali perempuan maupun laki-laki melihat senyuman itu. Guru itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto sosok guru dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang jambrik, oh jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang manis. Tubuh Naruto pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tubuhnya pun ramping dan terlihat seksi dengan bokongnya yang terlihat montok dan kenyal itu. tubuh Naruto mampu membuat laki-laki normal menjadi tidak normal hanya dengan melihatnya. Naruto memiliki senyuman yang lembut dan membuatnya sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi chubbynya. Sosok uke yang benar-benar diincar oleh banyak seme tak terkecuali murid-muridnya. "em,itu sepertinya ada yang salah Naruto-sensei "  
"eh,benarkah?" Naruto kembali membaca tulisannya dan tersadar ketika ada yang salah .  
"ah, benar. Terima kasih Lee-kun" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tentu itu membuat lee tersipu.  
Naruto mulai mencari penghapus papan. Tapi benda itu tak ada di atas mejanya. Naruto mulai melihat sekeliling mejanya hingga melihat benda itu ada di atas papan tulis. Naruto menghela nafas. "Siapa yang meletakan benda itu disana" pikir Naruto. Naruto mulai meraih penghapus papan tulis itu dengan berjinjit tapi tetap saja tak mampu ia gapai. Tak menyerah,naruto tetap mencoba. Seluruh siswa sweatdrop dengan kejadian itu. Sampai seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil benda itu. Naruto yang melihat sebuah tangan mengambil penghapus langsung menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat seorang laki-laki memiliki tubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Laki-laki itu menyodorkan penghapus kepada Naruto.  
"ah,terima kasih" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil penghapusnya. Di depannya terdapat laki-laki tampan dengan rambut raven model pantat ayam (?). Dia tersipu dengan wajah tampan itu tak terkecuali para murid perempuannya. Namun pemikiran itu hilang setelah sebuah kata keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu.  
"hn,pendek" ucap laki-laki itu datar.  
Semua penghuni ruangan terdiam dan Naruto syok. Mulai ada kedutan di pelipisnya. "bisa anda ulangi?"  
"Hn,Dobe"  
"TEMEEEEEEEEEE,beran i sekali kau bilang aku dobe" kata Naruto murka  
"hn"kata laki-laki itu datar dan berbalik keluar kelas. Naruto yang diacuhkan menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal. Tentu hal itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata murid-murinya.

(•̀ㅂ •́)ﻭ

"sudahlah Naru-chan,jangan ngambek seperti itu kau terlihat menggemaskan" ucap Kiba mencubit pipi sahabatya.  
Kini mereka sedang ada di ruang guru. Ruang guru disini cukup luas , meja guru tak menempel satu sama lain. Satu meja guru terpisah sekitar 10-15cm. dibuat agar tak saling mengganggu. Dan saling berhadapan. Dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sekarang adalah jam pulang siswa. Tapi para guru masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.  
"ouch, Kiba sakit" protes naruto mengusap pipinya yang merah. Kiba adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto sejak menjadi guru di sekolah ini. Dia memiliki rambut coklat dan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya. Ia sangat menyukai anjing. Dan dia mempunyai anjing bernama Akamaru.  
"hahaha ,tapi satu hal yang masih membuatku penasaran kira-kira siapa dia ya?"  
Naruto menggeleng. Ia juga penasaran dengan laki-laki itu.  
"dari ucapanmu tadi sepertinya dia guru baru itu" ucap Gaara yang ada disamping meja mereka yang masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugas muridnya.  
"aku kira kau tak mendengarkanku" rajuk Naruto. Gaara mendengar dari awal cerita Naruto. Hanya saja tugasnya tak bisa membuatnya melihat ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu. Gaara memiliki kulit putih, dan memiliki tato berhuruf ai di dahinya. Ia salah satu guru favorit disini karena ia terkenal dengan sifat tsunderenya.  
" kau benar Gaara aku dengar memang akan ada guru baru menggantikan Kurenai-sensei dari Shikamaru tapi aku tak menyangka akan datang hari ini"  
"si teme itu guru? Oh,tidak...tidak mungkin. Jika itu terjadi aku tak akan mau berteman dengannya"  
"sudahlah Naruto lupakan saja,lagi pula dia tampankan" Kiba kembali mencubit pipi chubby Naruto. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan pipi itu. Jika ia tidak tau bahwa Naruto adalah laki-laki tulen ,dia akan mengira Naruto wanita. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar mendukung. Naruto lebih pendek darinya dan Gaara. Tak ada kata lain yang menggambarkan wajah Naruto kecuali ,imut dan sangat manis.  
"ouch,Kiba sakit hentikan. Em, dia memang tampan tapi sangat menyebalkan"  
"Semuanya,mohon perhatiannya hoemm" semua perhatian tertuju ke depan. Terlihat laki-laki berambut nanas dengan tampang malasnya, Shikamaru bersama dengan seorang laki-laki asing yang belum pernah terlihat di sekolah. Laki-laki itu memiliki kulit putih pucat, rambut raven mencuat ke atas, tampan dan tak lupa wajah datarnya. Semua perempuan di dalam ruangan tersipu dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Naruto melihat laki-laki tadi pagi ada di depan ,menggembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Dia adalah guru baru yang menggantikan Kurenai-sensei karena cuti hamil,perkenalkanlah namamu"  
"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" Suasana menjadi hening ketika tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Semua sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan singkat guru baru itu.  
"Mendokusai " Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dengan sifat orang disampingnya ini. Entah kenapa kepala sekolah itu menyuruh dia memperkenalkan guru baru di sampingnya,Sasuke." kau bisa duduk di sana" Shikamaru menunjuk meja kosong yang bersebrangan dengan meja naruto. "hoemm, dan kau bisa bertanya ke guru lain jika kau butuh sesuatu"  
"hn"  
"mendokusai"  
Sasuke langsung berjalan ke mejanya. Menata barang-barang yang ia bawa. Semua perempuan mulai menghampiri meja Sasuke.  
"kyaaaa sasuke kun kau tampan sekali"  
"Sasuke-kun kau sudah punya kekasih?"  
"kerennya….."  
mulailah terdengar keributan di dalam ruang guru itu. para guru laki-laki hanya menatap sebal sang guru baru.  
"Nee,Naruto benar dia yang kau bilang itu?"  
"iya,Kiba . sang teme nyebelin" Kiba tertawa geli.  
"dan sepertinya dia akan mengalahkanmu sebagai guru terfavorit naruto" ucap Garaa yang menunjuk kerumunan wanita di sebrang meja mereka.  
"memang apa bagusnya dia sih, aku kan lebih tampan"  
Gaara dan Kiba saling pandang dan tertawa. "eh…kenapa kalian tertawa?"  
"Naruto dari mana pun kau dilihat, kamu itu manis bukan tampan" ucap Kiba  
"setidaknya akuilah kondisimu Naruto" kata Garaa  
"kalian nyebelin" Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya.  
"seperti biasanya Naru selalu terlihat semangat" ucap seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut panjang yang ujungnya diikat berada di depan mereka  
"eh, Neji nii pasti mencari Gaara" goda Naruto menyenggol lengan Gaara. Naruto senang menggoda Garaa yang tsundere.  
"diam,Naruto" Neji tersenyum kepada Gaara. Neji dan Gaara memang sedang menjalani hubungan pendekatan. Semua guru sudah tau tentang hal itu.  
"Mendokusai,hoaamm" ucap Shikamaru di samping Neji  
"Kau selalu saja mengantuk Shikamaru" Neji yang heran shikamaru selalu ngantuk dan tidur dimana saja.  
"bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Neji.  
"ayooo" ucap Naruto dan Kiba semangat.  
"tunggu,masih ada yang mau ikut."  
"eh,siapa Neji nii?"  
"Sasuke"  
"hah..,kenapa harus mengajak dia Neji nii?"  
"Sasuke masih baru disini jadi tidak ada salahnya kita mengajak dia ke kantin kan?memang ada apa Naru chan?"  
"uh,tidak ada apa-apa Neji nii" ucap Naruto cemberut. Neji hanya mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. "baiklah,kita ke meja Sasuke dulu"  
Mereka menuju sasuke yang masih dikelilingi beberapa fansgirlnya. "sasuke kau jadi ikut?"  
"hn"  
"Oh,ya aku hampir lupa mengenalkan mereka padamu. Teman-teman perkenalkan diri kalian"  
"Aku Inuzuka Kiba,salam kenal"  
"Sabaku Gaara,salam kenal"  
Mereka memandang Naruto yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Naruto menatap semuanya sebal "Uzumaki Naruto, ayo cepat ke kantin Neji nii"  
"Hn,Dobe"  
"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE" wajah Naruto memerah tanda ia sangat marah.  
Semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah Naruto penasaran apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin. Sepanjang jalan banyak siswa yang melihat mereka. Karena guru favorit mereka lewat di depan mereka ,tentu itu terjadi setiap hari tapi ada sosok guru baru di sana membuat mereka penasaran. Berita tentang sasuke pun sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Julukan Guru tampan sudah melekat pada dirinya. Apalagi setiap mereka lewat para perempuan berteriak histeris. Hal itu tentu membuat naruto tambah kesal. Kenapa ia tak pernah populer dikalangan perempuan malah sebaliknya ia populer dikalangan laki-laki. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya manis , dia percaya bahwa sebenarnya tampan. Ya walau hanya dia yang berfikir seperti itu. Naruto memandang wajah ia mengakui bahwa sasuke itu tampan dan keren. Sasuke benar-benar tinggi ,Naruto hanya sebatas dada Sasuke dan jangan lupa tubuh yang berotot terlihat sexy. Wajah Naruto agak bersemu merah memikirkannya. " puas memandang wajah orang lain Dobe?"  
"gyaaaaa,siapa yang memandangi wajah jelekmu itu teme,GR"  
"hn"  
"teme pantat ayam"  
Melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto ,yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.  
Mereka hampir sampai di kantin dan kondisi koridor sudah sepi. Naruto menghela nafas. Setidaknya sekarang lebih tenang. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang,ia merasakan sebuah tangan meremas bokong sexynya.  
"kyaaaaaaa" teriak naruto. Semua tampak melihat ke arah Naruto.  
Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang . terlihat laki-laki pucat meremas bokongnya.  
"hai,Naru chan"  
"apa yang kau lakukan Sai?" Wajah Naruto memerah antara malu dan marah. Dia berlari ke belakang Neji.  
"kau manis sekali Naru chan"  
"Gyaaaa berhenti mengatai aku manis " Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Sudah Sai jangan menggoda Naru terus" Neji menghentikan godaan Sai. Sebenarnya ia selalu tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang ngambek seperti itu. rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Naruto.  
Sai tertawa" baiklah"  
Sai melihat semua teman-temannya dan tatapannya terhenti pada sosok yang sedikit mirip dengannya. Ia belum pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.  
"dia siapa?"  
"dia Sasuke guru baru pengganti kurenai sensei" jawab Garaa  
Sai menatap Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan tersenyum palsu. "Sai Danzo"  
Sasuke sedikit terkejut tapi tak terlihat dengan wajahnya yang datar. Nama yang tak asing baginya tapi entah dimana ia pernah mendengarnya.  
"Hn,Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Sai. Sai terus tersenyum dan Sasuke tak suka senyuman laki-laki ini. Mereka menghakhiri jabatan itu. Semua merasakan aura dingin disekeliling mereka dari Sasuke dan Sai kecuali Naruto yang tidak peka.  
"Nee,Neji ni Naru lapar" Naruto menarik ujung pakaian Neji layaknya anak kecil yang minta makan. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.  
"baiklah kita lanjutkan pergi ke kantin" ujar Neji dan semua kembali menuju kantin termasuk Sai.

(•̀ㅂ •́)ﻭ

Setelah dari Kantin mereka kembali ke ruang guru. Suasana sudah sepi. Sepertinya semua guru sudah pulang. Mereka pun bergegas pulang. Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah pulang duluan sedangkan Sai entah pergi kemana.  
"Naru, ayo pulang"  
"eh,bukankah Neji nii ada janji dengan Gaara?" Naruto melirik garaa yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.  
"aku akan mengantarmu dulu"  
"aku bisa pulang sendiri Neji nii,jangan menganggapku anak kecil" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sangat mendukung hubungan Neji dengan Garaa. Mereka pasangan serasi menurut Naruto. Jadi ia akan selalu mendukung yang dilakukan Neji. Dan tentu ia tak ingin merusak rencana mereka karena ia tau neji akan menyatakan cintanya pada garaa hari ini.  
"tapi Naru …"  
"tidak ada tapi-tapi Neji nii ,jaa ne Neji nii" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.  
"Naru tunggu.."  
"ada apa?" Tanya Gaara sudah di samping Neji  
"Naru pulang sendiri padahal aku sudah bilang untuk mengantarnya"  
"lebih baik kita susul dia"  
Mereka berdua tampak khawatir. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto apalagi Naruto selalu ditatap lapar oleh laki-laki hidung belang. Terakhir kali Naruto pulang sendiri hampir saja ia diperkosa oleh pria mabuk,untung Neji cepat-cepat menyusul Naruto.  
"aku akan menyusulnya"  
Neji dan Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka masih merasa asing dengan Sasuke.  
" tak apa-apa Uchiha san biar kami yang menyu.." Sebelum Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah pergi. Mereka hanya menghela nafas. Apa mereka bisa mempercayai Sasuke?  
Di tempat yang berbeda Naruto berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan music dari iphonenya. Hingga dia tak menyadari beberapa laki-laki menatap mesum dirinya. Sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Naruto melirik orang itu. laki-laki itu memiliki wajah orang yang sering ia lihat,wajah mesum. Naruto menepis tangan itu dan berlari. Firasatnya tidak baik. Terus berakhir hingga ia merasa tak ada yang mengikutinya. Ia bersyukur sekarang ia berada di tempat ramai sehingga lebih aman. Berselang beberapa saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menariknya ke gang dan ia tau orang yang menariknya itu. laki-laki tadi. Naruto mencoba memberontak. Melepaskan genggaman tangan itu tapi ia tak cukup kuat. Semakin lama kerumunan orang menjauh dan memasuki gang yang semakin dalam semakin sepi. Laki-laki itu mendorong Naruto ke tembok. "argghh…" naruto meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya benar-benar sakit. "sakit eh?itu akibat kau berani menolakku" Naruto terus mundur-mundur hingga ia baru menyadari ini adalah gang buntu. "ap..a ya..ng kau ingin..kan?" tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar hebat. Ia sangat takut. Laki-laki itu mendekat ke telinga Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu. "kau tau apa yang aku inginkan" Naruto menegang. Sekarang ia bertambah takut. Tak akan ada neji yang menyelamatkannya sekarang. Laki-laki itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh naruto. Naruto memukul-mukul orang itu. laki-laki itu geram dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Perlahan kemeja naruto terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh tan naruto yang eksotis dan menggiurkan. Laki-laki itu kaget mengetahui Naruto laki-laki. Naruto yang melihat wajah terkejut laki-laki itu mencoba berharap bahwa laki-laki itu akan berubah pikiran"ka..u li..hat aku laki…laki"laki-laki itu terdiam lalu menyeringai. "tak masalah kau laki-laki karena kau sudah membuatku bergairah" laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Naruto. Naruto memberontak kencang ,kaki nya yang bebas menendang laki-laki itu hingga jatuh.  
laki-laki itu hilang kesabaran dan memukul wajah manis Naruto. "hen..ti..kan aku…mohon" mata Naruto mengalirkan air mata. "TOLONGGG" wajah Naruto kembali ditampar. Sudut bibir Naruto robek. Situasi ini membuat kenangan lama mulai berputar-putar dikepalanya. Mata biru sapphirenya tampak kosong. Naruto yang terlihat diam mulai dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki itu. Ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Naruto kembali. Hingga sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajah laki-laki itu . Sasuke yang memukulnya. Sasuke kembali memukul laki-laki itu hingga pingsan. Ia hampir saja kehilangan jejak untung ia mendengar suara Naruto. Sasuke meghampiri Naruto. Ia tampak terkejut walau dengan wajah datarnya melihat kondisi Naruto yang berantakan. Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh. Naruto hanya diam dan terlihat mata Naruto,yang menurutnya indah itu tampak kosong.  
"Oi dobe" Sasuke menepuk pipi pelan Naruto tapi tak ada reaksi sedikit pun. Sasuke kembali menepuk pipi Naruto " Naruto,Naruto…"  
Naruto masih tidak bergerak dan perlahan kelopak matanya menutupi mata shapiernya. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

(•̀ㅂ •́)ﻭ

 **Mohon rievewnya (*・ω・)ﾉ , ini adalah cerita pertama saya . akhirnya bisa selesai dan di publis juga ;-; saya terharu. Sudah sekian lama hanya membaca fanfic orang-orang. Maaf jika banyak typo atau cerita yang kurang menarik dan dimaklumi. :D mohon kritikan yang membangun agar saya dapat memperbaiki kesalahan saya.  
terima kasih sudah membaca ^O^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih untuk semua yang sudah review dan memberi saran agar cerita lebih baik lagi.** **ㄟ** **(≧ ◇ ≦ )** **ㄏ**

 **POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?)  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini** **●ω●**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : 22 tahun  
Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun  
Hyuga Neji : 24 tahun  
Sabaku Gaara : 23 tahun  
Inuzuka Kiba : 22 tahun  
Nara Shikamaru : 24 tahun  
** **Uchiha Itachi : 28 tahun**

 _"Naruto" = pikir_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

" Naruto,Naruto…"  
Naruto masih tidak bergerak dan perlahan kelopak matanya menutupi mata shapiernya. Dan semua menjadi gelap. Naruto pingsan. Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai dan melampirkannya ke tubuh Naruto. Tak mungkin dia membiarkan Naruto dilihat dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini. Sasuke membawa tubuh lemah Naruto ke atas punggungnya. _"berat sekali"_ _pikir Sasuke._ Walau tubuh Naruto kecil siapa sangat berat bagi Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju motor miliknya yang ada di depan gang sambil menahan berat tubuh Naruto.  
Sementara itu di salah satu apartemen di tengah kota. Neji dan Gaara mengecek keberandaan Naruto. "Kau menemukannya Gaara?"  
"Tidak Neji,dia belum pulang" Apartemen yang terlalu luas ini sangat sepi. Neji dan Naruto hanya tinggal bersama disebuah apartemen di tengah kota untuk memudahkan mereka mencapai lokasi sekolah. Karena tak mendapatkan yang mereka cari ,Gaara dan Neji bergegas meninggalkan apartemen dan melajukan mobil ke jalan raya."Dimana Naru sebenarnya?" Neji dan Gaara terus menyelusuri jalan tapi tetap mereka tak melihat Naruto. Mereka khawatir. Seharusnya Neji,memaksa Naruto atau perlu menyeretnya paksa masuk mengantarnya pulang. Entah apa yang membuat Neji tak pernah bisa tegas kepada Naruto. Walau bukan saudara kandung,ikatan mereka sudah sangat dekat.  
Mereka terus mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan yang semakin ramai. Sampai mereka melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal keluar dari sebuah gang sempit dipinggir jalan.  
"Itu bukannya Sasuke san?" Tunjuk Gaara. Neji mengarahkan pandanganya ke sebrang jalan. Sasuke keluar dari gang sempit menuju motor sport biru yang sepertinya milik Sasuke. Sepintas terlihat ada sebuah tubuh berambut pirang punggunya."Naru"gumam Neji. Dengan cepat dia memutar mobilnya menyebrang ke sebrang jalan. Neji mematikan mesin mobil dan berjalan keluar mobil bersama Gaara menghampiri Sasuke. "Naru" panggil Neji. Ada raut kesedihan sekaligus khawatir menghinggap wajah Neji melihat kondisi Naruto . Sasuke melihat Neji yang sudah ada di depannya,menyerahkan Naruto. Neji mengendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ dan syok dengan keadaan adiknya. Gaara juga syok melihat keadaan Naruto. Kemeja robek yang masih telihat dibalik jaket Sasuke ,wajah lebam dan sedikit darah disudut bibir Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih ketika melihat leher Naruto,ada beberapa _kissmark_ disana.  
"Apa yang terjadi Uchiha san?" Tanya Gaara  
"Dia hampir diperkosa" Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Neji membaringkan tubuh Naruto di bangku belakang. "Kita pulang Gaara" Gaara mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku belakang menjaga Naruto. "Kau juga Sasuke ikutlah bersama kami ke apartemen"  
"Hn"  
Neji masuk ke dalam dan menjalankan mobilnya. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke menaiki motor sport kesayangannya dan mengikuti mobil Neji dari belakang. Semakin sore keadaan kota semakin ramai apalagi bertepatan dengan jam pulang para pekerja. Tak berselang lama, mereka semua sudah tiba di apartemen dan berada di dalam kamar Naruto.  
"Gaara ,tolong ganti pakaian Naru" Gaara mengangguk. Neji dan Sasuke keluar kamar dan duduk di sofa ruagan tamu.  
"Kau ingin minum apa Sasuke?"  
"Kopi tanpa gula saja"  
"Baiklah"  
Neji beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur yang bersebrangan dengan ruang tamu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Apartemen yang cukup luas menurutnya terdapat tiga kamar disini. Kamar Naruto berada di pojok kanan. Diantara dua kamar sisanya ia yakini kamar Neji. Neji dan Naruto tinggal bersama dari kesimpulan yang dia buat. Walau tidak terlihat luas tapi hangat dan terkesan nyaman. Tidak seperti rumah miliknya. Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya tidak termasuk para pembantu di sana. Dia dan kakaknya sama-sama sibuk dan jarang berkempul. Rumah luas itu terasa hampa dan sangat sepi. Neji datang membawa dua cangkir kopi.  
"Minumlah Sasuke" Sasuke mengambil kopi miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit. Pahit. Tapi dia suka itu.  
"Hn,kau tinggal bersama Naruto?"  
"Iya" Seperti tebakannya.  
"lalu panda itu?"  
Neji menyengit bingung "Panda? Maksudmu Gaara?"  
"Hn"  
"Dia tidak tinggal disini,kami hanya teman"  
"Kalian terlihat dekat"  
"benarkah? Aku tak menyangka kau dapat melihat kedekatan kami" Neji tertawa kecil. Lalu Wajahnya berubah sedih.  
"Terima kasih Sasuke,kau telah menolong Naru. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau tak datang tepat waktu" sambung Neji  
"Hn, tak masalah" Sasuke kembali meminum kopinya lagi. Tiba-tiba telintas sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "ada yang mau aku tanyakan"  
"silahkan Sasuke "  
"Apa dia …"  
"Neji ,Naru sudah sadar" Suara Gaara menghentikan interaksi mereka berdua. Gaara berada di depan pintu dan masuk kembali. Neji bergegas berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sasuke mengekori Neji. Di dalam terlihat Naruto yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.  
"Ne..ji nii"  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji duduk di samping Naruto. Pakaian Naruto telah berganting dengan kaos orange yang membuat dirinya semakin manis. Lukanya juga sudah diobati oleh Gaara dengan sangat rapi.  
"Aku baik-baik saja Neji nii,Naru haus" Gaara langsung menyerahkan segelas air. Naruto dengan sekali teguk menghabiskan air itu. "Terima kasih Gaara" Gaara hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.  
"Syukurlah" ucap Neji lega. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa menyesal telah membuat Neji khawatir. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa melawan dan menjadi lemas tadi. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya walau tak terlalu bisa bela diri ,ia masih mampu melindungi diri. Sadar ada yang menatapnya, Naruto melihat seseorang bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu. Itu si teme yang selalu mengejeknya bodoh.  
"Kenapa si teme itu disini?" Tunjuk Naruto tepat ke arah Sasuke.  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu Naru, dia yang menyelamatkanmu"  
"Eh?" Naruto tak percaya. _"Dia yang menolongku"_  
Naruto melihat Sasuke lalu tertunduk malu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena tak bicara dengan benar.  
Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Heran dengan Naruto yang tak mengingat bahwa ia yang menolongnya. Saat itu jelas-jelas Naruto masih sadar dan melihatnya memukul pelaku pemerkosaan itu. _"Mungkin dia terlalu syok"_  
"Etto, Maaf tidak sopan padamu dan terima kasih ne teme maksudku Uchiha san" Naruto menatap Sasuke malu.  
"Hn" Sasuke melirik jam tanganya, ini sudah terlalu sore. "aku harus pergi"  
"Biar aku antar" Neji berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke.  
"Naruto kau kenapa?" heran Gaara melihat Naruto yang terus menggosok lehernya. "aku tidak tau Gaara tapi terasa aneh,bisa aku minta cermin"  
Gaara menyadari letak tangan Naruto. Tepat dibagian _kissmark._ Dengan ragu Gaara mengambil cermin yang ada di atas meja dan menyerakannya pada Naruto. Naruto menyibakkan sedikit kaosnya dan terlihat bercak bercak mereka. Melihat itu Naruto menggaruk lehernya dengan keras.  
Gaara kaget melihat tindakan sahabatnya. "Naruto hentikan " Gaara melihat leher Naruto yang semakin merah dan hampir mengeluarkan darah. Naruto tak berhenti dan semakin keras menggaruknya. Gaara bergegas menyusul Neji.  
Saat mereka hampir tiba di luar apartemen Neji teringat sesuatu "Sasuke apa yang ingin kau tanya kan tadi?"  
Sasuke diam. Ia ingin menanyakkannya tapi melihat kondisi ,mungkin lain waktu. "tidak ada" jawab Sasuke singkat  
"baiklah"  
Sasuke menaiki motor helm dan menyalakan motor miliknya. "Hati hati Sasuke,sampai jumpa"  
"Hn" sebuah gumaman yang masih terdengar oleh Neji. Sasuke berlalu pergi,meninggalkan Neji yang masih berdiri. Neji berbalik dan menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai satu sehingga ia tak perlu menaiki tangga maupun lift.  
"Neji" panggil Gaara yang tampak panik di depan kamar Naruto ,Neji mendekatkan diri.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Naruto terus menggaruk lehernya" Neji kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan bergegas menghentikan gerak tangan Naruto. Kulit Naruto benar-benar memerah.  
"hentikan,Naru"  
"tapi Neji nii ,aku tidak mau ada ini" Neji mengerti maksud Naruto. "Gaara ,tolong ambil syal di lemari"  
Gaara menyerahkan sebuah syal orange yang cukup tebal. Neji melilitkan syal ke leher Naruto. Setidaknya ini berguna menutup tanda itu hingga hilang. "masalah sudah selesai, lebih baik kau istirahat"  
"lalu bagaimana dengan kencannya?" Neji ingin sekali mencubit pipi Naru,kenapa disaat sakit seperti ini masih bisa membahas hal yang tidak terlalu penting.  
Neji dan Gaara saling pandang. "itu bisa kita lakukan kapan-kapan Naru"  
"tapi kan Neji nii ingin mene…" Neji membengkap mulut Naruto. "Naru kan sudah kukatakan lebih baik kau istirahat,kita bicarakan itu nanti " Naruto menyadari kesalahannya hampir saja dia keceplosan mengatakan rencana Neji. "ah,iya Neji nii" Neji membaringkan tubuh Naru dan menyelimutinya. Perlahan mata Naruto menutup. Gaara dan Neji keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.  
"Kenapa kau membengkap mulut Naruto seperti itu"  
Neji hanya tertawa garing. "bukan apa-apa" Gaara menatap curiga kepada orang yang ia sukai itu. "Aku lupa" menepuk jidatnya.  
"Apa?"  
"Aku lupa menjemput dia"  
Gaara menghela nafas . Mereka sampai melupakan dia karena mencari Naruto. "Jemputlah dia biar,aku yang menjaga Naruto"  
"Terima kasih Gaara" Neji mengacak rambut merah Gaara dan bergegas pergi. Sepeninggalan Neji, Gaara dapat merasakan wajahnya panas dan memerah.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"APAAAAAAAA"  
"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu Kiba"  
Gaara dan Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin kepada Kiba. Karena teriakan Kiba sontak seluruh penghuni ruang guru menoleh ke arah mereka.  
"Maaf,maaf aku kan kaget. Lalu siapa yang menolongmu?"  
Naruto menatap Kiba lalu tertunduk malu. "dia..Uchiha san"  
"Wah, sudah berterima kasih Naruto ?"  
"aku sudah mengucapkannya kemaren"  
"hanya sebuah ucapan?"  
Naruto mengangguk. "tidak sebaiknya kau memberikan sesuatu?"  
"sesuatu?seperti apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Gaara dan Kiba hampir mimisan melihat tingkah Naruto. Tak taukah dia ,itu pose yang berbahaya.  
"seperti ciuman"  
"ciuman ya.." Naruto mengangguk mengerti

Loading

10%

50%

75%

100%

"EHHHHHHHH,CIUMANNN" teriak Naruto ,kembali menyakiti telinga semua penghuni.  
"Iya ciuman, ciuman terima kasih gitu"  
"tidak…aku tidak mau" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Mana mungkin ia mencium si teme itu.  
"berarti kau tidak benar-benar berterima kasih pada Uchiha san"  
"tapi apa harus sebuah ciuman?"  
"itu kan hal wajar cukup di pipi saja" Naruto tampak berfikir keras.  
Gaara yang melihat tingkah Kiba menggeleng kepala. Benar-benar jail.  
"kenapa tidak kau berikan bentomu itu?" ide Gaara  
"kau benar Gaara, terima kasih" Naruto memeluk Gaara erat.  
" Gaara kau tidak satu jalan"  
"jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, Neji tak akan mengampunimu."  
"iya deh,Gaara sama"  
"Baik aku akan memberikannya saat makan siang" kata Naruto semangat  
Di dalam kelas 2-B tampak semua siswa yang masih asyik mengobrol terutama para wanita yang tdak sabar menant guru pujaan mereka  
"Kyaaa hari ini guru baru itu yang mengajar,siapa namanya?"  
"Sasuke sensei, dia tampan sekali"  
"Aku sih masih tetap Naruto sensei,dia manis sekali"  
Saat suasana kelas masih riuh, Sasuke muncul dari pintu kelas. Seketika para siswa kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.  
"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke ,guru yang menggantikan Kurenai sensei. Sekarang kalian buka buku kalian halaman 32 "  
Para murid wanita di kelas itu ,tidak bisa fokus ke pelajaran. Guru mereka terlalu indah untuk tidak dipandangi. Tubuh yang tinggi dan berotot. Membuat mereka semakin menggilai guru mereka itu. Tak terasa satu setengah jam terlewati dan pelajaran berakhir.  
 **Tiiitttttttttttttt Tiiiiitttttttt**  
"Kerjakan halaman 34 sampai 40 dan kumpulkan dua hari lagi"  
"EHHHHHHH" seru semua siswa  
"Tapi Sasuke sensei ,itu terlalu banyak" protes salah satu siswa wanita.  
Sasuke menatap tajam muridnya. "tak ada yang protes,sampai dua hari lagi" Sasuke keluar dari kelas. Para siswa tak menyangka bahwa guru tampan mereka akan sesadis itu.  
Di ruang guru sekarang Naruto sudah mengambil kotak bekalnya. Sebenarnya ini bekalnya tapi tak apa,ia masih bisa makan di kantin. Naruto melihat meja Sasuke. Tapi tak ada penghuninya disana. Bisa dilihat meja kerja Sasuke yang begitu rapi berbanding terbalik dengan mejanya yang sangat berantakan.  
"dimana dia?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Naruto sensei?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Seorang muridnya yag memiliki rambut mangkok berdiri dengan membawa setumpuk kertas ditangannya.  
"Lee kun,ada apa?"  
" saya mengantar tugas kelas 2-B"  
"Wah,terima kasih sudah mengantarnya Lee kun,bisa kau letakkan di atas mejaku?" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar dan sangat manis. Lee tersipu malu. Ia mengagumi gurunya ini. Tentu saja bukannya hanya dia ,tapi hampir semua angkatan sekolah dan juga guru-guru. Baru menjadi guru di sekolah, Naruto sudah menjadi idola. Dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang dipilih sebagai guru terfavorit tahun lalu.  
"ten..tu Naruto sensei" Lee melihat Naruto yang sesekali melihat ke luar ruangan dan melihat kembali meja Sasuke,guru baru matematikanya. " Naruto sensei mencari Sasuke sensei?"  
"Eh.. iya Lee kun, kau tau dimana dia?"  
" tadi saya melihatnya ke arah atap"  
"Ah, Arigatou ne Lee kun" Naruto berjalan keluar ruang guru meninggalkan Lee. Sepanjang jalan banyak siswa yang menyapanya. Terutama lelaki padahal Naruto ingin menjadi idola wanita tapi malah kenyataannya murid laki-laki yang menjadikannya idola mereka. Jika mengingat-ngingat awal dia menjadi guru di sini , ia selalu digoda semua murid laki-laki. Syukurlah Neji mengancam mereka sehingga mereka hanya berani menyapa Naruto.  
Naruto hampir sampai ke atas sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya.  
"Sai ,apa yang kau lakukan?" Sai meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi kiri dan kanan Naruto.  
"aku hanya ingin menyapamu Naru chan" bisik Sai ditelinga Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas Sai dan membuatnya merinding.  
"Jangan ganggu aku Sai"  
"Kau manis sekali ,Naru chan"  
"Gyaaaa jangan bilang aku manis,menjauhlah Sai nanti ada orang yang lihat"  
"jika kau menciumku aku akan pergi"  
"hentikan Sai"  
"kau memakai syal Naruto,kenapa kau memakai syal dimusim panas seperti ini?"  
"itu…aku hanya ingin memakainya" jawab Naruto gugup memegang erat syalnya. Naruto tak ingin orang tau yang terjadi kemaren. Ia hanya takut,terhadap pandangan mereka kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya.  
Sai penasaran. Dia menyadari mimik wajah tegang Naruto saat dia menyinggung soal syal. Dengan perlahan Sai menarik ujung syal tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. "Jika kalian ingin bermesraan lakukanlah di luar sekolah"  
Naruto yang kaget langsung mendorong Sai menjauh. "Uchiha san"  
"Hn"  
"a..ku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto gelagapan. Naruto berlari menaiki tangga ke atap.  
"Kau sangat menganggu Uchiha sensei" seperti biasa Sai menampakkan senyum palsunya pada Sasuke. Sasuke benci dengan senyuman yang dimiliki Sai,rasanya ingin memukul wajah itu agar tak tersenyum lagi.  
"Hentikan senyum menjijikanmu itu"  
Seketika Sai menghilangkan senyumannya dan berjalan pergi. Saat posisinya tepat di sebalah Sasuke ,Sai berbisik. " **Dia milikku Uchiha sensei** " Terasa ada penekanan setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Mengklaim bahwa Naruto hanyalah melanjutkan langkah kakinya hingga tak terdengar lagi. "Cih…siapa dia"umpat Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Sai. Ia mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing .Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap. Pintu atap terbuka dan tampak pemandangan langit yang cerah. Sejak menemukan tempat ini kemarin ,Sasuke sudah menyatakan bahwa ini tempat favoritnya di sekolah.  
"Sasuke san,Sai sudah pergi?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Sejak tadi ia menunggu Sasuke. Ia bersyukur Sasuke memang akan datang ke atap.  
"Hn"  
Sasuke melewati Naruto dan duduk di pojok atap yang teduh. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke membawa beberapa roti dan jus kotak didalam tas plastik yang dia bawa. Naruto bergerak cepat menghampirinya dan segera duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia takut Sasuke akan memakan makan siangnya itu.  
"Ini" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik tak tertarik.  
"hn?"  
"ini bento, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku"  
Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto"hn,tidak perlu" Sasuke mulai membuka kemasan roti melonnya  
"aku mohon terima,aku tidak mungkin memberimu ciuman" Sadar dengan yang ia ucapkan Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tapi tak terlihat sedikit pun dari wajahnya yang datar  
Muncul seringai di bibir Sasuke. "ciuman? Kenapa kau tak memberiku itu saja?"  
"itu…tidak mungkin Uchiha san"  
"Sasuke"  
"Eh…?"  
"Panggil aku Sasuke"  
"Sasuke san,itu tidak mungkin"  
"kenapa tidak mungkin ?"  
"itu….karena…." Selagi Naruto mecari alasan ,Sasuke menatap kotak bekal Naruto. Bisa ia cium aroma makanan dalam kotak bekal itu. Sasuke mengambil benda itu.  
"Eh…?"  
Sasuke membuka kotak bento itu. Bento yang cantik dan menggugah selera. Ia tak menyangka Naruto bisa membuat bento seperti itu.  
"Kau yang membuatnya?"  
"iya,karena Neji nii tidak bisa memasak jadi aku yang memasak di rumah. "  
"Ambillah" Sasuke menyerahkan tas plastik yang ia bawa.  
"Tidak perlu Sasuke san,untuk mu saja Sasuke san aku tidak la…."  
 **Kruuuuuuuuuuuu**  
"…par" sambung Naruto. Naruto merutuki perutnya yang berbunyi. Naruto sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi kalau dia lapar. Dengan terpaksa ia mengambilnya. "baiklah aku ambil"  
Dalam tas plastik itu,ada beberapa roti dan 2 kotak jus tomat. Naruto menyengit heran "hanya ada jus tomat?"  
"Jika kau tak suka berikan padaku"  
Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Padahalkan dia cum bertanya. Naruto mengambil salah satu roti dan memakannya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang lahap memakan masakannya.  
"Bagaimana enak?"  
"Hn" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia selalu tak mengerti maksud "Hn" yang diucapkan Sasuke.  
"Bicara yang jelas Sasuke san"  
"Hn"  
"Arghhh kau membuatku pusing"  
 **Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt Tiiiitttttttttt**  
"Sudah bel,padahal aku baru makan sedikit. Sasuke san aku harus mengajar. Jaa ne" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih sibuk makan.  
Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan masakan rumah sejak kaasannya meninggal. Wajahnya berubah sendu,kenangan masa lalu berputar dalam kepalanya. "aku merindukanmu Kaasan" tanpa sengaja pandangan sasuke jatuh ke bawah. " _Kalung?"_ Kalung kristal shappire tergeletak dibekas tempat yang diduduki Naruto. Kalung yang indah. Warna kalung ini memingatkannya pada warna mata Naruto yang sangat jernih bagai langit. _  
_"Hm ,Dobe"

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"  
"Naru,kau taukan apa yang terjadi kemarin saat kau pulang sendirian"  
Sekarang sudah waktu pulang dan Neji hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya saat adiknya kembali berulah dengan tidak ingin diantar. Entah bagaimana harus membuat Naruto mengerti.  
"tapi bagaimana dengan kencanmu, Neji nii?"  
"jangan terlalu memikirkanku,aku bisa kapan saja mengungkapkannya"  
"tapi Neji nii.."  
"tidak ada tapi-tapi Naru"  
Naruto tidak ingin merusak renacana Neji. Naruto berfikir keras. _"bagamaina caranya?"_ Naruto melihat Sasuke yang muncul dari arah pintu langsung menemukan ide.  
"Aku akan pulang bersama Sasuke san"  
Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia baru datang dan dia dilibatkan oleh masalah yang ia tak tau. Dengan cuek ,Sasuke membereskan barang barangnya dan bersiap pulang.  
"Naru ,jangan merepotkan Sasuke"  
"Sasuke san tidak merepotkan kan?"  
"Hn" Sejak kapan Naruto mengartikan "Hn" nya sesuka hatinya.  
"Tuh kan tidak merepotkan"  
Neji menghela nafas "Baiklah, Sasuke tolong antar Naru sampai rumah"  
"Hn"  
"Terima kasih Sasuke" Neji tersenyum.  
Naruto langsung memnghampiri Gaara yang masih membereskan Barang-barangnya "Gaara ,Neji nii mengajakmu kencan"  
Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kau pulang dengan siapa Naruto?"  
"Sasuke san" tunjuk Naruto ke Sasuke yang sudah siap pulang.  
Gaara melirik Neji. Neji hanya menggangguk. "Baiklah , kau harus langsung pulang Naruto"  
"Iya,Gaara nii chan" dipanggil seperti itu membuat wajah Gaara memanas.  
"Ayo Sasuke san" ajak Naruto berjalan pulang. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mereka berhenti di tempat parkir. Sasuke menyerahkan helm cadangan yang ia simpan di dalam motornya. Sebelum menaiki motornya Sasuke mengambil kalung yang ia ambil tadi di dalam saku celananya.  
"kalungmu"  
"eh," Naruto mulai meraba leherya yang terlilit syal. Dia memang tak merasakan tanda-tanda kalungnya. "aku tidak sadar kalau hilang,terima kasih Sasuke san. Besok akanku bawakan bento lagi" lanjut Naruto  
"Tomat"  
"Tomat?"  
"berikan banyak tomat"  
"Ah,Sasuke san suka tomat ya?"  
"Hn"  
"Aku lebih suka jeruk. Rasanya akan sangat segar dicuaca panas seperti ini. Kau harus mencoba..nya" Entah sejak kapan wajah Naruto dan Sasuke sangat dekat.  
"Sasuke san " Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto bisa merasa nafas Sasuke. Aroma mint begitu terasa. Naruto secara spontan memejamkan matanya. Segala pemikiran muncul dalam pikirannya. Apa Sasuke bermaksud menciumnya?  
"Ada kotoran di rambutmu"  
"Eh?"  
Bibir sasuke menyeringai "Jangan berpikir mesum,dobe"  
"Aku…aku tidak berfikir mesum"  
" jika kau ingin lakukanlah dengan kekasihmu tadi"  
"Sai bukan kekasihku" sergah naruto cepat.  
"Hn,Cepatlah naik"  
Naruto menaiki motor Sasuke. Suara mesin motor menyala mulai menggema. Dengan perlahan motor itu bergerak menerobos ke ramaian kota. Naruto yang takut berpegangan pada ujung kemeja Sasuke. Berberapa kali terlihat Sasuke melewati beberapa kendaraan. Memang tidak terlalu kencang tapi ia takut tiba-tiba ia jatuh saat Sasuke menyalip mereka. Sekitar 15 menit ,mereka berhenti tepat di apartemen Naruto.  
Naruto turun dan menyerahkan helm kepada Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke san"  
Sasuke menggerakan tangannya ,menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat. " Apa Sasuke san?" Dengan sangat cepat Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan mengecup pipi kenyal Naruto. "Ucapan terima kasihmu ,aku terima"  
"TEMEEE MESUMM" Sasuke langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dalam hati Sasuke benar-benar senang menjaili Naruto.

Setelah berlalu dari apartemen Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya di depan sebuah rumah megah. Tentu itu adalah rumahnya. Rumah itu begitu besar dan asri. Semua tanaman itu milik kaasannya dan sekarang walau kaasannya tak ada ia harus tetap menjaga mereka. Sasuke melirik sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di sebelah mobilnya. Ini tandanya Kakaknya ada di dalam. Sasuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang berbaris di samping Sasuke. "Dimana aniki?"  
"Itachi sama ada di ruang tamu Sasuke sama"  
"Kalian bisa kembali bekerja"  
Para pelayan membubarkan diri mereka. Dengan kaki panjangnya Sasuke menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut diikat dan tak lupa adanya garis diwajahnya yang bisa dibilang seperti kriput. Pria itu duduk membaca koran dengan tenang. Ditemani secangkir the di atas meja.  
"Aniki,kapan kau pulang?" Sasuke ikut duduk di samping pria itu.  
"Baru saja otouto" Pria itu tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha,kakak Sasuke. Itachi melipat korannya dan meminum tehnya." Oh,ya kau sudah menemukannya otouto?"  
Sasuke tau apa yang dimaksud kakaknya. "Jangan bercanda Aniki , kau memberikanku foto seorang bayi. Kau kira aku bisa dengan mudah menemukannya"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kau harus melindungi dia ,otouto" Itachi menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada Sasuke  
"hn, aniki" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat Foto yang diberikan oleh Itachi.  
"Kenapa kau memberikan aku foto seorang bayi?"  
"dia yang harus kau lindungi otouto"  
"jangan bercanda aniki kau tak memberikan informasi apa pun termasuk namanya dan menyuruhku melindungi bayi yang entah dimana dia berada?"  
"mau bagaimana lagi otouto,kaasan sama sekali tak menyebut nama anak itu, yang aku tau dia memiliki tanda lahir diperutnya dan berambut pirang"  
Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya pada perut bayi itu. Terdapat tanda lahir seperti spiral. "Berapa tahun umur bayi ini sekarang?"  
"mungkin sekitar 22 tahun" Sasuke menghela nafas. Mana mungkin dia menemukan bayi yang sekarang umurnya sudah 22 tahun hanya dengan fotonya saat bayi. Perubahan fisik yang terjadi pasti sangat signifikan. Sasuke tak mungkin memeriksa perut setiap orang yang berambut pirang untuk mengetahui adanya tanda lahir itu. Dan siapa bayi ini?  
"Baiklah ,akan ku coba dan ada satu hal lagi,kenapa kau menyuruhku melindungi bayi itu?"  
Itachi menatap lekat adiknya."Hanya kaasan kita yang tau Sasuke"  
 _ **  
End Flashback**_

Sasuke mengingat pembicaraannya bersama Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana dia harus melindungi seseorang yang ia tidak tau siapa dan dengan sebuah foto bayi 22 tahun yang lalu.  
"aku kira ini pekerjaan yang mudah bagimu otouto"  
"kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencarinya?"  
"ah,bagaimana rasanya bekerja sebagai guru?"  
"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan aniki"  
"Otoutoku sayang jangan marah gitu dong" Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke.  
"hentikan,kau menjijikan aniki" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan itu. Ia merindukan adiknya ini.  
"Oh,ya aniki kenapa kau menyuruhku menjadi guru di sekolah itu?"  
Itachi menyeringai "kau akan tau nanti otouto"  
Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga.  
"kau mau kemana otouto?"  
"ke kamar, bicara denganmu buang-buang waktu aniki"  
Itachi tersenyum melihat punggung adiknya yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Begitu banyak hal yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya termasuk sebuah foto bayi yang di serahkan padanya saat detik dekit kematian kaasannya tanpa tau siapa bayi tu.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Akhiranya bisa selesai ;-; . Maafkan kosakata saya yang gk terlalu banyak dan cerita yang singkat. Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritikan. Terima Kasih juga yang telah membaca Fanfic ini. Malam ini akhirnya saya bisa tidur tenang wkwkwwkkw. Jika ada salah penulisan mohon dimaklumi karena aku tak sanggup membaca ulang lagi. :"V  
**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?)  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini** **●ω●**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : 22 tahun  
Uchiha Itachi : 28 tahun  
Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun  
Hyuga Neji : 24 tahun  
Sabaku Gaara : 23 tahun  
Inuzuka Kiba : 22 tahun  
Nara Shikamaru : 24 tahun**

 _"Naruto" = pikir_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

"Sasuke san, Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tetap fokus pada bento di depannya. Ia tak ingin ketinggalan satu pun rasa di dalam bento miliknya.

"Sasuke san selalu menjawab seperti itu,aku tak akan membawa bento untukmu besok" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hn,Enak"

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan hal itu juga Sasuke san" ucap Naruto senang. Sepertinya makannya benar-benar enak sampai Sasuke san mudah diancam sperti itu.

Sudah tepat seminggu Sasuke bekerja menjadi guru di KHS. Iya cukup betah. Walau hari-harinya harus terganggu dengan keberadaan sang blonde. Namun semua itu dapat tergantikan dengan bento yang tiap hari di bawa Naruto. Tiap hari ia dapat merasakan masakan rumahan yang ia rindukan. Seperti hari hari yang lalu Sasuke dan Naruto makan siang bersama di atap.

Semenjak kejadian Sasuke menyelamatkan Naruto, Naruto mulai mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke walau kadang Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Setidaknya dia cukup nyaman bersama Sasuke.

"Ne~ Sasuke san , rumahmu dimana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Sasuke san kan pernah ke apartemenku,aku juga ingin melihat rumahmu ,Sasuke san"

"Rumahku jauh ,dobe"

"Tidak apa—apa. Aku akan minta ijin Neji nii,jadi aku boleh ke rumahmu kan ,Sasuke san?"

"Hn"

"Ye ,arigatou Sasuke san" Naruto kembali melahap bentonya. Dia akan ke rumah Sasuke. Dia penasaran rumah seperti apa yang ditinggali oleh Sasuke.  
.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung jaket Sasuke. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin cepat membawa kendaraannya. Mungkin karena hari yang semakin sore.

Sekarang Naruto sedang menuju rumah Sasuke. Dengan segala jurus memelas yang dimiliki oleh Naruto,akhirnya Neji mengizinkannya pergi. Berterima kasihlah pada Gaara dan Kiba yang membantunya meyakinkan Neji. Tapi dengan satu syarat ,Naruto tak boleh pulang malam.  
Kadang menurut Naruto, Neji begitu posesif. Neji selalu melarangnya dekat dengan laki-laki kecuali yang dikenal Neji,tidak boleh pulang sendiri ,ya Naruto tau alasannya untuk yang satu itu. Tidak boleh pulang malam dan tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang dilarang Neji seperti Sai. Naruto tak begitu mengerti tapi ia mematuhi Neji.

Sejujurnya dia tak begitu dekat Sai. Sai berada di gedung yang berbeda dengan Naruto tapi sesekali Sai ke gedungnya untuk mengajar praktek biologi. Sai orang yang baik hanya saja dia sangat suka menggoda Naruto. Sai juga tampan sama seperti Sasuke hanya saja senyumannya kadang menakutkan orang sekitarya tak terkecuali Naruto. Walau begitu ia pernah melihat Sai tersenyum tulus,saat tidak sengaja ia memeluk Sai karena bunyi petir yang menggema di lorong. Itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dari sana ,ia berfikir jika Sai bukanlah orang yang buruk.

Sudah setengah jam berjalan tapi belum sampai juga di rumah Sasuke. Naruto berfikir,ternyata benar yang dikatakan Sasuke,rumahnya begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Sasuke tampan dan pintar. Naruto yakin Sasuke dapat mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari menjadi guru. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menjadi guru di KHS? Naruto yang asyik dengan pemikirannya tidak mempersiapkan diri ketika Sasuke mengerem mendadak kendaraannya. Seketika Naruto hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika Sasuke tak menangkap tangannya.

"Ck,pegang yang benar Dobe" desis hampir saja mau keluar. Untung Sasuke menyelamatkannya,jika tidak ia sudah mencium aspal keras dibelakangnya.

Sasuke berhenti mendadak karena seorang anak yang tiba-tiba menyebrang. Ibu dari anak itu hanya menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf. Syukur semua baik-baik saja.

Perjalanan kembali berlanjut. Naruto merubah posisi pegangannya menjadi melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia malu, tapi Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan mengancam tak akan menyelamatkannya lagi. Sepanjang jalan ada beberapa orang yang berbisik. Mereka melihat tangan Naruto dan berbisik maupun berteriak kegirangan. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli tapi tetap saja dia malu.

Setelah perjalanan yang lama akhirnya tiba di rumah Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa terperangah melihat betapa besar dan mewah rumah Sasuke. Banyak tanaman di sana dan terlihat sangat asri. Ia yakin jika Sasuke bukan laki-laki biasa.

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di bagasi rumah. Naruto melihat halaman depan Sasuke yang luas. Alat penyiram tanaman ,menyemburkan air dan membasahi semua tanaman di sana. Halamannya pun sangat bersih bebas dari daun kering atau apa pun itu. Rumah ini sangat terawat.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan memperlihatkan bebrapa pelayan wanita yang berdiri sejajar di samping kiri dan kanan pintu. Mereka menyambut mereka dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Para pelayan berpakaian maid dengan dress maid putih dan apron hitam. Para pelayan itu bukan pelayan sembarangan,semuanya terlihat cantik. Ia akan betah dirumah jika memiliki pelayan seperti mereka.

Sasuke melenggang masuk. Naruto tak berhenti kagum saat masuk ke dalam dan melihat betapa mewahnya rumah Sasuke. Nuansa putih bersih bergitu terlihat dan suasana yang sangat sepi. Sasuke menghempaskan badannya ke sofa dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama seorang pelayan berambut merah panjang berkacamata datang dan menanyakan Naruto ingin minum apa. Saat Naruto sudah menjawabnya,pelayan itu tersenyum dan melirik Sasuke sebentar. Wajahnya memerah kemudian berlari ke dapur. Terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan dari dalam dapur. Naruto bisa menerka kalau mereka semua menyukai Sasuke tapi Sasuke cuek bebek. Kalau dia jadi Sasuke ,ia tak akan menyianyiakan pelayan secantik mereka.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke mengambil koran di atas meja dan membacanya dari awal sedangkan Naruto masih memandang rumah Sasuke .

Sang Pelayan tadi kembali membawa secangkir kopi dan jus jeruk pesanan Naruto. Sepertinya para pelayan hafal yang akan dipesan Sasuke. Ia tak melihat pelayan itu bertanya ke Sasuke. Pelayan itu melirik kembali Sasuke dan berlari ke dapur. Apa mereka seperti itu setiap saat?  
Dengan santai Sasuke menyeruput kopinya dan kembali membaca. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke sangat betah berdiam diri dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hanya deru nafasnya yang terdengar saking heningnya rumah ini sepeninggal para pelayannya tadi. Naruto yang tak tahan mulai mengajak bicara Sasuke

"Sasuke san rumahmu besar sekali. Keluargamu pergi kemana Sasuke san? Disini sepi sekali." tanya Naruto.

"Hn,aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan aniki"

"Aniki? Wah Sasuke san punya aniki? Lalu orang tua Sasuke san?"

"Hn,mereka sudah meninggal"

"Maaf Sasuke san" lirih Naruto. Dia jadi tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Ia berfikir apa Sasuke san tak kesepian di rumah sebesar ini?

"Hn,kau tak perlu minta maaf"

Wajah Naruto tampak sendu. Sasuke tampak seperti orang yang begitu kesepian. Apa ini yang mejadikan Sasuke sosok yang pendiam? Di sekolah, Sasuke selalu sendiri dan tak terlalu akrab dengan guru lain. Jika Sasuke lebih terbuka,ia yakin Sasuke akan menjadi sosok yang banyak disukai dan memiliki banyak teman. Apalgi wajah tampannya,mampu memikat semua wanita di sekolah.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya,Dobe" Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto lembut. Sasuke sejak tadi dapat melihat raut wajah sedih pada Naruto. Itu pasti karena jawabannya. Sasuke tak suka melihat orang karena dirinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat tatapan hangat dimata Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke juga hangat dan besar. Ada Sasuke yang hangat di dalam diri Sasuke yang dingin selama ini ia lihat.

.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam 6 sore,tapi Naruto tak melihat pelayan yang memasak.

"Sasuke san pelayanmu tak membuat makan malam?"

"Mereka sudah pulang dan aku bisa memesan makanan"

Sasuke memang tak menyuruh para pelayannya untuk memasak makan malam sebelum mereka pulang karena ia tau makanan itu akan terbuang sia-sia. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Itachi dan sesekali waktu Itachi tidak pulang ke rumah karena lembur. Lebih baik ia memesan makanan sesuai kebutuhannya.

"Em,Bagaimana kalau aku yang masak ,kau mau Sasuke san?"

"Hn,terserahmu"

"Oke,serahkan padaku"Naruto berjalan menuju dapur Sasuke yang tersambung dengan ruang tamu. Karena kasihan dengan Sasuke ,Naruto berinisiatif membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Setidaknya ia bisa menyalurkan hobi memasaknya.

Naruto memakai celemek dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Saat bersiap akan masak, Naruto membuka isi kulkas bermaksud mengambil bahan makanan dan tampaklah isi kulkas yang semuanya adalah buah bulat berwarna merah yang tak lain buah tomat. Tak ada satu pun makanan lain selain tomat. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Apa Sasuke seorang maniak tomat.

"Kenapa hanya ada tomat Sasuke san?Apa Sasuke san maniak tomat?" Ucap Naruto dari arah dapur.

"Hn ,jika kau tak suka jangan menyentuh tomat-tomatku" Sasuke memang maniak tomat. Ia tak suka jika ada yang menghina atau mebuang tomat-tomatnya. Sampai-sampai dikebun belakang ada kebun tomat yang luas. Tanpa tomat sehari, Sasuke bisa stress memikirkannya.

"Kau sensitif sekali Sasuke san"

Terpaksalah Naruto membuat masakan dengan bahan tomat. Setidaknya masih ada nasi hangat dan bumbu di sana. Naruto mengambil sebagian buah tomat mencucin dan memotong tomat menjadi kecil. Saat memotong tomat yang ukuran besar tanpa sengaja pisau menyayat jari telunjuknya. Darah begitu deras mengalir dan tak berhenti.

"Arghh…."

Sasuke yang mendengar rintihan Naruto, menghampirinya. Sasuke melihat begitu banyak darah yang membasahi lantai.

"Kau kenapa ,Dobe?"

"Jariku tergores pisau,Sasuke san. Sakitt " Sasuke melihat jari telunjuk Naruto yang tergores. Karena rintihan pilu Naruto,Sasuke berinsiatif menarik jari Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mata Naruto membulat.

"Sasuke san, Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu kotor Sasuke san" Dapat Naruto rasakan mulut Sasuke menghisap jarinya. Terasa sangat perih ketika lukanya bergesekan dengan lidah milik Sasuke

"Mngh….Sasuke san"  
Sasuke mengeluarkan jari Naruto. Tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dan terlihat luka sayatan yang cukup panjang.

"Aku sudah menghentikan pendarahannya,P3K ada di rak bawah" Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa membaca korannya yang terhenti. Naruto menatap jarinya yang dihisap oleh mulut Sasuke. Terasa ada sensasi aneh disana.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"

Di meja makan sudah tertata rapi makanan yang di buat Naruto. Sup tomat, telur dadar tomat,Nasi hangat dan jus tomat. Semua olahan kali ini dia memasak makanan hanya dengan satu bahan. Jadilah dia membuat semua masakan dengan tomat.

"Sasuke san makanannya sudah si..ahhhh" 

Saat akan menghampiri Sasuke ,kaki Naruto tersandung karpet dan menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Posisi mereka sekarang dapat membuat orang salah paham yang melihatnya.

Dapat Naruto lihat mata onyx Sasuke yang indah,hidung mancung dan bibir tipis Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tampan. Makhluk Tuhan yang diciptakan dengan tubuh sempurna. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terhipnotis dengan mata sapphire  
Naruto yang indah,bulu mata lentik dan bibir merah Naruto yang mengkilap. Sasuke tak mengelak jika Naruto sangat manis. Hampir saja dia mengira Naruto perempuan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jika saja Naruto tak menggunakan celana sudah dipastikan dia akan mengira Naruto perempuan.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan menandakan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Entah siapa yang memulai, jarak mereka semakin lebih dekat lagi hingga bibir mereka menempel. Mereka saling merasakan betapa lembut bibir yang mereka cium. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Naruto yang cendrung pasif ,hanya menunggu pergerakan Sasuke. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto hingga suara desahan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Nghhh~ "

Sasuke makin gencar menghisap bibir Naruto. Saat Sasuke ingin menerobos bibir Naruto,tapi Naruto menutup rapat bibirnya. Ia tak habis akal. Sasuke meraba dada Naruto dan menemukan dua benda yang hampir menegang. Dengan pelan Sasuke mencubit nipple Naruto dari luar.

"Ahhh~~ Nghh~ Sa..suke san"

Bibir Naruto yang terbuka tak di sia-sia kan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Kedua lidah saling bertemu. Melilitkan diri satu sama lainnya.

"Ahhhh~ Mnhhh~"

Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Sasuke merubah posisi sehingga sekarang Naruto ada di bawahnya. Sasuke kembali meraba dada Naruto dan mencubit kedua nipple itu gemas. Tak berapa lama, kedua benda itu sudah mengeras. Saat akan membuka kemeja Naruto sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ehmm Ehmm.."

Naruto yang kaget refleks mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh dari sofa. Naruto merubah posisinya terduduk dan merapikan kemejanya. Wajah Naruto memerah dan memanas sekaligus. Ia menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan mendundukan kepala.

"Jika kau ingin bercinta,lakukan dikamar otouto. Untung semua pelayan sudah pulang"

"Urusai,aniki" ucap Sasuke masih mengusap pinggulnya yang menghantam lantai.  
Itachi melirik Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Itachi. Manis adalah kata yang terlintas saat Itachi melihat wajah Naruto. Sangat manis malah.

"Kau memiliki kekasih yang sangat manis otouto"

"Dia bukan kekasihku aniki" Sasuke bangkit dan membersihkan celananya.

"Wah, benarkah?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk membenarkan kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin jadi kekasihku ?"

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu, menjadi gugup ."Eh, itu…"

"Jangan menggodanya aniki" Itachi melirik Sasuke Dia jadi penasaran siapa pemuda disampingnya ini,baru kali ini Sasuke tampak peduli dengan orang lain. " _Apa jangan-jangan otoutonya ini..?"_

Naruto melihat seksama wajah orang di depannya. Tampan dan terlihat ramah ,berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sangat cuek. Dan dia mirip dengan Sasuke,Naruto menduga orang di depannya ini adalah kakak Sasuke.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Ia teringat kejadian tadi. Sasuke dan dirinya BERCIUMAN. Dia masih bisa merasakan sensasinya. Parahnya hal itu dilihat oleh kakak Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Sasuke berjalan menjauhi sofa dan menuju meja makan

"Makan"  
Itachi dapat melihat berbagai macam masakan yang ada di atas meja makan. Asapnya masih mengepul ke atas. Masakan yang berbeda dari masakan para pelayannya." _Apa sasuke membelinya? Tapi itu tidak seperti masakan restoran"_ Tidak mungkin Sasuke memasak. Itachi sangat tau jika Sasuke tidak bisa masak.

"Kau membelinya otouto?"

"Dia yang memasaknya" Tunjuk Sasuke ke arah Naruto. Itachi kembali melirik Naruto dan tersenyum hangat. Itachi tau jika Sasuke selalu ingin makan masakan rumahan. Walau pelayan memasak masakan rumahan, Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya. Itu tidak sama dengan masakan rumahan yang selalu dimasak Kaasan mereka dulu.

"Uchiha san juga makan"

"Panggil aku Itachi nii ,em.."

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto"

"Baiklah Naru chan,Kau juga makan"

"Iya, Itachi nii" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar. Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto. Dia suka pemuda ini. Dia selalu berharap punya adik seperti Naruto,bukan adiknya yang seperti batu berjalan.

Setelah merasakan masakan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat enak, dia mengajak Naruto mengobrol di ruang tamu. Sejak tadi Itachi tak henti-hentinya memuji masakan Naruto. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dengan kakaknya yang berlebihan itu dan bergegas membersihkan diri.

"Jadi Naru chan kau tinggal dengan kakakmu?"

"Iya Itachi nii,aku tinggal dengan Neji nii. Dia orang yang sangat baik" Bisa Itachi lihat betapa berharganya Neji dimata Naruto. Naruto begitu bersemangat membicarakannya. Itachi jadi penasaran dengan sosok Neji. Ia jadi ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Etto ,belum Itachi nii"

"Kau tidak suka Sasuke?"

"Aku menyukai Sasuke san kok Itachi nii " Ucap Naruto polos.  
Itachi yang tau Naruto salah mengartikan kata-katanya,mencoba menjelaskan dengan pelan.

"Bukan suka seperti itu Naru chan maksudku seperti mencintai Sasuke"  
Wajah Naruto perlahan memerah. Itachi menyunggingkan senyuman. Naruto benar-benar polos. Padahal umurnya sudah temasuk kategori dewasa.

"Kau tau Sasuke itu sangat digemari oleh wanita maupun pria. Tapi tak satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke juga orang yang pendiam jadi dia tak punya banyak teman. Dan kau tau satu hal lagi Naru chan? Sasuke tak pernah satu pun mengijinkan temannya ke satu satunya orang yang dia ijinkan. Kau special Naru chan"

"Spesial? Aku? Mungkin hanya kebetulan Itachi nii"

"Kau sangat polos Naru chan"

"Kau mandilah,Dobe" Naruto melirik sumber suara yang ia yakini Sasuke. Saat dia sudah melihat Sasuke ia sangat menyesal meliriknya tadi. Sasuke hanya menggunakan handu kecil yang ada di pinggang untuk menutupi alat privasi miliknya. Kontan Naruto menutup matanya.

"KYAAAAAA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?"

"Cih,berisik dobe" Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di dekat dapur. Naruto membuka matanya saat sudah tak mendengar suara Sasuke. Imannya benar-benar diuji disini.

"Kau mandilah Naru chan"

"Baiklah,Itachi nii" Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dekat tangga.

Itachi mengambil koran milik Sasuke dan mulai membacanya sebelum sebuah melodi musik memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari tas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tas yang ia yakini tas Naruto itu sedikit bergetar. Itachi melihat isi tas Naruto dan melihat handphone Naruto yang menyala. Ada yang menghubungi Naruto.

"Hallo"

"Kau siapa?" suara di sebrang telepon.

"Aku Itachi,kakak Sasuke"

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Naru?"

"Dia sedang mandi"

"Mandi? Bisa kau panggilkan dia?"  
Posesif itu yang bisa Itachi tangkap dari nada bicara Neji. Tidak begitu ramah, tapi itu wajar karena mereka belum saling mengenal. Sudah pasti orang disebrangnya ini brother complex.

"Itachi nii,bukankah itu handphoneku?" Naruto muncul di depan Itachi. Baru saja ia ingin melepaskan pakaiannya yang penuh keringat. Ia mendengar nada dering ponselnya. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Itachi nii bicara dengan handphonenya.

"ah,kebetulan Naru chan, kakakmu menelpon" Itachi memberikan handphonenya kepada Naruto.

"Neji nii ada apa?"

"….."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang Neji nii"

"….."

"Iya Neji nii ,aku pulang sekarang, Jaa ne Neji nii" Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang Itachi nii,Neji nii khawatir jika aku pulang malam"

"Biar Itachi nii yang antar"

"Biar aku saja aniki,lebih baik kau mandi" Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi menggunakan kaos biru dan celana jeans dark blue. Rambutnya juga sudah tertata rapi dengan style rambut pantat ayam.

"Baiklah otoutoku sayang"

"Jaa ne, Itachi nii"

"Jaa ne ,Naru chan"  
Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi. Itachi termenung sesaat. Lagi-lagi Itachi menemukan sosok berbeda dari Sasuke. Apa dugaannya benar?

.

Diwaktu yang sedikit berbeda di Apartemen Neji.  
"Nghhhhh~ " Terdengar erangan tertahan dari pemuda berambut merah bata yang sedang berciuman dengan pemuda lain berambut hitam panjang ,saat pemuda berambut hitam menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat. Kedua pemuda itu adalah Gaara dan Neji.

Mereka telah berciuman sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tapi mereka masih belum ingin melepaskan pagutan satu sama mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji sementara Neji mendorong kepala Gaara untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Sekarang lidah Neji melesat masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara saat Gaara membuka mulutnya. Neji memelintir lidah Gaara dan menghisapnya kuat. Neji memposisikan kepalanya miring sehingga lebih leluasa mengeksplorasi mulut Gaara.

"Mnngg….. Neji~"

Gaara mendorong pelan pundak Neji saat ia merasakan kehabisan oksigen ,Neji pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terlihat wajah Gaara memerah, kehabisan nafas. Neji menjilati cuping telinga Gaara. Lalu perlahan, lidahnya turun ke leher jenjang Gaara.

"Ukhh….nghh~ "Neji terus menjilat dan menggigit titik sensitif di leher putih Gaara. Hingga timbul beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana. Tanda kepemilikannya. Setiap yang melihat tanda itu akan tau jika Gaara hanya miliknya.

"Aaahh~ Ne-ji…"

Neji mengangkat tubuh Gaara yang ringan, membawanya kepagkuan. Neji memposisikan Gaara menghadapnya. Neji menjilat bibir atasnya,melihat betapa bengkaknya bibir Gaara. Bisa dia lihat wajah manis Gaara yang memerah.

Neji tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat beberapa hari yang lalu Gaara menerima perasaanya. Tak ada yang istimewa, Neji hanya mengajak Gaara makan di café dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Tentu Neji tak lupa membawa sebuket bunga dan sepasang cicin yang sekarang bertengger di jari manis mereka masing-masing.

Sampai sekarang tak ada masalah yang menimpa hubungan mereka. Dan ia merasa senang ,Gaara lebih memperhatikannya. Setiap hari Gaara akan membuatkan makan siang. Naruto sempat cemberut saat tau dia tak ingin Naruto membuatkannya bento lagi. Tapi saat tau alasannya Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Kau manis Gaara" bisik Neji sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Gaara. Neji meraba dan mengusap dada Gaara pelan. Tangannya bisa merasakan dua tonjolan disana. Neji dengan jail mengusap kedua tonjolan itu dan membuat Gaara mendesah.

Gaara melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Neji memilin kedua nipplenya yang menegang. Ia sangat senang saat Neji menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan Neji.

Neji menaikkan kemeja Gaara dan meminta Gaara menggigit kemejanya agar ia bisa leluasa melihat tubuh putih mulus Gaara. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua nipple pink Gaara yang menegang. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Neji kembali memilin nipple Garaa dan menjilat setiap sisinya.

"Ahhh~ Ahh~ Neji jangan nipple..ku Akhh~"

Mendengar desahan Gaara membuat nafsunya makin menggebugebu. Neji menggigit dan menarik nipple kanan Gaara sedangkan nipple kirinya ,dipilin dan dicubit keras.

"Neji aku bilang jangan AKHHH~ NEJI"

Titik paling sensitif Gaara adalah nipplenya. Dia bisa klimaks hanya ada orang yang memainkan nipplenya. Gaara kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya. Nipplenya terasa panas dan ingin terus disentuh. Dia ingin Neji terus menyentuh nipplenya hingga ia klimask. Ia terus berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dan Neji.

"NGHHH~~"

"Aku akan membuatmu klimaks Gaara" Bisik Neji ditelinga Gaara.

"Ahhh~ Neji jangan berhenti"

"Seperti keinginanmu sayang"  
 **  
Kreeeeekkkkkkk**

"Aku pulang Neji…nii"

Mereka mengenal suara itu. Spontan mereka menoleh ke arah suara dan memandang Naruto yang berada di depan pintu. Wajah Naruto memerah melihat Neji dan Gaara dalam posisi yang begitu intim di atas sofa. Apalagi dia melihat Gaara begitu erotis saat mendesah. Memperlihatkan sisi Gaara yang berbeda selama ini dia lihat.

"Naru,Naruto" ucap mereka bersamaan. Gaara segera membenarkan kemejanya dan bangkit dari pangkuan Neji. Mereka tak menyangka akan dipergoki Naruto seperti ini.

"Gomen aku tidak tau kalau Neji dan Gaara sedang…" Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. Ia tak bisa mengatakan hal yang terlihat di depan matanya tadi.

"Daijobu,Naru"

"Neji ,aku pulang sekarang"ucap Gaara. Gaara mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah hati-hati Gaara." ucap Neji.

"Eh,kenapa pulang?"

"Kau sudah pulang Naru,aku hanya menemani Neji tadi. Jaa ne"

"Jaa ne ,Gaara" Gaara sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Neji dan Naruto.

"Coba saja kau tak datang mungkin aku dan Gaara sudah bercinta Naru" ucap Neji blakblakan.

"A..pa yang Neji nii katakan?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah.

"Kau tau maksudku Naru" Naruto yang membayangkan wajah Gaara tadi langsung memerah. Ia menggeleng kepalanya ,tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Neji nii sudah makan?"

"Bagaimana aku makan jika kau saja belum memasak Naru"

"Hehehe Gomen ne ,Neji nii. Aku akan masak sekarang"  
Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan berjalan menuju dapur. Neji masih mengingat bagaimana manisnya bibir Gaara. Ia ingin mencicipinya lagi.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Sebentar lagi waktu jam makan siang. Seperti biasa Gaara,Kiba dan Naruto berbincang di Meja Naruto.

"Ciee Gaara " goda Kiba kepada Gaara. Naruto sudah menceritakan bagaimana Gaara mendesah nikmat dipangkuan Neji. Tentu hal ini membuat Gaara memanas.

"Diam Kiba dan Naruto jangan menceritakan yang aneh-aneh"

"Bagaiman berciuman dengan Neji? Apa nikmat?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa kau tak pernah dicium Shikamaru?"Tentu saja pernah" Ucap Kiba bangga.  
Pembicaraan yang dilakukan Gaara dan Kiba soal ciuman ,mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin saat Sasuke menciumnya. Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman kemarin ,belum pernah Naruto rasakan. Begitu lembut. Bibir Sasuke masih terasa menempel pada bibirnya. Dia masih ingat betapa liarnya lidah Sasuke menjelajah isi mulutnya tapi sayang Naruto tak memiliki pengalaman dan terkesan pasif. Jadi dia hanya menanti aksi Sasuke dan membawanya dalam kenikmatan.

"Woe ,Naruto kenapa kau memegang bibirmu seperti itu?"

"Dia pasti ingin dicium"

"Kau benar Gaara"  
Naruto yang sadar dari lamunannya,membantah kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Bibirku hanya gatal tau"

"Tak usah berbohong Naru"

"Gyaaa,aku sudah bilang kalau…"

"Dobe"  
Sasuke san berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga. Sasuke menggunakan kemeja dark blue dan celana hitam yang membuatnya begitu memukau. Mereka menyengit heran dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Eh,Sasuke san ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"  
Naruto seakan mengerti tentang gumaman Sasuke teringat jika ia akan makan siang lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Gomen, aku lupa" Naruto mengambil 2 kotak bento dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu Kiba, Gaara. Jaa ne" Naruto pergi berjalan bersama Sasuke. Mereka bisa menerka kalau Sasuke dan Naruto akan makan siang. Beberapa hari belakangan Naruto memang tak makan siang lagi dengan mereka. Anehnya selalu membawa 2 kotak bento. Mereka kira itu untuk Neji tapi Gaara sudah membuatkan Neji makan siang. Neji sudah bilang kalau dia sudah tak meminta Naruto untuk membuat bento, dan sekarang mereka tau untuk siapa bento itu,

"Jadi itu alasan dia membawa 2 bento akhir akhir ini, Dia semakin dekat dengan Sasuke" ucap Kiba

"Kalau begitu aku pergi juga,aku akan makan siang dengan Neji"

"Kau tega meninggalkanku Gaara"

"Aku pergi,Kiba"

Sejak Gaara pacaran dengan Neji ,dia jadi makan siang sendiri. Ini semua terjadi karena Shikamaru yang pergi ke luar kota untuk perwakilan sekolah dalam menjalin hubungan dengan sekolah lain. Shikamaru adalah orang kepercayaan kepala sekolah jadi sudah tentu dia yang akan menghendel masalah sekolah jika kepala sekolah dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Salahkan saja kepintaran Shikamaru itu.

Angin musim panas menggoyang rambut Naruto. Ia dan Sasuke sedang makan siang di atap. Sasuke tak akan mau makan siang selain di atap. Saat Naruto bertanya ,dia akan menjawab "Hn" dan berlalu pergi ke atap. Sasuke selalu makan dengan lahap dan dia senang. Berasrti Sasuke menyukai masakannya. Kata Itachi ,Sasuke sangat merindukan masakan Kaasan mereka sehingga dia sangat senang saat Naruto memasak makanan untuknya.

Karena tau akan kesukaan Sasuke ,Naruto selalu memperbanyak tomat dalam bento Sasuke. Itachi juga bilang kalau Sasuke suka onigiri ,jadi hari ini ia membuatkan onigiri isi tomat untuk Sasuke. Naruto tau jika Sasuke sangat senang walau wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi,dia tau dari cara makan Sasuke yang lebih lahap dari biasanya.

"Sasuke san bagaimana kau su…Mnhhh~"

Mata Naruto tebelalak. Sasuke menciumnya lagi seperti kemarin. Mata Sasuke begitu dekat dan melihatnya. Naruto seperti tersedot ke dalam mata Naruto. Mata yang begitu gelap tapi sangat indah. Seakan terhanyut Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi seperti kemarin. Kenikmatan yang begitu membuatnya ketagihan. Dia ingin Sasuke menciumnya terus. Pemikiran itu membuatnya berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak.

"Argh… Nghhh~"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sehingga Naruto mendesah. Bibir Sasuke menelusup ke dalam mulut Naruto dan menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan sisa tomat yang berada dalam mulut Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke yang begitu lihai melilit lidah Naruto dan mengajaknya saling menari. Kadang-kadang Sasuke menghisap keras lidah Naruto. Walau Naruto ingin mengikuti permainan Sasuke, ia tetap tak berdaya. Ia tidak berpengalaman dalam ciuman.

Naruto tanpa sadar sudah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke bergerak ke arah langit-langit mulutnya. Naruto berjengit geli.

"Emnnhh~ Sasu..ke san"

Entah ada angin apa Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto mendesah kecewa saat ciuman itu berhenti tapi yang membuatnya kaget senyuman mengejek Sasuke.

"Hanya ciuman biasa seperti itu kau menegang ,dobe"

Naruto belum mengerti apa maksud Sasuke sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan takut ,Naruto melihat ke arah selatan dan melihat bagian bawahnya menggembung. Wajahnya memerah,segera ia menutupnya dengan tangan. Dia terangsang hanya karena tak berani melihat Sasuke.

"Hn,ikut aku Dobe" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari atap.

"Kemana Sasuke san?" Tanya Naruto tapi tak dijawab.  
Tibalah mereka di toilet. Sasuke membuka satu bilik toilet dan masuk bersama Naruto.

"kenapa kita ke sini Sasuke san?"

"Turunkan celanamu" Masih dengan tampang datarnya ,dengan mudah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Eh..?" tanya Naruto,meyakinka diri jika dia tak salah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang turunkan ,Dobe"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di bagian privasinya,mencegah Sasuke berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Turunkan atau aku yang melakukannya"

"Tapi Sasuke san..?"

"Turunkan sekarang ,DOBE"  
Naruto merinding mendengar suara Sasuke yang marah. Terpaksa Naruto menurunkan celananya.

"Celana dalammu juga,dobe"sambung Sasuke.

"APAA?Tapi Sasuke san.."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan celana dan celana dalamnya. Terpangpanglah penis Naruto yang setengah menegang dengan sedikit percum. Ukuran penisnya tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tak terlalu kecil jadi bisa dikatakan ukuran normal. Naruto rasanya ingin mati sekarang. Sasuke ada di depannya dan melihat ke adanya yang hampir telanjang.

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan lamunanya tidak sadar Sasuke sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menggenggam penisnya yang ereksi dari belakang.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhh~ Sasuke san apa emhh~ yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membantumu ,do be"

"Aku bisa sendiri Sasu Ahhh~ Nghh~"

 **Kreekkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. Ada yang masuk ke dalam toilet. Naruto bisa melihat ada 2 bayangan di lantai. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana jika mereka melihat dirinya seperti ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan murid-muridnya? Jangan sampai didikatakan guru cabul.

"Berhenti Sasuke san,aku…. aku malu"

"Jika kau terus bersuara mereka akan mendengarmu"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan. Jangan sampai mereka mendengar suara desahannya dan membuka bilik toiletnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak Sasuke tidak mengunci pintunya.

Tangan Sasuke sama lihai dengan lidahnya. Tangan itu memijat dengan pelan penisnya,mengocoknya dan meremasnya. Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat hebat. Tangan Sasuke sangat nyaman. Naruto benar-benar terangsang hingga sekarang penisnya tegak sempurna. Kenikamatannya tak tertahan ketika Sasuke mengusap lubang penisnya. Ia sampai tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"AHHhhh~"

"Suara apa itu? kau dengar?" Ucap salah satu siswa.

"Iya aku juga mendengarnya." Jawab siswa yang lain.

"Jangan-jangan hantu"

"Hei,jangan menakutiku"

"Mereka mendengarmu Dobe dan mereka akan segara melihatmu" Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Dia membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tak ingin erangannya keluar dan di dengar oleh mereka yang ada di luar.

"Mereka akan melihat penismu ,Dobe" Naruto menggeleng kembali. Tidak,dia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Setelah itu mereka akan melaporkannya pada Neji dan kau tau? Dia akan melihatmu klimaks"  
Entah kenapa ,kata-kata vulgar Sasuke membuatnya sangat terangsang. Apalagi membayangkan Neji akan melihatnya seperti ini. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Neji tak boleh melihatnya seperti ini.  
Naruto dapat melihat bayangan kedua orang itu tepat di depan pintunya. Apa mereka akan membuka pintunya dan melihat dirinya? Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Tapi setelah beberapa lama bayangan iu bergerak menjauh dan terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Kedua siswa itu keluar. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur mereka pergi.

" Sayang sekali mereka pergi ,tapi bagaimana jika aku yang menelpon Neji agar ia mengetahui kelakuan adiknya" bisik Sasuke.

"JANGAN!"

"Percepatlah penismu itu,Dobe. Aku akan menelpon kakakmu 1 menit lagi"  
Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari penis Naruto. Sasuke tidak berbohong. Dia memperlihatkan nomber telepon Neji yang ada di handphone miliknya kepada Naruto. Tinggal menekan satu tombol maka aakn tersambung langsung ke Neji. Tanpa pikir panjang , Naruto menggenggam penisnya dan dengan cepat mengocoknya. Dia harus cepat. Ia tak ingin kakaknya melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"Ahhh~ Mngghh~ "

"Waktu mu 30 detik lagi, dobe " Mata Naruto membulat. Naruto lebih mempercepat gerakannya. Saat ia membayangkan Neji melihatnya seperti ini ,membuatnya semakin terangsang dan tanpa sadar dia menyerukan nama Neji.

"NEJI NII,LIHAT NARU. ADIKMU AKAN PIPIS. NEJI NII AHHH~ "  
Sasuke menyeringai. Dapat ia lihat betapa nakalnya Naruto hingga membayangkan Neji sedang melihatnya menstrubasi.

"NIKMAT NEJI NII. NEJI NII, NARU….. NARU MAU PIPIS. AHHHHH~" Tubuh Naruto mengejang dan cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dan membasahi lantai putih dibawahnya.

"Tepat waktu. Rapikan pakaianmu"  
Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celana. Naruto merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia sangat lelah. Dari bawah sini dia mampu melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke. Apa Sasuke bermaksud menjailinya?

"Aku tak bisa berdiri,Sasuke san"

"Kau ingin aku gendong atau…"

"Iya..iya Sasuke san. Kau menyebalkan" Pintu bilik di buka Sasuke. Syukur tak ada orang disana.

"Dan bersihkan cairanmu itu"

Dengan sisa tenaga ia berdiri dan memperbaiki letak celananya. Sasuke membuka pintu toilet dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di dalam toilet. Naruto kadang bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang diam. Dia tak mengerti Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke itu memang ingin membantunya atau ada maksud lain? Hatinya mencelos saat melihat seringai Sasuke tadi. Apa Sasuke bermaksud mempermainkannya? Hanya Sasuke yang tau jawabannya. Naruto hanya menatap cairan kental miliknya di lantai. Ia bingung.

Diluar toilet Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toilet ,berpapasan dengan Sai. Tanpa melirik orang yang ada di depannya,Sasuke terus berjalan. Seperti biasa Sai memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kita bertemu lagi **Uchiha san** " sapa Sai.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan berlalu pergi. Walau diperlakukan seperti itu ,Sai masih memasang senyumannya dan masuk ke dalam toilet.

Di dalam sana,ia melihat sosok yang diincarnya dari dulu. Naruto yang sedang menyiramkan air ke lantai dengan pakaian Naruto sedikit berantakan. Pikiran Sai berputar. Kenapa Naruto menyiram lantai toilet?

"Naru chan"  
Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sai berdiri di depannya. Ia baru sadar jika ada Sai. Naruto merapikan dengan cepat pakaiannya. Untung dia sudah membersihkan cairannya.

"Sa..i,Aku pergi dulu ya"ucap Naruto gugup dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke.  
Sai curiga dengan apa yang terjadi . Raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat melihat sisa cairan yang ia tau itu cairan apa. Sai berfikir tentang kemungkinan hal yang terjadi anatara Sasuke dan Naruto . Tangannya terkepal. Senyuman palsu yang biasanya bertengger dibibirnya perlahan memudar.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya **Uchiha** "

 **ToBeContinue…**  
(•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Di Chapter 3 ini saya mulai nista. Perlu dua hari untuk Elisa mencari ide untuk chapter 3 ini dan berakhir dengan adegan seperti yang kalian baca** ٩ **(** **の** **ᴗ** **の** **).** **Maaf jika beberapa adegan seperti ciuman tidak hot. Elisa bener-bener gk berpenglaman:". Kalau saya yang cerita kok Naruto girly gt ya apa perasaan aku aja :'?**

 **Isi hati Sasuke kayaknya kurang aku eksplor juga ya… Karena terlalu pendiem ,aku bingung jadiin dia gmn nanti ;-; (jujur saya gk tw juga imanjinasi saya maunya apa)** **ε** **. Selama ini yang berjalan adalah imajinasi saya jadi langsung ketik aja tanpa baca lagi karena takut hilang :'v kadang gitu ,udh mikir keras meleng dikit hilang imajinasi yang sangat cemerlang menurutku. Maka terjadilah yang namanya typo berlebihan. Untuk Chapter depan rate nya akan bener-bener M 18+. Kalian pasti ngerti kenapa 18+ wkwkw.**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya dan Terima Kasih sudah membaca. Elisa sudah baca ulang Chapter ini dan semoga tidak ada typo biar enak bacanya …. Sebenarnya Chapter 4 udah jadi tapi perlu direvisi wkwkwk.**

 **Terima Kasih :***

 **Balasan Review :**

 **IDuzumaki** **: Terima Kasih sudah mengingatkan, di Chapter 3 ini semoga semuanya sudah bener ya …. .**

 **Habibah794** **: Ayo siapa bayinya wkwkwkwk? .**

 **choikim1310** **: Nanti pasti akan terungkap entah di chapter berapa :"D.**

 **Uzumaki Ruby** **: Wkwkwkwk aku juga penasaran #plakk. Neji dan Naruto bukan saudara kandung tapi saudara bohongan gt wkwkw. Mereka sendiri yang membuat ikatan sebagai saudara. Cemburu gk ya? Ada di Chapter depan .**

 **michhazz** **: ini masih TBC kok ,itu selesai untuk chapter 2 maksudnya wkwk. ayo siapa yang lupa dijemput sama Neji wkwkw mungkin chapter depan udh bisa nebak nih. Tau gak Itachi ya? Kwkwkkw**

 **Seperti biasa michhazz mengingatkanku wkwkw langsung aq edit ceritanya yang salah . Teliti banget michhazz thanks udh membantu :D**

 **Hunkailovers : Hubungan Sasuke pasti berakhir dengan lope lope , tapi untuk saat ini aku juga bingung Sasuke tuh gmn#plakk maafkn saya :"**

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** **: nanti kebongkar semua , tetep stay disini ya heheh** **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Di sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan ,terdapat dua laki-laki tanpa sehelai benang saling berciuman. Laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar menindih laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya. Kedua tangan sang bottom terikat disisian tempat tidur. Tubuh sang bottom terus bergerak memberontak. Tubuh sang top yang lebih besar semakin menindihnya sampai tak ada pergerakan lagi dari sang bottom**

 **Ciuman mereka begitu panas hingga salvia menuruni dagu sang bottom. Hanya sang top yang menikmati ciuman itu sedang sang bottom berusaha melepaskan ciuman yang tak ingin dia rasakan. Saat kebutuhan oksigen sang bottom menipis,sang bottom mencoba melepaskan ciumannya tapi sang top malah semakin memperdalam ciuman. Wajah sang bottom tampak memerah karena tak bisa bernafas. Nafas di dalam paru-parunya terus berkurang dan kesadarannya mulai menipis. Sang top yang sudah puas melihat sang bottom menderita melepaskan ciumannya dan terciptalah benang salvia di antara kedua lidah mereka.**

 **Nafas sang bottom tersengal sengal. Sebanyak mungkin ia mengambil oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut mata sang bottom. Sang top menyeringai melihat wajah sang bottom yang memerah ,sangat erotis menurutnya. Bibir bengkaknya, kissmark seluruh tubuh dan tubuh tan mengkilap yang begitu indah. Sang top menjilat bibirnya, ia tak akan pernah melepaskan sang bottom. Sang bottom itu tak lain adalah Naruto.**

 **Sang top melebarkan kaki kecil Naruto hingga terbuka sangat lebar. Hingga terlihat penis kecil Naruto. Penis itu berdiri tegak mengeluarkan percum diujungnya. Bibir orang itu menyunggingkan seringai ketika melihat lubang pink yang terus berkedut seperti memanggilnya. Lubang pink yang mampu memberikannya kenikmatan yang luar biasa.**

 **Orang itu menggesekan penisnya, di depan pintu masuk menuju surga itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan desahan. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar bertolak belakang. Tubuhnya tak megikuti pikirannya untuk menolak sentuhan orang di depannya ini.**

 **Tanpa persiapan apa pun , orang itu langsung memasukkan penisnya ke hole Naruto. Seluruh penis orang itu tak terlihat lagi. Semuanya berada dalam lubang surge Naruto**

" **ARGGGGGHHHHHHH…. SAKITTTTT" Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Anusnya terasa sangat perih. Ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakit anusnya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.**

" **Ngg..Ahh kau sempit sekali Naru" desah orang itu mulai menggerakan penisnya di dalm tubuh Naruto.**

" **Ku mohon hentikan sakit hiks hiks…" Naruto tak henti menangis ketika rasa sakit terus menjalar. Orang yang ada di atasnya tak menggubris permohonan Naruto dan makin gencar menggerakan penisnya.**

 **Dengan cepat orang itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan mengobrak abrik isi anuh Naruto tanpa memikirkan rintihan Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan tubunya. Tubuhnya begitu menikmati sentuhan orang itu. Rasa sakit pada anusnya terganti dengan rasa nikmat. Naruto mengigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak mendesah.**

 **Melihat Naruto yang menahan desahan , orang itu memilin keras kedua nipple Naruto hingga memerah sambil terus menggenjot hole Naruto. Kenikmatan yang berkali kali lipat di rasakan tubuh Naruto. Dia ingin menolak tapi dia tak bisa memungkiri rasa nikmat dan sakit yang dia rasakan.**

" **Ahn….Ahhh…hen..ti..kan ,sa..kit"**

" **Hentikan?Bukankah kau menikmatinya Naru" Dengan cepat dan keras sang top mendorong penisnya. Beberapa kali erangan lepas dari bibir Naruto.**

" **Tidak ! aku ti..dak… " tolak Naruto. Tiba –tiba penis orang itu tepat menabrak prostat Naruto. Rasa nikmat yang begitu hebat melesat ke dalam penisnya. Naruto melengkukan tubuhnya dan klimaks.**

" **AHHHHHH!…." Cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dan membasahi perut dan wajah manis Naruto.  
"Lihat, kau klimaks hanya karena aku menabrak prostatmu,kau seperti pelacur Naru"**

" **A..ku bukan pelacur"**

" **Benarkah coba kita lihat bagaimana kau mendesah saat aku melakukan ini" Dengan keras orang itu menghantam prostat atau sweetspot kembali melengkukan tubuhnya. Rasa nikmat terus menjalar,ia tak bisa menahannya.**

" **Ahhhh, jangan di sana Nghhh…Aahhhh" Orang itu terus menghantam sweetspot Naruto. Naruto berusaha menahan desahannya hingga bibirnya dengan sukses berdarah karena terlalu kuat ia gigit.**

" **Lihat kau mendesah bagai pelacur, Naru"  
Naruto tak bisa membalas perkataan orang dia atasnya. Naruto merasakan apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar,dirinya bagai pelacur. Dirinya begitu rendah merasakan kenikmatan disaat dia disetubuhi seperti ini. Naruto terus menangis. Tangisan yang begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Siapa yang mendengarnya akan merasakan betapa menderitanya Naruto.**

" **hiks.. hiks hentikan, aku mohon Ahhhhh…."**

 **Ia mengulum telinga Naruto dan menggigitnya hingga berdarah. Orang itu senang melihat kesakitan Naruto, membuat makin bergairah. Saat menyadari dinding anus Naruto semakin menjepit penisnya,bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai licik. Orang itu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto.**

" **Aku akan keluar di dalammu ,Naru"  
Tubuh Naruto menegang. Naruto kembali memberontak. Menggerakan kakinnya ke segala arah. Naruto menarik tangannya dari tali, semakin lama tanganya memerah dan terluka. Rasa perih sudah tak diindahkan oleh Naruto. Yang terpenting ia bisa lolos dari orang itu. Walau ia tak yakin akan berhasil.**

" **Tidak! Jangan di dalam " Orang itu tampak tak peduli dan makin gencar memaju mundurkan penisnya.**

" **Jangan di dalam aku mohon hiks…"**

" **Aku keluar Naruto. Nghh~"**

" **TIDAKKKKKK" Naruto klimaks untuk ke dua kalinya. Dapat ia rasakan ada cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto semakin keras menangis. Ia sangat lelah dengan semua Naruto mulai terpejam tapi kembali terjaga saat ada benda yang menabrak sweetspotnya lagi.**

" **Kau belum boleh tidur Naru, kita masih punya banyak ronde malam ini dan kau tidak boleh klimaks kali ini Naru Chan HAHAHAHA" Tawa orang itu bagai orang gila.**

 **Orang itu mengikat penis lemas Naruto dengan pita dan kembali menggenjot anus Naruto. Naruto hanya diam. Tak ada lagi suara tangisan pilu maupun desahan. Matanya memancarkan kehampaan. Perlahan matanya mulai tertutup.**

" **Kau milikku Na ru to"  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. "hah..hah" Nafasnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya penuh butiran keringat. Dia Mimpi buruk.

Entah kenapa sentuhan dalam mimpinya begitu terasa nyata. Ia seperti pernah merasakannya. Naruto yakin,ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar . Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. _"Kenapa dengan tubuhku?"_ Naruto terus mengusap tubuhnya,mencoba menenangkan. Bukannya berhenti getarannya semakin kuat. Ia takut. Diri Naruto bergejolak. Kenapa ia harus merasa takut? Itu hanya mimpi.

Karena tak tahan Naruto bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Suasana diluar gelap. Penerangan lampu sudah dimatikan. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari jendela. Dengan cepat Naruto masuk ke kamar Neji. Kamarnya ada diseberang kamar Naruto. Tanpa aba aba Naruto masuk dan tidur disamping Neji. Naruto menarik selimut ke atas tubuhny hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh.

Neji yang merasa bagian kasur disebelahnya terasa berat ,terbangun. Sinar lampu mulai bersinar menerangi kamar. Neji menyalakan lampu dan terlihat sebuah gundukan disampingnya. Gundukan itu sedikit bergetar. Neji menarik selimut. Terlihat Naruto meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mata Naruto tertutup. Tak ada suara dengkuran yang ia dengar. Tanda Naruto tidak tidur.

"Naru?" Sebelah tangannya menguncang tubuh Naruto. Naruto membuka mata, langsung menerjang Neji hingga Neji terjerab ke belakang.  
"Neji nii…hiks..hiks" Neji bisa merasakan getaran pada tubuh Naruto. Raut khawatir muncul pada wajah tampannya. Ia memegang bahu Naruto menjauh. Mata sapphire yang biasanya bersinar sekarang tampak lembab dengan air mata. Air mata itu masih tertahan. Neji mengelus kepala Naruto dan membuat Naruto dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau kenapa Naru?"

"A..ku takut Neji nii tadi aku mimpi buruk dan tiba-tiba aku merasa takut… hiks hiks" Naruto kembali memeluk Neji. Neji membalasnya. Tangannya terus mengelus pelan rambut Naruto yang lembut. Tercium bau citrus disana. Bau khas milik Naruto.

"itu hanya mimpi Naru,jangan menangis"

"Tapi Neji nii mimpi itu…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat wajah Neji yang begitu dekat.

Jari telunjuk Neji menempel pada bibir Naruto "Ssstttt itu hanya mimpi, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur"

"Aku ingin tidur di sini" Neji hanya dapat tersenyum hangat. Naruto memang manja. Ia selalu gemas dengan salah satu sifat Naruto itu. Neji ingat terakhir tidur dengan Naruto ia ditendang hingga jatuh dari kasur. Terpaksa ia harus tidur di sofa.

"Baiklah ,tapi jangan menendangku,Oke?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Oke.."

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah lebih tenang. Selimut kembali menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Neji. Hangat ,yang ia rasakan.  
Neji mematikan sumber cahaya dan tidur di samping Naruto.

"Oyasumi Naru"

"Oyasumi Neji nii"

 **POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto, ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini** **●ω●**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : 22 tahun  
Uchiha Itachi : 28 tahun  
Uchiha Sasuke : 24 tahun  
Hyuga Neji : 24 tahun  
Sabaku Gaara : 23 tahun  
Inuzuka Kiba : 22 tahun  
Nara Shikamaru : 24 tahun**

 _"Naruto" = pikir_

" **Naruto" = mimpi**

 _ **CHAPTER 4**_

Hari ini matahari hari bersinar terang. Pada bulan kali ini terjadi musim panas. Hawa panas begitu terasa walaupun masih pagi hari. Seperti biasa Neji dan Naruto berangkat bersama dengan motor sport milik Neji. Semua penghuni sekolah tau bahwa Neji dan Naruto memiliki hubungan seperti saudara . Tapi tidak dengan murid-murid mereka yang tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Naruto dan Neji tinggal dalam satu atap, kemana-mana selalu bersama dan satu hal lagi mereka bukan saudara kandung. Walau mereka berdua menganggap hubungan mereka sendiri sebagai saudara.

Tak jarang ada yang menggoda setiap mereka datang ke sekolah seperti hari ini."Naruto sensei dan Neji sensei serasi sekali" itu salah satu godaan yang sering didengar. Neji bersikap cuek sedangkan Naruto yang digoda seperti itu bersemu merah yang tampak pada wajahnya.

Tak terkecuali juga di ruang guru. Ada beberapa guru yang selalu menggoda mereka. Neji hanya mendelik tak suka. Tentu ia tak suka jika ia di gosipkan yang tidak-tidak terhadap Naruto yang notabene sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Kau pergilah duluan ke ruangan Naru, aku harus menyerahkan dokumen ke ruang kepala sekolah."Naruto mengangguk paham dan berbelok ke ruang guru.

"Ciee Naruto,kau tau kau tampak seperti sepasang kekasih dengan Neji" celetuk Kiba. Kiba duduk di mejanya yang ada di samping Naruto. Ia menopang dagu sambil tersenyum jail menghadap Naruto.

"Ishhhh, apa yang kamu katakan Kiba, nanti Gaara dengar"

"Dia kan belum datang mana mungkin dia dengar, Naruto"

"Ehm.. Ehm…. Aku dengar Kiba" Kiba terlonjak kaget melihat Gaara yang sudah ada di depannya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Gaara masih belum datang.

"Hehe Gaara aku hanya bercanda" kekasih Shikamaru itu hanya tersenyum garing.

"Kekasih Neji nii itu Gaara bukan aku " sergah Naruto

"Iya aku tau tapi yang tiap hari yang didekat Neji itu kau Naruto, orang pasti akan mengira kau pacaran dengan Neji" Mendengar penjelasan Kiba ,Gaara meradang.

Siapa yang akan terima jika kekasihnya sendiri dikatakan lebih terlihat seperti seperti pasangan kekasih dengan temannya.

"Jadi maksudmu orang tak akan percaya jika aku kekasihnya?"

Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena Gaara salah paham" Aduhh, bukan begitu Gaara, maksudku…"

"Ohayou semua" sapa Neji muncul dihadapan mereka dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ohayou Neji"sahut Kiba. Gaara tidak menyahuti sapaan Neji. Ia badmood karena perkataan Kiba.

Neji yang sadar Gaara hanya diam ,mencoba menatap Gaara sampai pandagan itu lepas karena mengingat sesuatu. Neji membuka tas kerjanya. Mengambil sebuah kotak makan berwarna orange dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Naru,kau lupa bentomu"

"Ah,Arigatou Neji nii"

"Kenapa sekarang jadi Neji yang memberimu bento Naruto?"

"Neji nii sedang belajar masak, katanya ingin membuatkan Gaara bento "  
Wajah Neji memerah. Kenapa Naruto harus mengatakannya di depan Gaara.

"Ssttt Naru "

"Wajahmu memerah Neji nii" Kiba dan Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Neji yang tidak biasanya.  
Gaara yang disebut namanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji. Ia menatap lekat mata tidak berpupil itu. Wajahnya merona. Neji sampai belajar masak karena perkataanya kemarin kalau dia ingin memakan masakan Neji kapan-kapan. Moodnya kembali stabil. Ternyata Neji memang mencintainya. Seharusnya ia tak ragu. Lagi pula menurutnya akhir-akhir ini Naruto terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto sahabatnya tak mungkin ia akan mengkhianatinya.

"Gaara nanti jam makan siang kau tunggu aku di sini,oke? " Suara Neji menghentikan lamunannya.

"Hm" gumam Gaara.  
Neji melihat Gaara tampak manis hari ini dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. Kemeja merah yang senada dengan warna rambut Gaara ,sangat cocok. Ya walau dia sendiri mengakui Naruto jauh lebih manis tapi dia mencintai Gaara. Neji mengelus kepala Gaara dan tersenyum. Lantas berlalu pergi ke mejanya yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Wajah Gaara memanas dengan perlakuan Neji. Kiba dan Naruto yang sadar dengan itu, menggoda Gaara. Gaara menanggapinya cuek dan pergi ke meja kerjanya. Ia kembali ingat saat beberapa hari yang lalu Neji mengungkapan perasaannya. Di hari itu juga Neji mengecup bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Rasanya mendebar-debar dan hangat. Ciuman yang berbeda dengan para mantannya, yang menurutnya ciuman nafsu. Tapi tidak dengan Neji ciumannya sangat lembut dan membuatnya terlena. Untung saja ia masih ingat kalau mereka ada di café saat itu. Dia sangat mencintai Neji.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Waktu jam makan siang sudah tiba. Neji tak kunjung datang. Di sinilah Gaara bekumpul dengan dua sahabatnya di ruang guru. Dengan pembicaraan yang menurut Gaara tidak menarik.

"Naruto kau bilang kau mimpi buruk,mimpi apa?"ucap Kiba penasaran

"Aku tak terlalu ingat Kiba,yang jelas aku takut dan tubuhku bergetar saat terbangun. Untung ada Neji nii yang menemaniku tidur" Gaara menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto. Ia tak menyangka hubungan Neji dan Naruto sampai seperti itu.

"Kau tidur dengan Neji ?" tanya Kiba yang juga kaget.

"Iya Kiba,aku merasa aman dan hangat dipelukan Neji nii"  
Sadar ucapan Naruto dapat membuat seseorang memanas, Kiba melirik Gaara. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak kuat mendengar betapa sangat dekat Naruto dengan kekasihnya. Suara kursi bergeser terdengar. Gaara beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi. Kiba yakin Gaara sangat cemburu sampai-sampai Gaara pergi tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Kiba,Gaara kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak peka dengan keadaan.

"Mungkin dia ingin ke toilet Naruto hehe" Kiba menghela nafas. Ia berharap Gaara tidak terlalu cemburu dengan Naruto hingga memecahkan ikatan sahabat mereka.

Di salah satu ruang kelas Neji sedang merapikan tugas-tugas muridnya. Dibantu oleh dua muridnya Sakura dan Ino. Sakura memiliki rambut merah muda pendek dan mata hijau. Sedangkan Ino memiliki rambut pirang ponytail dan mata biru.

"Neji sensei aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Gaara sensei?" celetuk Sakura

"Iya ,Kenapa? " Neji heran. Bagimana bisa murid-muridnya tau hal itu.

"Padahal Neji sensei lebih cocok dengan Naruto sensei loh" komentar Ino

"Iya kau benar Ino, Naruto sensei lebih manis dan menggemaskan"

"Naruto sensei sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya"

"Selagi bukan adik kandung, Neji sensei tetap bisa berpacaran dengannya kan?" Sakura hanya berfikir secara logis. Apalagi yang ia dengar,Naruto dan Neji tinggal bersama. Bisa saja cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

"Kami sih lebih mendukung Neji sensei dengan Naruto sensei daripada Gaara sensei, kan Sakura ?"  
"Hm,iya sensei"

Neji hanya tersenyum dengan komentar mereka "aku memang sempat menyukainya tapi ….."

 **BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Mata mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu Terdapat Gaara dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Eh,Gaara sensei" ucap Ino dan Sakura berbarengan.  
Niat awal Gaara ingin menyusul Neji untuk makan siang ,tapi ia meradang mendengar kata-kata ke 2 murid Neji. Gaara masih tahan dengan komentar mereka yang mengatakan Naruto lebih cocok dengan Naruto tapi saat Neji mengatakan ia menyukai Naruto ,ia langsung mendorong pintu kelas dan menatap mereka tajam. Sakura dan Ino hanya mampu menundukkan kepala. Gaara pun pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun

"GAARA" teriak Neji.

"Bisa kalian bawa semuanya ke ruang guru?" pinta Neji

"Tentu Neji sensei dan kami minta maaf Neji sensei"

"Tidak ini bukan salah kalian,aku akan menyusul Gaara sensei dulu" Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk. Mereka merasa tidak enak karena Gaara mendengar pendapat mereka. Walau itu pendapat dari hati mereka. Neji dan Naruto memang lebih terlihat sepasang kekasih.

Setiap hari mereka akan datang ke sekolah bersama dan pulang juga bersama. Kadang-kadang Neji begitu posesif saat ada murid laki-laki yang mencoba menggoda Naruto. Saat awal Naruto menjadi guru, mereka dapat melihat Naruto begitu gencar di dekati. Memergoki para murid alki-laki melihat guru mereka dengan tatapan lapar dan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Mereka juga melihat Neji merangkul Naruto. Walau Neji mengatakan mereka saudara tapi pandangan yang lain akan merasa mereka sepasang kekasih.

Neji terus berlari mencari Gaara yang sudah tak terlihat. Beberapa siswa heran melihat guru kimia mereka itu,berlari disepanjang koridor. Nafas Neji sudah mulai tak beraturan. Kemana ia harus mencari Gaara? Neji berfikir keras hingga saat di taman sekolah ,ia melihat Gaara sedang berdiri di atap sekolah. Neji kembali berlari ke arah atap sekolah.

Saat tiba di sana sosok yang ia cari sedang bersandar dipagar pembatas sambil memandang pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari atas atap. Gaara yang mendengar suara langkah kaki. Berbalik ,melihat kekasihnya berjalan mendekatinya. Gaara yang tak ingin bertemu Neji,berlari menjauh tapi sebelum itu terjadi Neji langsung menahan tangan Gaara.

"Gaara tunggu,sebenarnya kau kenapa?"Gaara menatap lekat Neji.

"Kau tanya aku kenapa?Aku kekasihmu Neji dan Kenapa mereka mengatakan kau lebih cocok dengan Naruto? "  
Neji terdiam dan mencerna sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara. Ia jarang sekali sensitif seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan cuek menanggapi segala komentar orang lain. Hingga sebuah kata muncul di benaknya,Cemburu.  
Neji tersenyum jail.

"Kau cemburu Gaara ?"Gaara tersentak dengan pertanyaan Neji. Jika boleh jujur ia cemburu,tapi ia mengelak itu. Ia tak akan cemburu dengan siapa pun.

"A…ku mana mungkin cemburu"

"Kau bohong Gaara"

"Diam,Neji" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji. Dari tingkah Gaara pun orang akan tau ia sedang cemburu. Julukan guru tsundere memang cocok untuknya. Padahal Neji tak akan masalah jika Gaara cemburu. Hatinya berdesir. Ia senang Gaara cemburu. Berarti Gaara sangat mencintainya.

"Jika kamu benar-benar cemburu,aku akan senang ,tandanya kau mencintaiku. Tapi perlu aku perjelas lagi Gaara ,aku dan Naru hanya adik kakak"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"sergah Gaara menghadap Neji.

"Itu dulu Gaara, sebelum aku mengenalmu. Lagipula Naru mendukung hubungan kita. Dia yang selalu mendesakku untuk segera menyatakan cinta padamu. Kau ingat saat Naru pulang sendiri dan hampir diperkosa ,Naru sengaja tidak mau pulang denganku karena ia ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Naru adikku Gaara,kau ingatkan? Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu pada Naru" Gaara terdiam. Neji memang sudah cerita tentang hal itu. Dia tau Naruto memang sahabatnya tapi tetap saja

"Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak cemburu padanya" Dia harus percaya pada kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Terima Kasih Gaara" Neji tersenyum lembut. Mengusap pipi Gaara yang mulai merona dan mengecup bibir tipis Gaara. Neji masih tau tempat untuk tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di sekolah,apalagi ia tau Sasuke ada di pojok atap sedang makan siang. Walau Sasuke tampak tidak peduli.

Sejak kejadian di atap ,Gaara mencoba seperti biasa saat bersama Naruto. Tapi ia belum bisa. Dia ada dalam kondisi mood yang buruk. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan kata-kata kedua murid Neji.

"Nee Gaara, kau punya bolpoin merah? Punyaku ketinggalan" Tanya Naruto dari mejanya.

"Tidak"

"Ehm,ya sudah kalau begitu"  
Naruto bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Gaara? Sejak jam makan siang tadi ,Gaara terus menatapnya tidak suka. Dan sekarang ia sangat cuek. Sebenarnya Naruto tau Gaara berbohong. Tadi ia sempat melihat Gaara menggunakan bolpoin merah saat memeriksa tugas muridnya tapi Naruto tetap berfikir positif. Mungkin Gaara lupa.

Naruto yang melihat Neji lewat di depan mejanya, memanggil Neji untuk mendekat. "Ada apa Naru?" Tangan Naruto memberi isyarat untuk lebih mendekat agar Gaara tidak mendengarnya.

"Etto Neji nii , Gaara kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Apa dia marah pada Naru?" bisik Naruto ditelinga Neji

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naru. Dia hanya sedang sensitif. Lebih baik kau biarkan Gaara sendiri dulu " Neji ikut berbisik

"Baiklah Neji nii"  
Neji melirik Gaara. Wajah Gaara memerah menahan marah. Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lebih baik ,dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto sementara.

"Aku pergi dulu ,Naru"

"Ah,iya Neji nii" Neji kembali ke mejanya. Entah sampai kapan keadaanya akan seperti ini.

Sampai jam pulang ,Gaara tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Saat ada yang mendatanginya,dia akan menatap tajam orang itu sekalipun itu muridnya. Gaara mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mendekati meja Neji. Neji terlihat masih berkutat dengan beberapa kertas yang dia yakini ulangan siswa.

"Gaara,ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu"tegas Gaara

"Baiklah tapi aku akan mengantar Naru dulu"

"Aku ingin kau langsung mengantarku"

"Tapi Gaara,Naru…"

"Naru, Naru dan Naru. Apa cuma dia yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Gaara cukup guru menoleh ke arah mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Gaara marah. Biasanya dia kalem dan tak banyak biacara. Merasa di tatap Gaara menatap tajam sekelilingnya. Semua yang semula melihat Gaara ,kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

"Bukan begitu Gaara, Naru tak mungkin pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantar Naru dulu setelah itu dirimu. Kita bisa kencan juga kan"

"Pacarmu itu aku atau dia?"

"Gaara aku…."

"Neji nii, Gaara, ada apa? Kenapa bertengkar?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Sasuke.

Naruto yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan dan bersiap pulang, mendengar suara marah Gaara. Matanya pun tertuju pada meja Neji. Disana ada Gaara yang terlihat marah pada Neji. Padahal Gaara jarang sekali marah, karena penasaran Naruto mengampiri Neji dan Gaara.

"tidak Naru, Gaara ingin aku mengantarnya pulang tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kau pulang sendiri" Gaara tak sedikit pun melirik Naruto.

"Neji nii antar Gaara saja,aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke san. Iya kan Sasuke san?"

"Hn"

"Kau yakin Naru?"

"Iya Neji nii,lagi pula Gaara kan pacar Neji nii. Aku tak masalah"

"Maaf Naru"

"Daijobu Neji nii,aku pulang duluan ya. Jaa ne Neji nii ,Gaara"

"Hati-hati Naru"  
Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto sendu. Seharusnya Naruto tak terlibat masalahnya dengan Gaara. Dia harus bicara dengan Gaara.

Naruto dengan erat melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Ia tak mau hampir jatuh seperti waktu ke rumah Sasuke. Bau mint selalu tercium saat ia bergoncengan dengan Sasuke. Bau yang membuatnya tenang.

Naruto jadi ingat kejadian kemarin dimana Sasuke membantunya menstrubasi. Karena kejadian itu, ia jadi malu berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Dia sempat menjauhi Sasuke saat bertemu. Tapi perasaan malu itu hilang seketika saat Sasuke memanggilnya untuk ikut makan siang di atap. Sayang, tadi dia hanya bisa sebentar karena dia harus kembali ke kelas.

Naruto membuka kaca helmnya dan berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Ano Sasuke san,maaf merepotkanmu lagi"

"Hn"

"Besok akan aku bawaan bento full tomat dan jus tomat untuk Sasuke san"

"Hn, aku terima maafmu"

"Arigatou ne Sasuke san"

Suasana hening kembali. Naruto ingin menanyakan masalah Gaara kepada Sasuke tapi dia tidak yakin. Tapi sekarang cuma Sasuke yang bisa mendengar ceritanya. Mungkin ia harus mencoba bicara.

"Nee,Sasuke san tau kenapa Gaara terlihat marah padaku sampai tak mau melihatku begitu?"

"Hn,dia cemburu"

"Cemburu ? padaku? kenapa?"

"Kau sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya,Dobe"

"Tapi aku dan Neji nii kakak adik,kenapa harus cemburu?"

"Kau naïf ,Dobe. Kau dan dia bukan saudara kandung,walau kau bilang kakak adik,dia akan tetap meliatmu orang lain yang dekat dengan kekasihnya"

Naruto terperangah. Baru kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat panjang dari mulutnya. Sasuke adalah orang paling irit kata yang selama ini ia kenal."Sasuke san,itu kalimat paling panjang yang pernah kau ucapkan"

"Urusai" Narto tertawa. Sasuke sangat lucu menurutnya. Jika megingat kejadian waktu ke rumah Sasuke, membuat dirinya malu. Naruto senang bisa bersama Sasuke. Tanpa sadar naruto mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke sangat tampan ketika tersenyum dan hal itu diakui oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba kerongkongan Naruto terasa kering. Ia tak bawa minuman hari ini. Jus jeruk yang ia sukai habis di kantin sekolah hari ini ,jadilah dia tak minum apa-apa sejak pagi.

"Sasuke san bisa berhenti sebentar di minimarket disebelah sana? Aku ingin membeli minuman" tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah minimarket di sebrang jalan.

"Hn"

Motor Sasuke berhenti di depan minimarket yang bisa dikatakan lumayan besar. Naruto melepaskan helm dan turun dari motor Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali punya motor seperti punya Sasuke maupun Neji tapi Neji melarang Naruto. Ia terlalu khawatir. Padahal menurut Naruto,ia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika dia punya motor dia tak perlu merepotkan Neji. Tapi apa mau dikata ,tabungannya belum cukup untuk membeli motor dengan merek mahal seperti milik Sasuke.

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam minimarket sedangkan Sasuke menunggu diluar. Sasuke meraba kantong celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak rokok. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Asap mengepul keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke bukanlah seorang perokok dia hanya akan merokok jika sedang bosan. Tapi tak sesering guru yang ia kenal di KHS ,tak salah namanya Asuma. Setiap bertemu ia harus batuk karena menghirup asap rokok milik orang itu.

Naruto belum keluar juga ,padahal sudah 15menit. Sasuke berdecak kesal,bertapa lama Naruto berbelanja layaknya perempuan. Beberapa menit kemudian baru Naruto keluar dari minimarket membawa tas plastik ditangannya. Sasuke membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu hingga tidak menyala lagi. Saat berjalan menghampiri Sasuke ,seseorang menambraknya dari arah depan. Belanjaannya pun jatuh tapi tak berserakan tetap di dalam tas plastik.

Dengan asal Naruto mengambil tas plastik yang menurutnya miliknya. Tas plastik yang dibawa Naruto dengan orang yang menabraknya memiliki bentuk dan warna yang sama. Naruto mengambil tas plastik satu lagi yang menurutnya milik orang yang menabraknya dan menyerahkanya. Dengan cerobohnya ia tak mengecek isi tas plastik yang Naruto ambil. Dobe mungkin memang julukan yang tepat bagi Naruto.

"Ah ,Maaf menabrakmu" ucap orang yang menabrak Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa"balas Naruto. Orang itu hanya membungkukan badannya dan berlalu pergi. Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau lama sekali,Dobe"

"Ishh ,di dalam ramai sekali,Sasuke san"

"Hn,cepat naik"

Naruto baru sadar jarak minimarket dan apartemennya begitu dekat. Belum lima menit dari minimarket , ia sudah tiba di apartemen. Minumannya belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Arigatou ne,Sasuke san"  
Naruto yang akan berbalik masuk ke Apartemennya tiba-tiba ditarik Sasuke mendekat dan berakhir bibir mereka saling bertemu. Sasuke mencium Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto kaget tapi tak berapa lama ia menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman itu

"Nghh, Sa…suke ahhh.. san"

Bibir yang semula hanya menempel,sekarang berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Lidah Sasuke begitu aktif menjilat bibir Naruto yang tertutup.. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto. Otomatis Naruto mengerang dan membuka mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan menari didalam hangatnya rongga mulut Naruto. Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto dan membawa ciuman mereka lebih dalam . Salvia pun mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto.

"Ahhh~ Sa..suke san" desah Naruto disela ciuman mereka. Naruto meremas bahu Sasuke. Naruto tak pernah merasakan ciuman senikmat ini. Dia tak ingin ciuman ini berhenti.

Sudah lima menit mereka berciuman. Nafas Naruto mulai menipis sehingga perlu mengisi oksigen. Naruto memukul dada Sasuke member syarat jika dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka.

Nafas Naruto begitu tidak beraturan. Sekarang wajah Naruto terlihat begitu erotis. Wajah memerah,bibir bengkak dan jangan lupa salvia yang mengalir di dagunya,Sasuke menelan ludah melihat itu. Ia ingin mencium Naruto lagi tapi ia masih tau tempat. Bersyukurlah tak ada orang yang melihat kegiatan panas mereka. Sasuke menghapus jejak salvia di bibir Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Aku pulang sekarang" Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto yang masih mengambil nafas. Naruto tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi padanya.

"Ah, iya Sasuke san. Hati-hati" ucap Naruto salah tingkah  
Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto dapat melihat senyum itu. Sangat tampan.  
Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Kau juga Naruto"

Sasuke menyalakan motornya dan melaju pergi. Tubuh Naruto membeku. Entah kenapa saat Sasuke mengucapkan namanya,ia begitu senang. Belum pernah ia mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya. Naruto yang baru sadar jika mereka bercium di area public,tertunduk malu sekaligus senang. Untung Tak ada yang melihat mereka.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Hari sudah mulai beranjak petang dan Neji baru pulang ke Apartemennya. Neji benar-benar stress. Saat menemani Gaara di rumahnya, Gaara tak bicara apa-apa pun. Neji mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi Gaara tetap tak mau bersuara sedikit pun. Terpaksa Neji pulang dan membiarkan Gaara sendirian dulu agar lebih tenang.

Neji membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Naruto duduk disofa. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa Naruto yang memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri ,Neji nii~ "panggil Naru. Entah perasaannya saja ,suara Naruto seperti desahan. Neji merenggangkan dasinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naru?"

"Tubuhku panas Neji nii"

"Biar aku cek" Neji meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto dan tidak terasa panas tapi malah sebuah desahan yang didengarnya.

"Ahhhh….." Neji penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini Naru?"

"Aku minum itu" tunjuk naruto ke arah meja di depan sofa.

Neji menemukan sebotol minuman dengan warna mencurigakan di atas meja dan sebuah tas plastik. Neji memeriksa botol minum itu. Betapa terkejutnya Neji tau bahwa itu minuman perangsang. Neji dengan cepat melihat isi tas plastik dan terlihat ada beberapa kondom di sana.

"Kenapa kau membeli minuman perangsang dan kondom Naru?" Tanya Neji minta penjelasan.

"Belanjaanku tertukar dengan orang yang menabrakku saat aku ke minimarket Neji nii hikss…hikss"jelas Naruto sambil menangis. "Aku tidak tau ada itu disana,aku hanya meminum itu karena aku kira itu minuman yang aku beli. Setelah aku minum, aku jadi begini hiks…hikss" sambung Naruto.

Neji tak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang tidak mengecek apa yang dia minum dan apa Naruto tidak tau jika itu minuman perangsang. Naruto sangat polos. Inilah kenapa Neji menjadi posesif kepada Naruto hingga seperti brother complex.

"Neji nii panas hiks…hikss sakit" Neji tak punya jalan lain. Ia harus memuaskan hastrat Naruto.

"Berbaringlah dan buka kemejamu,Naru"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dengan tangan bergetar naruto membuka kancing kemejanya dan berbaring. Neji naik ke atas tubuh Naruto dan memulai aksinya. Neji mengulum dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga Naruto.

"Ahhh~ Neji Ngh~~ nii"

Neji membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Bibir Naruto begitu kenyal dan manis. Neji sekalipun belum pernah berciuman dengan Naruto. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menciumnya di situasi seperti ini.

Lidah Neji menjilat seluruh bibir Naruto. Lalu menghisapnya sambil sesekali dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Naruto terus mendesah dalam ciuman.

" Hnggg~ Ahhh~ Neji nii"

Naruto yang terus mendesahkan namanya, membuat Neji terbakar nafsu. Neji mulai terhanyut dalam suasana dan semakin gencar mencium Naruto. Ia lupa jika ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Karena ikatan adik kakak yang ia buat dan dia sudah milik orang lain.

Neji bergerak lebih agresif. Bibirnya menggigit gemas bibir bawah Naruto, membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat. Neji mengetuk bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya , meminta Naruto untuk membuka bibrnya. Naruto yang mengerti membuka mulutnya. Neji langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Lidah Neji mengobrak abrik isi mulut naruto. Mengabsen setiap gigi di dalam mulutnya. Saat lidah Neji bergoyang menyentuh langit mulut Naruto,Naruto berjengit gelit tapi begitu nikmat. Lidah mereka saling melilitkan diri. Saling bertarung untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan. Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan ,mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Neji.

Lidah Neji cenderung aktif bergerak daripada Naruto yang terkesan kaku. Neji membawa lidah Naruto menari. Begitu nikmatnya ciuman mereka, salvia mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir menuruni dagu Naruto. Karena kebutuhan oksigen ,Neji melepaskan ciuman mereka. Nafas Naruto tersenggal. Terlihat benang salvia yang menyambungkan kedua lidah mereka.

Neji benar-benar bergairah. Wajah Naruto yang memerah,nafas yang tak beraturan dan sisa salvia mereka mengalir menuruni dagu Naruto. Neji menelan ludah. Naruto sangat erotis. Tangan Naruto mencoba menggapai Neji yang ada di depannya. Ia ingin dicium lagi ,tubuhnya benar-benar ingin terus disentuh

"Ahhhh~ Neji nii,cium aku lagi"

Neji kembali mencium Naruto. Kemeja Naruto yang terbuka tak di sia-sia kan Neji. Tangannya mulai memilin nipple Naruto . Mencubitnya gemas.

"AHH~ Neji nii "

Neji terus mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto. Ia juga menyapu rongga mulut Naruto. Setelah puas dengan mulut Naruto ,Neji berpindah ke leher jenjang Naruto. Bau citrus begitu terasa. Bau yang selalu Neji cium saat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Neji suka bau itu. Neji menjilat dan menggigit titik sensitif di leher tan Naruto. Neji juga menghisapnya kuat hingga beberapa kissmark tercetak di sana.

Neji turun ke dada Naruto. Betapa menegangnya dua tonjolan berwarna kemerahan itu. Neji menjilat nipple Naruto. Lidahnya berputar-putar mengitari permukaan nipple kiri Naruto. Sedangkan yang kanan dipilin dan ditarik kuat.

"Neji nii,A..ku pipis AHHHH~"

Naruto klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya terlurai lemas. Dengan sentuhan nipple saja Naruto sudah keluar ,entah apa yang terjadi jika area paling sensitifnya disentuh. Naruto bisa merasakan cairannya yang membasahi celana kerjanya. Walau ia sudah klimaks tapi ia tubuhnya masih terasa panas dan ingin terus di sentuh.

"Neji nii ,sentuh aku lagi" pinta Naruto. Neji terdiam menatap Naruto. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Neji tau jika Naruto tidak dipuaskan ,dia akan tersiksa tapi jika dia melanjutkannya,ia takut lepas kontrol dan melakukan hal yang lebih intim.

"Aku mohon Neji nii hiks..sakit" Dia harus tetap membantu Naruto.

Neji kembali menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Neji menjilati ,menggigit dan menghisap keras ke dua nipple itu. Lalu ia menjilati perut rata Naruto. Kulit tan Naruto begitu mengkilap karena salvianya. Di perut Naruto ada tanda lahir berbentuk spiral. Ia mengikuti garis spiral itu dengan lidahnya. Naruto bergidik geli. Lidah basah Neji menyentuh area perutnya dengan pelan. Naruto melengkukkan tubuhnya. Dia ingin lebih ,bagian bawahnya begitu sesak di dalam celana. Terasa sakit.

"Neji nii?"

"Ada apa Naru?" Apa dia harus mengatakan bahwa bagian bawahnya sakit. Dia sangat malu.

"Bagian bawahku sakit ,Neji nii" Setelah mengatakannya ,Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah. Walau Neji seperti kakaknya tapi tetap saja Neji laki-laki.

Neji yang mengerti,melihat ke bagian bawah Naruto yang menggembung di balik celana. Naruto yang tidak tahan, menggesekkan bagian bawahnya dengan pahanya sendiri.

Neji mengelus gundukan itu. "AHHHHH~~ Neji nii nikmat"  
Neji semakin gencar mengelus dan meremas benda yang sudah mengeras itu. Naruto mengerang nikmat. Dia ingin Neji membuka celananya dan membebaskan penisnya.

"Neji nii~ cepat Nghh~"

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naru~?"

"Bebaskan penisku Neji nii~"

Neji menyeringai melihat betapa nakal Neji membuka ikat pinggang Naruto dan menurunkan dalam Naruto tampak basah karena klimaks tadi.

Dengan pelan ia menarik celana dalam beserta celana kerja Naruto hingga lepas dan melemparnya. Tampaklah penis Naruto yang merah menegang tegak mengeluarkan sedikt percum. Suara desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto. Akhirnya penisnya bisa bebas.

Ada kilatan nafsu yang besar di mata tanpa pupil itu. Neji sudah terperangkap dalam nafsunya. Ia tak mampu berfikir jernih lagi. Tidak peduli siapa yang ada di bawahnya saat ini.

Mulut Neji terbuka lebar lalu memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Mulutnya bergerak naik turun menikmati rasa penis Naruto. Spontan rasa nikmat mengaliri tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa bagai merasakan surga.

"Gyaaaa~ Neji nii Ahhhh~ faster~"

Naruto meremas rambut Neji. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri tak tahan dengan kenikmatan ini.

"Ahh~ Aku pipis lagi NEJI NII~ " Cairan putih kental memenuhi mulut Neji. Neji menelan semua cairan Naruto tanpa sisa. Cairan Naruto begitu manis bagi Neji. Neji mengeluarkan penis Naruto.

Neji kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto dan melumat kembali bibir munyil Naruto yang sudah sangat bengkak.

"Menungginglah Naru~" bisik Neji tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Nghhhh…." Baru kali ini kakaknya memanggil namanya begitu menggoda.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging tepat di wajah Neji. Neji dapat melihat anus pink Naruto yang berkedut cepat. Anus itu seperti memanggilnya.  
Jempol Neji menggesek permukaan kulitnya ke bibir anus itu. Anus itu semakin cepat berkedut dan Naruto mendesah hebat. Tapi dia menahan hastratnya agar tidak terlalu cepat.

Neji menjilati tubuh tan Naruto. Dari belakang leher hingga ke ujung tubuh Naruto. Neji menjilat pintu anus. Tubuh Naruto tersentak dan matanya membulat. Rasa nikmat kembali mengalir ke dalam penisnya. "AHHH~ Neji nii nikmat"

Neji melihat betapa cepat kedutan anus Naruto. Neji membuka sedikit lubang Naruto dan memasukkan lidahnya. Lidahnya bergoyang di dalam sana "Unngh~ Hunghhh~ ahhhh… Neji nii aku….tidak kuat"

Neji mengeluarkan lidahnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Penisnya sudah ingin mengobrakabrik anus Naruto.

"Naru tahan,ini akan sedikit sakit" Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, jari telunjuk Neji menembus rectum Naruto dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aghhh~ hhnnggh~ sa…kit Neji nii…Ahhh!" Erangan Naruto semakin keras ketika jari tengah dan jari manis Neji ikut masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto. Tiga jari Neji sudah ada di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto kembali mendesah karena tangan Neji yang satu lagi memanjakan penisnya dengan pelan.

"Neji nii~ aku…aku .." Neji tau Naruto ingin klimaks lagi dan ia mengizinkannya.

"Keluarkan Naru"

"NEJI NII!" Keluarlah cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari lubang penis Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan membasai tangan Neji dan sofa dibawahnya. Neji menjilat cairan itu.

"Kau sangat manis ,Naru" Naruto tak menjawab ,ia terlalu lemas untuk bicara.

Walau tubuhnya sudah lelah tapi tidak dengan nafsunya. Ia masih belum puas. Lubangnya ingin diisi. Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Neji membuka ikat pinggang dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Terlihat celana dalam hitam yang sedikit menggembung. Neji menurunkan kedua celannya sedikit dan tampak penisnya yang setengah menegak. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto bertemu dengan penis milik Neji. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak pernah melihat milik Neji dan benda itu begitu besar ,apa muat masuk ke lubangnya?

Neji mengambil kondom di atas meja dan membuka bungkusnya. Lalu menggunakannya. Neji mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Naruto. Dalam satu hentakan keras benda itu masuk seluruhnya.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Neji nii ah sakit Ahhh~"Air mata mengalir disudut matanya.

"Kau akan segera menikmatinya Naru" ucap Neji tepat di telinga Naruto.  
Neji mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk mencari titik nikmat Naruto. Hingga desahan panjang menghentikan pencariannya.

"AHHHHHH~ disana Neji nii"

Neji menyeringai. Ia mulai menusuk titik itu terus menerus dan membuat Naruto terus mendesahkan namanya. Tubuh Naruto terus mengejang dibawah tubuh Neji.

 **BRAKKKKKKKKK**

"Faster….Neji nii faster~"

"Kau sangat nikmat Naru Ngh~"

"Neji nii ,aku mau pi..pi..s AHHHHHH!"  
Naruto kembali melepaskan cairannya. Naruto ambruk. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Neji tetap menahan pinggul Naruto sehingga hanya bagian atasnya yang terbaring di sofa. Rectum Naruto semakin menyempit dan menjepit lebih intens penis milik Neji. Neji semakin gencar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Penisnya pun berkedut. Ia akan segera keluar.

"NARU!"

Neji mengeluarkan cairan putihnya dan ikut ambruk di atas Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia mencabut penisnya dari lubang nikmat Naruto. Melepaskan kondom yang sudah penuh berisi cairannya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya ke arah pintu apartemennya. Matanya membulat lebar. Gaara berdiri di sana dengan Kiba. Wajah Gaara begitu merah dan tangannya terkepal keras. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah dirinya dan Naruto.

"Gaa..ra" gumam Neji pelan. Naruto yang penasaran membuka mata dan melihat ke dua sahabatnya ada berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Gaara,Kiba" Naruto sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya akan melihat keadaanya yang begitu berantakan.

Neji menresleting kembali celananya dan bangkit sedangkan Naruto terduduk, merapatkan kemeja miliknya ,menutupi tubuh yang nyaris telanjang bulat.  
Gaara berjalan cepat menghampiri Neji dan Naruto. Tangannya melayang dan mendarat tepat di pipi kenyal Naruto.

 **PLAAKKKK**

Mata Naruto yang semula melihat sahabatnya berpindah ke arah sofa yang berceceran cairannya. Naruto tak berani menegakkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani melihat sahabatnya.

"KAU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?" Sebelum tamparan kembali mengenai pipi Naruto ,Neji menahan tangan Gaara.

"LEPASKAN AKU" Gaara menarik tangannya dari genggaman Neji. Kiba yang tadi masih syok berjalan mendekati Gaara ,mencoba menenangkan emosi sahabatnya.

"Gaara tenangkan dirimu" ucap Neji

"KAU MENYURUHKU TENANG DISAAT KEKASIHKU BERCINTA DENGAN SAHABATKU SENDIRI?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya ,Gaara. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"KAU MENGIRA AKU MEMBAYANGKAN APA HAH? MEMBAYANGKAN AKU BERHALUSIANASI MELIHAT KEKASIHKU BERCINTA BEGITU? AKU MENCINTAIMU NEJI TAPI KAU DAN DIA " Tunjuk Gaara ke arah Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"KAU TIDUR DENGAN **PELACUR** INI" Tubuh Naruto tersentak. Sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan ia pelacur. Apa serendah itukah dirinya?

Gaara kembali mendekati Naruto dan menarik keras dagu Naruto."Arghh,Gaara.."

"AKU MAU MENJADI SAHABATMU TAPI INI KAH BALASANMU NARUTO,KAU PELACUR"

"Aku bukan pelacur,Gaara hiks..hiks"

"LALU APA NAMANYA JIKA KAU MENDESAH NIKMAT DI BAWAH TINDIHAN KEKASIH ORANG LAIN HAH? JAWAB NARUTO!"

"Gaara,sakit hiks…" Gaara semakin menguatkan tekanan pada dagu Naruto hingga memerah.

"Gaara, Hentikan!" seru Neji.

Gaara mendekati telinga Naruto dan berbisik" Kau tau Naruto … kau seorang **PE LA CUR** "

"GAARA!" Neji menarik Gaara menjauhi Naruto. Gaara mengeram marah akan kelakuan Neji yang terus memperhatikan Naruto.

"Gaara tenanglah, lebih baik kita pulang" ucap Kiba mengusap punggung Gaara.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pulang Kiba sebelum masalah ku selesai dengan PEGHIANAT DAN PELACUR INI"

"Hentikan Gaara, Naru bukan pelacur"balas Neji tidak terima perkataan Gaara.

"KALAU DIA BUKAN PELACUR MANA MUNGKIN DIA MEMILIKI …" Tau kelanjutan ucapan Gaara ,Neji langsung menampar Gaara.

 **PLAKKKKKK**

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat dan menangis. Apa dirinya serendah itu dimata Gaara.

"Kau menamparku Neji? KAU PENGHIANAT hikss…hiks" Gaara berlari keluar dari apartemen sambil menangis. Kiba hanya bisa menatap sendu Neji dan menyusul Gaara.

Neji kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menatap tangan kanannya sedih. Dia sudah menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

"hiks…hikss" Neji terhenyak saat mendengar suara tangisan. Neji menoleh ke belakang dan melihat tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat. "NARU!"  
Neji memeluk tubuh Naruto kuat. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.

"Go..men Neji nii , Naruu hiks…hikss"

"Ini bukan salahmu Naru"

"Naru bukan pelacurkan, Neji nii?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya penuh linangan air mata. Neji mengeratkan pelukannya semakin kuat. "Bukan. Naru bukan pelacur"

"Tapi kata Gaara, Naru.."

"HENTIKAN NARU,KAU BUKAN PELACUR" Tubuh Naruto menegang dan diam hanya suara isakan yang terdengar. Neji terpaksa harus meneriaki Naruto,jika tidak Naruto akan terus menyebut dirinya pelacur.

Neji menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ ke kamar Naruto. Sesampai disana Neji membaringkan Naruto dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah Naru" Neji mengusap kepala Naru pelan hingga Naruto terlelap tidur. Neji menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang memerah dan robek di sudut bibirnya karena tamparan Gaara. Ia akan mengobati luka Naruto.

 **KREEEEKKKKKK**

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah seluet bayangan seseorang. Neji hanya tersenyum menatap seseorang yang berdiri di sana.

 **ToBeContinue…**  
(•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Uptade lagi ,padahal baru kemaren. Gak sanggup nyimpen lama-lama.**

 **LEMON…SUDAH DATANG** **ლ(⌒ ▽ ⌒ლ)** **. Ternyata susah bikin Lemon :"v .Maaf jika kurang HOT ,gk berpengalaman saya :". Terima kasih buat temenku yang udah kasik ide bikin konflik antara Gaara dan Naruto. Maaf yang nunggu SasuNaru Lemonan atau pertarungan antara Sai dan Sasuke belum bisa saya kasik … Cerita di chapter ini sebenrnya pengen aku rubah ke Sai dan Sasuke tapi masih belum nemu ide :"D, dan malah jadi NejiNaru tapi untuk chapter kali ini aja. Terima Kasih yang sudah review dan membaca Fanfic ini. Moga gk ada typo lg :"v. Reviewnya akan aku balas di chapter 5 :D.**

 **See you ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini** **●ω●**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" **Kau seorang pelacur Naruto"**

" **Pelacur"**

" **PE LA CUR"**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Kata-kata Gaara terus melintas dikepalanya. Ia terus saja terbangun saat tidur. Ia menyesal seharusnya dia tak meminta bantuan Neji. Kenapa ia tak melakukannya sendiri? Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Air mata mulai mengalir ,membasahi wajah Naruto. Suara isakan terdengar begitu jelas. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Gaara membaik. Entah kenapa ia tak memikirkan perasaan Gaara saat melakukan hal itu.

"Naru..?"panggil Neji. Neji baru saja memasuki kamar Naruto dan menemukan Naruto yang meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. Neji duduk di samping Naruto. Sebelum Neji memanggil Naruto, Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Neji membawa sarapan untuk Naruto. Itu masakan Neji. Hampir sebagian dari makanan itu hampir gosong ya setidaknya masih bisa dimakan menurut Neji. Neji meletakkan nampan di atas laci. Mengelus kepala Naru pelan agar Naruto lebih tenang.

"Neji nii,Gomen" ucap Naruto tetap dalam posisinya. Tatapannya terus ke depan. Ia tak berani menatap Neji. Neji yang tak tahan dengan sikap Naruto, mengarahkan kepala Naruto ke arahnya dan membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan Naru,itu bukan salahmu"

"Tapi Neji nii…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Hari ini kau tak perlu bekerja, aku akan minta izin"

"Tidak Neji nii,aku tetap kerja"

Naruto selalu tak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Neji menghela nafas. "Baiklah Naru,terserahmu. Makanlah "

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke nampan yang dibawa Neji. Sebagian makanan itu berwarna hitam. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Neji begitu baik. Walau karena dia hubungan Neji dan Gaara memburuk tapi Neji tetap memperhatikannya.

.

Naruto sejak tadi hanya melamun di meja kerjanya dengan mata sembab. Ia tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Saat di kelas, beberapa kali murid-murid harus memanggilnya karena ia melamun di dalam kelas. Kejadian kemarin malam terus berulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya. Ia ingin minta maaf kepada Gaara tapi meja kerjanya kosong. Hari ini Naruto dengar Gaara izin tidak masuk kerja. Naruto merasa sedih,pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Hampir saja Naruto menangis lagi tapi dia menahannya. Neji yang tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu terus menerus,menyusul Gaara setelah meminta izin tidak masuk kerja setengah hari.

Sedangkan Kiba sejak tadi pagi hanya diam sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali Naruto melirik Kiba tapi dipalingkan lagi wajahnya. Ia ingin bicara dengan Kiba dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin tapi rasa takut begitu menjalar dalam benaknya. Apa Kiba akan percaya dengan yang dia katakan? Apa sahabatnya yang lain akan membencinya juga? Begitu banyak pikiran negatif menghantui pikirannya. Tak bisakah kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi. Rasanya ingin mengulang waktu.

"Dobe"

"Oi Dobe"

Suara yang ia kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu menyadarkannya. Sasuke berdiri di depan mejanya sejak tadi tapi Naruto tak menyadari itu. "Eh,Sasuke san ada apa?"

"Hn,Bentoku"

"Ah Gomen Sasuke san,aku tidak membuatnya hari ini" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia sampai lupa membuat bento untuknya dan Sasuke sedangkan Neji tak sempat membuat bento karena mengurus dirinya. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus dengan masalah kemarin.

"Hn. Inuzuka sensei ,jika kau ingin bicara ,bicaralah tak perlu melirik orang terus menerus. Mendokusai"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, spontan Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba. Dapat ia lihat tubuh Kiba menegang. Jadi sejak tadi Kiba melirik Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kiba masih belum melihat ke arah Naruto. Kiba menjadi begitu gugup dan mencoba kembali keperkejaanya.

"Kau berutang 2 bento padaku Dobe" Naruto tertegun. Sasuke mencoba membantunya. Sejak tadi Sasuke yang mejanya bersebrangan dengan Kiba dan Naruto mampu melihat bagaimana Kiba melirik Naruto. Saat Naruto keluar dari ruangan, Kiba tetap memandangi Naruto dan menghela nafas karena ia juga tak mampu bersuara. Sasuke mulai bosan melihat tingkah ke dua orang yang ia ada di depannya itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto terus memandangi Kiba. Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri hingga dia yakin untuk bicara dengan Kiba. Saat mulutnya akan bicara,sebuah suara mendahuluinya.

"Naruto"Kiba menganggilnya. Mata coklat Kiba bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto.

"Kiba" panggil Naruto.

"Jelaskan Naruto"

Naruto yang mengerti, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Dari orang yang menabrak hingga kejadian yang menimpa Neji dan dirinya. Kiba terlihat serius mendengarnya tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selama Naruto menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu Kiba" Kiba tetap diam dan menatap dalam mata Naruto. Serasa mengitrogasi mata sapphire Naruto.

"Kiba…"panggil Naruto

"Kiba…Ouch..sakit Kiba"Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya. Kiba memukulnya begitu keras. Ia yakin akan ada benjolan di kepalanya besok. Kiba berdiri menghadap Naruto. Wajahnya begitu marah hingga memerah.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernahku temui Naruto"

"Gomen,Kiba" Naruto tertunduk. Merasa yang diucapkan Kiba hal yang serius.

"Kau tau betapa kagetnya aku,saat kau dan Neji…"Wajah Kiba memerah. Dia masih ingat betapa merdunya suara desahan Naruto. Jika karena dia tidak syok bisa dipastikan dia akan menegang. Apa lagi dia tak pernah melihat orang bercinta secara langsung ,Shikamaru dan dirinya belum pernah melakukan hal itu. "Seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu" sambung Kiba.

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca dan menangis. Kiba jadi gelagapan karena candaanya dipandang serius oleh Naruto.

"Gomen Kiba hiks….hikss.."

"Arghh… kenapa kau menangis Naruto?Lihat semua orang melihat kita"

Kiba melihat semua orang menatap mereka. Tatapan mereka seolah mengatakan uke Shikamaru itu berani sekali membuat menangis uke manis mereka. Kiba tersenyum pahit ,rasanya ingin menangis bersama Naruto.

"Aku mengira kau akan membenciku hiks… hiks"

Kiba mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu"

"Arigatou hiks…hiks…"

"Berhentilah menangis Naruto,lihat ada Sasuke sensei "

"Eh,dimana?" Naruto berhenti menangis dan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda,meja Sasuke pun kosong.

"Hahahaha ,kau mudah ditipu Naruto" Kiba tertawa puas. Naruto memang mudah dibohongi. Dia senang sekali menjaili Naruto. Padahal umur mereka sama tapi tingkah laku Naruto tidak sama dewasanya dengan Kiba ,menurutnya.

"KIBAAA..arghh" teriak Naruto. Naruto merasa sakit pada pipinya kembali menyerang. Tamparan Gaara kemarin benar-benar membuat pipinya bengkak dan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto? Apa yang kemarin itu masih sakit?"

"Masih sedikit sakit Kiba tapi Neji nii sudah mengobatinya"

Kiba yang melihat tamparan Gaara kemarin,tau bahwa itu tamparan yang sangat keras. Sudut bibir Naruto saja terluka dan pipinya tampak membengkak. Ia tak menyangka Gaara bisa seganas kemarin. Biasanya dia akan tenang apa pun masalahnya ,mungkin kecuali tentang Nejinya.

Kiba merasa perutnya ingin diisi. Ia ingin tau kapan Shikamaru kembali dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Dia sudah bosan harus sendiri setiap hari. Rasanya ingin menangis dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Nee Naruto ayo ke kantin,kau tak bawa bekalkan?"

"Ya sudah ,Ayooo!"

Di luar ruang guru tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat berjalan cepat dan terhenti pada salah satu siswa yang sedang lewat.

"Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?"tanyanya

"Naruto sensei? Dia ada diruang guru" jawab siswa itu yang tampak bingung siapa laki-laki di depannya ini. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Dia tau letak tempat itu. Dia pernah datang kemari menemui adiknya. Wajahnya tampak begitu marah.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Kiba dan Naruto berjalan beriringan. Suara tawa terdengar di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

"Wajahmu memerah Kiba padahal aku hanya mengatakan Shikamaru merindukanmu"

"Diam,Naruto. Dari mana kau tau?"

"Neji nii yang memberitahuku. Dia….."

 **BRUGHHHH**

Naruto jatuh ke lantai saat sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di tempat Gaara menamparnya. Rasa sakit semakin menjadi di pipinya. Air mata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

"NARUTO" teriak Kiba. Orang itu mencengkram kerah Naruto dan menduduki perut Naruto. Sebelum Kiba mendekati Naruto untuk menolongnya sebuah pukulan kembali menghantam wajah Naruto.

 **BRUGHHHH**

"KAU BERANI SEKALI MENYAKITI ADIKKU "

"HENTIKAN,KANKURO NII" Kiba tau siapa orang yang memukuli Naruto. Kankuro, kakak Gaara. Yang ia tau Kankuro tinggal di Suna tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada di depan matanya?

Kiba mencoba menghentikan Kankuro. Tapi tubuh Kankuro yang lebih besar dengan mudah menghempaskan tubuhnya. Orang-orang mulai menatap mereka tak terkecuali para murid yang mengintip dari luar. Para perempuan berteriak,tak sanggup melihat Naruto yang dipukuli. Kiba hampir saja menangis karena Kankuro tak berhenti memukuli Naruto. Hingga sebuah tangan menahan tangan Kankuro.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU,BRENGSEK" Kankuro memberontak melepaskan tangannya. Tangan itu tetap kuat mencengkram tangannya. Kankuro menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan berani menghentikannya. Kankuro menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoic namun matanya menatap tajam Kankuro.

Wajah Naruto terlihat memar dan dipenuhi air mata. Orang yang melihatnya akan iba dan merasa betapa jahat orang yang memukulinya. Naruto terus terisak. Kiba langsung menghampiri Naruto. Dia belum bisa menarik tubuh Naruto karena tubuh Kankuro masih mendudukinya.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN ,BRENGSEK" Sasuke masih menahan kuat tangan Kankuro. Kankuro bangkit dari tubuh Naruto dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gampang mengambil pukulan Kankuro dan menarik kedua tangan Kankuro ke belakang dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain menarik dasinya lepas dan mengikat tangan Kankuro.

Kiba langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan memeluk tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Kiba semakin memeluk erat Naruto. Air mata Kiba tak terbendung lagi,ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIDURI KEKASIH ADIKKU HAH,UZUMAKI NARUTO"

Orang-orang disana terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kankuro. Semua mata mulai tertuju ke arah Naruto. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit tapi hatinya juga. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana nanti menatap orang-orang dan murid-muridnya. Ia takut semua orang akan membencinya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Tadi saat dia terdorong jatuh ,kepalanya terbentur lantai dan sekarang semakin sakit dengan segala pemikirannya.

"Kiba …sakitt"rintih Naruto. Mata indah Naruto perlahan menutup. Ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Teriakan Kiba terdengar ditelinganya sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna.

"NARUTO" Kiba panik. Naruto pingsan. Kiba mencoba menepuk pipi Naruto dan menggoyangkan badan Naruto tapi Naruto tak merespon sedikit pun.

"Bangun Naruto,Naruto hiks…hiks.."

"Mendokusai ,ada apa ini?" Kiba menoleh ke arah suara. Suara yang dirindukannya. Shikamaru baru saja datang dari tugasnya. Ia ingin istirahatdi rumah tapi kepala sekolah yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu, menyuruhnya ke sekolah untuk memberikan hasil pertemuannya. Shikamaru yang ingin menemui Kiba terlebih dahulu, melihat kerumunan orang di ruang guru. Shikamaru menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada salah satu murid dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar ada orang yang memukuli Naruto. Dengan cepat Shikamaru menerobos kerumunan orang dan melihat kekasihnya memeluk Naruto. Ia juga melihat Sasuke sedang menaklukan orang yang dia kenal,Kankuro.

"Shikamaru hiks….hiks Naruto.." Shikamaru menghampiri Kiba dan melihat Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Tenanglah Kiba…semua akan baik-baik saja" Shikamaru mengelus rambut Kiba.

Mata Sasuke dan mata Shikamaru bertemu. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Shikamaru yang seolah mengerti maksud Sasuke, menghampirinya dan mengambil alih Kankuro.

"Mendokusai,aku yang akan mengurusnya"

"BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN AKU" Kankuro terus memberontak. Ikatan Sasuke sangat kuat dan rumit sehingga Kankuro tak akan mudah melepaskan diri. Sasuke mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Dokter Tsunade, datang ke rumahku sekarang"

"Aku sedang sibuk ,gaki" ucap orang diseberang telepon.

"Hn,aku tunggu"

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Orang diseberang telepon hanya mampu mengumpat karena sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Kiba.

"Aku akan membawanya ke dokter" Kiba mendongak dan melihat Sasuke. Matanya bergelimang air mata. Kiba mengangguk lemah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke mengangkat Naruto ala _bridal style._ Secara seksama Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang terluka akibat dipukuli.

"Sasuke sensei ,selamatkan Naruto"

"Hn" Sasuke membawa Naruto keluar dari ruang guru. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang menatap dirinya dan Naruto. Sasuke tak peduli dengan mereka. Ia harus membawa Naruto pulang sekarang. Hari ini kebetulan ia membawa mobil ke sekolah. Awalnya karena begitu banyak berkas yang ia harus bawa termasuk milik Itachi dan berakhir mengharuskannya membawa mobil.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di jok. Ia terpaksa mendudukan Naruto karena ia membawa mobil sport Lamborghininya yang hanya memiliki dua kursi. Sasuke memasang seatbelt ke tubuh Naruto. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju kencang. Jam masih menunjukkan jam makan siang. Jalanan terlihat sangat ramai ,tak mau buang-buang waktu Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan mobil agar tak terjebak macet. Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto. Naruto harus menjelaskan semua padanya.

.

"Bagaimana ?"tanya Sasuke. Sasuke bersandar di tembok kamarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Naruto terbaring di kasur king size milik Sasuke. Tampak Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa Naruto disana. Tsudane adalah dokter yang dipercaya untuk merawat kesehatan keluarga Sasuke. Ia tak percaya dengan dokter lain untuk memeriksa orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Tak ada luka serius. Hanya memar dan bengkak karena dampak pukulan." Tsunade menulis resep untuk Naruto dan meletakkanya di meja dekat kasur.

"Hn"

"Siapa dia gaki? Tak biasanya kau menyuruhku memeriksa orang lain selain dirimu dan Itachi"

"Hn,dia teman kerjaku"

Tsunade dapat melihat mata Sasuke yang menatap Naruto khawatir. Mungkin Tsunade tau kenapa Sasuke begitu peduli dengan pemuda manis di depannya itu.

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku sudah menulis resep obat untuknya. Dia harus banyak istirahat. Aku pergi ,gaki"

"Hn"

Tsunade meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Kamar Sasuke di dominasi oleh warna biru,warna kesukaannya. Tak banyak barang di sana tapi nyaman untuk di tempati. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Sesekali ia menyinggirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang mulus mulai membiru. Sasuke masih tak mengerti siapa orang yang memukuli Naruto dan apa maksud kata-kata laki-laki itu?

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Disebuah ruang tamu, Neji duduk di samping Gaara. Neji tampak menjelaskan kejadian kemarin kepada Gaara. Sesekali wajah Gaara terkejut dengan penuturan Neji tapi kembali tenang. Gaara akhirnya mau mendengar penjelasan Neji setelah Neji mengancamnya akan pergi menjauhinya.

"Itulah yang terjadi Gaara,maafkan aku. Ini salahku bukan Naru. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita ,aku.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hiks… hiks" Gaara menangis dan memeluk Neji. Ia tak bisa memutuskan hubungan dengan Neji. Gaara sangat mencintai Neji.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji. Gaara paham dan sekaligus marah saat Neji mengatakan tak mampu mengontrol dirinya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Neji maupun Naruto. Hal itu terjadi tanpa sengaja. Gaara menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukan dirinya kemarin. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kata kasar kepada Naruto. Ia tak sanggup menemui Naruto. Gaara sangat malu.

"Gomen, Gaara"

"Aku yang minta maaf aku seharusnya mendengar penjelasanmu dulu. Aku merasa tak punya wajah lagi untuk bertemu Naruto. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hiks..hikss"

"Daijoubu Gaara ,Aku yakin Naru akan memaafkanmu" Neji mengelus lembut rambut Gaara. Akhirnya kesalahpaham ini bisa selesai. Neji yakin ,Naruto akan senang mendengar Gaara tidak membencinya.

Neji menjauhkan Gaara dari tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Gaara. Mereka saling menikmati ciuman itu. Gaara membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Neji berkeliaran di sana.

"Nghh~ Neji"

Handphone Neji tampak bergetar di saku kemejanya. Dengan tak rela Neji mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Neji mengambil handphonenya. Di sana tertera sebuah nama yang dia kenal.

"Halo Shikamaru"

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Di rumah Gaara. Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang dari luar kota?"

" _Iya aku sudah pulang, segeralah ke sekolah dan ajak Gaara. Kakaknya mengamuk disini. Mendokusai na.."_

"Kankuro? Kenapa dia bisa di sana?"

" _Nanti akan aku jelaskan"_

"Aku dan Gaara ke sana sekarang"

" _Baiklah"_

Neji mematikan sambungannya. "Ada apa Neji?"

"Apa Kankuro ada di Konoha?"

"Iya dia datang kemarin, aku ingin memberitahumu kemarin untuk makan malam bersama tapi…" Gaara berhenti bicara. Neji tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Gaara.

"Kita harus ke sekolah, Shikamaru bilang dia mengamuk di sana"

Gaara tampak berfikir kenapa kakaknya datang ke sana padahal dia tau Gaara tidak masuk kerja. Gaara baru ingat, kemarin kakaknya melihatnya menangis dan ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kankuro.

"Oh,tidak.. Narutoo"

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji melihat Gaara tampak gelisah.

"Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kankuro nii kemarin. Kankuro nii pasti menemui Naruto"

Mereka tau betapa cepat Kankuro terbawa emosi. Apa lagi jika sudah berurusan dengan Gaara. Ia akan sangat marah jika ada yang menyakiti adiknya. Neji tidak tau apa yang terjadi jika Kankuro bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kita pergi sekarang Gaara,aku khawatir dengan Naruto"

"Iya ,Neji" Gaara dan Neji mulai bergegas pergi. Mereka berharap apa yang mereka bayangkan tidak terjadi.

.

Sasuke membawa segelas air dari dapur untuk Naruto,takut jika Naruto haus saat sadar. Kebetulan para pelayannya sudah pulang. Hanya dia dan Naruto yang ada di rumah. Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Tampak mata Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar dobe?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamar dan berakhir pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke san,aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumahku"

"Eh,kenapa arghh…" Naruto merasakan sakit di wajahnya. Ia jadi ingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia dipukuli oleh Kankuro. Hatinya mencelos ketika ingat kata-kata Kankuro. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Pelan-pelan dobe. Minumlah" Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dan menyandarkan tubuh atas Naruto di kepala kasur. Sasuke mengambil air yang ia ambil tadi dan membantu Naruto minum. Semakin lama air dalam gelas habis. Sasuke kembali meletakkannya di atas meja.

Naruto terdiam lebih tepatnya melamun. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh murid-muridnya saat tau guru mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Dobe"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya."Eh,iya Sasuke san?"

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi Dobe" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau maksudku ,Dobe"

Naruto yang semakin ditatap tajam hanya menghela nafas. Dia terpaksa menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Setelah menceritakan segalanya ,Naruto kembali menangis. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Sasuke tak mengatakan apa pun selama Naruto menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Tapi matanya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Hiks…hiks seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu Sasuke san. Aku menye..Mnnhhh~"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Sasuke mengunci bibir Naruto dengan mulutnya. Bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto seakan dia ingin memakan bibir tipis Naruto. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Naruto. Meminta sang pemilik untuk membuka mulutnya.

Tak disangka,Naruto membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera lidah Sasuke masuk dan menjelajahi mulut Naruto. Sasuke mengabsen deretan gigi Naruto dan menjilat langit langit mulutnya. Naruto melenguh geli. Lidah Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto bergulat. Saling melilitkan diri satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Mhhh~ Nghhh~ " desah Naruto diantara ciuman panas mereka. Lidah Naruto tak mampu mengalahkan lidah Sasuke yang terus melilitkan lidah Naruto dengan kuat. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya,menarik kepala Naruto lebih dekat. Ciuman yang begitu nikmat bagi mereka berdua. Bibir Naruto begitu lembut dan manis bagi Sasuke.

Naruto dapat merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat Sasuke menciumnya. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang diberikan Neji,ciuman Sasuke begitu nikmat dan membuatnya tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini. Tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen,mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sasuke tak berhenti sampai di sana. Sasuke menciumi dagu Naruto dan turun lagi ke lehernya. Sasuke dapat melihat beberapa kissmark disana. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit bekas kissmark yang dibuat oleh Neji. Naruto menjerit kecil saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya. Sasuke kembali menjilat kissmark baru yang ia buat ,menimpa kissmark milik Neji dan membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Mnhhhh~mmmph…." Sasuke kembali mencium melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kasur. Naruto terbaring pasrah, tangan Sasuke mulai gencar menyentuh tubuh Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang nikmat.

Tangan Sasuke mulai meraba dada Naruto yang masih terbungkus kemeja dan menemukan 2 tonjolan kecil disana. Dimainkannya tonjolan itu. Mengusap-mengusapnya dan mecubit gemas nipple Naruto.

"Ahhh~ Sasuke ehmm~ san"desah Naruto disela-sela kenikmatan.

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto. Bibir Naruto bagaikan candu untuknya. Sambil melumat bibir Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan kemeja Naruto dan membuangnya sembarangan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menikmati betapa nikmat dobenya ini.

Sasuke mengarahkan dirinya ke dada Naruto. Melihat betapa menggodanya nipple merah Naruto yang hampir mengeras. Sasuke menjilat nipple Naruto dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya kuat seperti bayi. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenikmatan yang dia rasakan membutakan dirinya. Disela-sela menghisapnya, Sasuke menggigit kecil nipple Naruto yang sudah sangat merah dan mengeras.

Setelah puas, Sasuke menjilat setiap inci tubuh Naruto dan berhenti tepat di perut Naruto. Betapa kaget Sasuke melihat tanda lahir berbentuk spiral di sana. Sasuke ingat jelas,foto bayi yang diberikan anikinya. Jadi Naruto orangnya. Ia tak perlu susah lagi mencari bayi itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu menjilat perut rata Naruto. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Naruto.

Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya. Matanya bertemu sebuah gundukan di tengah kaki Naruto. Dijilatnya gundukan itu oleh Sasuke.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhh~ Sasuke san"

Sasuke kembali berulah dan menggigit gundukan itu. Kontan Naruto mendesah nikmat hingga mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Celana Naruto tampa mulai basah. Sasuke membuka celana dan dalaman Naruto dan kembali membuangnya. Terlihat penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri menjulang ke atas. Tubuh Naruto sekarang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Mulut hangat Sasuke menyelimuti seluruh penis Naruto. Naruto tak dapat memungkiri kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"A-akh…Sashhuuu…ke san….mmh…" Naruto sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Entah kenapa tubuhnya langsung merespon begitu Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepalanya,memberikan kenikmatan lebih kepada Naruto. Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke. Tanpa sadar sesekali Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke untuk mencari kenikmatan yang lebih. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit kecil penis Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan penis Naruto. Menggocok penis Naruto cepat. Saat penis Naruto membesar dan berkedut ditangannya ,Sasuke kembali memasukan penis. Mengulum penis Naruto dengan cepat.

"AHHHHHH! SASUKE SAN"

Cairan Naruto memenuhi mulutnya. Tanpa rasa jijik , Sasuke menelan cairan Naruto hingga tak bersisa. Cairan Naruto begitu manis di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menegakkan dirinya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang merah seperti tomat ,tubuh Naruto yang mengkilap karena keringat dan dada Naruto yang naik turun sedang memasok oksigen ,menambah gairah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri lalu melepaskan kemeja yang ia kenakan dan terlihatlah tubuhnya yang sixpack. Naruto melihat betapa bagusnya tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh yang ia idam idamkan tapi tak akan pernah ia miliki. Sasuke melepaskan celana dan dalamannya. Tubuh Sasuke sekarang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke dan terfokus pada benda yang tergantung di selangkangan Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut betapa besar dan panjang benda itu. Naruto tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana jika benda itu bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,menghilangkan khayalannya tentang benda milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat betapa intens Naruto memandang penis miliknya.

"Jika kau ingin,kau bisa menyentuhnya"

"EHHH…" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi tak berapa lama Naruto kembali menatap milik Sasuke dan mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Sasuke. Tangan Naruto memegang penis Sasuke. Merasakan benda perkasa milik Sasuke. Awalnya hanya sebuah sentuhan tapi Naruto yang tertangtang mendekatkan milik Sasuke ke mulutnya. Milik Sasuke yang besar tak cukup di dalam milik Sasuke sehingga hanya setengah yang mampu Naruto beri kehangatan.

Naruto mengemut benda itu seperti lollipop. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto ,dia semakin menikmati apa yang ia lakukan. Penis Sasuke menjauh dari mulutnya. Benang salvia terbentuk anatara penis Sasuke dan lidah Naruto. Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Belum saatnya Dobe"

"Tapi….." Wajah Naruto tampak memelas. Seolah mainannya baru saja diambil dan ia menginginkannya kembali.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti dobe" Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke baru mengetahui Naruto begitu terobsesi dengan miliknya. Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh Naruto. Menangkup wajah Naruto dan mengecup semua yang ada di sana. Sasuke mencium Naruto ,kembali melumat bibir yang sudah bengkak itu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah menyelusuri keberadaan pintu masuk Naruto.

Dapat ia rasakan kedutan di lubang Naruto. Tanpa pelumas, Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto merasakan perih pada lubangnya hingga Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sakitttt…..Sasuke san" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Naruto. Jarinya seperti ditelat di dalam sana.

Sasuke mengecup kelopak mata Naruto. Membisikan kata-kata yang mampu menenangkan Naruto. Sasuke memasukkan lagi jari tengah dan jari manisnya. Ketiga jari Sasuke dapat merasakan lubang Naruto yang ingin meremukan jari-jarinya. Entah bagaimana jika penisnya di dalam sana.

"Naruto rileks…"

Sasuke mulai menggerakan ketiga jarinya beriringan. Sedikit demi sedikit suara desahan terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong jarinya lebih dalam mencari titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"AH~ "

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar desahan Naruto. Sasuke membuka laci di samping kasur dan mengambil kondom dari dalam sana. Sasuke memang selalu menyiapkan barang-barang yang mungkin akan ia perlukan di masa depan termasuk kondom.

Kondom sudah terpasang di penis Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kaki Naruto tapi Naruto kembali merapatkan kakinya. Sasuke melihat mata Naruto dengan seksama. Naruto tidak menolaknya tapi Naruto sangat malu Sasuke melihat tubuhnya.

"Daijoubu Naruto" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melebarkan kaki Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Sasuke dapat melihat penis tegak Naruto dan lubang pink berkedut yang minta segera diisi.

"Tahan Naruto,ini akan sedikit sakit…"

Sasuke memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Naruto. Dengan pelan Sasuke memasukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto sedikit meringis karena penis Sasuke yang begitu besar.

Akhirnya penis Sasuke sudah ada di dalam lubang Naruto. Sasuke mendesah tertahan, merasa nikmat tiada tara saat dinding tubuh Naruto menjepit erat penisnya. Sasuke menggerakan penisnya perlahan hingga membuat Naruto terbiasa. Setelah merasa Naruto terbiasa,Sasuke menghantam prostat Naruto dengan keras.

"Ahhh~ Sas…uke….san"

Sasuke menghatam prostat Naruto terus menerus, membuat Naruto menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri. Naruto tidak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang terus diberikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke san …aku.."

"Keluarkan Naruto" Cairan putih menyembur keras membasahi perut dan wajah Naruto. Naruto merasakan betapa lengket wajahnya saat ini. Naruto klimaks untuk pertama kalinya dan mulai merasa lelah.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya. Bokong Naruto terpangpang jelas di mata Sasuke. Sasuke meremas kedua benda kenyal itu dan membuat penis naruto kembali menegang. Sebuah tamparan mendarat ke bokong Naruto.

 **PLAAAAKKKKK**

"Ahhh~ Sasuke san"

Terlihat bokong Naruto mulai memerah. Walau ditampar seperti itu Naruto merasa nikmat. Sasuke sangat mengetahui bagaimana membuat Naruto melenguh nikmat.

Sasuke kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahhhh~ Sasuke san "

"Panggil aku Sasuke ,Naruto"

"Ahhh~ Sasuke faster~

Sasuke semakin cepat memompa penisnya. Tangannya dia arahkan ke penis Naruto dan mengocoknya cepat dan tangan satunya ia gunakan memilin nipple Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan walaupun itu dengan Neji. Ketiga titik sensitifnya disentuh bersamaan membuat perut Naruto dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Penis Naruto mulai berkedut lagi. Dinding lubang Naruto semakin erat menjepitnya dan merasa ini akhirnya.

"Sasukee ahhh~"

"Kita keluar bersama sama Naruto" Naruto mengangguk dan mengarahkan tangannya ke penisnya sendiri. Menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengocok penisnya bersama-sama. Penis mereka telah mencapai batas kenikmatan.

"SASUKE"

"NARUTO"

Mereka klimaks bersama-sama. Sasuke membanting tubuhnya ke samping Naruto. Sasuke menjilat tanganya yang terkena cairan. Ia tak pernah bosan merasakan cairan milik Naruto. Sasuke melepas kondom dari miliknya dan melempar ke lantai. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah. Sasuke ingin menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi tapi sebuah melodi musik mengusiknya. Iya yakin itu nada telepon Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasur, mengambil handphone Naruto di kantong celana Naruto yang tegeletak tak jauh darinya lalu kembali memeluk Naruto. Sebuah nama tertera disana.

" _Halo Naru,kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji._

"Hn,dia baik-baik saja"

" _Sasuke?"_

"Hn"

" _Dimana Naru?"_

"Dia dirumahku,aku akan mengantarnya pulang nanti"

" _Sasuke bisa kau…"_

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Neji. Kemudian mematikan handphone Naruto agar tak ada yang mengganggu mereka. Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Naruto. Lalu mengecup kening Naruto.

"Oyasumi Naruto"

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Sasuke bisa kau….halo…halo" Neji menghela nafas panjang. Dia belum selesai bicara dan Sasuke mematikan teleponnya.

"Ada apa Neji?"tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke mematikan teleponnya tapi dia bilang Naru baik-baik saja"ucap Neji memandang sahabat dan kekasihnya. Sekarang Kiba dan Gaara ada di apartemean Neji. Mereka mencemaskan Naruto. Apalagi Neji dan Gaara yang baru tiba di sekolah dan menemukan Kankuro terikat. Kiba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ,Kankuro memukul dan mengatakan hal yang tak ingin mereka dengar.

Gaara menjelaskan kepada Kankuro bahwa dirinya dan Kankuro salah paham. Kankuro awalnya tidak peduli tapi setelah Gaara memohon Kankuro menyerah. Ia menuruti Gaara untuk menyudahi masalah ini. Kankuro sudah kembali ke Suna karena sebuah urusan. Renacananya ia memang bermaksud mengunjungi Gaara di Konoha sehari saja. Setidaknya sekarang dia tenang kembali ke Suna dan menitip permintaan maaf kepada Naruto. Tentu itu permintaan dari Gaara.

"Syukurlah" ucap Kiba

"Aku tidak menyangka Kankuro nii akan datang dan memukuli Naruto. Aku benar-benar menyesal" Gaara membenamkan wajahnya. Neji memeluk Gaara mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Sudahlah Gaara yang terpenting Naru baik-baik saja"

"Hei jangan bermesraan di depanku, Apa kita perlu menyusul Naruto?" Kiba tampak kesal karena Shikamaru tidak ikut ke sana karena masih ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah. Tentu dia juga harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di ruang guru tadi kepada kepala sekolah. Sepanjang waktu Shikamaru hanya mengatakan "Mendokusai",karena ia baru pulang dan sudah menghadapi banyak masalah. Jadilah Kiba hanya menjadi nyamuk di antara Neji dan Gaara.

"Bilang saja kau iri Kiba" ucap Gaara dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau Gaara" Kiba tidak terima kata-kata Gaara. Walau sebenarnya dia iri.

"Sasuke yang akan mengantar Naruto,kita tunggu saja" Neji memijat keningnya. Betapa banyak masalah yang ia hadapi beberapa hari ini.

.

Naruto terbangun karena wangi mint yang memasuki hidungnya. Wangi yang begitu membuatnya tenang. Naruto mendekatkan diri agar dapat mencium wangi mint itu lebih dalam dan mendapatkan dirinya tak dapat bergerak. Ada sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan besar itu begitu kuat. Menoleh pun Naruto tak mampu. Naruto mengelus tangan itu pelan. Tangan pucat yang begitu hangat menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Naru…." Hembusan nafas menerpa telinga Naruto dan membuatnya menggeliat.

"nghh~ " Tangan pucat itu mulai melepaskan pinggang Naruto. Naruto sudah dapat menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang berbaring. Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat tubuhnya dan Sasuke tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun.

"Kyaaaa kenapa kita telanjang? Sasuke san apa kita…." Naruto mengharapkan yang terjadi tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tapi jawaban Sasuke mematahkan harapannya.

"Kau tau jawabannya dobe. Mandilah,aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Naruto menarik dan melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke sudah memakai celananya sejak tadi jadi dia hanya bertelanjang dada. Saat akan turun dari kasur. Pinggangnya sedikit sakit.

"Sakit Sasuke san" keluh Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mencoba menggoda Naruto."Apa aku perlu memandikamu?"

"Gyaaa, teme mesum" Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintunya dengan keras. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak cepat. Lebih baik dia segera mandi. Tubuhnya begitu lengket.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan apartemen Naruto. Naruto memandang apartemen miliknya. Ia yakin Neji sudah pulang, apartemennya sudah disinari cahaya lampu. Naruto akan berpamitan dengan Sasuke.

"Arigatou Sasuke san sudah mengantar dan menolongku" Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke. Mengagumi setiap keindahan dari wajah itu dan berharap ia bisa memilikinya juga.

"Hn,Cium aku"

"Eh?" Naruto bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Cium aku maka ucapan terima kasihmu aku terima"

Naruto terkejut. Sasuke memintanya menciumnya. Naruto bimbang apa ia harus mencium Sasuke? Tapi Sasuke sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Dia hanya perlu mencium Sasuke. Iya hanya ciuman biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto sangat serius memikirkan ucapannya."Aku bercanda dobe, turunlah"

"Eh,Ba..baiklah" Dengan gugup Naruto turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan kepada mobil Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan benar saja di sana tampak Neji ,Kiba dan Gaara menunggunya. Naruto tak salah lihat Gaara juga ada di sana.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri. Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji.

"Aku baik-baik sa…"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong. Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya hangat. Naruto menyadari itu adalah Gaara. Naruto balas memeluk Gaara. Ia merindukan sahabatnya.

Setelah puas Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Naruto. "Gomen Naruto ,aku tak seharusnya mengatakan kata-kata kasar dan menamparmu"

"Daijobu Gaara,aku juga minta maaf" Mereka kembali berpelukan. Neji dan Kiba tersenyum. Senang melihat orang yang mereka kasihi berbaikan juga. Mereka harap tak ada masalah seperti ini lagi.

.

Sasuke baru tiba dan langsung memasuki ruang kerja Itachi setelah tau ia telah pulang. Itachi baru saja pulang dan harus kembali berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani. Ia ingin istirahat tapi apa daya ,pekerjaannya terlalu banyak.

"Aniki"

"Otoutoku ada apa hmm?" Itachi mengarahkan pandanganya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menemukan bayi itu"

"Benarkah?Siapa?" Itachi tampak antusias tapi sebenarnya tidak terlihat begitu di mata Sasuke.

"Naruto"

"Wah, Naru chan. Kau hebat otouto" Itachi tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari ekspresi aneh Itachi. Mengira-ngira jika Itachi sudah tau lebih awal darinya.

" Kapan?"

"Hm..Kapan apa Sasuke?"

"Kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Oh,Belum lama otouto, saat Naru chan kembali dari kamar mandi waktu dia ke rumah kita tak sengaja bajunya tersingkap dan melihat tanda itu di sana"

"Cih,Kau tak memberitahuku ,Baka Aniki" Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya ini. Seharusnya sejak lama ia berhenti menjadi bayi itu.

Itachi hanya terkekeh. Ia lupa memberi tau Sasuke. Ya mau bagaimana lagi sejak dia tau , dia tak ada waktu bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Aku lupa otoutoku sayang dan ingat kau harus menjaganya otouto "

"Ada apa sampai kita harus menjaganya aniki?"

"Hanya kaasan yang mengetahuinya otouto" Itachi menatap Sasuke dan kembali bekerja. Jawabannya masih sama dengan terakhir kali mereka membahas masalah ini. Ia benar tak mengerti apa yang coba kaasan mereka beritau.

.

Disebuah kamar berukur besar dan sangat gelap tampak seseorang memandagi bulan purnama yang tertutup awan. Dia hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum dengan penuh arti.

"Sudah waktunya **Naruto** "

 **ToBeContinue…**  
(•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Maaf aku kembali menyakiti Naruto hiks…. :-: . bayinya adalah Naruto ,. Sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia lagi ,udah pada banyak yang tau tanpa dikasik tau :'D. Maunya lebh lama aku sembunyi tapi ya sudahlah. Udh terlanjur lemonan :'v maaf jika kurang hot lemonnya. Akhirnya bisa lemonan Sasunaru walau Naruto harus babak belur dulu :'v seenggak bersakit sakit dahulu bersenang senang kemudian :D *maaf klau salah. Kankuro juga munculnya dikit . mungkin nanti dibanyakin lagi :'D**

 **Entah kenapa kalau saya baca Naruto jadi Narto kebiasaan gk pakke huruf "u" sama kayak Sasuke jadi Saske :'D gak enak jg dengernya*edisicurhat. Dan maaf kalau di chapter kemarin saya malah buat NejiNaru, saya khilaf pengen Sasunaru lemonan eh malah jadi buat NejiNaru.:'v. chapter ini full udh aq baca moga gak ada typo lagi.**

 **Oke….Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan yang sudah membaca.**

 **See you ….**


	6. Chapter 6

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini** **●ω●**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Seperti hari-hari biasanya,Naruto dan Sasuke makan siang di atap. Di sana tak ada orang lain selain mereka. Atap memang tak menjadi tempat favorit karena tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan disana hanya pemandangan kota yang terhampar di depan. Sasuke menyodorkan bekalnya kepada Naruto. Naruto tampak heran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke san?"

"Suapi aku dobe" Wajah Sasuke tetap datar. Sasuke seperti anak kecil dalam benak Naruto.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Sasuke san"tolak Naruto. Naruto kembali menyodorkan bekal Sasuke kepadanya tapi Sasuke tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menerima kembali. Dia menatap Naruto.

"Aku sudah membantumu dobe, kau lupa?" Naruto mana mungkin lupa. Sasuke sudah menolongnya. Dari bicara dengan Kiba, Pemukulan oleh Kankuro dan sebuah penjelasan kepada murid-muridnya.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak kedatangan Kankuro ke sekolah dan memukul Naruto. Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian itu, semua mata menatap Naruto. Tatapan mereka tak mampu Naruto mengerti. Sebuah tatapan prihatin atau tatapan mengejeknya. Murid-muridnya di dalam kelas hanya diam. Tak seperti biasanya dimana mereka akan bertanya berbagai hal kepada Naruto. Tak hanya murid-murid tapi para guru juga menatapnya. Semua menatapnya tak percaya dan tak ada yang mau bicara dengan Naruto. Naruto takut jika semua orang membencinya. Neji sudah mencoba menjelaskannya tapi tak ada yang menanggapinya. Naruto hanya menunduk lesu di meja kerjanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya mencoba menghibur dan mengatakan semua baik—baik saja. Naruto tetap tak bisa tenang. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di setiap penjuru sekolah. Sasuke dengan berani berteriak lewat speaker sekolah dan berkata bahwa itu hanya salah paham. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya . Bukan cerita sebenarnya tapi mengatakan bahwa kankuro itu frustasi berat sehingga dia sering lepas kontrol dan mengatakan hal yang mengada-ngada . Gaara tentu tak terima. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam ,mungkin hanya ini caranya agar Naruto tidak ditatap lagi oleh orang-orang. Entah bagaimana caranya semua orang percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan sihir.

Semua meminta maaf karena sikap mereka kepada Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto dapat tersenyum kembali. Sejak itu sudah tak lagi menatap Naruto dan semuanya kembali semula. Sasuke sudah sangat membantunya. Wajahnya kadang memerah saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke . Semakin lama ia semakin mengagumi Sasuke.

"Iya iya ,aku suapi" Naruto pasrah dan menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Naruto mulai mengambil ongiri dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke. Saat akan membuka mulutnya suara pintu terbuka mengurungkan niatnya.

 **Kreekkkkkk**

Tampak Sai yang muncul dari balik pintu. "Naru chan?"

"Sai" Naruto kembali meletakkan onigiri Sasuke dan menoleh ke arah Sai. Sasuke geram, Sai selalu saja mengganggunya.

"cihhh…Apa mau mu?" ucap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang dengan Naru chan" Sai duduk di samping Naruto.

"Suapi dobe"

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menyuapimu?"

"Cih,aku tidak sudi" Sasuke menatap Naruto,menyuruhnya menyuapi. Naruto kembali mengambil onigiri Sasuke tapi Sai malah mengambil bekal Sasuke dari tangannya.

"ini bento buatan mu, Naru chan?" Sai menatap bekal itu. Ia belum pernah mencoba bekal buatan Naruto karena biasanya ia tak bertemu dengan Naruto pada waktu jam makan siang. Karena ingin mengajak Naruto sesekali makan siang, Sai mencari Naruto tapi tak menemukannya. beruntunglah ada yang memberitahunya jika Naruto ada di atap. Sai tidak kaget jika disana ada Sasuke juga. Ia tau Sasuke mencoba mendekati Naruto.

"Ah,iya"

"kembalikan" Sasuke tidak suka barang miliknya disentuh orang lain apalagi Sai. Dia tidak suka dengan laki—laki di depannya ini. Senyumannya membuat Sasuke jijik.

"ini boleh untukku kan naru chan?"

"Tapi Sai….." Naruto menatap Sasuke. Walau wajahnya datar tapi aura gelap terasa disampingnya. Sasuke pasti marah. Belum selesai Naruto bicara Sai mengambil onigiri Sasuke dan memakannya. Ia baru tau jika masakan Naruto begitu enak.

"Enak "komentar Sai. Kembali Sai mengambil onigiri. Isi onigiri itu tomat ,Naruto membuatnya sesuai dengan Sasuke tapi Sai suka juga walau baru kali ini dia merasakan onigiri isi tomat.

"Ciihh…." Nafsu makan Sasuke hilang seketika. Bekalnya sudah tercemar. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak sudi melihat Sai memakan bekalnya.

"Ambil bekalku saja Sasuke san. " Naruto menyodorkan bekalnya yang belum ia sentuh. Ia tak enak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto tapi tak menerima bekal Naruto. Ia sudah tak ingin makan lagi."Aku sudah tak ingin makan,do…."

"Naru chan besok buatkan aku bento ya?" Dengan santai Sai memotong perkataan Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Tatapan tajam Sasuke juga tak membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Tidak bisa"sergah Sasuke.

"Aku bertanya pada Naru chan, bukan dirimu **Uchiha sensei** " Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke. Tentu bukan senyuman yang bersahabat.

"Pergilah kau **Sai Danzo** "

"Hentikan Sasuke san,Sai" Naruto bingung harus bangaimana. Sasuke dan Sai tak berhenti berdebat sejak tadi. Dia tak nyaman ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Naruto melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam. Entah apa yang diperbuat oleh Naruto hingga Sasuke kelihatan marah padanya.

"Ke…kenapa Sasuke san?"tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memanggiku dengan -san dan dia tidak?" Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu,tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan panggilan yang ia berikan pada orang lain. Naruto merasa kurang sopan jika memanggil Sasuke hanya dengan nama.

"Ehh..aku….."

"Sudah jelas aku spesial di mata Naru chan" Sai merengkuh bahu Naruto membawa Naruto mendekat kepelukannya.

"Eh,bukan begitu" Naruto mulai frustasi dengan semua ini. Bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

"Aku pergi" Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke san tunggu" Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto dan berlalu pergi. Sai yang melihat itu cukup senang bisa membuat Sasuke terbakar emosi.

"Sai aku pergi dulu menyusul Sasuke san" Naruto mengambil bekalnya yang masih utuh lalu berjalan keluar atap meninggalkan Sai sendirian. Sai tidak suka Naruto begitu perhatian dengan Sasuke. Ia tak akan rela jika Naruto akan berakhir dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke san tunggu ,kau salah paham" Naruto terus memanggil Sasuke dan tetap fokus pada kakinya yang terus melangkah menuruni tangga. Punggung Sasuke masih terlihat olehnya. Sasuke berjalan santai tapi langkahnya sangat lebar. Naruto yang memilki kaki pendek tak mampu mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Sasuke tunggu" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan. Naruto mengatur nafasnya dan mendongak ke atas. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Coba ulangi dobe,panggil namaku"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya."Sasuke san"

"Cihh" Sasuke berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Naruto yang ditinggal dibelakang ,berlari mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke san , ini ambillah bekalku. Aku merasa tak enak dengan Sasuke san" Sambil berlari ,Naruto memberikan bekalnya yang tadi ditolak Sasuke. Sasuke tetap tak menerimanya.

"Aku tak butuh dobe"

"Tapi Sasuke san …."

"Aku bilang aku tak butuh,brengsek"ucap Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja tangan Sasuke menyenggol kotak bekal Naruto dan isinya berhamburan dilantai. Naruto tak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata kasar seperti itu padanya.

"Gomen " Wajah Naruto tertunduk. Naruto berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Dapat Sasuke lihat mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca, air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke terdiam dan menatap bekal Naruto. Ada rasa penyesalan dihatinya.

Saat Sai akan menghampiri Naruto betapa terkejutnya dia saat Naruto berlari kencang. Sai melihat bekal Naruto yang berserakan dilantai. Makanan yang dibuat Naruto penuh cinta harus berakhir di tempat sampah karena ulah Sasuke. Ia tak menerima perlakuannya terhadap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru chan?" Mata onxy mereka saling bertemu. Sai tidak tersenyum lagi. Ia serius dengan hal ini.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau…." Sai mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan memukul wajahnya. Sasuke tidak sudi wajahnya dipukul Sai mencengkram kerah Said dan memukulnya balik. Mata onxy mereka menampilkan kemarahan. Saling memberikan tatapan menusuk satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara Shikamaru membubarkan mereka. Sasuke dan Sai melepaskan cengkraman kerah pada lawan. Mereka bersikap seperti semula.

Shikamaru yang tadinya ingin pergi ke atap untuk tidur terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya saling adu pukul. Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya. Bersyukurlah tak ada orang di sana sehingga ia tak perlu mendengar ceramah dari kepala sekolah merepotkan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Shikamaru,aku pergi dulu" jawab Sai tersenyum dan pergi. Sasuke juga berjalan pergi berlawanan arah dengan Sai ia tak sudi harus berjalan berdekatan dengannya.

"Mendokusai" Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Dan jangan lupakan tugas Shikamaru untuk merapikan kekacauan dari bekal Naruto.

Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya ke taman di dekat sekolah. Mungkin menenangkan diri di taman cukup ampuh. Dia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Naruto hampir menangis karenanya.

 **Dreeettt drettt**

Sasuke duduk di salah bangku dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia melihat sebuah nama di sana.

"Aniki?"

" _Hai otouto. Kau sedang apa?"_

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku?"

" _Semakin hari kau semakin galak otouto , aku jadi ingin punya adik seperti Naru chan. Dari nadamu, kau sedang marah otouto. Ada apa?"_

"Hn"

Sasuke menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke hanya bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Itachi. Hanya dia orang yang dia percaya. Tak ada orang lain. Itachi satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang , hanya dia keluarga Sasuke.

Itachi yang ada diseberang telepon, tertawa mendengar cerita otoutonya itu. Dia yakin sekarang bahwa otoutonya sedang jatuh cinta. Karena sebuah nama panggilan bisa membuatnya lepas kontrol.

" _Kau cemburu nee otouto"_

"Diam kau aniki"

" _Kasihan kan Naru chan. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya belum terbiasa otouto, bersabarlah"_

"Hn"

Bisa Sasuke dengar sebuah suara seseorang diseberang telepon. Suara yang ia kenal,seketaris Itachi. Seketaris Itachi membaca sederet aktifitas yang akan dilakukan Itachi. Ia yakin hari ini Itachi tidak akan pulang.

" _Baiklah otouto . Aku harus pergi ada meeting sebentar lagi. Jaa ne otouto"_

"Hn"

Sasuke mematikan teleponnya dan menatap langit di atas kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat begitu ramainya taman. Banyak anak-anak kecil yang baru pulang sekolah. Kebetulan taman ini juga dekat dengan sebuah TK dan SD tak heran jika jam pulang seperti ini sangat ramai dengan anak kecil.

Beberapa orang terutama kaum ibu-ibu melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum. Sasuke tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan celana kerjanya. Begitu dewasa dan memukau siapa pun melihatnya pasti akan merona dan menjerit-jerit histeris. Sasuke tak pernah peduli dan menganggap mereka tak ada.

"Ojichan,kenapa?"tanya seseorang. Sasuke melirik seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Mata biru jernih itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya Sasuke

"Sebelum ojichan datang dan duduk disebelahku" Anak itu menggoyangkan kakinya yang tak menyentuh tanah dan menatap Sasuke. Anak itu lebih mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Nee ojichan, ojichan punya kaachan?" Anak itu berhenti menggoyangkan kakinya. Melihat ke depan,ke arah seorang ibu dan anak yang saling tertawa. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang anak itu. Ia teringat akan kenangan lama.

"Hn,dia sudah meninggal"

Anak itu menatap lirih Sasuke. "Gomen ojichan. Aku tidak tau. Aku rindu kaachan. Ojichan merindukan kaachan ojichan?"

"Hn"

"Aku ingin dipeluk kaachan tapi kaachan tidak mau memelukku" Anak itu mengalihkan pandnagan ke jam tangannya. " Ah, ojichan aku harus pulang. Jaa ne Sasuke ojichan"

Sasuke menatap punggung anak kecil itu. Darimana anak itu tau namanya. Lalu mata itu dan wajahnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat wajah anak itu, dia sedikit mirip dengannya hanya saja mata dan sikapnya berbeda darinya. Siapa dia?

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Sasuke kembali ke sekolah. Jam mengajarnya sudah selesai. Ia bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Sasuke bisa melihat dari mejanya, meja kerja Naruto kosong. Sejak kejadian tadi ,Sasuke belum bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Jujur dia khawatir apalagi dia melihat Naruto hampir menangis. Sasuke bernisiatif mencari Naruto. Hingga saat di atap dia juga tidak menemukan Naruto, dia malah mendengar suara desahan.

"Nghh~ Shikamaru"

Terlihat Kiba mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Shikamaru. Ciuman mereka begitu panas. Kedua orang itu tampak sangat menikmati waktu mereka hingga tak menyadari Sasuke yang datang.

Sasuke pergi dan kembali mencari Naruto. "Kemana si dobe itu?"

.

"Arigatou,Sai" ucap Naruto. Naruto tampak berbaring di kasur UKS. Tiba-tiba saja badannya sedikit hangat dan pusing. Untung ada Sai yang membantunya ke UKS. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta tolong Kiba tapi Kiba hilang entah kemana.

"Aku akan menjagamu"

"Tidak Sai,kau ada praktek pergilah. Aku akan tidur"

"Baiklah. Jaa ne Naru chan" Sai tersenyum dan mengecup kening Naruto dan pergi keluar UKS. Naruto dapat melihat senyuman tulus Sai lagi. Dia terlihat sangat tampan. Jika saja Sai bisa mempertahankan senyumannya pasti banyak yang menyukainya termasuk dirinya mungkin. Naruto mengelus keningnya. Kecupan Sai begitu hangat.

"Jadi kau suka jika dicium seperti itu?"

"Sasuke san" Naruto membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Naruto terlalu fokus pada Sai sampai-sampai tak menyadari Sasuke.

"Dobe,lihat aku"

"Dobe"

"Dobe"

Naruto tetap membelakangi yang sudah frustasi hanya karena Naruto tak ingin bicara dengannya,menarik paksa tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang. Sasuke naik keranjang Naruto dan memenjarakan tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke san ,apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke. Mata yang mau menghipnotisnya seperti sekarang. Bukannya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke tapi dia malah menatap dalam mata itu.

"kau marah padaku?"

"Sasuke san, yang marah padaku"

"Aku minta maaf" Sasuke tak percaya mulutnya begitu mudah mengatakan maaf hanya untuk Naruto yang marah padanya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Sasuke san"

"Aku minta maaf ,dobe"

"Aku tid…"

"Mnhh~ Sas…..uke san Nghh~" Sasuke membungkap mulut Naruto. Mengecap kembali rasa manis yang lama tidak ia rasakan. Hanya sebuah kecupan biasa tapi penuh arti.

"Jangan mempermainkanku dobe"

"Aku akan menjagamu disini" Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di kursi sampai kasur.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke san ,kau harus mengajar"

"Aku sudah kosong dobe"

"Terserahmu ,Sasuke"

"Kau mengatakannya dobe"

"Benarkah?"

"Panggil aku seperti itu lagi"

"Sasuke san"

"Hn" Sasuke merasa lelah harus terus berharap Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama. Mungkin ia harus membiarkan Naruto terbiasa. Benar kata anikinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto melihat hal itu dan wajahnya sangat merah.

 **Kreeekkkkkk**

"Naru chan" Pintu UKS terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sai di sana. Entah kenapa aura UKS berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Naruto hanya merasa aneh dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka tidak akur.

"Sai" ucap Naruto. Sai tersenyum menanggapi panggilan Naruto untuknya. Dan ia tak lupa untuk melihat seseorang yang dia tak ingin kehadirannya juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Oh,ada Uchiha sensei"

 **Cup**

Naruto membelalak matanya ketika tiba-tiba bibir Sai menempel pada bibirnya. Sai menciumnya. Wajah Naruto seketika memerah. Sasuke menggeram marah karena ketidak waspadaannya. Ia tak terima Sai menyentuh Naruto yang sudah a klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan **Sai Danzo**?"Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Jika saja Naruto tak disana sudah menghajar wajah tampan Sai.

"Mengecup kekasihku" jawab Sai santai.

"Jangan mengaku-ngaku, **Sai Danzo** "

" **Uchiha sensei,** kau orang yang sensitif "

"Tutup mulutmu"

"Eh,lihat kau sangat sensitif"

"Hentikan kalian berdua" Naruto mulai tidak tahan. Kenapa setiap Sasuke dan Sai bertemu pasti akan bertengkar. Kepala Naruto semakin pusing dibuatnya.

Aura mereka semakin menggelap. Naruto mulai merasa tak nyaman ada di ruangan itu. Tak adakah seseorang yang dapat menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Naruto kau sudah baikan?" ucap Kiba masuk ke dalam ruang UKS. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto ,ia takut keadaannya semakin memburuk.

"Kiba,aku ingin pulang. " Naruto harus berterima kasih kepada Kiba setelah ini ,bersyukurlah dia datang disaat yang tepat.

"Eh,baiklah ayo kebetulan aku dan Shikamaru tidak ada jam mengajar lagi"

"Kau pulang denganku ,dobe"

"Naru chan pulang denganku saja"

"Diam kau"

"Bagaimana Naru chan?"

"Kiba ayo cepat pulang" Naruto tak menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke dan Sai. Naruto benar-benar tak tahan. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur dikasur lembutnya. Sayang Neji tak ada disamping Naruto,dia pasti akan menjauhkan orang-orang didepannya ini. Neji bersama Gaara sedang jalan-jalan ke luar kota. Mereka mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Ya bisa dibilang penembus masalah tempo hari. Naruto memaksa mereka untuk liburan agar hubungan mereka membaik. Setelah mereka pergi Naruto sangat merindukan mereka.

Kiba membantu Naruto berjalan dan keluar pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuh **milikku** "

"Dia **milikku** **Uchiha sensei** "

"Kita lihat nanti, **Sai Danzo** "

"Baiklah , **Uchiha Sasuke** "

Mereka tak akan pernah menyerahkan sesuatu yang sudah mereka klaim. Milik mereka tidak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain.

.

 **Kreekkkkk**

Pintu apartemen Neji dan Naruto terbuka menampilkan Kiba dan Shikamaru. "Tadaima "

"Okaeri Kiba ojichan, Shikamaru ojichan"Jawab seorang anak laki-laki. Dia sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton tv. Seperti anak lainnya ia menonton animasi kesukaannya.

" **Menma** ,kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kiba duduk disamping anak laiki-laki itu. Dengan lembut Kiba mengelus rambut hitam itu. Begitu halus dan bau citrus menguar dari sana. Seperti aroma tubuh Naruto.

"Sudah Kiba ojichan, Kaachan mana?" Menma hanya melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru. Ia tak melihat seseorang yang ia nanti sejak tadi.

"Dia…" Ucapan Kiba terputus saat sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Neji untuk tidur. Kiba dan Shikamaru diminta Neji untuk tinggal di apartemennya untuk menjaga Naruto. Tentu Neji sangat khawatir jika Naruto harus tinggal berdua hanya dengan Menma. Naruto paling takut jika harus ditinggal sendirian.

"Tadaima" Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Okaeri Naru niichan" jawab Menma.

"Hm. Kiba mau makan apa? Shikamaru mana?"

"Shikamaru ,seperti biasa dia tidur di kamar Neji. Ah, aku ingin kare buatanmu Naru dan Shikamaru juga. Kalau Menma ingin apa?" Kiba mengarahkan pandangannya pada ke arah Menma.

"Apa saja yang penting buatan Naru niichan"

Naruto mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Menyiapkan segala bahan yang sudah Neji sediakan sebelum dia pergi. Sebagian isi kulkasnya terisi tomat. Itu semua karena Sasuke yang suka tomat. Semua tomat itu hanya untuk membuat bekal Sasuke.

"Biar aku bantu Naruto dan Menma ,aku bantu kaachanmu dulu ya"

"Ah,iya Kiba ojichan"

Kiba menyusul Naruto ke dapur dan mulai membantu Naruto memotong wortel dan brokoli. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa memasak tapi jika membantu Naruto memotong sayur ia masih bisa melakukannya. Sedangkan Naruto sedang mencuci bahan-bahan masakan lainnya.

"Naruto tak bisakah kau sedikit ramah dengan Menma,dia kan adikmu."

Ucapan Kiba menghentikan kegiatan Naruto. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sadar akan sikapnya pada Menma tapi dia tak bisa. Entah apa alasannya ,Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa Kiba. Saat aku melihatnya dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak."

"Dia adikmu ,kau harus merubah pandanganmu Naruto"

"Akan aku coba Kiba" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Naruto ucapan saat Kiba mengatakan hal itu. Ia selalu mencobanya hingga ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

.

"Kare buatan Naru nii chan enak seperti biasanya" Menma makan sangat lahap. Mulutnya belepotan kare. Menma tak akan pernah menyisakan masakan Naruto karena hanya lewat masakan Naruto ,Menma merasakan kasih sayang Naruto.

"Kau benar Menma ,ini sangat enak" setuju Kiba. Kiba juga makan dengan lahap kare buatan Naruto sedangkan Shikamaru makan sambil terus menguap. Shikamaru tampak sangat lelah dari biasanya. Mungkin itulah salah satu resiko menjadi orang kepercayaan kepala sekolah.

Setelah selesai makan ,Naruto mencuci piring kotor. Kiba menemani Menma dan Shikamaru kembali terlelap di kamar Neji. Menma terus melirik Naruto. Ia tak fokus lagi ke arah tv. Dia ingin memeluk Naruto seperti ibu-ibu yang ia lihat di sekolah. Memeluk anaknya hangat dan mengelus mereka lembut. Menma ingin diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kiba menatap sendu Menma. Ia tau apa keinginan Menma setelah Menma menceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini disekolahnya. Ia ingin membantu Menma tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Naruto selalu menolak Menma.

Naruto yang sudah selesai membereskan semua urusannya di dapur. Duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Kiba dan Menma.

"Naru niichan ,bisa aku memelukmu?" Menma menatap Naruto penuh harap. Ia berharap Naruto mau menerima permintaannya. Naruto hanya terdiam, pikirannya berusaha menolak agar Naruto tidak menerima permintaan Menma tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ,ia ingin memeluk Menma.

"Biarkan Menma memelukmu,Naruto"

"Baiklah,tapi hanya sebentar" Menma menatap Kiba senang. Ia bisa memeluk kaachannya. Menma berlari dan langsung menerjang Naruto. Betapa hangat tubuh Naruto. Menma terus mengeratkan pelukannya seakaan tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto. Jika saja ia mampu melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Ia akan sangat senang.

"Nghh Kaachan"gumam Menma sangat kecil ,hingga Naruto tak mampu mendengarnya. Naruto ingin membalas pelukan Menma tapi dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak,ia kehabisan nafas.

"Lepas hah…hah" Naruto mendorong Menma menjauh darinya. Dia tak bisa bernafas. Dadanya sangat sakit. Kiba panik melihat Naruto yang tampak kesakitan. Cepat-cepat Kiba menghampiri Naruto.

"Naru kau kenapa?"

"Dadaku sesak Kiba" Nafas Naruto tersenggal-sengal dan terus memegangi dadanya.

"Obatmu dimana?"

" Di sana" Naruto menunjuk sebuah laci di samping sofa. Neji memang sudah menyiapkan obat Naruto dimana-mana agar mudah dijangkau Naruto jika seketika Naruto kambuh.

Kiba mengambil dua butir obat Naruto dan memberikannya.

"Minumlah" Naruto menelan obatnya dan meminum air yang diberikan Kiba. Setelah meminum obatnya,kondisi Naruto membaik. "Lebih baik kau istirahat Naru" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menma masih berdiri terdiam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Ia seharusnya tidak meminta permintaan itu kepada Naruto maka Naruto tak akan sakit.

Kiba tau Menma menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ini selalu terjadi. Menma bukanlah anak yang nakal seperti anak yang lain ,diumurnya yang masih kecil seperti ini Menma mampu mengerti situasi yang ia hadapi. Dia sangat pintar atau bisa dibilang cerdas dari anak sesusianya.

"Daijobu Menma kaachanmu hanya kelelahan" Kiba mengelus rambut Menma.

"iya Kiba ojichan" Lirih Menma. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari kamar Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto membencinya.

 **ToBeContiune**

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Maaf jika chapter kali ini pendek. aku pengen secepatnya uptade ini cerita karena saya yakin ini akan lebih dari 10 chapter dan sebentar lagi libur kuliah saya habis, bisa dipastikan cerita ini semakin lama uptade … jadi yang bertanya-tanya "dia" itu siapa ,itu adalah Menma . Bingung ngeluarinnya kapan, jadi sekarang aja heheheh. Yang gk inget "dia" tuh siapa, di chapter 2 ,orang yang lupa dijemput Neji dan d chapter 4 yang muncul dari balik pintu pas Naru tidur. Selalu mau nahan semuanya biar lebih lama tapi takut lumutan dan terlalu banyak konflik yang mau saya buat maaf jika nanti terjadi kebosanan yang melanda para pembaca :'D  
Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Saya salut buat author lain yang bisa buat cerita bagus dan buat saya histeris dulu :'D ,ternyata susah buat sebuah cerita. Dulu kalau ada cerita bagus dan gk dilanjutin sm si pembuat selalu bikin saya gregetan sendiri :'v Padahal selalu saya tunggu :' dan sekarang cerita itu hilang kemana :'v. Maaf Elisa curhat di sini,pengen lebih akrab sama kalian semua :*.**

 **See you next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini** **●ω●**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah anak laki-laki yag berjalan riang sepanjang koridor kelas. Dia memakai seragam yang diyakini seragam SD. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dia senang banyak orang yang melihatnya. Saat orang melihatnya ,dia akan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Hari ini dia sangat senang. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat Naruto saat bekerja. Ini semua karena kecerobohan Kiba yang meninggalkan dokumen penting Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Kiba tak ingin merepotkan Menma tapi Menma memaksa. Dia tau kenapa Menma sangat memaksanya,tentu untuk bertemu dengan kaachannya.

Sepanjang koridor terdengar bisik-bisik murid yang kagum akan Menma. Rambut hitam dan wajah tampannya begitu memukau. Menma memang sering diperlakukan seperti itu dan dia tidak terlalu peduli. Selagi mereka tidak mengganggunya,Menma akan terlihat sebagai anak yang manis.

Menma anak yang pintar jadi dengan mudah dia menemukan ruang guru disana. Saat ia masuk ke dalam sana, terlihat banyak orang. Ini belum waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai jadi para guru masih membereskan kertas-kertas mereka ataupun duduk santai menunggu waktu mengajar.

"Menma kau sudah datang?" Menma menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kiba yang baru saja datang dari toilet.

"Iya Kiba ojichan,Ini berkasnya." Menma menyerahkan sebuah map kuning kepada Kiba. Untung Menma tepat waktu sebelum Shikamaru akan memberikan dia sebuah "hukuman" karena teledor.

"Arigatou Menma"ucap Kiba tersenyum.

"Kaachan?" Kiba yang mengerti maksud Menma mengarahkan tangannya ke salah satu meja. Naruto tengah asyik melihat handphonenya dan sesekali tertawa. Kiba tau sejak tadi sahabatnya itu sedang chat dengan Gaara. Menceritakan bagaimana liburanya dengan Neji. Kiba jadi ingin berlibur dengan Shikamaru tapi itu tidak mungkin untuk saat ini ,Shikamaru sangat sibuk.

"Naru disana,temuilah dia" Menma menggangguk senang dan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto tampak terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangannya dan Menma bertemu. Kiba tau Naruto sayang dengan Menma dan tidak bermaksud mengacuhkannya hanya saja entah kenapa Naruto tak bisa menunjukkannya dan malah terlihat tidak menyukai Menma.

"Siapa dia?"

Kiba melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Hari ini Sasuke menggunakan setelah kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Entah kenapa pakaian sederhana itu terlihat elegan di tubuh Sasuke. Kiba kadang memerah saat melihat Sasuke ,hanya sebatas kagum. Ingat dia sudah punya Shikamaru dan dia mencintainya.

"Ah,Sasuke Dia adiknya Naruto, Menma"

"Hn"Sasuke ingat Menma adalah anak yang kemarin bertemu dengannya. Anak yang membahas kaachannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Naruto. Sasuke dan Kiba melihat ke arah Naruto. Kemejanya basah terkena air. Bisa dipastikan gelas di atas meja Naruto jatuh dan airnya tumpah ke pakaian Naruto.

Menma hanya bisa tertunduk. Dia tak sengaja menyenggol gelas Naruto saat ingin melihat handphone Naruto. "Gomen Naru niichan"

"Naru ada apa?"

"Bajuku basah Kiba" Naruto tampak mengibaskan dan mengelap kemejanya dengan sapu tangan. Ia tak membawa baju ganti dan tak mungkin baginya untuk menggunakan kemeja basah untuk mengajar.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dulu dan ganti baju"

"Tidak mungkin sempat Kiba, sebentar lagi aku harus mengajar"

"Pakai ini Dobe" Sasuke melemparkan kemeja blue dark miliknya ke atas kepala Naruto. Sasuke selalu membawa kemeja lebih dari satu karena kadang dia harus membantu Itachi di kantornya dan dia tidak suka jika menggunakan kemeja yang sama yang sudah ia gunakan seharian.

"Ini kemeja Sasuke san?" Naruto mengambil kemeja Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto melebarkan kemeja itu. Kemeja sangat pas di badan Sasuke tapi terlihat sangat besar di tubuh Naruto.

"Hn"

"I..ni kebesaran"

"Lebih baik kau pakai itu sementara Naru"

"Hm,baiklah Kiba. Arigatou ne Sasuke san" Sebelum Naruto pergi mengganti bajunya,suara Menma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naru niichan ,gomen"

Naruto hanya diam dan berlalu pergi ke toilet. Tanpa ada sepatah pun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto,membuat Menma merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tak membuat kesalahan lagi saat bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Menma mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

Matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata Sasuke. Dia ingat dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki yang ia temui di taman kemarin. Saat melihatnya pertama kali ,Menma sudah menganggumi Sasuke. Menma berfikir Sasuke sangatlah keren, dari fisik hingga sikapnya yang terkesan dingin dan pendiam. Dia ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke jika sudah besar.

Awalnya kemarin ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya tapi tiba-tiba Menma ingat, Neji pernah bercerita tentang Sasuke yang menyelamatkan kaachannya dari orang jahat. Sejak Neji menceritakan tentang Sasuke,Menma ingin bertemu dengannya. Sebuah keberuntungan kemarin ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

" Sasuke ojichan,nanti siang mau makan es cream denganku?" ajak Menma dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ,melihat kelakuan Menma. Sasuke menerima ajakan Menma. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak ajakan Menma."Hn"

"Yee asyikk. Arigatou Sasuke ojichan" Menma memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Dia bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang kepala Menma dan mengelusnya lembut. Menma mirip dengannya waktu kecil.

Menma melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke. Tak berapa lama mereka melihat Naruto datang sudah mengenakan kemeja milik Sasuke. Terlihat kemeja itu sangat besar ditubuh Naruto. Tangan Naruto tampak tenggelam dan sesekali bagian bahu kemeja bergeser dan menampakkan bahu tan Naruto yang begitu menggiurkan. Ukuran tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda. Seharusnya Naruto tak mengganti kemejanya.

Sepanjang koridor murid-muridnya memandang Naruto. Ada yang bisik-bisik hingga menggodanya. Dia tak akan nyaman jika harus memakai ini seharian.

"Lihat,ini sangat besar" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang tak tampak.

"Huaahhhhaaa Naruto kau lucu sekali"

"Diam Kiba"

Menma dan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Naruto tampak seperti orang yang ingin dirape. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menarik Naruto ke ranjangnya dan membuat Naruto mendesah dibawahnya. Sedangkan Menma tersipu melihat penampilan Naruto. Kaachan tampak sangat manis. Jangan lupakan guru-guru lain yang tampak tak berkedip melihat Naruto. Sasuke mendeath glare orang yang berani menatap miliknya.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Tangan besar Sasuke bergerak merapikan kemeja Naruto. Dengan lihai Sasuke menggulung lengan dan memposisikan kerah kemeja Naruto dengan benar.

"Perhatikan pakaianmu jika kau tak ingin di rape dobe"

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke san" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau lupa aku sudah pernah macam-macam padamu dobe " bisik Sasuke yang hanya mampu di dengar Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai setelah mendapati tubuh Naruto yang menegang.

Seketika Naruto wajah Naruto memerah. Tentu saja ia tak lupa. Dengan berani Sasuke menyentuhnya dan dengan bodohnya dia tak melawan saat itu.

"Nee Kiba ojichan,Sasuke ojichan dan Naru niichan. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Jaa ne" ucap Menma antusias.

"Jaa ne, Menma"

"Hn"

Menma belum bergerming dari tempatnya. Ada satu orang yang ia nantikan untuk membalas ucapannya. Dia menatap dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil kertas materinya hari ini.

"Aku harus mengajar ,jaa ne semuanya" ucap Naruto yang sudah pergi. Senyuman Menma seketika luntur. Dengan lesu Menma meninggalkan ruang guru. Sasuke memandang punggung kecil Menma yang menjauh. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak Naruto menghela nafas hari ini. Ia tak bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Beberapa muridnya tak berhenti menggodanya. Seperti inilah jika tak ada Neji. Tak ada yang melindunginya dari murid yang memasuki masa pubernya. Setidaknya sekarang ia bebas,jam mengajarnya sedang kosong.

Entah perasaannya atau ada yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Dengan ragu Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa" Lorong kelas terlihat kosong hanya Naruto yang ada di sana. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Naruto membalikkan pandangannya ke depan. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat ada yang menarik tangannya ke bawah tangga.

"Hai Naru chan"

" Gyaaa… Sai jangan mengagetkanku"

"Naru chan kau sangat manis hari ini"

Perasaannya saja atau Naruto merasa jarak antara dirinya dan Sai begitu dekat. Hembusan nafas Sai menerpa wajahnya. Naruto bisa melihat betapa pucat kulit Sai. Wajah Sai semakin mendekat membuat Naruto gugup.

"Sai apa yang…."

"Sssttt Naru chan" Jari telunjuk Sai menempel dibibir Naruto. Sai memegang dagu Naruto. Pandangannya terfokus pada bibir cherry Naruto. Sai memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Naruto yang tak tau harus berbuat apa menutup matanya erat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan **Sai Danzo**?"

"Oh, **Uchiha sensei** seperti biasa selalu menganggu" Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke ada di depan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menarik tangannya."Ikut aku dobe"

Sai menarik salah satu tangan Naruto. "Tidak **Uchiha sensei** ,dia ikut denganku"

"Katakan padanya kau ikut denganku dobe" Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto. Naruto sungguh takut dan mengangguk ke arah Sai. Sai memandang Sasuke tak suka. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik Naruto dan membawanya pergi. "Ah,Sasuke san kita kemana? " Sasuke tak menjawab dan terus menarik Naruto. Tangan Naruto terasa sakit Sasuke mencengkram tangannya kuat. Sebuah pintu terbuka dan menampilkan hamparan langit yang luas. Sasuke mendorong Naruto pelan dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Kenapa kau tadi memejamkan matamu dobe?"

"A..ku refleks Sasuke san"

"Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku, dobe?"

"Etto ,aku tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke san"

"Cih…"

Sasuke menarik kemeja Naruto hingga leher dan bahu Naruto terekspos. Wajahnya mendekat ke leher Naruto dan menggigitnya tepat di bagian sensitif Naruto.

"Akhhh….Nghhh Sasuke san"

Tak hanya satu kali ,Sasuke terus membuat kissmark di leher dan bahu Naruto. Memberi tau semua orang jika Naruto adalah miliknya.

"Jangan dekat dengan Sai Danzo itu "

"Kenapa Sasuke san?"

"Ini perintah Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke melengos pergi. Naruto masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Dia ingat dulu Sai juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya tapi Sasuke terkesan tidak peduli tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda.

.

Naruto terus melihat kissmark yang dibuat Sasuke dikaca. Kissmark Sasuke sangat merah ,ia yakin akan lama hilangnya. Kiba yang baru saja datang ,terkejut melihat betapa banyak kissmark dileher Naruto. "Naruto siapa yang memberimu tanda sebanyak itu?"

"Sssttt Kiba jangan keras-keras. Sasuke san yang membuatnya huueee. Bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya?"

Kiba berfikir. Ia ingat Naruto pernah menggunakan syalnya ke sekolah."Kau masih membawa syalmu yang dulu Naru?"

"Ah,aku sampai lupa" Naruto mengacak isi lacinya. Untunglah syalnya masih ada. Naruto melilitkan syalnya ke leher. Akhirnya masalahnya selesai.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kami tidak lihatnya dari tadi,ada apa Shikamaru?" ucap Kiba

"Aku harus ke SMA Domino dan dia sudah kuminta jadi asistenku. Mendokusai"

"Maaf Shikamaru ,aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini jawdalku memberikan ulangan"

"Aku tau Kiba. Naruto kau ikut denganku"

"Eh? Kenapa aku?"

"Hanya kau yang kosong"

"Ba..baiklah" Padahal Naruto ingin isitrirahat dan menghindari orang-orang. Ia hanya menghela nafas untuk kesialannya hari ini.

.

Menma sedang duduk di bangku yang kemarin membawanya bertemu Sasuke . Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Akhirnya dia bisa makan es cream seperti dulu lagi. Neji dulu sering membawanya ke taman dan makan ice cream hingga dia kenyang tapi sejak setahun yang lalu Neji,tak pernah mengajaknya lagi karena sibuk. Sebenarnya dia ingin makan ice cream dengan Naruto tapi ia yakin Naruto akan menolaknya.

"Ambillah" Sasuke memberikan Menma sebuah ice cream rasa tomat. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih ice cream rasa tomat juga.

"Sasuke ojichan arigatou "

"Hn,Kau adik si dobe?"

"Dobe? Apa itu panggilan sayang Sasuke ojichan kepada Naru niichan?"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Menma tertawa kecil. "Sasuke ojichan sangat lucu. Iya ,Menma adiknya Naru niichan tapi Naru niichan tidak menyukaiku" Menma tersenyum pahit.

"Hn?"

"Menma tidak tau kenapa tapi Menma tetap menyayanginya"

"Hn"

"Kenapa Sasuke ojichan tidak yakin?" Sasuke menyengit heran saat Menma bisa mengerti apa arti dari gumamannya.

"Dia hanya menghindarimu. Jika dia membencimu dia akan memarahimu tadi"

"Sasuke ojichan benar. Apa Naru niichan menyayangiku juga?"

"Hn"

Menma mentap Sasuke dan menerjang tubuh Sasuke."Arigatou Sasuke touchan"

"Touchan?"

"Menma boleh memanggil Sasuke ojichan seperti itu kan?"

"Hn"

"Yeee, Sasuke touchan" Sasuke mengelus rambut Menma dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus pergi"

"Hah,iya Sasuke touchan" Wajah merah Menma sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sasuk mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan memberikannya pada Menma.

"Bersihkan mulutmu"

Menma tersenyum lebar dan menerima sapu tangan Sasuke. Ia akan membantu Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kaachannya. Jika Sasuke yang akan bersama dengan Naruto ia akan sangat senang dan merelakan kaachannya untuk Sasuke.

.

"Jangan terpisah dariku Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Dia tidak menyukai sekolah ini. Dari isu-isu yang ia dengar,di sini sangat banyak murid berandalan dan sering membuat tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Sebenarnya suasana sekolah ini sangat nyaman tapi sejak kakinya melangkah masuk ,dia punya firasat buruk.

"Kita sudah sampai. Naruto jangan berbicara jika aku tak memintamu berbicara dan apa pun yang mereka katakan jangan sampai terpancing"

"Iya,Shikamaru" Naruto sebenarnya bingung dengan permintaan Shikamaru tapi itu mungkin agar tidak merepotkannya.

Pintu berwarna coklat di depan mereka terbuka,mereka menyebutnya sebagai ruang rapat. Di sana ada sekitar 5 orang yang bisa dikatakan tidak muda lagi. Mereka tampak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lapar. Naruto memundurkan langkahnya dan berada dibelakang Shikamaru. Ia takut.

Sekarang mereka berada di depan meja pesegi panjang. 2 orang duduk di kanan dan 3 orang di kiri. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya ke samping Shikamaru.

"Naruto ,bawa ini" Shikamaru menyerahkan map kuning pada Naruto.

"Ini asisten anda,sangat namamu?" ucap laki-laki berambut coklat di samping Naruto. Umurnya sekitar 40an tahun. Naruto masih ingat kata-kata Shikamaru untuk tidak berbicara apa pun.

"Bisakah kita langsung ke inti pembicaraan,Hiroto san?"ucap Shikamaru. Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi ke tempat ini tapi ini semua karena kepala sekolah yang merepotkan.

"Baiklah" ucap laki-laki bernama Hiroto itu. Sepertinya orang bernama Hiroto itu memiliki pangkat yang tinggi sehingga hanya dia yang berani berbicara.

Laki-laki itu tak ada hentinya memandangi Naruto saat Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan kerjasama yang akan dilakukan oleh KHS bersama SMA Domino. Naruto masih tetap fokus dan membantu Shikamaru saat memerlukan sesuatu tapi seketika Naruto tidak fokus lagi ketika syalnya di tarik hingga terlepas.

"Wah lihat guru KHS sangat nakal HAHA" Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tertawa kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru dengan cepat mengambil syal Naruto.

"Pakailah Naru. " Naruto segera memakai syalnya kembali. Dia tidak suka berada di sana.

"Bisakah aku membawamu ke hotel malam ini?" Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hiroto dan kembali fokus kepada tugasnya. Tak ada hentinya Hiroto kembali mengganggu Naruto. Bokong kenyalnya diremas dengan kasar. Naruto bersyukur ia tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan.

"bokongnya kenyal sekali dan apa ini?" Hiroto menekan lubang Naruto secara mendadak. Tanpa sengaja Naruto mendesah.

"AH~" Naruto segera menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Lihat dia mendesah HAHA"

Hiroto bangun dari duduknya dan menarik Naruto kepelukannya. "Kau harus melayaniku" bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terlihat Shikamaru berusaha menarik kembali Naruto tapi Shikamaru dicegat oleh 2 orang lainnya. Shikamaru mencoba melawan. Perkelahian pun terjadi.

Naruto dilempar ke atas meja. Semua barang-barang berserakkan jatuh ke lantai. Naruto mencoba bangkit tapi tangannya ditahan oleh laki-laki lain begitu pun dengan kakinya. Hiroto mulai membuka kemejanya dan menindih Naruto.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika aku sudah mengeluarkan benihku di dalam tubuhmu HAHA"

Hiroto mulai meraba tubuh Naruto dan menciumi wajahnya. Naruto terus memberontak . Genggaman mereka terlalu kuat bagi tubuh munyilnya.

Naruto benci selalu diperlakukan seperti ini dan tak bisa melawan. Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke muncul dalam benaknya. _"Sasuke san"_

 **BRAKKKKKK**

" **Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya,Dia milikku"** Sasuke memukul Hiroto dan menarik Naruto kepelukannya. Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia sangat bersyukur Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak kelelahan menumbangkan kedua orang yang mencegatnya tadi. Tapi Shikamaru tidak mengalami luka sedikit pun.

"Lebih baik kita pergi" sambung Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Sampai aku memukul mereka semua" Sasuke belum puas memukul Hiroto yang beraninya menyentuh Naruto.

"Lihatlah kondisi Naruto,Sasuke " Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hiroto hanya bisa mendecak kesal kegagalannya.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah tertidur digendongan Sasuke. Sasuke tak habis fikir dengan tingkah para petinggi yang bisa melakukan tindakan seperti itu pada sekolah lain. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan semua isi sekolah itu.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebelum aku lupa memberitahumu"

"Hn"

"Ini soal pergantian kepala sekolah,Kau akan dilantik lusa"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menatap lekat Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak tau? Kau akan dilantik menjadi kepala sekolah"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Pemilik sekolah,Itachi Uchiha"

"Brengsek kau ,Aniki" Sasuke tak menyangka Itachi dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan dirinya menggantikan posisi kepala sekolah. Dan bodohnya dia tidak mengetahui bahwa kakaknya adalah pemilik KHS. Ia yakin ini alasan Itachi menjadikannya sebagai guru untuk beradaptasi dan dengan kuasanya membuat Sasuke menjadi kepala sekolah yang baru. Bisa-bisanya ia terjebak dalam permainan Itachi.

Shikamaru dan Naruto kembali ke sekolah sedangkan Sasuke pergi menemui Itachi untuk minta penjelasan. Kali ini Sasuke tak akan tertipu lagi dengan Itachi.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Tadaima" ucap Kiba.

Shikmaru ,Kiba dan Naruto akhirnya tiba di apartemen. Hari ini hari yang sungguh melelahkan bagi mereka apalagi Naruto. Untunglah Naruto masih tampak ceria setelah kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Mereka butuh istirahat sekarang.

"Kenapa sepi? Kemana Menma?" Kiba heran melihat apartemen yang kosong. Biasanya jam-jam seperti ini Menma akan menonton acara kesukaannya. Kiba mencoba mencari Menma ke seluruh penjuru apartemen tapi tak ada tanda-tanda adanya Menma.

"Menma tidak ada. Jangan bilang dia diculik"

"Hubungi ponselnya" usul Shikamaru. Kiba mencoba menelepon Menma tadi tak tidak tersambung.

"Tidak aktif"

"Kita cari keluar,Naruto kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku…tidak ikut"

"Naru ,ayo cari Menma dia hilang"

"Jangan memaksanya Kiba biarkan dia istirahat."

Kiba memandang sendu Naruto dan mengikuti Shikamaru pergi. Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian sahabatnya. Ia ingin ikut mencari Menma tapi entah kenapa sekarang dia ingin berada di rumah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk hari ini.

.

" _Menma hilang!"_ Neji begitu kaget saat Shikamaru menelponnya dan memberitau Menma tidak ada di rumah. Coba saja dia ada disana dan bisa menjemput Menma,mungkin ini tak akan terjadi.

"Jangan berteriak Neji. Dimana biasanya dia berada?"

" _Hanya dua tempat sekolah atau di taman"_

"Aku dan Kiba akan mencarinya sekarang"

" _Naru? Dimana dia?"_

"Dia di apartemen"

Neji terdiam beberapa detik. _"Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu"_

"Iya"Shikamaru menutup teleponnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya ,masalah tak henti-hentinya datang hari ini. Sekarang sudah malam dan sangat dingin diluar,ia dan Kiba harus cepat menemukan Menma.

"Ah,Shikamaru aku ingat tadi Menma dan Sasuke janji untuk makan ice cream di taman" ucap Kiba.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sasuke" Shikamaru menekan beberapa nomor di handphonen dan menghubunginya.

"Halo Sasuke ,apa Menma bersamamu?"

" _Hn,tidak. Ada apa?"_

"Dia belum pulang. Sasuke tau dia kemana?"

" _Tidak, terakhir aku melihatnya di taman"_

"Baiklah jika seperti itu"

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Aku dan Kiba ada di taman sekarang"

" _Hn,aku ke sana"_

Shikamaru kembali menutup sambungan teleponnya. Mereka berdua kembali mencari Menma. Berulang kali mereka memanggil nama Menma tapi tak ada tanda keberadaannya. Mereka sudah mengelilingi taman berkali-kali tetap Menma tidak ditemukan. Mereka khawatir ,ia benar-benar diculik.

Tak lama Sasuke datang. Sasuke datang masih dengan pakaian kerjanya tadi,sepertinya Sasuke sama dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang belum dapat beristirahat.

"Dimana dobe?"

"Naru ada di apartemen. Lebih baik kita kembali ke apartemen, aku takut meninggalkan Naru sendiri" kata Kiba. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk terhadap sahabatnya.

"Baiklah"

Sementara itu disebuah gudang tua ,seorang laki-laki sedang menutup sambungan teleponya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya di telepon tadi. Pandangannya beralih kepada seorang anak laki-laki,yaitu Menma yang sedang terikat di kursi. Kondisi Menma sangat berantakan. Seragam sekolahnya tampak kotor dan wajahnya tampak membiru karena bekas tamparan.

"Kaachanmu akan datang sebentar lagi"ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak! kaachan tidak akan datang"

Laki-laki itu menarik keras rambut Menma hingga ia meringis kesakitan. "Benarkah? Kita lihat nanti heh" Laki-laki itu melepaskan rambut Menma dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia berharap kaachannya tidak datang dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi harapan itu sirna ketika sebuah teriakan menggema didalam gudang.

"MENMA"

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Banyak yang tanya Menma itu anaknya Naru atau adiknya, Menma itu anaknya Naruto tapi karena sebuah alasan dia gak tau Menma itu anaknya. Maaf jika cerita ini makin gaje dan aneh dan juga semakin lama semakin pendek :'D . Mohon review yang membangunnya :D Kemarin ada satu review yang nyasar ke sini wkwkwk kaget saya. Untuk chapter ini belum saya baca ulang kemungkinan banyak typo mohon dimaklumi :D**

 **See you….**


	8. Chapter 8

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

" **bold"= ingatan**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Hari ini membuatnya lelah. Tubuhnya bisa saja terbaring nyaman di sofa tapi pikirannya tak bisa. Menma dihilang dan itu membuatnya tak bisa tenang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak sekecil itu. Naruto khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Saat Naruto berdekatan dengan Menma atau bertatapan dengannya, dadanya terasa sesak. Apalagi saat Menma memeluknya kemarin. Dia tak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya. Neji selalu meminta Naruto untuk mecoba berkomunikasi dengan Menma tapi tubuhnya menolak. Melirik Menma saja Naruto tak bisa. Naruto terlalu banyak berfikir ia merasa pusing.

Dia baru ingat belum makan apa pun sejak pagi. Naruto mengarahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Tangannya yang mungil menggapai rak di atas kepalanya. Beberapa cup ramen yang dibelikan Neji beberapa hari yang lalu sudah berkurang setengah. Baru kali ini dia tak semangat untuk memasak. Hobinya yang muncul karena Neji tak pernah membuat makanan yang layak makan. Naruto tersenyum mengingat betapa hancurnya masakan Neji.

Naruto menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup ramennya. Asap mengepul keluar dari sana. Wangi ramen tercium oleh hidungnya, dia tak sabar memakannya. Perut Naruto terus memberontak tapi dia harus sabar menunggu 3menit hingga ramennya siap.

Suara lagu teralun indah dan bergema di dalam ruang tamu. Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Seseorang menghubunginya dengan privat number. Naruto tak punya nyali untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Neji selalu bilang untuk tidak menerima nomber yang mencurigakan. Naruto menolak panggilan itu. Pandangannya kembali ke arah ramen yang sebentar lagi akan mengembang. Sumpit sudah siap ditangan Naruto.

Ponsel Naruto kembali berdering. Naruto mengacuhkannya. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar,ada yang mengirimnya email. Naruto membuka email itu. Mata Naruto membulat ketika melihat foto seorang anak kecil diikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Pakaiannya kotor dan ada beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Menma diculik.

Naruto membaca isi pesan dalam email itu. Sang pengirim menyuruhnya untuk menerima telepon darinya. Jika tidak dia tak akan segan memukul Menma. Ponsel Naruto berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa ragu Naruto menerima sambungan telepon sang penculik.

"Dimana Menma? Apa yang kau ingin kan?" sergah Naruto. Sang penelpon terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Naruto yang cepat.

" _Kau tak sabaran sekali heh, Kalau kau ingin dia ,datanglah ke alamat yang aku kirim"_

"Siapa kau?"

" _Jangan datang Naru niichan"_

" _Diam kau"_

 _ **PLAKKK**_

"Hentikan!"

" _Jika kau tak datang dalam waktu 15 menit ,jangan salahkan aku jika besok di depan rumahmu akan ada peti mati. Sampai bertemu blonde"_

"Tunggu…"

Sambungan terputus dan sebuah email kembali diterimanya. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka emailnya. Tertulis sebuah alamat. Naruto tau tempat itu ,tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Naruto berlari keluar meninggalkan ramennya yang sudah mengembang dengan sempurna.

Suasana diluar begitu gelap walau dengan lampu jalan yang menyala. Naruto terus berlari cepat. Nafas Naruto begitu nampak diudara. Menandakan betapa dinginnya udara malam ini. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Bodohnya Naruto tak membawa jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sesekali Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia sudah cukup jauh dari apartemen. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Tinggal 5menit lagi dari waktu yang diucapkan sang penculik. Naruto kembali berlari. Ia tak boleh kehabisan waktu. Walau bisa saja sang penculik hanya mengancam tapi dia tak boleh meremehkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang sang penculik menampar Menma tadi.

Kaki Naruto terhenti di depan gudang tua. Gudang itu terlihat luas dan tak terawat. Naruto tidak tau itu gudang apa ,ia hanya beberapa kali lewat. Dengan gegabah Naruto membuka pintu gudang.

"MENMA" teriak Naruto. Di dalam sana gelap hanya ada sinar bulan dari lubang ventilasi. Masih ada beberapa barang di sana seperti drum dan kardus-kardus yang tersusun tinggi. Gudang ini bagaikan labirin.

"Naru niichan" Naruto kenal suara itu. Naruto dengan cepat mencari suara Menma. Kakinya mulai mencapai batas. Terasa otot-ototnya mengencang dan mulai terasa kram. Dia harus bertahan sampai membawa Menma dari sini.

Saat Naruto berbelok ke sudut gudang terlihat sebuah bayangan. Sinar bulan menerpa seseorang disana. Naruto melangkahkan kaki dan melihat Menma terikat dikursi sama dengan foto yang ia terima.

"Naru niichan"ucap Menma. Menma tidak tau harus senang atau sedih karena Naruto datang menyelamatkannya. Dia kira Naruto tak akan peduli padanya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ,benar. Naruto menyayanginya.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan ikatan Menma. Ikatannya begitu rumit dan kuat apalagi tali yang digunakan tali tambang yang sangat kasar. Ia mampu melihat kulit Menma lecet. Dia tak bisa melepaskannya dengan tangan kosong.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia ambil dilaci dapur untuk jaga-jaga. Naruto mulai memotong tali tambang itu. Sayangnya tak bisa hanya sekali Naruto melakukannya, tali itu terlalu tebal. Naruto terus berusaha,entah sampai kapan tali itu tetap pada bentuk aslinya.

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Suara pintu terbuka bergema di dalam gudang. Naruto semakin cepat menggesekkan mata pisau ke tali. Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekat. Dalam hati Naruto terus mengumpat , tali itu membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Akhirnya tali itu putus. Naruto membuang tali itu dan menarik tangan Menma. Sekilas dadanya kembali terasa sesak tapi dia menahannya. Ini bukan saatnya menuruti keinginan tubuhnya. Naruto dan Menma mulai berlari menghindari tempat tadi. Mereka harus ke pintu masuk agar bisa keluar. Naruto mendecak kesal. Kakinya mulai kram. Dia harus mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar.

Menma sejak tadi hanya diam memandang punggung kecil Naruto. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini salahnya yang tak bisa melawan dan melarikan diri. Sekarang dia menyusahkan Naruto.

"Akhhh…." rintih Naruto. Naruto tak kuat lagi berlari.

"Naru niichan" Menma melangkah menghadap kaachannya. Wajah Naruto terlihat kesakitan. Naruto jatuh terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi dinding.

"Kita istirahat sebentar disini"

Menma mengangguk paham dan duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto memijat pelan kakinya. Ia tak pernah berolahraga ,otot kakinya pasti kaget saat ia berlari cepat. Mungkin setelah kejadian ini ia harus menyempatkan waktu untuk berolahraga.

Menma yang tak tega melihat Naruto yang kesakitan,ia mengarahkan jari kecilnya ke kaki Naruto dan memijatnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memijat Naru niichan. Aku tidak tega melihat Naru niichan kesakitan" Menma tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Beberapa detik Naruto terpana melihat senyuman Menma. Naruto baru menyadari betapa tampannya Menma.

Naruto membiarkan Menma memijat kakinya. Perlahan rasa kram pada kakinya berkurang. Naruto baru ingat belum menghubungi Kiba dan Shikamaru. Naruto meraba saku celananya. Dimana ponselnya? Naruto yakin ,ia membawanya tadi.

"Mencari ini heh?"

.

"NARUTO"Kiba terus berteriak sejak tadi memanggil Naruto. Baru saja ia datang bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke dari mencari Menma dan menemukan apartemen dalam keadaan kosong. Kiba juga melihat ramen Naruto yang sudah dingin dan belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kemana Naru? Dia tidak ada dimana pun"

"Hubungi ponselnya"ucap Shikamaru.

Kiba mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi Naruto tak menjawabnya. "Tidak diangkat"

Sasuke menatap ramen milik Naruto. Ia memperekirakan ramen itu dibuat sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Mie ramen itu sudah sangat mengembang hingga tak ada kuah ramen disana.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon Sasuke langsung menerima panggilan itu.

"Bagaimana Juugo,kau menemukan lokasinya?"

" _Mereka membawanya ke gudang tua yang tak jauh dari lokasimu sekarang Sasuke"_

"Hn"

" _Kau perlu bantuan?"_

"Tidak"

" _Baiklah,jangan sungkan minta bantuanku Sasuke"_

"Hn"

Sasuke mematikan panggilan Juugo. Sasuke mendekatkan diri kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru."Dimana ada gudang tua dekat sini?"

"Gudang tua? Hm,kalau tak salah ada dibelakang jalan utama"jawab Kiba

"Kita kesana sekarang"

"Apa Menma ada disana? Bagaimana kau bisa tau Sasuke?"

"Dari sinyal ponsel Menma dan Naruto"

"Eh, Naruto ? Naruto pergi sendiri menyelamatkan Menma?Tidak! Shikamaru kita harus cepat" Kiba tak bisa berfikir seberapa nekat sahabatnya itu pergi sendiri tanpa memberitaunya dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana jika Naruto terluka nantinya? Kiba tambah tak bisa tenang sekarang

"Kita naik mobil Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru. Kiba mengangguk dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Naruto dengan ragu melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berambut orange sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Syukurlah kakinya sudah membaik.

Menma berdiri disebelah Naruto. Sebelah tangan Naruto berada di depan Menma,mencoba memberikan perlindungan padanya.

Naruto mencoba memberikan tatapan paling menyeramkan yang dia miliki kepada orang di depannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak memiliki efek sama sekali. Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain melawan. Dengan perlahan kaki Naruto bergerak mundur,Menma mengikuti langkah Naruto. Dia harus menyelamatkan Menma terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak cocok memasang wajah seperti itu, blonde" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Lari " gumam Naruto. Menma mampu mendengarnya dan melirik ke arah Naruto. Tidak! Dia tak akan meninggalkan Kaachannya.

"Tapi…."

"Lari Menma" Menma menatap wajah Naruto yang masih fokus ke depan. Menma terharu kaachannya memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut. Menma tak bisa menolak perintah Naruto. Kaki Menma mulai melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya berputar dan berlari menjauhi Naruto. Dia akan pergi menemuin Sasuke dan meminta menolong kaachannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Dia tak punya kemampuan bela diri ,Naruto hanya bisa mengandalkan keberuntungannya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, **Naruto** " Naruto menyengit heran. Bagaimana orang di depannya itu bisa tau namanya? Naruto sangat yakin ia tak mengenalnya.

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Jadi kabar kau lupa ingatan itu benar? Walau kau lupa tapi aku ingat betapa nikmatnya tubuhmu Naruto"

"A…Apa maksudmu?"

"Yahiko , kenapa kau membiarkan anak ini kabur?" Seorang laki-laki berambut merah datang membawa Menma dipundaknya. Menma tampak memberontak melepaskan diri. Tapi apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari tubuh kecilnya itu. Pukulannya hanya terasa seperti sebuah tepukan.

"Gomen Nagato. Aku terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depanku"

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu , Naruto kun"

"Kenapa kalian mengenalku?" Naruto sangat bingung sekarang. Ada 2orang yang tidak pernah ia temui tapi mengenalnya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati Naruto. Naruto mengeratkan genggamnya pada pisau lipatnya. Yahiko berjalan santai menuju Naruto. Naruto tetap diam ditempatnya. Dibelakangnya ada Nagato ,Naruto tak punya jalan lain. Ia tak boleh takut setidaknya ia masih memiliki senjata. Naruto yang sedikit lengah tak menyadari Yahiko yang sudah menggenggam tangannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Jangan takut **Na Ru To** "

" **Lepaskan aku"**

" **Kita akan memberimu kenikmatan Naruto,jadi tenanglah"**

" **Aku mohon hiks… lepaskan aku"**

" **Kau sangat nikmat Na Ru To"**

" **Akkkkhhh…."**

Naruto tersentak. Suara-suara yang tak ia kenal memenuhi kepalanya. Dadanya kembali sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sedang disentuh oleh tangan-tangan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Hen…ti..kan….."

Yahiko menyerinngai melihat reaksi tubuh Naruto. Dia akan membuat Naruto ingat tentang dirinya.

"Aku juga ingat betapa sempitnya tubuhmu Naruto"

"Arghhhh…..Hentikan sakitt…." Tubuh Naruto kembali merespon. Kepalanya sangat sakit,seakan ingin pecah dan dadanya terasa sesak hingga ia tak mampu bernafas.

"KAACHAN!" teriak Menma.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan merosot jatuh. Naruto tak mampu menahan sakit pada tubuhnya hingga ia pingsan. Yahiko dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto. Membawa Naruto kepelukannya.

Yahiko melihat setiap inci wajah Naruto. Masih sama saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu ,hanya saja tubuh Naruto tampak lebih berisi. Dia senang bisa Naruto lagi setelah sekian lama dia harus melihat Naruto dari jauh. Yahiko menangkup wajah Naruto dan membawanya mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau masih sangat manis Naruto" Yahiko mencium bibir Naruto dengan beringas. Yahiko melumat bibir pasif Naruto. Lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga mulut Naruto dan mengobrak abrik isi mulut Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Yahiko ,kita harus membawa anak ini. Karena keinginanmu untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, waktu kita terbuang banyak. " Yahiko melepaskan ciumannya. Ia puas membuat bibir Naruto menjadi sangat bengkak. Tangannya kembali mengusap wajah tenang Naruto.

"Apa kita bisa membawa Naruto?"

"Jangan membuat **dia** marah **,** Yahiko. Ingat rencana kita"

Yahiko menghela nafas. Dia harus menahan hastratnya lagi untuk membawa Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!" Menma terus melancarkan serangannya pada Nagato. Dia ingin menyelamatkan kaachannya.

Nagato tak masalah jika Menma terus memukulnya tapi cukup susah menahan tubuh Menma agar tak lepas dari tangannya. Tak akan mudah membawa Menma jika ia terus banyak bergerak. Nagato terpaksa memukul leher belakang Menma hingga dia pingsan.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu ,Nagato"ucap Yahiko.

.

Shikamaru ,Kiba dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Mereka sudah sampai didepan gudang yang sama dengan gudang yang dimasukki oleh Naruto. Suasana diluar semakin gelap dan dingin. Kiba tak bisa tenang memikirkan keadaan Menma dan Naruto ditempat seperti ini.

"Shikamaru ayo cepat kita masuk" ucap Kiba sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya pasrah diseret-seret oleh kekasihnya.

"Tunggu, bawa ini" Suara Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka. Terlihat Sasuke sedang membuka bagasi mobil dan melempar sebuah benda arah mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke membawa sebuah katakana.

"Pi..pistol? Kau serius Sasuke?" Betapa kaget Kiba menerima sebuah pistol ditangannya. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah memegang pistol kecuali pistol mainan. Kiba yakin pistol yang ia sentuh sekarang itu adalah asli. Terasa dinginnya besi dan beratnya yang melebihi pistol mainan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke. Shikamaru yakin tak akan mudah mendapatkan barang seperti pistol seperti ini bagi rakyat biasa. Jika sampai ada yang melihat mereka menggunakan pistol tanpa izin bisa saja mereka akan ditangkap oleh polisi.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru kemudian memalingkan wajah menutup kembali bagasi mobilnya. Mudah untuk Sasuke menjawab jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru. Tak akan mudah membohonginya."Hn"

"Mendokusai" ucap Shikamaru malas.

Mereka bertiga memasuki gudang. Rasa dingin menerpa kulit mereka. Sekarang yang terpenting bagaimana cara mereka menemukan Naruto dan Menma ditempat luas bagai labirin ini.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar. Shikamaru dengan Kiba dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Naruto! Menma!" teriak Kiba. Teriakan Kiba begitu menggema di dalam gudang hingga suaranya dapat bergetar disetiap sudut gudang.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu,Nagato" ucap Yahiko.

"Kau urus mereka Yahiko,aku akan membawa anak ini" Yahiko menyetujui usul Nagato dan tetap ditempat sedangkan Nagato pergi menuju pintu utama. Yahiko membawa tubuh Naruto bersandar ke tembok dan duduk disampingnya. Sesekali ia mngecup bibirnya. Ia tak bisa menahan hastratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto.

Tangannya menelusuri wajah Naruto lalu turun ke leher Naruto. Dia menatap tak suka pada kissmark yang bersarang dileher hingga bahu Naruto. Yahiko mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi Naruto ,Yahiko menggigit kuat leher Naruto semakin lama semakin kuat. Naruto merintih kesakitan dalam ketidaksadarannya. Setitik darah tampak keluar ke permukaan kulit Naruto. Gigitannya membuat bekas yang sangat jelas di sana. Tanda gigitan itu tak bisa hilang dengan mudah.

"Jangan menyentuh milikku" Yahiko menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada Yahiko. Raut wajah Sasuke menampakkan kemarahan. Dia tak akan segan-segan menghabisi orangyang berani menyentuh miliknya.

Yahiko mendecak kesal namun setelah itu tertawa. "HAHA , Jangan bercanda. Naruto bukanlah milik siapapun"

Yahiko berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya menghadapa Sasuke. Yahiko mengambil katakana yang tergantung di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sasuke. Tak ada yang mencoba memulai pertarungan. Saat suara pistol dari arah lain terdengar mereka sama-sama maju dengan tujuan melenyapkan orang di depan mereka.

Sementara itu ditempat Shikamaru dan Kiba. Kiba tanpa sengaja menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Syukur tak ada yang terluka. Salahkan saja Nagato yang tak berhenti berlari dari mereka sehingga membuat Kiba frustasi. Sekarang Nagato terkepung dari dua arah. Kakinya membuat pose kuda-kuda ,untuk siap menyerang.

Mereka sudah menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan Menma kembali. Disaat Shikamaru melawan Nagato ,Kiba akan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil Menma dari tangannya.

Shikamaru mulai melancarkan serangannya ke Nagato. Nagato tetap tenang dan menangkis setiap pukulan atau tendangannya.

"Kenapa kau menculik Menma?" tanya Kiba. Kiba tak ikut melawan Nagato karena dia tau bahwa dirinya tak begitu ahli dalam bela diri.

"Maaf,tapi itu bukan urusan kalian" jawab Nagato.

Hebat ,itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru dari gerakan Nagato. Dia tak akan bisa menandingi Nagato jika terus menyerang. Shikamaru terus berfikir,bagaimana cara melumpuhkan Nagato. Apa ia harus menembak Nagato?

Nagato tak kesulitan untuk menangkis serangan Shikamaru dan tak mencoba menyerang balik. Dia tak suka berkelahi. Biarkan hanya sahabatnya,Yahiko yang suka berkelahi.

Dalam keadaan masih menangkis serangan Shikamaru,Nagato menangkap sebuah suara pada earphone di telingannya. "Ada apa?"

" _Misi dibatalkan,kalian terlalu lama"_

"Maaf"

" _Kembalilah"_

Nagato mengganti saluran jaringan pada earphonenya dan sekarang tersambung pada Yahiko.

"Yahiko,misi dibatalkan. Kita kembali "

" _Aku tak bisa Nagato, aku terlalu bersemangat melawan seorang Uchiha "_

" **Yahiko** "

" _Baiklah"_

Nagato mematikan jaringan earphonenya dan fokus pada gerakan Shikamaru. Saat mendapatkan celah, Nagato menendang perut Shikamaru keras hingga membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Nagato mulai berbalik dan menghadap Kiba.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kiba mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Nagato. Nagato masih tetap tenang. Dapat ia lihat tangan Kiba yang gemetar memegang pistol miliknya.

Nagato mengambil Menma dari pundaknya dan menyerahkannya pada Kiba. "Ambillah dia"

"Eh?" Kiba menatap bingung Nagato. Dengan cepat Kiba mengambil Menma dari tangan Nagato. Nagato pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Shikamaru. Yang terpenting bagi mereka Menma sudah selamat.

Kiba memeluk Menma. Ia prihatin melihat kondisi Menma yang terluka. Dalam benaknya ,ia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa Nagato?

.

Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Ia sudah tak memiliki senjata lagi. Katakananya entah terlempar kemana saat bertarung dengan Yahiko.

"Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu Uchiha?"

"Arghhh…." Keringat mengalir turun dari pelipis Sasuke. Hilang sudah wajah datar Sasuke. Darahnya terus mengalir keluar seharusnya ia tidak lengah. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri jika Yahiko lebih ahli menggunakan katakana.

Yahiko memasukkan katakana ke dalam tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat melangkah menghajar Yahiko.

Yahiko menjajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto yang terduduk. "Aku pergi,Naruto. Kita akan bertemu lagi" Bibirnya mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Ia belum ingin berpisah dari Naruto tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Nagato sudah mengatakan untuk pergi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa tak berguna kali ini.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Arghh…" rintih Sasuke. Tsunade memperban luka Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang terluka parah sedangkan yang lain hanya luka ringan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak gaki"

Tsunade yang sedang mengobati pasiennya di rumah sakit,menerima telepon dari Sasuke untuk mengobatinya di apartemen Neji. Awalnya Tsunade menolak tapi karena Neji mengambil alih telepon Sasuke dan mengatakan Sasuke terluka parah, apa boleh buat baginya. Sasuke juga meminta agar tidak memberi tau Itachi hal ini.

Semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu kecuali Kiba yang menemani Menma di kamar dan Naruto yang beristirahat dikamar. Shikamaru hanya memar pada punggungnya karena terbentur dinding,jadi tak perlu pengobatannya yang serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Neji dan Gaara sudah kembali dari liburan mereka. Mereka terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Menma. Jadi secepat mungkin mereka memesan pesawat.

"Dia baik-baik saja tak ada luka ditubuhnya"jawab Tsunade.

"Syukurlah. Shikamaru kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Neji

"Aku baik-baik saja. Neji ada yang ingin aku bicara denganmu." Neji mengangguk mengerti dan pergi keluar bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Gaara,dimana Shikamaru dan Neji?"tanya Kiba yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Menma.

"Mereka diluar. Sasuke ,lebih baik kau menginap di sini. Kamar Neji masih kosong"

"Hn"

Shikamaru dan Neji masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah perbincangan mereka. Tsunade mengemasi barang-barangnya. Luka Sasuke sudah selesai ia obati.

"Aku harus pergi gaki, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalian juga"

"Terima Kasih Tsunade san,sudah membantu kami" ucap Neji sambil mengantarTsunade keluar.

Setelah merasa Tsunade tak terlihat lagi,Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali rintihan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana? " tanya Gaara

"Hn,ke kamar Naruto"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto yang sudah gelap. Dengan pelan Sasuke melangkakan kakinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hen….ti…kan"gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya."Tenanglah,Naruto. Aku disini"

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak insiden penculikan Menma. Sasuke resmi dilantik menjadi kepala sekolah menggantikan kepala sekolah lama. Lukanya juga sudah membaik. Semuanya kembali berjalan normal kecuali Naruto. Sampe sekarang dia belum sadar juga. Tsunade mengatakan mungkin Naruto belum siap untuk bangun sehingga dia tetap tertidur.

Neji yang memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Naruto menemani Naruto dirumah. Setelah insiden 2hari yang lalu juga Neji mengantar dan menjemput Menma setiap hari. Menma menolak karena akan menyusahkan Neji. Neji tentu tak menerima keputusan Menma, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Menma kembali diculik.

Shikamaru sudah mengatakan padanya tentang penculik yang ia temui waktu itu. Mereka memiliki suatu misi tertentu. Shikamaru tak mengetahui misi apa, yang pasti ia menyuruh Neji untuk menjaga Menma maupun Naruto. Tak akan mudah menyelamatkan Menma kembali. Menma bisa di dapatkan kembali karena Nagato tak jadi membawanya pergi. Penculik itu bukanlah orang sembarangan apalagi orang yang melukai Sasuke. Mereka harus waspada. Sasuke juga tak dapat melupakann wajah Yahiko,jika ia bertemu lagi dengannya Sasuke takakan segan-segan membunuhnya.

Sasuke sekarang harus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dimejanya. Sasuke tak suka dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Lebih baik ia harus mengajar daripada duduk diam dan melihat Shikamaru memberi setumpuk kertas kepadanya. Ini semua salah anikinya ,yang seenaknya mengajukan dirinya sebagai kepala sekolah kepada pihak yayasan. Sasuke tak bisa menolaknya,jika dia tak ingin maka kakaknya akan mengajukan Sai sebagai kepala sekolah. Sasuke tak suka jika harus diperintah oleh orang seperti Sai. Terpaksa dia yang harus menerimanya.

"Shikamaru mana guru baru yang kau katakan?"ucap Sasuke.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar ruangan dan mempersilakan seseorang masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menatap orang di depannya. Seorang laki-laki berprawakan tinggi berambut orange kemerahan dan memiliki mata merah. Orang yang akan mengantikannya sebagai guru matematika.

"Perkenalkan namaku **Kyuubi Namikaze** "

 **TobeContiune  
** (•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Moga gk mengecewakan semuanya :D /. Ini selesai lebih cepat tapi dengan cerita yang sedikit :". Mau bahas kyuubi sebenarnya cm mungkin chapter depan nunggu Naruto masuk kerja dulu wkwkw :D**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan memberi saya semangat selama ini.**

 **See you…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun ANTIYAOI dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

" **bold"= ingatan**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Hen…ti..kan jangan menyentuhku" gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya. Selama tiga hari akhirnya Naruto memberikan respon. Neji yang sedang membersihkan kamar Naruto,segera duduk disamping Naruto saat mendengar igauan Naruto. Sudah tiga hari ia tak masuk kerja untuk menjaga Naruto, Sasuke yang menjadi kepala sekolah sekarang tentu memberikan izin sampai Naruto benar-benar membaik. Walau tak masalah dengan ijin tapi setiap hari Neji harus khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Neji mengguncang tubuh Naruto bermaksud membangunkannya. "Naru"

"Aku mohon hentikan…" Kepala Naruto bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Keringat juga membasahi wajahnya . Neji mengira Naruto mimpi buruk ,semakin keras mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

" **Tenanglah Naruto,aku disini"**

"NARUTO!" Tubuh Naruto mendadak kembali tenang. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampilkan mata sapphirenya yang tertutup selama tiga hari. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan melihat Neji ada dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun" Neji menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya dia bisa tenang setelah harus dihantu rasa khawatir sepanjang hari. Neji membantu Naruto menyandarkan diri pada kepala kasur. Segelas air yang sudah ia siapkan di atas laci diambilnya dan membantu Naruto untuk minum.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah hingga tak mampu bergerak. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari ia tak makan sesuatu. Kepalanya juga masih sedikit pusing. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidur Neji nii?

"Tiga hari Naru" Neji kembali meletakkan gelas yang air didalamnya tinggal setengah di atas laci. Wajah Naruto bergitu pucat dan terlihat sangat lelah. Tentu saja ,selama tiga hari Naruto tak makan apa pun dan hanya mengandalkan infus yang dipasang oleh Tsunade agar Naruto masih bisa mendapat kebutuhannya.

"EHHH!? Tiga hari? Bagaimana mungkin Neji nii?" pekik Naruto kaget. Ia tak pernah tidur selama itu.

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Naru. Aku hampir gila karena kau tak kunjung bangun"

"Gomen ,aku menyusahkan Neji nii"

"Seorang saudara tak akan pernah merasa disusahkan Naruto" Neji tersenyum hangat dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Arigatou Neji nii. Ah,iya kapan Neji nii kembali?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu saat tau Menma diculik" Naruto terdiam. Bayangan kejadian waktu itu berputar di kepala Naruto. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Neji yang melihat itu ,sangat khawatir. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil obat yang diberikan Tsunade. Naruto menelan obat yang tidak ia ketahui itu. Neji kembali member Naruto air untuk mendorong obat itu masuk. Naruto sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu. Aku yakin kau sangat lapar" Neji bangun dari duduknya. Saat akan berbalik pergi,ucapan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Neji nii tunggu. Apa Neji nii kenal dengan orang bernama Yahiko?"

"Yahiko? Tidak. Ada apa Naru?"

"Ah,tidak Neji nii. Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Baiklah" Neji menatap Naruto yang tertunduk. Yahiko? Ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Neji yang tak ambil pusing,melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Naruto.

Saat akan menuju dapur, Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melupakan hal penting. "Tidak! Aku melupakan Menma" Neji dengan cepat menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto. Sepiring nasi kare dan air diletakkannya di atas nampan. Itu bukan masakan Neji tentunya tapi masakan buatan Gaara. Selama Naruto tertidur Gaaralah yang mengurus makanan yang akan dimakan Neji dan Menma. Sebenarnya mereka ingin memesan makanan saja tapi Gaara bersikeras mengatakan makanan luar tak sehat,sehingga dia dengan suka rela membuat makanan untuk mereka

Neji memasuki kamar Naruto dan memberikan nampan itu kepada Naruto. "Naruto kau makan dulu. Aku akan menjemput Menma"

"Baiklah Neji nii , jaa ne" Neji dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Setidaknya Neji sudah memberikannya makanan sehingga ia tak perlu menahan lapar.

Naruto mengambil sesendok nasi karenya dan membawanya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengenal masakan ini,rasa yang berbeda dari yang lain, masakan milik Gaara. Kare buatan Naruto dibandingkan Gaara tentu lebih enak Gaara karena Gaaralah yang mengajarkan Naruto memasak. Waktu pertama kali belajar,memegang pisau pun Naruto tak bisa. Jika mengingat masa-masa itu,ia tak mengira ia akan bisa masakan seperti sekarang.

"Kau sudah sadar juga dobe"ucap Sasuke. Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Kenapa bisa ia tak menyadarinya?

"Sasuke san,sejak kapan disini?"

"Sejak tadi dobe. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja ,Sasuke san"

"Kulitmu pucat dobe"

"Mungkin karena aku tidur terlalu lama" Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Naruto. Entah siapa yang memulai ,mereka saling mendekatkan diri. Sasuke mencium bibir pucat Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan dibibirnya. Tangannya pun sudah terkalung di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit lembut bibir Naruto ,meminta ijin memasuki rongga mulutnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke berkeliaran. Lidah Sasuke melilit lidah Naruto dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Nghh~ Sasu…ke san"

"Naruto,kau sudah sa…." Ucapan Kiba terpotong setelah melihat adegan panas di depan matanya. Kiba memandang kaget Naruto dan Sasuke, Gaara pun juga tak kalah kagetnya.

Naruto memukul dada Sasuke memberikan isyarat untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia mampu melihat bertapa merahnya wajah Naruto karena dipergoki sedang berciuman dengannya. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat santai.

"Kiba ,Gaara etto …." Belum selesai bicara, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kasurnya. Spontan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke san mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin menerima telepon, dobe" Bisa terlihat ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar digenggamannya.

"Ah, iya hehe" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia mengira Sasuke akan pergi. Dirinya masih belum ingin Sasuke pergi.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Kiba dan Gaara. Yakin Sasuke tak berada di dekat kamar Naruto,Kiba dan Gaara menghampiri Naruto. Kiba duduk di samping Naruto dan Gaara berdiri di samping Kiba.

"Naruto kau pacaran dengan Sasuke?" Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersipu malu. Dan itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Tidak,Kiba"

"Yang benar belum,Naruto"ucap Gaara membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Naruto tak membantah ucapan Gaara dan tertunduk malu.

Mereka berdua memang sering melihat Sasuke dan Naruto jalan berdua di sekolah dan berfikir jika Sasuke dan Naruto sedang dekat. Gosip tentang hubungan mereka pun sudah tersebar di sekolah, gara-gara sebuah foto yang diambil oleh salah satu murid saat Sasuke menarik Naruto dilorong kelas.

Apalagi melihat tatapan Sasuke yang melembut saat melihat Naruto,siapa yang akan melihatnya tau jika Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Salahkan saja Naruto yang tak pernah sadar. Tapi mereka yakin Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke hanya saja kembali pada ketidaksadaran Naruto akan perasaannya.

Sasuke kembali masuk dan membawa kabar yang tidak ingin Naruto dengar. "Dobe,aku harus pergi" Wajah Naruto yang memerah pudar menjadi wajah kecewa. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah"

"Ba..baiklah" Naruto tertunduk lesu. Dia tak bisa melarang Sasuke untuk pergi. Melihat Naruto yang tampak kecewa,Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Dan itu ditonton oleh Kiba dan Gaara."Aku akan datang lagi besok". Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sasuke tersenyum. Hal langka yang baru saja dilihat Kiba dan Gaara. Sasuke terliha dua kali lipat lebih tampan. Syukurlah mereka masih ingat masih memiliki Neji dan Shikamaru. Lagi pula siapa yang tak akan jatuh dalam pesona seorang Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa" pamit Sasuke kepada mereka dan beranjak pergi.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan percaya jika kalian tidak pacaran? Ah,Naruto hubungan kalian sudah sampai mana?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto intens. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ma..maksudmu Kiba?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku Naru, apa hubungan kalian sudah sampai yang tidak-tidak?" Sebenarnya Kiba hanya bercanda menanyai hal itu tapi respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto membuatnya tak percaya. Wajah Naruto sangat merah dan sebuah anggukan membuat Gaara dan Kiba tidak bisa lagi menganggap ini sebuah candaan.

"Sasuke memakai pengaman kan?" tanya Gaara. Wajahnya tampak serius ,Naruto tak menemukan wajah datar Gaara yang biasanya. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang agak memalukan itu.

"Gaara kenapa kau bertanya….."

"Jawab saja Naru" Gaara tak bisa menganggap hal ini tak penting. Jika orang lain dia tak akan peduli tapi Naruto berbeda. Kiba menatap nanar Gaara. Ia tau kekawatiran yang Gaara rasakan. Kiba juga tak bisa memungkiri itu hal yang penting jika terjadi pada Naruto. Syukurlah saat kejadian Naruto dengan Neji, Neji masih ingat untuk memakai pengaman.

"Sasuke san memakainya" jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Jika kau melakukannya, ingat menyuruhnya memakai pengaman. Kau harus berjanji Naru"

"ba..baiklah Gaara. Aku janji" Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Gaara sangat serius tentang masalah itu. Ia juga tak suka melihat wajah serius Gaara ,terlihat menyeramkan jadi refleks saja Naruto menyetujui kata-kata Gaara.

"Wah, ada Kiba ojichan dan Gaara ojichan" ucap Menma yang melangkahkan kaki kecilnya memasuki kamar Naruto. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Luka tiga hari yang lalu juga tampak memudar dari wajah dan tubuh Menma.

"Menma ,kau baru pulang?"

"Iya Kiba ojichan,Neji ojichan lupa menjemputku" Mata biru Menma teralih ke arah Naruto. Awalnya ia tampak terkejut kemudian air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. "Naru niichan sudah sadar, syukurlah hiks….hiks" Air mata Menma tak terbendung lagi mengetahui kaachannya baik-baik saja. Sesekali Menma mengusap air matanya dengan lengan. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Naruto.

"Menma terus mengkhawatirkanmu Naru,dia menjagamu sepanjang malam selama tiga hari" ucap Gaara menghenyakkan hati Naruto. Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Seharusnya dia tak berlaku kasar pada Menma selama ini. Menma begitu peduli padanya tapi yang dia lakukan padanya, berlaku tidak peduli. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

"Ke..kemarilah"Mata berair Menma menatap Naruto. Tangisannya semakin keras dan menerjang tubuh Naruto. Ini seperti mimpi baginya. Tubuh Naruto begitu hangat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bisa memeluk Naruto dengan leluasa. Apa Tuhan mendengarkan keinginannya?

"NARU NIICHAN" Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Menma dan membalas pelukan Menma. Entah kenapa kali ini dia tak merasakan sesak lagi. Syukurlah ia mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya yang menolak Menma.

Gaara dan Kiba tersentuh melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Seperti inilah seharusnya hubungan antara Menma dan Naruto terjalin. Naruto yang mengelus rambut Menma dengan kasih sayang benar-benar seperti seorang ibu dimata mereka.

"Kau seperti seorang ibu Naruto" ucap Kiba.

"Mana mungkin,aku ini laki-laki" Menma yang membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto ,mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika Naru niichan bisa punya anak?"Naruto sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Menma. Tapi dia mencoba menjawabnya sambil membayangkan dia memliki seorang anak nantiny.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyayanginya bukankah jika itu terjadi aku istemewa"

"Kaach…."

"Menma" sergah Gaara cepat. Hampir saja Menma mengatakan hal yang dilarang oleh Neji. Menma hanya ingin kaachan tau bahwa ia anaknya dan Naruto bisa memperlakukannya seperti anak yang lain tapi harapannya tinggal harapan. Dia masih harus menyimpan rahasia yang Neji katakan padanya.

"Gomen" Menma kembali menenggelamkan diri di dada Naruto. Rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatinya. Kiba dan Gaara mengerti keinginan Menma tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Gaara."Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada Naruto. Aku akan memasak makan malam dan Menma lebih baik kau ganti bajumu"

Menma mengangguk. Tubuhnya yang memeluk Naruto mulai mengendur dan terlepas. Dengan mata yang masih sembab ia pergi dengan tubuh gontai bersama Gaara. Sebelumnya Menma melihat Naruto dan searasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu,tapi Naruto tidak tau apa.

"Oh,ya ponselku mana?"

"Ponselmu hilang Naru tapi Neji sudah membelikanmu yang baru ada di dalam laci" Naruto membuka lacinya dan menemukan ponsel baru berwarna orange. Itu ponsel model terbaru tapi Naruto lebih menyukai ponsel lamanya. Bahkan disana ada number beberapa muridnya. Sekilas ingatannya tentang Yahiko yang memegang ponselnya muncul. Dia pasti yang membawa ponselnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas atas kejadian yang menimpa.

.

Neji menyeruput tehnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Beberapa hari ini,ia sangat sibuk karena mengurus perkerjaan yang tertunda selama liburannya bersama Gaara.

Ada hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Siapa sebenarnya Yahiko yang ditanyai Naruto. Dia tak punya kenalan dengan nama Yahiko dan setaunya Naruto pun sama.

"Shikamaru kau mengenal orang bernama Yahiko?" Neji melihat Shikamaru yang menidurkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Ia sedikit prihatin denganShikamaru yang repot karena pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan oleh kepala sekolah yang lama walau sudah ada Sasuke,ia harus tetap membantu Sasuke.

Shikamaru membuka matanya. "Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya dari orang yang menculik Menma waktu itu"

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Gaara. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Naruto dan akan membuat makan malam tapi melihat Neji dan Shikamaru bicara ,Gaara menjadi penasaran.

"Naru menanyakan orang bernama Yahiko padaku,Gaara"

"Yahiko? Siapa dia?"

"Kami tidak mengetahuinya"

"Sebaiknya kalian menjaga Naruto dan Menma baik-baik ,jangan sampai kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi" ucap Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya dan tidur.

Gaara duduk di samping Neji dan merapatkan tubuhnya. "Neji,ini soal Naruto. Dia sudah melakukan hal serius dengan Sasuke"

Neji tau maksud Gaara. Ia tak menyangka hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sejauh itu. Apalagi yang terjadi dengan Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui, seharusnya ia menjaga Naruto. Kekhawatirannya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa dia…."

"Tapi Naruto bilang Sasuke menggunakan pengaman" ucapan Gaara sukses membuat Neji menghela nafas lega.

"Dan Menma mencoba mengatakan Naruto adalah ibunya, untunglah aku dapat menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi "

"Syukurlah" Neji kembali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa sekarang masalah tiada henti datang. Neji benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Gaara sekarang. Gaara mau membantunya menjaga Menma dan Naruto. Gaara menggenggam tangan Neji erat,mencoba membuat Neji lebih tenang.

"Neji sebaiknya kau mengatakanya secepat mungkin, kau tak akan tau bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika tau dari orang lain bukan dari mulutmu"

"Hah,kau benar Gaara. Aku akan mulai memikirkan hal itu sekarang" Neji harus lebih ketat menjaga Naruto ,jika tidak mungkin kejadian itu akan kembali terulang.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Akhirnya hari ini Naruto bisa masuk kerja lagi. Sebenarnya Neji tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk mengajar karena takut kondisi Naruto tidak fit. Bukan Naruto namanya jika tak dapat meluluhkan hati Neji. Dengan terpaksa Neji harus menyetujui permintaan Naruto tapi tentu dengan satu syarat ,ia harus meminum obatnya dengan teratur.

Naruto senang bisa mengajar lagi tapi sejak tadi Naruto heran melihat semua murid berbisik-bisik atau berteriak-teriak saat ia lewat di lorong kelas. Menurutnya ,penampilan yang ia gunakan seperti biasanya. Wajahnya juga sudah tidak pucat seperti kemarin. Apa karena dia tidak masuk empat hari? Walau begitu hari ini dia senang bisa bertemu dengan murid-muridnya. Banyak yang memberikannya hadiah. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit kecewa belum bertemu Sasuke sejak pagi. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan bento untuk Sasuke. Dia yakin Sasuke akan suka dengan bekal yang dia buat.

Naruto duduk di mejanya. Sekali lagi dia tak menemukan Sasuke disana. Padahal biasanya jam seperti sekarang Sasuke sedang kosong dan akan berada di mejanya. Naruto menopang dagunya kesal dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Kiba yang awalnya ingin memeriksa hasil kerja muridnya, berpaling ke arah Naruto. Terganggu oleh gumaman tidak jelas Naruto. "Naruto,kau kenapa?"

"Kemana Sasuke san? Aku tak melihatnya sejak pagi."

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Sasuke adalah kepala sekolah jadi dia tidak bekerja di ruangan ini lagi" Naruto tak bisa memungkiri rasa keterkejutannya. Terakhir kali bertemu Sasuke,ia masih menjadi guru dan sekarang setelah empat hari berlalu ia sudah menjadi kepala sekolah. Bagaimana caranya, Sasuke baru sebulan bekerja tapi bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi. "Kepala sekolah? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Kau terlalu lama tidur Naru"

"Aku akan menemuinya" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari ruang guru. Pintu berwarna coklat terbuka. Naruto melihat Shikamaru baru keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ah,Shikamaru Sasuke san ada di dalam?"

"Iya dia ada, masuklah hoam…"jawab Shikamaru sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Entah perasaannya saja atau Shikamaru lebih sering menguap akhir-akhir ini. Apa menjadi asisten kepala sekolah seberat itu?

Naruto masuk ke dalam sana tak lupa menutup kembali pintu itu. Ruangan kepala sekolah sangatlah luas ,ada sofa ,televisi dan toilet. Nuansa putih juga terasa disini. Tak banyak yang berubah dari terakhir kali ia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Ada apa lagi,Shikamaru? "ucap Sasuke. Sasuke tak melihat ke arah Naruto ,terlihat terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di atas mejanya. Banyak berkas di meja Sasuke sampai tak ada ruang kosong disana. Entah apa isi berkas-berkas itu,Naruto tidak tau.

"Sasuke san " Sasuke menyadari jika yang ada di depannya bukan Shikamaru tapi Naruto. Sasuke tak menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tetap fokus pada berkas yang ia baca. "Dobe ,ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk makan dobe ,banyak yang harusku urus"

"Aku membawa bekal untukmu. Bi..biar aku suapi" Sasuke akhirnya menatap Naruto yang sudah di depannya. Ia tak akan menolak tawaran bagus yang Naruto berikan padanya. "Hn" Naruto yang baru saja mendudukan diri dikursi tamu, mendengar permintaan atau yang lebih tepat perintah Sasuke membuatnya malu seketika. "Duduk dipangkuanku,dobe"

Naruto tak menjawab dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Sasuke. Naruto membuka kotak bekalnya. Dapat Sasuke cium wangi masakan Naruto, yang membuatnya harus menelan ludah. Seperti biasa semua serba tomat, termasuk menu baru yang belum pernah Naruto masukkan ke dalam bekal Sasuke, kare tomat.

Mata Sasuke masih fokus dengan berkas yang ia baca. Naruto mulai mengambil nasi kare tomat buatannya dengan sendok. Sendok itu melayang hampir sampai ke mulut Sasuke tapi kembali perintah Sasuke menghentikan gerak Naruto.

"Suapi aku dengan mulutmu dobe" Naruto menurut. Ia membawa nasi kare yang ada di sendok ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan mulut Naruto mentransfer makanan.

Naruto menyatukan bibir mereka dan mendorong nasi kare di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dengan lidah. Sesekali lidah Sasuke menarik lidah Naruto ke lebih dalam. "Mnnhhh~" Naruto melakukan hal sama berkali-kali hingga makanan di dalam kotak bekalnya habis.

Naruto yang ingin bangkit mengambil air di difenser dekat pintu merasakan sebuah gundukan di bokongnya. Naruto memerah. " Sasuke san kau mengeras…Nghh~" Milik Sasuke tepat menusuk lubang Naruto. Spontan Naruto berdiri dari pangkuan Sasuke dan tertunduk malu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan mengarahkannya pada miliknya. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah merasakan milik Sasuke yang mengeras. "Mau membatuku,dobe?"

Naruto yang tak mampu berfikir jernih lagi, berjongkok dihadapan milik Sasuke. Naruto membuka resleting celana Sasuke dengan giginya. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka Naruto dapat melakukan hal sesensual itu. Sasuke mengerang saat miliknya terbebas menjulang ke atas.

Naruto memandangnya dengan takjub. Perlahan namun pasti Naruto memijatnya dari atas hingga bawah. Naruto mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Sasuke. Milik Sasuke begitu besar dan terlihat gagah. Naruto menjilat ujung kepala milik Sasuke lalu turun menjilat semua bagian milik Sasuke.

Setelah puas menjilatnya, Naruto menatap milik Sasuke. Mulut munyilnya mungkin tak akan cukup menampung milik Sasuke. Dengan pelan Naruto membawa milik Sasuke ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Hanya sebagian yang dapat masuk sedangkan sisanya Naruto pijat lembut. Dapat Naruto dengar Sasuke mendesis menahan rasa nikmat yang ia berikan. Hal itu membuat Naruto gencar memainkan milik Sasuke dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut.

Naruto mampu mengecap rasa milik Sasuke. Sedikit manis. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjabak rambut Naruto dan mendorong kepalanya . Memaksa miliknya memasuki mulut Naruto seluruhnya. Naruto meringis merasakan milik Sasuke yang masuk lebih dalam hingga menyentuh ujung tenggorokkannya. Naruto merasakan mulutnya yang penuh.

Sasuke semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepala Naruto hingga ia sampai pada puncaknya dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto menelan cairan Sasuke tanpa rasa jijik, karena terlalu banyak sebagian mengalir menuruni dagunya.

"Uhuk…uhuk" Naruto sedikit tersedak. Sedikit cairan Sasuke memasuki tenggorokkannya.

"Maaf dobe. Aku terbawa suasana"

"Daijoubu Sasuke san"

Pemandangan di depannya,membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Cairannya terlihat menuruni dagu Naruto dan memberikan kesan sensual. Milik Sasuke yang semula lemas kembali bangkit hanya karena melihat Naruto. Naruto memerah melihat hal itu.

"Kemarilah dobe" Sasuke menepuk kakinya meminta Naruto kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Naruto duduk menghadap Sasuke. Milik Sasuke tertekan oleh bokong Naruto. Membuat mereka mendesah bersamaan.

"Cium aku dobe" Perlahan bibir cherry Naruto mendekat ke bibir Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegug kencang. Ia tak pernah segugup ini. Padahal hanya mencium bibir Sasuke saja.

Naruto menutup matanya erat dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Bibir Naruto mulai melumat bibir Sasuke pelan. Untuk mempermudah Naruto ,Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Lidah Naruto masuk dan mengajak lidah Sasuke menari. Lidah Naruto sangat kaku. Sasuke hampir merasakan ini bukanlah ciuman.

Sasuke yang tak tahan menarik kepala Naruto dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mnnnhhh…. Sas..uke san"

Kedua tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Tangannya menyelusup ke dalam kemeja Naruto. Memainkan nipple Naruto yang menegang. Dengan liai Sasuke menjilat dan sesekali menghisap nipple Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Lepaskan semua celanamu dobe"

Naruto masih tetap diam dan tak membatah perintah Sasuke. Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke. Naruto membuka sepatunya lalu melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya. Bagian bawah Naruto sudah tanpa sehelai benang pun kecuali kaos kaki yang masih melekat di kakinya. Naruto menutupi miliknya dengan tangannya tapi Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya. Naruto menarik tangannya. Milik Naruto yang menegang pun terpangpang jelas dimata Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya pun berpaling ke lain arah. Ia tak berani melihat Sasuke yang memandang intens dirinya. Kaki Naruto melangkah mendekati dan kembali duduk membelakangi Sasuke. Milik Naruto dan Sasuke saling bergesekan dan menimbulkan sensai nikmat bagi mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto menggesekkan miliknya dan milik Sasuke terus menerus.

"Menunggilah" Naruto menungging di depan Sasuke. Dapat Naruto rasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubangnya dan ia memekik kaget. Benda asing itu mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

"Aaahhhh…ngggg…"

Naruto merasakan jari Sasuke bertambah memasuki lubangnya. Ada rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan tapi rasa sakit itu perlahan digantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang pernah ia rasakan saat melakukannya dulu dengan Sasuke. Merasa sudah cukup Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan membawa Naruto kepangkuannya. Sasuke membuka lacinya dan mencari benda yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Sial aku tak membawanya. Kita hentikan saja dobe"

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Aku tak membawa pengaman dobe"

"Ak….aku ingin Sasuke san mengisi diriku"

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang sedikit menunduk. Dia kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto tapi juga sekaligus senang. Naruto merasa entah hilang kemana rasa malunya saat mengatakan hal itu. Bukanka itu hal yangsangat memalukan? Meminta seseorang untuk menanamkan benihnya di dalam di dalam tubuhmu.

Naruto menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya sudah sangat panas dan memerah. Apa ia akan bertahan dengan perasaan yang mengguncang hatinya kali ini? Perasaan yang dia rasakan membuat Naruto melupakan janjinya kepada Gaara.

"Buka kakimu lebar dobe" Naruto menekuk kakinya dan mengangkatnya. Kedua tangannya menahan kaki Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan dengan satu hentakan menanamkan miliknya di dalam Naruto.

"AKHHH AHHH… Sasuke san sakit hiks… sekali hiks.." Tak terasa air mata Naruto berlinang menahan rasa sakitnya. Ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Naruto tak mampu menahannya.

Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan melumat bibirnya. Setidaknya Naruto dapat melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Disela ciuman mereka,Sasuke menarik sebuah tali yang tergantung disamping. Korden yang awalnya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan kota. Dirinya dan Sasuke pun terpantul disana. Betapa malunya Naruto melihat milik Sasuke yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan paksa Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kyaaa apa yang Sasuke san lakukan… Sasuke san tutup kordennya. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat"

"Bukankah kau bergairah Naruto seperti kau menyebut nama Neji saat di toilet waktu itu?" Naruto memerah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tidak…aku Aahhhh….ahhhh….nghhh..hhaaa Sas…uke san" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggerakakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan perlahan sirna dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Dia merasa dibawa ke surga oleh Sasuke.

"Aaahhh….ahhhh..Sasuke..Nghhh"

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. Ia baru ingat melakukan hal intim di sekolah. "Sasuke san"

"Ssttt jangan mengeluarkan suara dobe" Sasuke membenarkan posisinya agar Naruto tidak terlihat. Sasuke bukanlah orang gila yang akan membiarkan dirinya dilihat orang sedang bercinta di dalam sekolah. Dan ia tak sudi membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuh Naruto.

"Masuk" Seseorang menghentikan ketukannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tau siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya karena ia membelakangi arah pintu.

"Dokumen yang Uchiha san minta sudah saya bawa" ucap seseorang sambil meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja Sasuke. Karena mereka terlalu kaget, mereka sampai lupa menutup korden dan orang itu dapat melihat pantulan Naruto yang meringkuk di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak menenangkan Naruto dengan memeluknya. Orang itu hanya diam dan tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Baiklah ,tinggalkan di atas meja"

"Saya permisi"

"Hn"

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar digendang telinga mereka. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Baru kali ini adrenalinnya benar-benar diuji. Rasanya ia ingin mati ditempat jika orang tadi melihat ia dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji di dalam sekolah.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki Naruto lebar kembali dan membawa Naruto berjalan dengan miliknya yang masih di dalam Naruto. Naruto memekik kaget ,karena Sasuke membawanya lebih dekat ke arah jendela. Sasuke terhenti. Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Entah kenapa gairahnya bertambah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Benda yang semula diam tenang di dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dan membentur titik nikmat Naruto.

"AHH.. Sasuke "

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mulai memanggil namanya. Sasuke menambah kecepatan sodokannya. Naruto melenguh nikmat. "Ini nikmat Sasuke… Aahhh… lagi Sasuke. Sasuke tutup kordennya"

"Tutup? Bukankah kau suka jika orang lain melihatmu seperti ini Naru~"

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah? Aku akan meminta Shikamaru untuk melihat kita dari bawah"

"Sasuke jangan" Naruto mulai panik. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Shikamaru. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar suara desahannya tak terdengar.

"Shikamaru lihatlah jendelaku dari bawah,apa ada yang rusak?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap Shikamaru tidak akan melakukan hal yang diperintah Sasuke.

" _Mendokusai,aku akan melihatnya"_

Sasuke tanpa henti menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Tentu Naruto mendesah tapi ia harus menahannya karena Sasuke tidak mematikan saluran teleponnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Lihat Shikamaru sedang melihatmu Naru~"bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto. Naruto melihat ke bawah. Shikamaru tepat melihatnya. Pandangan yang begitu intens dari mata sipit Shikamaru. Naruto tak sanggup lagi.

"Tidak! Jangan lihat AHHHH…"Suaranya tak terbendung lagi dan Naruto klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Cairannya menyembur tepat di bayangan Shikamaru . Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya agar Shikamaru tak mendengar desahan Naruto.

" _Tidak ada yang rusak"_

"Oh,mungkin perasaanku saja,kau bisa kembali Shikamaru"

" _Mendokusai"_

Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya. Milik Sasuke kembali membentur titik nikmat Naruto dengan membabi buta. Naruto kembali menegang. Ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Ia merasa bagaikan seorang pelacur tapi hanya pelacur untuk Sasuke. Dinding lubang Naruto mulai menyempit dan menjepit erat milik Sasuke.

"Naruto ,aku mencintaimu"

"Ahhh….Ahhh…Sasuke aku juga mencintaimu"

Sasuke sangat senang mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ternyata Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto singkat dan semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Kau milikku Naruto"

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi,ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Sasuke aku…."

"Kita keluar bersama-sama Naruto"

Mereka saling meneriaki nama pasangan mereka. Kenikmatan mereka sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Naruto dapat merasakan ada cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu merasakan kembali sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik mereka. Naruto merasa ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

.

Naruto sudah memakai pakaian dengan rapi begitupun dengan Sasuke. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke dan membantunya membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Sesekali dia merasa sakit dibagian bokongnya. "Akhh…"

"Kau tak apa-apa dobe?"

"Tidak ,Sa..suke." Naruto mencoba untuk memanggil nama Sasuke dengan yang Sasuke inginkan walau sedikit belum terbiasa.

TOK TOK

Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto matanya membulat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shi…kamaru" gumam Naruto hanya mampu di dengar Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto tadi.

"Ini berkas yang kau minta" Shikamaru meletakkan berkas yang dimaksud olehnya. Matanya melihat ke arah Naruto yang tertunduk. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya melihat Shikamaru. Reaksi yang Shikamaru berikan tak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Eh,tidak ada apa-apa"

" boleh pergi" Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan. Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa dengan Shikamaru yang tampak tak melihat kegiatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Shikamaru tampak biasa saja?"

"Ruangan ini tak bisa dilihat dari luar,dobe"

"EH?! Kau mempermainkanku Sasuke"

"Aku tak mempermainkanmu dobe, kau yang terlalu terangsang sampai tak menyadarinya" Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Naruto hanya bisa menahan malu. Rasanya ingin mengelak semua perkataan Sasuke tapi ia tak melakukan itu,mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar.

"A..ku harus mengajar. Jaa ne Sasuke"

"Hati-hati dobe" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Mengecup bibir yang resmi menjadi miliknya sekarang. Naruto dengan malu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih sekarang. Ia merasa bahagia Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Naruto yang terlalu asyik dengan bayangannya dengan Sasuke tak menyadari seseorang yang muncul dari balik lorong. Hal hasil tubuhnya menabrak sebuah tubuh. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng tapi syukurlah ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan. "Ahh,Gomen" ucap Naruto. Tentu saja dalam hal ini dia yang salah.

"Daijoubu" Naruto melihat orang di tabrak. Orang yang sangat tinggi mungkin sedikit melebihi Sasuke dan berambut orange. Wajahnya begitu tenang ,sesekali senyuman bertengger di bibirnya yang tipis itu dan terlihat sangat tampan. Naruto sempat terpana lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,dia harus ingat sudah milik Sasuke sekarang. Jika dipikir-pikir Naruto belum pernah melihat orang tampan ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf,tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Aku guru baru disini. Namaku **Kyuubi Namikaze** "

"Kyuu…bi?" Entah dimana Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah,iya nama boneka rubahnya. Naruto memberinya nama Kyuubi. Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat nama Kyuubi yang sama dengan bonekanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah,tidak bukan apa-apa. Aku Naruto ,Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Namikaze san" Naruto harus mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuubi yang sangat tinggi. Melihat Sasuke saja ia sudah kesulitan dan sekarang harus ada yang lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Baru sebentar melihat Kyuubi, lehernya sudah pegal. Naruto menatap bola mata Kyuubi. Warna Ruby yang indah.

"Bibirmu bengkak Uzumaki san"

"EH,?!" pekik Naruto. Rasa panas langsung menjalar naik ke wajah Naruto. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Kyuubi. Sasuke tanpa henti mencium bibirnya. Ia tak tau akan terlihat begitu bengkak.

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Daijoubu aku mengerti. Aku harus pergi mengajar. Sampai jumpa Uzumaki san"

"Ah, iya Namikaze san" Setelah kepergian Kyuubi. Naruto memegang bibirnya. Memang sebengkak apa bibirnya sekarang. Naruto pergi ke ruang guru dan duduk di mejanya. Tangannya sibuk mencari kaca yang ia simpan di dalam laci,kalau dia tak salah ingat.

Setelah menemukannya ,Naruto melihat bibirnya yang sangat tebal. Bibirnya sangat bengkak pantas Kyuubi sampai mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan sekarang bagaimana cara menyembunyikan bibirnya.

"Naruto ,kenapa bibirmu?" ucap Kiba dari mejanya.

"Sasuke menciumku"

"Wah,Sasuke hebat sekali sampai membuat bibirmu seperti itu. Eh,Tunggu kau biasanya memanggilnya dengan Sasuke san. Jangan bilang….."

"Aku sekarang ke..kekasih Sasuke"

"KAU PACARAN DENGAN SASUKE" Kiba berteriak sangat keras hingga orang-orang didalam ruangan dan beberapa murid yang lewat mendengar ucapannya. Narutosegera membekapmulut Kiba. Semua orang melihatnya. Para wanita berteriak histeris sedangkan para pria hanya bisa mendesah kecewa mendengar berita itu. "Kyaaaaaa…"

Sudah terlambat,berita itu pasti akan tersebar. Apalagi murid-murid perempuan yang mendengar itu di luar dengan histeris mereka berteriak dan berlari,mereka akan menyampaikannya apa semua teman-temannya. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kiba. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang pandangannya dari Kiba.

"Gomen Naruto hehe, " Kiba merasa bersalah. Ya setidaknya ia menyebarkan bahagia ke semua orang.

"Besok aku yakin beritamu termuat di berita sekolah lagi,Naruto" Mendengar ucapan Gaara,Naruto menghadapkan pandangannya ke meja Gaara yang ada disamping kanannya. "Lagi?"

"Kau tidak tau? Lihatlah" Gaara memperlihatkan fotonya sedang ditarik Sasuke di lorong sekolah. Naruto ingat ,itu saat Sai mencoba menciumnya dan Sasuke menariknya ke atap.

"Itu kan fotoku dengan Sasuke "

"Sebenarnya sudah ada berita kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke sejak tiga hari yang lalu"ucap Kiba. Sekarang ia tau kenapa semua murid melihatnya. Ia tak mengira ada orang yang dengan iseng memotretnya ,untunglah bukan saat Sai berniat menciumnya.

"Pantas semua melihatku tadi" Naruto akhirnya mengetahui alasan semua orang melihatnya. Lain kali dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang memotret lagi kegiatan mesranya dengan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki san" Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke depan. Di sana ada Kyuubi yang berdiri tegak dengan senyuman lembut yang mampu meluluhkan siapa saja.

"Namikaze san ,ada apa?"

"Kau wali kelas 2-B kan Uzumaki san? Bisa aku minta data muridmu?" Naruto tak bisa lepas menatap mata Kyuubi. Ia tak yakin dia pernah mendengar nama Kyuubi karena nama bonekanya. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Kyuubi sebelumnya? Wajahnya tak asing. Entah kenapa saat Kyuubi dekat dengannya,ia merasa jantungnya berdetak keras.

Melihat sahabatnya melamun ,Kiba menyenggol tangan Naruto. "Eh,iya iya bisa. Tunggu akan aku ambil"

Naruto memberikan map merah kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum hangat. "Arigatou **Naruto** "

Tubuh Naruto seketika tak mampu bergerak. Saat Kyuubi mengucapkan namanya ,serasa ada perasaan yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Kyuubi sudah pergi meninggalkannya tapi tangan Naruto masih dalam posisi masih menyerahkan map. Air mata jatuh mengenai meja kerjanya.

Kiba dan Gaara memandang Naruto. Mereka terkejut mendapati Naruto menangis. "Naruto kau menangis" ucap Kiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh..." Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Ia tak menyadari jika ia menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

 **TobeContiune  
** (•̀ㅂ •́)و

 **Perlu waktu lama aku nemuin akhir dari chapter ini. Yang biasanya uptade 3hari jadi 4hari. Aku pengen banget selesaiin cerita ini secepatnya tapi apa daya kalau alurnya terlalu cepet aku merasa tak rela :'v , Aku udah gregetan sendiri mau buat cerita bagian klimaksnya :"v Ada yang mau cerita ini dipercepat kah? :'D**

 **Lagi-lagi ada konten lemon dan membuat chapter ini panjang. Hanya lemon yang mampu membuat fanfic saya memanjang :'D . Dan aku malu membaca kembali lemon yang aku buat jadi maaf jika ada typo disana./_/Mungkin lain di skip kali lemonnya ya:'v.**

 **Oh ya untuk disini udah ada tanda yang gk suka yaoi untuk tidak membacanya tapi kayaknya tulisanku terlalu kecil untuk dibaca. :v**

 **See you….**

 **Note : Cerita ini sepertinya semakin mengsong hahaha dan maaf tentang typo ;-;**


	10. Chapter 10

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

" **bold"= ingatan**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan memperlihatkan pakaian yang ia kenakan pada Gaara. Kaos biru tanpa lengan,jaket orange tanpa lengan yang dibiar terbuka dan celana orange di bawah lutut. Ia tampak sangat manis. Butuh waktu sejam hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang menurutnya bagus bersama Gaara tentunya.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi dirinya. Sasuke mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kali. Sasuke menelponnya kemarin malam dan mengajak Naruto kencan. Sasuke selalu sibuk termasuk hari minggu tapi hari ini ia ingin meluangkan waktunya untuk libur.

Tentu Naruto sangat antusias. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kencannya hingga ia tak bisa tidur. Sejak pagi tadi juga,ia sudah membongkar isi lemarinya. Ia sangat bingung memilih pakaian yang bagus. Syukurlah Gaara datang dan membantunya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis Naruto" ucap Gaara sambil merapikan pakaian Naruto yang berserakan di atas kasur. Hari ini sebenarnya ia tak ada acara khusus untuk datang ke aparteman Naruto hanya saja Neji menelponnya untuk membantu Naruto,Neji tau jika Gaara memiliki selera fashion yang bagus. Gaara tentu tidak keberatan.

"Apa aku tak terlihat tampan sama sekali?"

"Tidak" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Tak adakah orang yang akan mengatakan ia tampan dalam hidupnya.

 **TOK TOK**

"Naru ,Sasuke sudah datang" ucap Neji.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Gaara. Naruto melihat seseorang yang ia kenal duduk di sofa ruang tamu ,penampilannya begitu memukau. Sasuke sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kaos blue dark tampak menampilkan otot-otot Sasuke dan kemeja hitam menjadi luarannya. Walau pakaiannya termasuk simpel tapi jika Sasuke yang memakainya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat dobe?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Neji hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia sudah mengetahui hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu. Naruto tak pernah berhenti menceritakan tentang Sasuke dan apa hal romantis yang dilakukannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menebak ketertarikan mereka berdua sejak lama apalagi Sasuke yang begitu perhatian dengan Naruto. Sasuke lebih banyak bicara kepada Naruto daripada orang lain. Orang akan dengan cepat menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke itu. Neji senang melihat Naruto begitu bahagia.

"Kau tampak sangat manis dobe" Entah kenapa jika Sasuke yang memujinya manis terasa berbeda. Dia senang Sasuke memujinya. Dadanya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Sasuke touchan datang ke sini?" Menma muncul tiba-tiba dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Menma sangat merindukan Sasuke. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu tapi ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar sosok yang ia kagumi. Sasuke mengelus kepala Menma lembut. Menma semakin manja padanya. Menma tak seperti anak lainnya, yang sangat berisik dan selalu membuat masalah. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya menyukai Menma.

Neji,Gaara dan Naruto tersenyum melihat mereka yang terlihat seperti seorang ayah dengan anaknya. Tapi panggilan Menma sempat mengganggu Naruto. Ia tidak pernah tau Menma sudah sangat akrab dengan Sasuke hingga memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan touchan. Sedangkan Neji dan Gaara tidak kaget lagi, mereka sudah tau tentang panggilan itu dari cerita Menma yang bertemu Sasuke.

"Hn, untuk mengajak kencan kaasanmu" Sekerika tubuh Neji dan Gaara menegang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi mereka tetap tenang, mereka yakin ini hanya kebetulan. Sasuke tidak mungkin tau kebenaran tentang Menma.

Naruto menlongo mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Tentu saja kaasan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dirinya. "Kaasan? Aku kaasan?"

"Aku tousan dan kau kaasannya"

"Tapi bukankah itu kedengaran aneh? Aku seorang laki-laki Sasuke"

"Kaachan,aku boleh memanggil Naru niichan seperti itu?" Menma yang sempat bingung ,akhirnya mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto penuh harap. Ia selalu ingin memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu dan Sasuke mengabulkan harapannya.

"Kau boleh memanggilnya seperti itu"

"Tapi Sasuke….itu memalukkan"

"Ini perintah dobe" Perintah Sasuke begitu terdengar mutlak dan tak bisa terbantah. Naruto hanya pasrah dipanggil dengan sebutan memalukan itu. Dia seorang laki-laki tidak mungkin dipanggil kaasan. Bagaimana jika orang-orang memandangnya aneh.

"Kau ingin ikut?"

"Jika kaachan mengizinkan ,aku akan ikut"

"Dia mengizinkanmu, ganti bajulah" Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto menjawab ,Sasuke kembali dengan sesuka hatinya mewujudkan keinginan Menma.

"Yeahh Asyikkk"

Menma berlari girang ke kamarnya sedangkan Sasuke meminum kopi yang tadi dibuat oleh Neji dengan rasa tidak bersalah. Naruto menatap Neji dan Gaara meminta bantuan tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, perintah Sasuke terdengar mutlak juga bagi mereka. Pupus sudah harapan Naruto kencan berdua dengan Sasuke.

Setelah Menma mengganti pakaiannya, mereka bertiga pamit untuk pergi. Saat mobil Sasuke mulai menjauh,Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Neji dan Gaara.

Naruto merasa hari ini berbeda dari hari minggu biasanya. Biasanya dia akan meminta Gaara mengajarinya memasak atau menonton dvd yang dimilikinya bahwakan ia bisa tidur seharian. Dan sekarang ia punya kegiatan lain yaitu kencan. Naruto tak bisa menghilangkan raut senang yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kaachan ,kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Menma dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Terlihat sangat manis. Menma kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Naruto. Dada Naruto sangat hangat. Ia bersyukur sekarang bisa duduk dipangkuan Naruto. Harapannya kembali terkabul hari ini karena Sasuke membawa mobil lamborgininya yang hanya memiliki dua kursi penumpang. Tentu tak ada tempat duduk lagi untuknya,jadilah terpaksa Naruto memangku Menma.

Kurang dari dua puluh menit mereka tiba di pusat kota. Sangat ramai. Padahal ini masih jam sepuluh pagi. Toko-toko sepanjang jalan juga sudah buka. Segala hal dapat ditemui disini,apalagi di hari Minggu seperti ini banyak stand makanan berjajar dengan rapi dipinggir taman.

"Sekarang kita kemana Sasuke touchan?"

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Menma pingin ke toko mainan,Sasuke touchan"

"Baiklah"

Sesuai keinginan Menma mereka pergi ke toko mainan. Sepanjang jalan semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka memang tampak seperti keluarga kecil apalagi dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Menma berada di tengah mereka dengan tangan munyilnya digenggam oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko mainan yang cukup besar. Segala mainan ada di sana dai robot hingga boneka. Sasuke menyuruh Menma memilih apa yang ia suka dan seketika Menma sudah menghilang berkeliling.

"Ambillah yang kau inginkan dobe,aku akan keluar sebentar" Naruto mengangguk. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya berkeliling. Toko yang sangat luas. Naruto dapat melihat banyak orang tua yang membelikan anaknya mainan. Apa ia dulu punya mainan seperti ditoko ini? Apa dia juga dibelikan mainan seperti anak itu? Naruto tak ingat. Semua ingatannya hilang. Ia sudah berkali-kali memaksakan diri untuk ingat tapi semua sia-sia. Ingatannya seakan terhapus secara permanen dan tak akan pernah muncul. Naruto sangat ingin mengetahuinya tapi jika ia tak ingat juga tak apa, setidaknya sekarang ia bahagia. Tapi sejak kejadian Menma diculik,sekelibat muncul gambaran atau suara dalam kepalanya,apa itu bagian dari ingatannya.

"Wah…Ada Kyuubi disini. Aku belum punya ukuran yang sebesar ini" Naruto terpukau mellihat boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Dia sudah memiliki banyak boneka rubah dan Neji melarangnya untuk membeli lagi. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa membujuk Neji.

Naruto melihat tag harganya yang tergantung disalah satu ekor boneka. Raut senang Naruto seketika pudar melihat harga yang hampir separuh gajinya. Dia tak yakin untuk membeli boneka ini. Mungkin lain kali dia akan mencari ditempat lain,tentu yang lebih murah.

"Kaachan,aku sudah selesai" Naruto melotot melihat troli yang penuh dengan mainan. Troli itu dibawa oleh seorang pegawai wanita cantik. Naruto tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan pergawai itu padanya, yang hanya ia pikirkan berapa harga untuk semua mainan yang terlihat canggih itu.

"Banyak sekali yang kau beli,Menma"

"Sasuke touchan bilang ,ambil apa yang aku suka"

"Tapi ini terlalu….."

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang Naruto.

"Sudah ,Sasuke touchan"

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke, membuat Naruto merinding. 'Hanya itu' , padahal barang yang dibawa Menma sangat banyak. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya Sasuke.

"Iya hanya ini"

"Bawa semua itu ke kasir dan ini juga" Tangan Sasuke menyerahkan boneka rubah yang semula ada ditangan Naruto dan sebuah kartu warna gold. Pegawai itu mengangguk dan membawa semua belanjaan.

"Sasuke ,boneka itu sangat mahal jangan membelinya"

"Aku menyuruhmu memilih yang kau inginkan bukan menghitung harganya dobe"

Sasuke mengambil semua barang-barang belanjaan mereka atau lebih tepatnya belanjaan Menma dan Naruto. Belanjaan mereka sampai empat tas belanja besar. Boneka Naruto tertampung untuk satu tas dan Menma sisanya.

Sasuke meminta Naruto dan Menma membeli makanan sedangkan ia akan menaruh belanjaan di mobil. Naruto dan Menma berkeliling melihat stand makanan. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh,Menma menunjuk sebuah stand takoyaki.

"Aku pesan takoyaki satu,paman"ucap Naruto.

"Kaachan pesan dua untuk Sasuke touchan"

"Baiklah, dua takoyaki paman"

"Oke. Kau masih muda tapi sudah memiliki anak sebesar ini ,aku benar-benar tak mengerti pikiran anak jaman sekarang" Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia ingin membantah tapi sudahlah ,biarkan saja seperti ini sekarang. Ia tak ingin merusak suasana hari ini.

Tak lama menunggu ,pesanan mereka jadi. Naruto menyerahkan satu bungkus takoyaki kepada Menma. Naruto yang sedang membayar ,tak memperhatikan Menma hingga ia menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tidak punya mata hah?"

Naruto yang baru selesai membayar ,kaget melihat Menma yang terduduk di jalan dan langsung menghampirinya. Naruto melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depannya dengan baju yang terkena saos takoyaki .Wanita itu menatapnya nyalang.

"Gomen ,dia tidak sengaja"

"Kau lihat, baju mahalku kotor "

"Gomen,aku akan menggantinya" Naruto yakin baju itu tidaklah mahal tapi ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Apalagi semua orang menatap mereka ,itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kaachan ,gomen"

"Daijou.."

"Kaachan? Jadi kau ibunya? Seorang laki-laki yang bisa hamil ,sungguh menjijikan"

Mendengar penuturan wanita itu,kepala Naruto berdenyut keras. Rasa pusing menghantam kepalanya.

" **Tidak mungkin ,aku tidak mungkin hamil hiks…hiks…"**

" **Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Naru,katakan pada tousan"**

" **Katakan pada kami Naruto hiks…hiks"**

" **Tousan hiks…hiks…"**

" **Minato mungkinkah dia"**

" **Tousan ,Kaasan hiks…hiks…"**

" **Aku dengar dia hamil,menjijikan"**

" **Benarkah? Jangan-jangan orang tuanya bunuh diri karena malu. Kasihan mereka"**

" **Kau menjijikan,pergi dari sini"**

" **Lebih baik kau MATI "**

"Arghhhhh…sakit hentikan… aku tidak menjijikan"

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya. Suara-suara yang tidak ia kenal kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Entah siapa mereka. Rasa sakit juga memenuhi dadanya. Ia tak mampu bernafas.

"Aku tak hah..bisa bernafas hah.. Sasuke tolong…"

"KAACHAN" Kesadaran Naruto mulai menipis. Disaat-saat terakhir sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya dan memberikan sebuah alat hirup.

"Pakai ini bocah" Naruto menghirup benda itu. Karena kesadarannya yang memang sudah menipis ,Naruto pingsan.

"Ambillah uang ini untuk mengganti pakaianmu" Wanita itu menghitung uang yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya. Wanita itu tampak tak peduli akan keadaan Naruto. Merasa cukup dengan uang yang diberikan Jiraiya ,wanita itu pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba,mengepalkan tangannya melihat Naruto pingsan di pelukan Tsunade. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Sasuke mendeath glare semua orang. Merasa aura yang tak enak,satu persatu orang-orang mulai membubarkan diri mereka.

"Dia sudah pergi gaki,jangan membuat keributan. Lebih baik bawa dia ke bawah pohon disana" Tsunade menunjuk sebuah pohon ribun yang ada di area taman. Sasuke menggendong Naruto.

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkannya. "Naruto " Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto. Tubuh Naruto perlahan merespon. Mata besarnya terbuka. Tau orang di depannya adalah Sasuke, Naruto langsung memeluknya erat. Air matanya jatuh. Ia merasa sangat takut.

"Sasuke hiks…hiks…aku takut"

"Semua baik-baik saja" Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Tangannya yang besar mengelus punggung Naruto melembut hingga tubuh Naruto berhenti bergetar.

"Mnhhh….nghhh…Suke" Merasa Naruto sudah tenang ,Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah baikan dobe?"

"Hm,sudah Suke"

"Kenapa mata Menma ditutup?" Menma melepaskan tangan Jiraiya yang sejak tadi menutup matanya.

"Ada hal yang tak boleh kau lihat bocah" ucap Tsunade

"Apa itu ?" Rasa ingin tau Menma ,membuat Tsunade kehabisan kesabaran. Ia memang tak suka bocah banyak bicara seperti Menma. Mereka terlalu banyak ingin tau urusan orang dewasa.

"Jiraiya bungkam mulut anak itu"

"Aku akan membeli minum untukmu,dobe"

"Aku ikut Sasuke touchan" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Menma ikut bersamanya.

"Arigatou sudah menolongku…etto"

"Tsunade dan dia suamiku,Jiraiya"

"Arigatou Tsunade san ,Jiraiya san"

"Jadi kau kekasih Sasuke?" Jiraiya melihat Naruto dari bawah ke atas. Dia mengira Naruto wanita tomboy tapi melihat dada Naruto yang datar ,dia yakin Naruto memang laki-laki.

"Ah,iya Jiraiya san"

"Aku tidak tau bahwa sekarang Sasuke pindah haluan. Padahal dia dulu suka sekali berkencan dengan wanita-wanita dibar. Akh… sakit Tsunade" Jiraiya mengaduh sakit saat tangan Tsunade mencubitnya keras. Sadar akan yang ia katakan,Jiraiya melihat Naruto yang tertunduk .

"Hahaha Gomen Naruto"

"Dai..joubu Jiraiya san"

Naruto sedikit tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jiraiya. Apa orang seperti Sasuke bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Tapi perasaan lain menghampirinya ,jadi Sasuke normal?

"Ambil ini dobe" Sasuke menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto.

"Menma mana?" Naruto menyadari Menma tak datang bersama Sasuke.

"Dia pulang dengan Neji"

"Eh Neji nii,ada disini?"

"Hn,dia membeli bahan makanan"Sebenarnya Menma masih ingin bersama Sasuke dan Naruto tapi Neji membujuknya agar pulang dengan iming-iming sup tomat buatan Gaara. Menma adalah penggemar masakan Gaara selain masakan Naruto tentunya. Dia tak akan bisa menolak makanan yang menggugah selera makan itu.

Tak lama Tsunade dan Jiraiya pergi karena ada urusan di rumah sakit. Naruto sangat senang bisa bertemu orang baik seperti mereka. Tsunade juga memberikan nomber ponselnya jika ada apa-apa dengan Naruto.

Hari semakin siang dan matahari semakin tinggi. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam makan siang.

"Sasuke sekarang kita kemana?"

"Kita jalan-jalan berdua dobe. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Naruto malu mengakuinya. Walau begitu ia senang Sasuke mengetahui keinginannya.

Sepanjang hari mereka berkeliling,melihat pameran, membeli pakaian dan bermain. Tangan besar Sasuke tak pernah berhenti menggenggam tangan Naruto kemana pun. Sasuke juga harus memasang death glarenya kepada laki-laki yang berani menatap Naruto dengan mesum. Dia tak akan sudi orang lain menatap bokong Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Sasuke,ini sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang"

"Hn,kau menginap denganku dobe"

"Eh? Neji nii mungkin tidak…"

"Dia mengizinkannya"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto tak bisa membayangkan Neji yang mengizinkannya menginap dengan Sasuke. Padahal Neji nii sangat protektif padanya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia mengancam Neji. Dengan jabatan kepala sekolahnya dengan gampang dia mengatakan akan memindah tugaskan Naruto ke gedung sebelah sehingga ia tak bisa mengawasi Naruto lagi. Itu bukanlah hal yang susah bagi Sasuke. Dengan mudah dia bisa memindahkan ruangannya ke gedung sebelah juga.

Neji tak punya pilihan lain. Ia baru tau bahwa ternyata seorang Uchiha sangat licik.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan Uchiha ,dobe" Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto merinding melihatnya. Dia yakin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu kepada Neji.

"Ayo pulang dobe"

"Ke rumahmu Sasuke?"

"Tidak,kita ke apartemenku"

"Apartemen?"

"Hn dobe"

Benar saja yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Ia membawa Naruto ke sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Apartemen bintang lima yang bisa dikatakan memiliki fasilitas yang sangat mengagumkan. Apartemen milik Sasuke berada di lantai paling atas. Jika di apartemen mewah seperti ini, Naruto yakin ruang apartemen paling atas adalah yang termahal. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya Sasuke?

"Wah,luas sekali" Naruto melihat sekeliling apartemen Sasuke. Ada dua kamar tidur ,ruang tamu yang luas dan dapur. Pemandangan kota yang indah juga sangat terlihat dari sini.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disofa dan membaca koran yang tadi pagi belum sempat dibacanya. Sedangkan Naruto mempersiapkan makan malam. Naruto membuka kulkas milik Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya hanya ada tomat di sana. Padahal ia ingin membuat sushi. Naruto berinisiatif akan membeli bahan makanan. Kalau tidak salah dia melihat supermarket di depan apartemen.

"Kau mau kemana dobe?"

"Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan,Sasuke"

"Kemarilah" Naruto bergerak menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mengira Sasuke ingin memintanya membeli sesuatu tapi tangannya malah ditarik sampai ia duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Juugo belikan bahan makanan sekarang dan antar ke apartemenku"

" _Baiklah Sasuke"_

"Hn"

Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Ia bisa mencium wangi citru yang keluar dari rambut Naruto.

"Kau sudah menyuruh orang untuk membelinya"

"Kenapa? Aku bisa membelinya sendiri"

"Dan membiarkan laki-laki diluar sana menggodamu? Aku tidak sudi"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke benar-benar seperti Neji sekarang. Sangat posesif kepadanya. Padahal ia hanya akan pergi ke seberang apartemen, kenapa semua memperlakukannya seperti itu?

 **BRAKKKK**

"Suigetsu,pelan-pelan membuka pintunya" ucap laki-laki berambut orange.

Naruto melihat dua orang yang tidak ia kenal memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke tampak biasa saja. Naruto mengira mungkin mereka teman-teman Sasuke.

"Haloo Sasuke sudah lama kita tidak bertemu..Wah maaf mengganggumu" ucap laki-laki berambut putih kebiruan yang dipanggil Suigetsu.

Naruto segera bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke mendesis tak suka dengan kelakuan temannya satu itu.

"Sasuke ini yang kau minta" Juugo memperlihatkan dua kantong belanja yang ada ditangannya.

"Berikan itu pada Naruto"Laki-laki berambut orange itu memberikan tas belanjaan pada Naruto dengan senyuman hangat. Ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto,orang yang dicintai Sasuke.

"Arigatou …"

"Aku Juugo dan dia…"

"Aku Suigetsu salam kenal kekasih Sasuke"

"Arigatou Juugo san, Suigetsu san. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Duduklah ,aku akan memasak" Naruto mempersilahkan Juugo dan Suigetsu duduk. Ia sekarang lebih semangat memasak. Akan banyak orangyang menyicipi masakannya.

"Sasuke kekasihmu sangat manis" Suigetsu terpanah melihat wajah Naruto. Sangat manis apalagi dengan tubuh munyilnya. Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan uke seperti itu.

"Hn,berhenti memandangnya" Sasuke mendeath glare Suigetsu. Ia tau Suigetsu dengan beraninya memandangi tubuh Naruto. Suigetsu menelan ludah,aura Sasuke benar-benar mematikan.

Aroma masakan Naruto sungguh menggunggah selera. Semuanya seudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Suigetsu makan dengan lahapnya. Masakan Naruto sangat enak. Juugo juga mengakuinya. Setelah selesai makan mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Suigetsu dan Juugo orang yang baik menurut Naruto. Ia senang Sasuke memiliki mereka. Walau terkadang Sasuke terkesan cuek dan tak menanggapi Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum?"

"Kau tau Sasuke sudah berhenti minum Suigetsu"

"Sedikit saja, hitung-hitung kita merayakan status Sasuke yang sudah punya kekasih. Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak seru Sasuke. Kalau begitu kita nonton film. Kebetulan aku bawa film bagus."

"Suigetsu,jangan membuat Sasuke marah"

"Juugo ini kan hanya film ,aku yakin Naruto akan menyukainya" Suigetsu memasukakan kepingan dvd ke dalam dvd player milik Sasuke. Awalnya normal-normal saja, cinta sepasang kekasih. Seorang laki-laki manis dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang adalah temannya. Naruto begitu menghayati menonton film itu hingga suara erangan keluar dari dalam film. Film itu menampilkan adegan panas tanpa sensor. Naruto menutup wajahnya,ia sangat malu. Apa wajahnya seperti laki-laki manis di film itu? Wajahnya begitu erotis dan begitu mengundang hasrat semenya.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan mematahkan kepingan dvd Suigetsu menjai dua. Mulut Suigetsu menganga lebar. "Sasuke kenapa kau merusak dvdku. Ini koleksi berhargaku"

"Cih, barang tak berguna seperti ini lebih baik kau buang."

"Kau jahat sekali Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Lebih baik kita pulang Suigetsu ini sudah malam,biarkan Naruto san dan Sasuke beristirahat"

"Ah,baiklah. Sampai jumpa Naru.. Eh,kenapa wajahmu merah sekali Naruto?" Wajah Naruto memang sangat merah. Ia masih mengingat betapa erotis laki-laki manis tadi.

"Aku… baik-baik saja Suigetsu san"

"Sampai jumpa Naruto san dan Sasuke"

Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah pergi. Sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Sasuke. Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan.

.

Pemandangan kota malam ini sangat indah. Apalagi jika diliat dari apartemen Sasuke ,semua sudut kota terlihat. Namun sayang Naruto tak dapat melihatnya. Udara yang begitu dingin membuatnya dan Sasuke mencari kehangatan di atas ranjang. Erangan Naruto bagaikan alunan musik yang tak pernah berhenti.

"Ahhh…Suke. Di sana terus ahh….jangan berhenti" Naruto memeluk erat leher Sasuke. Dia tak mempu menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke. Sesekali tangannya meremas rambut milik Sasuke dan itu memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto semakin tidak berdaya.

"Kau sangat nakal dobe"

"Ahh… Suke ,milikmu sangat dalam AHH…."

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil Naru~"

"Hamili aku Suke ahhhh…."

"Sesuai permintaamu"

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya hingga mereka berdua mengeluarkan benih mereka masing-masing. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Miliknya masih tertanam didalam Naruto. Dirinya tak ingin meninggalkan lubang hangat milik Naruto.

"Suke,aku lelah"

"Jangan tidur dobe. Lihatlah lehermu"

Naruto melihat lehernya. Entah sejak kapan sebuah kalung kristal berada disana. Sangat indah. Warna kristal itu sama dengan warna matanya.

"Tadi aku membelinya saat kau belanja dengan Menma. Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya Sasuke ,ini sangat indah. Arigatou"

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya"

Naruto senang mendapat hadiah dari Sasuke tapi dia menjadi ingat dengan perkataan Jiraiya tadi siang. "Suke ada yang ingin aku tanyakan ?"

"Apa dobe?"

"Jiraiya san bilang dulu kau suka bercinta dengan wanita?"

"Iya,dulu. Ada apa?"

"Ti..tidak" Sasuke dapat melihat raut sedih Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia yakin Naruto khawatir dirinya tertarik dengan makhluk-makhluk bernama wanita itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dobe. Aku tak suka wanita,mereka berisik. Dulu aku bercinta dengan mereka hanya karena pelampiasan. Jadi berhentilah bersedih Naru~"

"Sungguh kau tak tertarik pada mereka?"

"Tidak,Naru koi" Dipanggil seperti itu Naruto tak bisa menembunyikan wajah merahnya. Ia mempercayai Sasuke.

 **Drttt Drttt**

"Sasuke ponselmu" Naruto mengambil ponsel yang berdering Sasuke. Sekilas dia melihat foto seorang wanita cantik. Jadi Sasuke berbohong padanya?

Dengan enggan Naruto menyerahkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima panggilan dari seseorang. Setelah selesai, ia melihat Naruto yang hanya diam dan mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Dobe,kenapa kau diam?"

"Kau bilang tidak tertarik lagi dengan wanita tapi wallpaper ponselmu….. ,kau bohong Suke"

Bukannya menjelaskan yang terjadi pada Naruto,Sasuke malah tertawa. Sangat tampan. Naruto mengakui itu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Ke..kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Ini kaasanku dobe. Sekarang hanya foto ini yang bisa menghilangkan kerinduanku padanya."

"Memang kaasanmu tinggal dimana Suke?"

"Dia sudah meninggal dobe"

"Gomen Suke,aku tidak tau"

"Daijoubu dobe, Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak…Ada apa Suke?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu"

"Menjagaku? Benarkah? Siapa nama kaasanmu Sasuke?"

"Namanya **Mikoto Uchiha** "

" **Jadi dia anakmu Kushina ,manis sekali. Siapa namamu?"**

" **Uzumaki Naruto ,bibi"**

" **Aku selalu ingin memiliki anak semanismu Naru chan. Baiklah sekarang kau panggil bibi dengan Mikoto kaasan ya,boleh kan Kushina?"**

" **Terserahmu saja Mikoto"**

" **Coba panggil Mikoto kaasan, Naru chan"**

"Mikoto…kaasan akhhh….sakit" Kepalanya kembali sakit seperti tadi siang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Dobe kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya Suke"

"Lebih baik kita tidur ,Oyasumi Naru"

"Oyasumi Suke"

Sasuke mengecup kening dan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Seakan tak akan membiarkan Naruto lepas darinya. Kedua onxynya perlahan menutup. Sasuke sangat senang hari ini. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan kenangannya bersama Naruto.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Cahaya matahari menerangi setiap sudut kamar Sasuke. Tak terasa malam telah berganti pagi. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa pegal menjalar disetiap sendi tubuhnya.

Saat akan bangkit dari ranjang tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, tangan Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat. Apalagi Naruto masih merasakan milik Sasuke yang berdenyut di dalam dirinya. Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke,agar ia bangun tapi tak ada respon dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan milik Sasuke secara perlahan. Dia tak ingin milik Sasuke terbangun dan ia yakin Sasuke akan memintanya melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Nghh…. sedikit lagi AHH…" Milik Sasuke tepat mengenai prostatnya. Spontan lubang Naruto menyempit dan membangun milik Sasuke.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab,dobe" Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bangun sejak tadi tapi melihat Naruto yang berusaha mengeluarkan miliknya, dia ingin menjaili Naruto sedikit.

"Jangan sekarang Suke kita harus ke sekolah"

"Masih ada waktu dobe"

"Suke Jangannn Ahhhhh…."

Suara erangan kembali menggema di dalam kamar Sasuke. Naruto hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

.

Sekarang bokongnya benar-benar remuk. Sudah beberapa orang menanyakkan cara berjalan Naruto yang aneh. Dia hanya mampu memberi alasan jika ia terpeleset di kamar mandi,semua orang sepertinya percaya dan tidak dengan Neji. Neji yakin itu bukan karena terpeleset tapi karena Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naru chan?"

"Kyuubi ,ah iya,aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau yakin? Jalanmu sedikit berbeda"

"Ini karena aku terpeleset di kamar mandi "

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Naruto"

"Ah,iya Kyuubi"

"Dobe" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan pandangan tak suka kepada Kyuubi.

"Aku harus pergi mengajar ,Jaa ne Naruto"

"Jaa ne Kyuubi"

"Ah,Sasuke jangan memelukku disini" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Sekarang mereka berada di lorong kelas. Kontan saja Naruto panik. Bagaimana jika ada murid yang melihat mereka dan memasukkannya kembali ke web sekolah? Naruto tidak ingin lagi ditatap oleh semua orang.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan dobe?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya menyapaku"

"Apakah masih sakit?" Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Naruto senang Sasuke khawatir padanya.

"Masih sedikit"

"Gomen" Mendengar kata maaf yang jarang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto malah khawatir. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terlalu mengkhawatirnya.

"Daijoubu Sasuke. Besok pasti sudah hilang"

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu hamil,dobe"

"Suke itu…. tidak mungkin"

"Tidak ada yg tidak mungkin untuk Uchiha, dobe. Kita bisa minta bantuan Tsunade. Kau ingin mencobanya?" Jujur Naruto tidak bisa membahayangkan jika ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Apakah orang lain tidak memandang itu sebuah sesuatu yang aneh atau bahkan menjijikan seperti kata wanita kemarin. Tapi Naruto tak mampu menolak permintaan Sasuke. Nada suara Sasuke terdengar seperti seseorang yang berharap.

"Jika Suke sangat ingin,aku akan mencobanya " Sasuke tersenyum,Naruto mau menerima permintaannya. Ia mengelus perut rata Naruto.

"Aku tak sabar melihat perutmu membesar dobe"

"Suke..jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu….."

"Kaachan" panggil Menma. Sasuke dan Naruto melihat Menma yang sudah berdiri manis di depan mereka. Ia masih menggunakan seragam.

"Menma kenapa kau disini?

"Menma ingin menemui kaachan dan Sasuke touchan ,kemarin kaachan tidak pulang ke rumah. Kaachan kemana?"

"Aku menginap di tempat Sasuke. Lebih baik kau pulang dan ganti baju, Menma"

"Tapi…"

"Biarkan dia dobe,aku akan mengajaknya ke ruanganku"

"Apa tidak mengganggumu Suke?"

"Tidak, dobe. Kau istirahatlah"

Sasuke menggendong Menma dan membawanya pergi. Mereka sungguh seperti ayah dan anak.

Sejak tiba diruangan Sasuke,Menma tak ada hentinya bercerita tentang kegiatannya disekolah. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja terlihat lebih pintar. Sasuke merasa Menma memang sedikit mirip dengannya hanya mata mereka yang berbeda.

"Sasuke touchan , Ini foto siapa? Apa kaachan Sasuke touchan?" Menma menunjuk sebuah figuran foto di atas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Iya, bukankah dia cantik?"

"Sangat cantik dan mirip dengan Sasuke touchan. Kaachan Menma juga cantik, tidak tidak kaachan sangat manis"

"Kaasanmu dan Naruto?"

"Bukan Sasuke touchan. Kaachan adalah kaachan Menma"

"Apa maksudmu Menma?"

"Maksud Menma Naru niichan adalah kaachan Menma,orang yang melahirkan Menma itu kata Neji oji… " Menma menutup mulutnya. Ia keceplosan. Dia sungguh bodoh.

Mata Sasuke melebar lalu seketika menatap tajam Menma. "Jelaskan Menma"

Menma menatap takut mata Sasuke. "Sasuke touchan…"

.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi kerjanya. Saat duduk pun bokongnya terasa sakit. Lain kali ia harus mencegah Sasuke jika ingin melakukannya lebih dari satu ronde.

"Bokongmu sudah baik-baik saja Naru?" tanya Neji. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Iya Neji, mungkin besok sudah hilang"

"Lain kali tahan nafsumu Naruto" sergah Gaara. Syukurlah hanya ada mereka bertiga di ruang guru. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar ucapan frontal Gaara? Bisa-bisa dia akan diintrogasi nantinya.

"Gyaaa Gaara, Sasuke yang memaksaku"

"Tapi kau ingin lebih kan Naruto"

"Neji nii,Gaara terus menggodaku"

"Cih,tukang ngadu"

"Sudah kalian berdua"

"Dobe ,ikut denganku" Suara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke samping Neji. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke disana. Sasuke tampak berbeda. Wajahnya sangat dingin dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Eh,Sasuke ada apa? Kau kelihatan marah"

"Ikut aku dobe" Sasuke menarik kasar tangan Naruto.

"Akhh…Suke sakit"

"Kenapa kau menarik Naru seperti itu?" Neji mencengkram tangan Sasuke. Dia tak suka ada yang menyakiti Naruto apalagi di depan matanya walau pun itu Sasuke sekalipun.

"Cih,lepas"

"Tidak akan. Jika kau ingin bicara ,bicara disini Uchiha " Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memerah. Naruto tak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini,sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Menyembunyikan apa Suke,aku tidak mengerti"

"Jika Menma anakmu" Neji dan Gaara kaget dan tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia tau bahwa Menma adalah anak Naruto? Hanya mereka,Shikamaru dan Kiba yang tau masalah itu.

"Menma ,anakku? Apa maksudmu Suke?"

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Neji.

"Menma" Mereka melupakkan Menma. Mereka tak punya jalan lain selain menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini bukan salah Naru,aku yang meminta Menma menyembunyikannya dan Naru tidak mengetahui fakta itu"

"Neji nii,ada apa ini? Apa yang aku tidak tau?"

"Naru" Neji menatap sendu Naruto. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Naruto? Ia tak ingin Naruto syok.

"Neji,ini waktunya. Kita harus memberitau Naruto" Gaara benar. Mungkin ini waktunya. Walau dia mencoba mengeles,Naruto pasti akan terus memikirkan hal ini.

"Sebenarnya Menma adalah anakmu,Naru"

"Anakku? Aku laki-laki Neji nii mana mungkin aku…"

"Kau bisa mengandung Naruto" Naruto syok mendengar ucapan Gaara. Dia bisa mengandung. Dia seorang laki-laki tulen dan tidak mungkin bisa mengandung. Tapi jika itu benar,ada hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Jika dia anakku,siapa ayahnya?" Inilah pertanyaan paling ditakuti oleh mereka saat Naruto tau hal ini. Pertanyaan yang tak akan bisa dijawab oleh Neji maupun Gaara.

"Neji nii kenapa diam? Neji nii jawab"

"Kami tidak tau Naru"

"Ti..dak mungkin" Tubuh Naruto seketika lemas. Dia melahirkan seorang anak yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Kepala Naruto kembali berdenyut sakit. Naruto mencengkram kepalanya. Gambaran memorinya muncul.

" **Kau mengandung anakku Naru"**

" **Tidak,tidak aku tidak mengandung anakmu"**

" **Kau akan melahirkannya Naru"**

" **Tidak!"**

" **Kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku Naru"**

" **TIDAK!"**

"Arghhh tidak…tidak aku tidak mengandung anakmu. TIDAKKK" Naru berlari kencang keluar dari ruangan. Mereka pun mengejar Naruto.

"NARU" Neji dan Gaara mengejar Naruto. sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam ditempat tanpa memunculkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Se..sak." Dada Naruto kembali terasa sesak. Suara-suara entah milik siapa terus menggema di dalam kepalanya.

" **Kau akan menjadi kaasannya Naru HAHAHA"**

" **TIDAK! "**

"Hentikan,…aku mohonn"

" **Kenapa kau harus ada diperutku hiks…hiks…."**

" **Aku membencimu"**

"HENTIKAN…ARGHHH"

Naruto sudah berlari hingga keluar dari sekolah. Naruto terus berlari hingga tak melihat kondisi jalan di depannya.

"Naru berhenti"

Tubuh Neji dan Gaara menegang ,melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang menuju arah Naruto.

 **TIN TIN**

"NARUTO"

 **BRAKKKKK**

 **ToBeCountinue**

 **(•̀** **ㅂ •** **́)** و

 **Akhirnya chapter ini selesai hueee…. Maaf uptadenya lama :'D Ini perlu aku ulang berkali-kali biar dapet cerita pas :-; . Moga gak mengecewakan. Maaf jika ada typo ;-;.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :D**

 **See you/**


	11. Chapter 11

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

 **Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

" **bold"= ingatan**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Sebuah tubuh munyil tampak tak berdaya di atas aspal yang dingin. Sebagian rambut blondenya berubah warna menjadi merah. Mata yang terasa berat dipaksa terbuka, mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruang guru yang ada di lantai tiga. Ia berharap seseorang masih ada disana. Tapi seberapa lama matanya mecoba mencari tak ada seorang pun disana. Air mata sedikit mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sakit. Perlahan mata indah itu tertutup. Sebuah kata mengalun lirih dari bibirnya.

"Suke…"

Neji dan Gaara masih terdiam ditempat. Mereka terlalu syok. Mobil yang menabrak Naruto mulai bergerak dan pergi. Neji ingin mengejar mobil itu tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah keadaan Naruto.

Kaki mereka dengan cepat melangkah. Neji menggenggam tangan Naruto. Nadi Naruto masih berdenyut lemah. Ia berusaha membangunkan Naruto tapi tak ada respon. Dengan pelan Neji menggendong tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam mobil miliknya yang ada di parkiran.

Gaara duduk dikursi belakang menjaga Naruto. tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Naruto yang basah karena darah. Kemeja putihnya juga tak sebersih tadi pagi sama halnya dengan kemeja Neji.

Mereka berhenti di rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan cepat Neji membawa Naruto ke dalam rumah sakit. Sesekali Neji melihat wajah Naruto yang tidur dengan damai. Biasanya dia akan senang melihat hal itu,tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia benar-benar cemas. Ia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi dengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Neji dan Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Tsunade berdiri dengan menggunakan jas putih khas milik seorang dokter. Tsunade baru saja selesai memeriksa paseinnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto yang berada di gendongan Neji dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Tsunade san,tolong Naru" ucap Neji.

Tsunade segera memanggil seorang perawat dan memintanya membawa Naruto ke dalam ruang UGD. "Kalian tunggu disini"

Tsunade masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lampu UGD yang semula redup berubah menjadi merah. Neji meremas rambutnya kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perlahan merosot ke bawah.

"Ini salahku"

"Tidak Neji,tenangkan dirimu. Naruto akan baik-baik saja"Gaara memeluk erat tubuh Neji. Dia tak suka melihat keadaan Neji yang seperti ini. Neji yang rapuh dan tak berdaya. Gaara menatap lekat pintu di depannya. Ia berharap Naruto baik-baik saja.

.

" _ **Naru chan bisakah aku bertemu denganmu besok?"**_

" _ **Ada apa Sai?"**_

" _ **Ada sesuatu yang inginku bicarakan"**_

" _ **Baiklah Sai,dimana kita bertemu?"**_

" _ **Aku akan menunggumu di atap Naru chan"**_

Sai masih ingat percakapannya dengan Naruto kemarin malam. Dia ingin mengatakan hal penting. Tapi sudah hampir sejam ia menunggu di atap dan Naruto tak kunjung datang. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto tak menepati janjinya.

Sai bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru. Mungkin saja Naruto ada disana. Setahunya Naruto tidak ada jam mengajar.

"Aduhh…."

Sai menghentikan laju kakinya. Sesuatu membentur tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya melihat ke bawah. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia temui, terduduk di lantai. Sesekali anak itu mengelus bokongnya yang sakit. Sai mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sai membantu Menma berdiri.

"Iya Ojichan. Menma baik-baik saja"

Sai memperhatikan Menma. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak berpakaian murid TK ada di dalam sekolah SMA?

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

Raut sedih terpampang jelas diwajah Menma. Suara isakan mulai terdengar. Ia menangis. Menma ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan menjelaskan semua yang ia tau kepada Naruto. Menma yakin Sasuke sudah memberitau Naruto tentang statusnya dengan Naruto. Sasuke terlihat sangat marah dan keluar dari ruangan,meninggalkan Menma sendiri. Menma takut Naruto akan membencinya lagi.

"Hiks….hikss.."

"Jangan menangis" Sai mengelus lembut rambut Menma. Sai tidak tau kenapa Menma menangis? Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggunya. Ia merasa tak asing dengan mata Menma. Mata sapphire yang begitu jernih.

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli es cream?"

Menma menghapus air matanya cepat dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingah Menma.

Sai berinisiatif mengajak Menma pergi ke taman. Sepanjang perjalanan Sai menggandeng tangan Menma. Menma terlihat sangat riang dan bicara banyak hal. Menma seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Dengan cepat melupakan segala yang terjadi.

Setelah membelikan Menma es cream ,mereka duduk dibangku taman. Terasa angin bertiup menggoyangkan pepohonan. Entah kapan Sai terakhir kali kemari. Walau dekat, Sai tak punya waktu.

Sai melihat banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Mereka seumuran Menma. Bukankah itu pemandangan yang hangat.

"Jadi Menma kenapa kau menangis?"

Menma menghentikan kegiatan makan es creamnya. Wajahnya begitu sendu. "Aku takut kaachan akan membenciku. Kaachan tidak menginginkanku. Kaachan akan membuangku. Aku takut ojichan"

Sai tersentak mendengar ucapan Menma. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil seperti Menma berfikir seperti itu? Apakah orang tuanya memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik? "Tidak akan ada kaasan yang membenci anaknya. Kaasanmu hanya belum bisa menerima keadaannya. Aku yakin kaasanmu menyayangimu. Ingatlah senyumannya saat bersamamu"

"Menurut ojichan kaachan tidak membenciku?"

"Tidak, tapi sebaliknya dia menyayangimu"

"Sungguh?"

Sai mengangguk. "Sungguh"

"Arigatou ojichan,aku sangat senang kaachan tidak membenciku" Menma memeluk Sai. Senyuman begitu lebar, benar-benar mirip Naruto."Ah iya ojichan, siapa nama ojichan?"

"Danzo Sai"

"Aku Uzumaki Menma,salam kenal ojichan" Uzumaki? Sai hanya tau satu orang dengan marga Uzumaki yaitu Naruto. Apa Menma memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto?

"Siapa nama Kaachanmu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Mata Sai membulat. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto memiliki seorang anak sedangkan ia belum menikah. Dan Naruto bukan tousan Menma melainkan kaasannya. Apa Naruto bisa hamil? Segala kemungkinan berputar dalam kepala Sai.

Sedangkan Menma menutup mulutnya. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga rahasia Neji. Jika seperti ini semua orang akan mengetahui kebenaran itu.

"Ojichan jangan bilang siapa-sia…" Kalimat Menma terputus. Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"MENMA"

Kiba berlari dan berhenti di depan Menma dan Sai. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Sejak tadi Kiba mencari Menma sekeliling sekolah,syukurlah ada seseorang yang melihat Menma di taman.

"Kiba ojichan,kenapa berlari seperti itu?"

"Hah…hah…hah…sekarang kau pulang denganku, Menma"

"Tapi Kiba ojichan…."

"Sai kami pergi dulu,Jaa ne"

Kiba menarik tangan Menma dan berlalu pergi. Sai terdiam dan menatap ke pergian mereka penuh tanda tanya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

.

Neji memegang erat tangan Naruto. Naruto belum sadar sejak keluar dari UGD tiga jam yang lalu. Neji terus berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun Naruto adalah adiknya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup adik perempuannya yang tak bisa dia jaga.

Gaara yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa melirik Neji. Jika boleh jujur ia cemburu walau Neji sudah menganggap Naruto adiknya,tapi tetap saja dia ingin Neji terus memperhatikannya. Setelah pengakuan Neji beberapa waktu lalu, jika dia pernah menyukai Naruto, Gaara tak pernah berhenti khawatir. Bagaimana jika Neji mencintai Naruto kembali? Gaara mencoba menepis itu semua. Tapi perhatian yang diberikan Neji pada Naruto membuatnya tak karuan.

Gaara tak akan mencoba membenci Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto tak akan merebut Neji ,hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Neji ,lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan menjaga Naruto"

"Tidak, Gaara" Neji terus menggenggam tangan Naruto. Walau Gaara mengajaknya bicara Neji tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto.

"Tapi Neji kau belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi"

"Biarkan aku menemani Naru, Gaara. Aku akan menunggunya sampai sadar"

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkanku?"

Nada suara Gaara berubah dan Neji tau jika Gaara sedang marah padanya. Neji meletakkan tangan Naruto perlahan. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Kilatan kemarahan tampak jelas di mata Gaara.

"Bukan seperti itu Gaara ,aku hanya khawatir dengan Naruto"

"Walau aku yang menjaganya ?" Neji tak menjawab. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Naruto. Bukan dia tidak percaya dengan Gaara hanya saja Neji ingin mengetahui kondisi Naru tak melewatkan satu pun yang terjadi.

Tidak adanya respon dari Neji membuat Gaara semakin geram. Gaara berlari keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto.

"Gaara,tunggu…."

Gaara menghentikan laju larinya setelah merasa jauh dari tempat Neji dan Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Selalu seperti itu,kenapa Neji tidak mengerti" Gaara mengepalkan kembali tangannya kuat. Tapi perlahan kepalannya terlepas. Gaara memegang dadanya. "jika aku cemburu"

"Cemburu dengan blonde itu , **Gaara**?"Tubuh Gaara menegang. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah belakang. Seseorang berdiri dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Gaara segera berbalik. Kakinya mulai bergerak untuk menjauhi orang itu tapi tangan dingin menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku ,Sasori"

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Aku tidak peduli ,sekarang lepaskan aku " Gaara mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori tapi tak bisa. Gaara tak mengerti kenapa Sasori bisa berada disana, yang jelas ia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Sasori.

"Dimana kekasihmu Gaara? Ah, aku tau dia sedang bersama si blonde. Bukankah kekasihmu menyukai blonde? "

"Tutup mulut Sasori,jangan campuri urusanku"

"Bagaimana jika kekasihmu ,hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasan karena tak bisa mendapatkan sang blonde hm? Aku kasihan padamu "

"DIAM"

Sasori menyeringai."Kau masih sangat polos Gaara"

"Gaara" Teriak Neji dari kejauhan. Neji berlari ke arah mereka. Sasori melepaskan genggamannya dan berbisik ditelinga Gaara."Kita akan bertemu lagi,Gaara "

Sasori bejalan melewati Neji. Neji melirik Sasori. Ia mampu melihat sebuah seringai.

Gaara menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali muncul. Perasaan terluka dan kepedihan merasuki hatinya. Melihat Neji yang semakin dekatnya , Gaara menyembunyikan tanggannya yang merah dibalik punggung.

"Gaara siapa dia?"

"Apa pedulimu"

"Maafkan aku Gaara,aku hanya khawatir pada Naru"

"Aku juga kawatir padamu Neji dan kau tidak pe…"

"Maaf"

Neji memeluk Gaara. Tangan Gaara bergerak dan memeluk erat Neji. Ia percaya Neji tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan. Neji mencintainya.

"Aku jadi merindukan Shikamaru huh.." Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kiba berdiri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Neji dan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kiba.

"Kiba,Kau sudah mengantar Menma?"

"Ah,sudah Neji, dia ada dirumah sekarang"

"Baiklah ,aku akan pulang. Aku pergi, Gaara koi" Neji mengacak rambut Gaara.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel itu" Walau berkata seperti itu,Gaara tampak tersipu malu. Baru kali ini Neji memanggilnya seperti itu.

Neji tersenyum. Dia senang bisa melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah. Gaara selalu bertingkah tsundere hingga Neji tidak tau bagaimana cara melihat sisi lain Gaara. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mampu melihatnya. Sikap Gaara yang pemalu. "Kau sangat manis"

Neji megelus rambut Gaara sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Kiba. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat Naruto. Bukan hal yang bagus meninggalkan Naruto sendiri terlalu lama.

"Nee Gaara, ternyata kau bisa tersipu juga"

"Bukan urusanmu" Kiba hanya bisa sweetdrop. "Tsundere"pikir Kiba.

"Ah,ya Bagaimana bisa Naruto kecelakaan?"

"Dia syok tau jika Menma anaknya dan berlari keluar sekolah. Sasuke juga sudah mengetahuinya"

"Bagaimana Sasuke bisa…"

"Dari Menma " Kiba terdiam. Ia ataupun yang lain tak akan bisa menyalahkan Menma. Menma masih kecil ,seharusnya mereka tak membebankan Menma dengan sebuah rahasia yang mereka tutupi sejak lama. Mereka hanya takut Naruto mencoba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Menma. Kondisi Naruto yang tidak stabil dulu hampir saja mencelakakan Menma.

Dilain sisi Kiba memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke akan menerima Naruto dan Menma? Sasuke pasti berfikir mereka mencoba membohonginya atau bahkan yang terburuk menipu dirinya.

" Apa Sasuke akan menerima keadaan Naruto, Gaara?"

Merasa pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab, Kiba melihat Gaara yang terdiam. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. "Gaara..Oi Gaara"

Gaara tersadar. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa Gaara? Kau tak biasanya melamun."

"Tidak ada,aku hanya lelah"

"Lebih baik kau pulang bersama Neji,aku akan menjaga Naruto"

"Tidak,aku ingin disini menjaga Naruto"

Kiba menghela nafas. "Baiklah"

Terlalu asyik menghela nafas Kiba tak menyadari langkahnya dan berakhir menyenggol seseorang. "Ah,maaf…." Kiba menghentikan ucapannya setelah melihat wajah orang yangia tabrak.

"Kau…"

.

"Berikan aku jus tomat"

"Eh,Sasuke sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Suigetsu terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah duduk tenang dibangku barnya. Apalagi ditambah seorang perempuan sexy dengan pakaian ketat dan cerewet menurut Suigetsu ,ada disampingnya yang entah datang darimana.

"Sasuke kun,kau semakin tampan saja" Wanita itu terus menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Jarinya bergerak nakal menelusuri leher Sasuke. Leher kokoh yangmembuatnya tak bisa menahan hastrat untuk bisa menaklukan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai risih dengan tingkah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Menjauhlah"

"Sasuke kun,kau jahat" Wanita dengan sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar imut dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

"Seberapa berusaha kau merayu Sasuke,tak akan mempan Karin, Sasuke itu seorang gay" Suigetsu meletakkan jus tomat pesanan Sasuke di atas meja bar. Dengan santai Sasuke meminumnya. Ia terlihat tidak perduli akan pembicaraan Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Gay? Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti mempengaruhinya"

"Iya bisa dibilang begitu daripada dengan wanita cerewet sepertimu"

"Brengsek kau Suigetsu,akan kubunuh kau"

"Dengan senang hati Juugo akan melindungiku"

"Cih…."

Suigetsu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hanya dengan cara itu ,mulut Karin yang cerewet tertutup rapat.

Perhatiannya kembali teralih kepada Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan jusnya. "Sasuke, apa ada hal yang menganggumu Sasuke? Kau terlihat marah. Ah, jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Pandangannya terarah keseliling Bar milik Suigetsu dan Juugo. Semakin lama semakin ramai. Tak ada menarik dimatanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dari kantongnya dan menyalakannya. Bau asap mulai bercampur dengan udara.

Suigetsu sudah tak asing dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Bisa dipastikan masalah yang dihadapinya cukup serius. Setidaknya Suigetsu masih merasa lega Sasuke tak memesan alcohol padanya. Dirinya dan Juugo sudah diberi tugas oleh Itachi untuk menjaga Sasuke. Jangan sampai Sasuke jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi Suigetsu tak memperkirakan Sasuke akan begitu gelisah hanya masalah cinta. Sasuke terbilang orang yang tidak peduli. Apa ini artinya Sasuke benar-benar serius tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto? Suigetsu harap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar"

"Naruto? Siapa dia?" tanya Karin.

"Kekasih Sasuke. Dan dia jauh lebih sexy daripada dirimu, Karin"

"Brengsek kau…" Karin tentu tidak terima tubuhnya dibanding-bandingkan dengan tubuh laki-laki. Walau itu kekasih Sasuke sekalipun.

"Tidak baik seorang wanita bicara seperti itu Karin" ucap Juugo yang baru saja datang.

"Kau datang juga, Juugo"

"Sasuke , apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto san? aku melihat Naruto san di rumah sakit." Apa yang dikatakan oleh Juugo membuat Sasuke terkejut. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun tapi Juugo tau ,Sasuke syok mendengar itu. Gerakan tubuh Sasuke terhenti sesaat kemudian kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Naruto dirumah sakit? Kita harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana ,Sasuke?"

"Aku pergi" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi. Suigetsu terus memanggil Sasuke untuk kembali. Percuma, Sasuke sudah pergi jauh.

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu Suigetsu,Sasuke pergi. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" Karin berjalan keluar dari club milik Suigetsu. Semua pria tampak melihatnya. Baju yang digunakan begitu ketat dan menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy yang membuat darah para pria mendidih. Pemikiran itu tentu tidak ada di dalam otak Juugo yang sudah mengenal Karin. Apalagi Suigetsu yang tidak akan sudi memikirkan Karin. Wanita yang menurutnya sangat cerewet dan licik.

"Wanita cerewet jangan pernah kembali lagi" Suigetsu mengatur nafasnya. Ia terus berteriak gara-gara Karin sejak tadi. Syukurlah ia sudah pergi. Kalau tidak Suigetsu tak sungkan-sungkan lempar kursi ke wajah cantik Karin.

"Juugo,ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke?" Juugo masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang dilewati Sasuke. Entah apa yang dia lihat.

.

Sai memandang dengan seksama wajah Naruto. Sesekali tangannya mengusapnya lembut. Ia bersyukur Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Kiba dan Gaara. Sai menyesal dia tidak bisa menolong Naruto. Setidaknya dia merasa lega untuk sekarang.

Saat di taman, Sai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Kiba. Jadi Sai terus mengikutinya hingga sampai di rumah sakit ini dan mengetahui keadaan Naruto sebenarnya.

Mata yang tertutup perlahan mulai terbuka. Jari-jari kecilnya perlahan bergerak. Naruto mengedarkan pandangnya keseliling. Dinding putih begitu mendominasi. Bau obat tercium menyangat di indra penciumannya. Mata Naruto masih belum berfungsi ,semua masih terlihat kabur.

Arah bola matanya berbelok. Ada seseorang disampingnya. Naruto tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas siapa dia tapi hanya satu orang yang ada dipikirannya.

"Su…ke"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Mata Naruto terbuka sempurna. Semua terliat dengan jelas termasuk seseorang disamping. Tapi dia bukan Sasuke melainkan Sai.

"Maaf Sai…."

Sai tersenyum lembut."Daijoubu. Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Pipinya sedikit memanas. Senyuman Sai yang jarang dilihatnya begitu memukau. "A..ku sedikit haus"

Sai membantu Naruto bersandar pada ranjang. Ia memberikan Naruto segelas air yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah meminumnya,Naruto merasa lebih baik. Naruto menyentuh kepalanya. Terasa kain perban menutup sebagian rambutnya. Dia masih merasakan pusing. Naruto hanya ingat sampai sebuah mobil melaju didepannya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Sai apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau kecelakaan Naru chan" Naruto tertunduk lemas. Sekarang dia ingat. Sasuke yang menghampirinya dengan raut marah dan menariknya dengan paksa setelah mengetahui Menma adalah anaknya. Kenapa Neji tak menceritakan hal itu padanya? Apa selama ini hanya dia yang tidak mengetahuinya?

Rasa sesak yang perlahan menghilang saat bersama Menma sekarang muncul kembali. Dalam pikirannya dia tak menginginkan Menma tapi dilubuk hatinya jujur dia menyayangi Menma.

Dan Sasuke, Naruto tidak tau bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke nanti. Naruto tak bisa berharap banyak. Ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang lazim dan juga Sasuke pasti merasa dirinya menipu. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada selimut. Semakin lama semakin erat.

Air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi selimut. Naruto tak mampu lagi untuk menahannya. "Naru"

Sai menggenggam tangan Naruto. Wajah tampannya tampak khawatir. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto begitu rapuh. Sai menyentuh pipi Naruto dan membawa wajah Naruto yang tertunduk untuk melihatnya. Wajah Naruto basah dengan air mata. Bibir munyilnya bergetar. "Sai…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Walau Gaara dan Kiba sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi, ia yakin itu belum semuanya. Dia akan yakin jika mendengar sendiri dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menceritakan segala yang terjadi. Wajah Sai tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun walau ia baru mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki seorang anak. Menma. Anak yang ia temui di sekolah. Menma tidak berbohong. Kesamaan pada mata dan sikap mereka adalah sebuah bukti. Walau begitu Sai tetap mencintai Naruto. Ia siap untuk menjadi ayah untuk Menma. Hanya satu hal yang tak bisa terima, sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya pada Naruto. Uchiha bungsu selalu berfikir menggunakan emosinya.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana Sai…Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana jika Sasuke membenciku.. aku…"

"Aku akan bicara padanya" jawab Sai tanpa ragu. Dia tak akan membiarkan Naruto terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Terlebih lagi hanya untuk seorang Uchiha.

"Tapi Sai…."

"Jika dia memang mencintaimu ,dia akan bersamamu Naru chan. Walau dia memang benar membencimu,aku aka nada disisimu"

"Sai…" Panggilan Naruto bagai sebuah nyanyian untuk Sai. Tanpa sadar dirinya menghapus jarak mereka berdua. Matanya terarah ke bibir ranum Naruto yang sadar apa yang akan terjadi ,menahan tubuh Sai.

"Gomen Sai" Sai tersenyum pahit. Apa yang dilakukannya? Seharusnya disadar akan posisinya. Orang yang bukan menjadi pilihan Naruto.

"Tidak,seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu" Suasana begitu ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ada rasa canggung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Sai melihat Neji berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar Naruto dari balik jendela. Sudah saatnya dia pergqi dan menemui Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang,lebih baik kau istirahat,Naru chan. Neji sudah datang" Sai merebahkan tubuh Naruto dan membalutnya dengan selimut. Saat akan meninggalkan Naruto,Sai ingat satu hal yang harus ia katakan.

"Naru jangan membenci anakmu. Dia anak yang baik."

Naruto tersenyum. Entah mengapa dia senang ada seseorang yang memuji Menma. "Arigatou Sai"

Sai menutup pintu rawat Naruto pelan. Padahal baru saja mereka berbicara,tapi Naruto sudah terlelap. Dia pasti benar-benar lelah.

 **Drttt Drrrtttt**

Sai merogoh kantong celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Seseorang tampak menghubunginya. "Ada apa?"

" _Tuan Sai, kapan anda akan berangkat?"_

"Aku akan berangkat besok siang,siapkan semuanya"

"Baik"

"Sai, Bagaimana Naru?" Neji baru saja datang setelah menidurkan Menma. Ia terus menangis dan ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi Neji tau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara pulang untuk berganti pakaian. Sai yang meminta mereka pulang. Gaara sudah meberitau Neji sebelumnya jika Sai yang akan menjaga Naruto. Gaara tau Neji akan terkejut dan berfikir hal buruk tentang Sai jika tiba-tiba melihatnya ada di ruang rawat Naruto.

"Dia sudah sadar dan sekarang dia sedang tidur"

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Naru,Sai"

Sai mengangguk." Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang"

Sekarang Sai harus menemui Sasuke. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyadarkan seorang Uchiha yang penuh dengan ego.

Tapi dimana Sasuke sekarang? Sai menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha sulung,Itachi. Setelah mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke, Sai langsung melesat pergi dengan mobilnya. Rumah milik keluarga Uchiha tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Dengan cepat Sai sudah sampai di sebuah rumah besar,kediaman Sasuke.

Sai menekan bel dan seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan sopan. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah pada pipinya ketika melihat Sai.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Sang pelayan menundukkan kepala dan mengantar Sai ke depan pintu berwarna putih. Ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sang pelayan masuk dan tak lama keluar mempersilahkan Sai masuk. Tak perlu waktu lama Sai masuk ke dalam. Sasuke mengantarkan pandangannya kea rah pintu. Raut wajahnya menyirat ketidaksukaan saat Sai masuk. Bagaimana Sai mengetahui dimana rumahnya? Tapi itu bukan hal yang penting, kedatangan Sailah yang lebih membuatnya penasaran.

"Mau apa kau ?"

"Apakah ini sikap seorang Uchiha saat kekasihnya ada di rumah sakit?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam. Yang dikatakan Juugo benar, Naruto ada di rumah sakit. Ada perasaan bersalah,tapi ia tak akan menunjukkannya pada Sai. "Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Urusanku jika menyangkut Naruto. Jadi kau ingin melepas Naruto? Aku sangat senang dengan keputusanmu. Bukankah itu kesempatanku untukku, aku akan merebutnya darimu dan ku harap kau tak menyesal Uchiha"

Inilah cara yang bisa dipikirkan Sai untuk menyadarkan Sasuke. Sai tau jika Sasuke seseorang yang labil. Dengan menggretaknya seperti sekarang,akan membuatnya bisa berfikir dengan baik.

Dan Sai tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya yang akan merebut Naruto. Dia memang tak bisa berharap banyak. Naruto terlihat sangat mencintai Sasuke tapi dia akan mengubah semuanya jika Sasuke tidak segera bertindak.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. "Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku"

"Sebentar lagi dia bukan milikmu tapi milikku. Jika kau tak menemuinya besok,aku akan membawanya bersamaku termasuk dengan Menma ke Ame. Ingat itu baik-baik Uchiha,aku tak pernah main-main."

Sai menutup pintu ruang kerja Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke masih terkepal kuat. Sekarang yang dibutuhkan Sasuke adalah berfikir dan menenangkan diri. Ini semua terlalu mendadak untuknya.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Keesokan harinya,Naruto masih berada di rumah sakit. Neji melarangnya untuk pulang apalagi bekerja. Padahal Naruto merasa keadaannya sudah membaik. Naruto terus berusaha membujuk Neji tapi tidak untuk kali ini Neji tak akan terpengaruh. Tsunade hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto yang memang seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan keras kepala bocah ,tetaplah disini sampai kau benar-benar sembuh"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah"

"Dimana Sasuke? Dia belum menjengukmu?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Sasuke masih belum menjenguknya. Padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu. Dia merindukannya.

Tsunade menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto. Dia yakin ada masalah antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi dia tak mempunyai hak untuk menanyakan hal itu. Setelah selesai memberikan resep obat ,Tsunade pamit untuk memeriksa pasiennya yang lain.

Di lorong sebuah rumah sakit,sepasang kaki panjang berbalut celana hitam berjalan santai dan mata onyxnya dengan seksama melihat nomber pada pintu ruang rawat. Kaki panjang itu menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang berdiri didepannya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha" Sasuke mengenal orang didepannya sekarang. Orang yang dengan lihai memainkan katakananya hingga ia terluka di gudang tua,tempat Menma diculik. Yahiko. Kenapa dia bisa disini?

"Hn"

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini"

"Menyinggir dari hadapanku"Sasuke mendeath glare Yahiko. Bukannya takut Yahiko terlihat menyeringai. Dia tak akan takut hanya melihat death glare Sasuke, Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Ah,Uchiha aku dengar kau sudah tau bahwa Menma adalah anak Naruto, bukan?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Yahiko mengetahuinya? Walau wajah Sasuke terlihat tetap datar ,Yahiko mampu melihat sedikit perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

Yahiko tertawa. "Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti itu Uchiha. Aku akan memberitaumu sesuatu. Aku mengetahui semua tentang Naruto. Apa kau tidak ingin tau semua hal tentang Naruto termasuk Menma?" Sasuke tersentak ketika nama Menma disebut. Yahiko kembali menyeringai. "Jadi aku ingin membuat penawaran denganmu. Datanglah ke club Taka satu minggu lagi jam 7 malam. Aku akan menunggumu Uchiha"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

Sasuke berjalan melewati Yahiko. Yahiko hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dia yakin Uchiha tak akan pernah mengecewakannya. "Aku yakin kau akan datang, **Uchiha** "

Sasuke tak akan percaya dengan orang seperti Yahiko. Mungkin untuk saat ini. Tapi bagaimana Yahiko mengetahui jika Menma adalah anak Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti tepat dikamar nomber 101. Nomber yang sama yang dikatakan perawat sebagai kamar Naruto. Sasuke membuka pintu.

Onyxnya melihat Naruto yang tengah asyik menonton tv di atas ranjang. Sekotak sushi ada ditangannya. Satu persatu sushi itu masuk ke dalam mulut. Sasuke tersenyum. Dia merindukan dobenya.

Naruto merasa ada orang yang datang, menolehkan mata sapphirenya. "Neji nii sudah membeli o..bat…. Suke kau datang" Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya membawa buah-buah dan sebuah tas belanja yang ia tidak tau isinya.

Naruto terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Benarkah Sasuke yang ada di depannya sekarang ini? Apa Sasuke tidak membencinya? Naruto menatap lekat wajah Sasuke. Dia merindukannya.

"Merindukanku dobe?" Naruto hampir saja bangkit dari ranjangnya jika saja Sasuke tidak menghampiri dan menciumnya.

"Ngh…Suke"

Ciuman yang begitu panas dan penuh hastrat kerinduan. Walau hanya sehari. Sasuke tak bisa memungkiri jika dia sangat merindukan Naruto. Bibir mereka terpisah. Bibir munyil Naruto begitu merah dan terdapat salvia disana. Sasuke tak akan puas dengan hanya itu. Tapi ia harus menyadari dimana tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Suke.. Gomen"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun dobe,kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Jika Menma anakmu maka dia juga anakku"

"Su..ke hiks…hiks.." Naruto tak dapat menahan rasa harunya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke. Merasakan kehangatan yang ia kira akan tak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

"Sasuke ,aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto"

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Hal itu membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dari balik jendela mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tapi perlahan kepalan itu melemah. Sebuah senyuman hinggap di bibir Sai. Ia memang merasakan kesakitan tapi melihat Naruto begitu bahagia dia harus merelakan semuanya.

"Sai ,kau tidak masuk?" Sai melihat Itachi yang ada disampingnya. Sai memang sudah lama mengenal Itachi karena beberapa kali perusahaan ayahnya menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Itachi juga banyak bertanya tentang perkembangan Sasuke disekolah. Kadang Sai juga bercerita dan meminta pendapat pada Itachi termasuk tentang Naruto.

"Tidak Itachi san,aku harus segera berangkat ke Ame"

"Sayang sekali. Sampaikan salamku untuk ayahmu. Aku tak sabar bekerja sama dengan pemilik perusahaan Danzo yang baru"

"Arigatou Itachi san"

Sai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sai tak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya. Sai harap Sasuke tak pernah menyakiti Naruto. Sai mendongakkan kepalanya. Mungkin Naruto akan marah padanya karena tidak memberitau kepergiannya ke Ame dan berhenti menjadi guru. Membayangkan hal itu Sai tersenyum. Dia akan senang jika itu memang terjadi.

Itachi menatap punggung Sai. Itachi tau apa yang dilihat saat tadi. Ia mengerti perasaan Sai sekarang. Itachi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Naruto mencintai adiknya begitupun sebaliknya.

Itachi kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai. Saat kemarin Sai datang ke rumahnya, Itachi menguping pembicaraan Sai dan Sasuke. Sai sengaja memancing kemarahan Sai agar Sasuke bisa berfikir apa yang dilakukannya salah.

Setelah Sai sudah menghilang, sudah saatnya Itachi menjenguk Naruto. Tangan Itachi mulai menggapai knop pintu. Dilain arah sebuah tangan juga ikut menggapainya. Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Itachi menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang di depanya. "Maaf, **Uchiha san** " ucap Pria itu.

"Daijoubu….." Mata onyx Itachi melebar. Tubuhnya seketika tak mampu digerakkan. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mendorong knop pintu hingga pintu terbuka. Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto ,meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Itachi menelan ludahnya. "Tidak mungkin…..Dia tidak mungkin Kyuubi"

 **ToBeCountinue**

 **(•̀** **ㅂ •** **́)** و

 **YOSHHHHH Akhirnya chapter ini selesai hueee…. Maaf uptadenya lama bngt :'D Kegiatan kuliah udah padet bngt. Sekalinya mau nulis udh ngantuk dan gak ada inspirasi. Moga gak mengecewakan. Maaf jika ada typo ;-;.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :D**

 **See you/**


	12. Chapter 12

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Suke ada apa?" Entah apa yang terjadi, setelah mereka berciuman. Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Kepalanya terbenam di leher Naruto. Hembusan nafas hangat begitu terasa disana. Naruto merasa khawatir.

"Dobe,Maaf karena aku bersikap kasar padamu"

"Suke…" Raut wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Sasuke masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Sasuke bisa merlihat jelas bekas genggamannya yang membiru di pergelangan Naruto. Ia menggam Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Walau begitu Naruto tidak marah padanya. Menurut Naruto,Sasukelah yang berhak marah. Naruto menerima segala keputusan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke terlihat begitu rapuh. Naruto mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke. Semakin diusapnya rambut raven itu, aroma mint semakin tercium. Aroma yang menenangkan."Suke kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah sangat senang jika Suke menerimaku"

Sasuke semakin memperat pelukannya. "Dia menemuiku" Belum sempat Naruto bertanya,Sasuke kembali bersuara."Sai Danzo" Naruto terhenyak. Sai melakukan apa yang dikatakannya kemarin. Apa Sai yang meyakinkan Sasuke hingga Sasuke mau datang menjenguknya? Naruto masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya."Kau tau apa yang dia katakan? Dia akan merebutmu jika aku tidak datang hari ini."

Kata-kata Sai terniang dengan jelas. Sai bukanlah ancaman yang besar bagi Sasuke,hanya saja kata-kata Sai begitu meyakinkan. Sasuke tidak bisa tenang. Semalaman ia memikirkan Naruto. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Suke…lihat aku"

Naruto mendorong pelan bahu Sasuke. Baru ia sadari,bahu Sasuke begitu lebar dan tegap. Naruto tersenyum. Ia memang tak memiliki tubuh seperti Sasuke tapi dia senang Sasuke memilikinya. Tubuh yang membuatnya aman.

Wajah Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Namun mata Sasuke tertutup. Tangan mungil Naruto perlahan mendekat dan menangkup wajah Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan pipinya terasa begitu hangat. Membuat Uchiha bungsu penasaran. Kedua mata onyxnya terbuka. Mata bulat Naruto yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Setiap melihatnya Sasuke merasa terhipnotis dengan keindahannya.

"Suke…" Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto memerah. Sasuke penasaran apa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto. "Aku…mencintaimu" Bibir ranum Naruto bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Tak lama tapi Naruto melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati. "dan aku hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke. Hati dan…." Bibir Naruto sejenak berhenti bergerak. "Tubuhku hanya untukmu Su…AH."

Sasuke mendorong dan menindih tubuh Naruto. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Menjelaskan seberapa dekat jarak mereka sekarang. "Kau mencoba menggodaku dobe?"

"Suke bukan begitu aku.." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak sanggup menatap Sasuke. Entah keberanian darimana ia mampu mengucapkan semua itu.

"Aku apa dobe?"

"Aku…" jawab Naruto gelisah.

Ganggang pintu bergeser turun. Suara pintu terbuka memenuhi ruangan."Naruto"

Mereka berdua serempak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kyuu..bi" gumam Naruto. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendecak kesal dengan kedatangan Kyuubi.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian,aku akan keluar"

"Ah,tidak Kyuubi. Tidak apa-apa kami.." Naruto melirik Sasuke. Tak lama Naruto menghela nafas , Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal. "…sudah selesai"

"Syukurlah, bagaimana keadaanmu Naru?"

"Eh,sudah membaik Kyuubi"Jujur Naruto sedikit kaget dengan panggilan Kyuubi padanya. Terlihat dirinya dan Kyuubi sudah sangat dekat.

"Ini untukmu Naru"  
Kyuubi menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Naruto. Buket bunga itu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah buket bunga matahari.

"kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai bunga matahari ini"

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Dan ini…" Kyuubi menyerahkan sebuah tas belanja pada Naruto. Dengan senang Naruto melihat barang yang ada di dalamnya. Mata sapphirenya berbinar-binar, barang yang selalu diinginkannya. Ramen limited edition yang belum sempat dibelinya.

"Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini. Terima kasih Kyuubi"

"Sama-samaNaru. Aku senang kau menyukainya"

Mereka sepertinya melupakan sang Uchiha yang sejak tadi geram melihat interaksi mereka. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang begitu senang karena pemberian Kyuubi,semakin membuat Sasuke memanas. Sasuke mampu membeli semua yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Jika perlu pabrik ramen dan ladang bunga matahari dapat dengan mudah dibelinya. Dengan bodohnya dia tidak pernah tau apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Entah siapa yang membuka pintu dengan tidak berperasaan. Hingga beberapa kali pintu menghantam tembok di belakangnya.

"Suigetsu sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan asal membuka pintu"

"Kau cerewet sekali, Juugo"

Dari percakapan yang mereka dengar Sasuke dan Naruto tau siapa yang datang. Suigetsu dan Juugo. Suigetsu masuk dengan riang dan Juugo harus menundukkan sedikit kepalanya karena tinggi badannya yang melebihi kapasitas pintu.

"Yoo Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Suigetsu duduk di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Sudah membaik Suigetsu san"

"Hei,lihat apa yang ku dan Juugo yang memilihnya." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah boneka rubah pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Walau baru mengenal, Naruto merasa Suigetsu dan Juugo begitu baik padanya. Sasuke beruntung memiliki mereka.

"Terima kasih Suigetsu san dan Juugo san"

Suigetsu mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling ruangan. Indra pengelihatannya, melihat ada orang lain di sana. Salah satunya belum pernah ia temui. Tentunya ia melihat Sasuke juga. Keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit bingung, baru kemarin rasanya Sasuke menolak ajakannya dan Juugo menjenguk Naruto.

"Sasuke kau disini?..aku kira kau tidak…" Tau apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu ,dengan sengaja Juugo menginjak kakinya. Juugo sudah tau bahwa masalah Sasuke dan Naruto selesai,jangan sampai hanya karna perkataan Suigetsu membuat Naruto merasa khawatir kembali "ouchhh…Juugo sakit"

"Ada apa Suigetsu san?"tanya Naruto khawatir

Suigetsu terkekeh sambil menahan sakit. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto" Juugo dengan seenaknya menginjak kakinya. Sekarang kakinya berdenyut kesakitan. Apa yang salah dari ucapannya?

Drrttt Drttt.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. "Aku keluar sebentar"ucap Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Juugo. Mencoba membuat Juugo bertanggung jawab atas kakinya. Tapi tatapan Juugo yang tak mengarah padanya maupun Naruto membuatnya penasaran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang itu. Tatapan matanya tidak sengaja saling tertubruk dengan seorang pria tampan. Siapa dia?

Naruto mengerti kenapa Juugo dan Suigetsu menatap intens Kyuubi. "Suigetsu san dan Juugo san,dia temanku dan seorang guru sama denganku"

"Kenalkan,aku Suigetsu dan dia Juugo"

"Aku Kyuubi, **Namikaze** Kyuubi salam kenal"

"Salam kenal Kyuubi"

Juugo membulatkan matanya tapi secara cepat kembali ke wajahnya yang datar. Sepertinya hanya dirinya yang mendengar nada penekanan dari kalimat Kyuubi.

"Namikaze?"gumam Juugo.

Selagi Juugo berkecambuk dengan pikirannya,Kyuubi terlihat sudah akrab dengan Suigetsu. "Suigetsu san apa kau berpacaran dengan Juugo san?"tanya Kyuubi polos.

"Ti..dak,kami hanya teman!"seru Suigetsu. Jika mau Suigetsu dapat menjawabnya dengan santai tapi mendengar nada bicara Suigetsu sepertinya mereka memang memiliki hubungan. Dimana ada Suigetsu pasti ada Juugo. Mereka selalu bersama. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia jadi iri. Apa dirinya dan Sasuke bisa seperti itu juga?

"Kau dimana aniki?"

" _Maaf otouto aku tak bisa menyusulmu,aku mendadak ada pekerjaan"_

"Hn"

" _Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Naru chan"_

"Hn"

Sasuke mengantongin kembali ponselnya. Sasuke tau anikinya berbohong. Indra pendengarannya tak mungkin salah ,kalau Itachi sudah mengatakan pada seketarisnya untuk membatalkan semua janji lewat telepon. Dirinya yakin Itachi mempunyai urusan lain yang sangat penting.

Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam ruangan Naruto. Baru satu langkah kakinya bergerak,pintu ruangan terbuka,menampilkan sosok pria beriris rubby. Onxy dan Rubby bertemu. Entah mengapa Sasuke tak menyukai tatapan milik Kyuubi.

"Sasuke,kau akan menemani Naru?"

"Hn"

"Kuharap kau bisa **menjaganya dengan baik** "

"Hn"

Ujung bibir Kyuubi sedikit tertarik membentuk seringai. Sangat tipis,hingga tak mampu dilihat Uchiha bungsu. Kyuubi mengubah seringainya menjadi senyuman hangat. "Sampai jumpa , **Sasuke** "

.

Sebuah tangan pucat, memegang foto lama yang sudah usang. Mata obsidiannya hanya berfokus pada sosok pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Tangannya bergetar. Perlahan wajahnya tertunduk. Begitu banyak pertimbangan,yang dipikirkan.

Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya mengarah ke pintu utama rumah sakit. Dia bermaksud menunggu Kyuubi untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tadi tidak salah.

Tak lama sosok yang dinantinya muncul. Sosok yang sama dalam foto. Itachi menatap lekat dari dalam mobil. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Disatu sisi dia ingin menyentuhnya tapi disisi lain ,ia yakin bahwa sosok itu tidak mungkin orang yang dia cintainya.

Kyuubi menuju pintu keluar dengan motor. Itachi tidak mengabaikan kesempatan ini. Itachi menyalakan mobilnya dan mengikuti Kyuubi.

Mobil miliknya menembus keramainya kota. Disaat Kyuubi melaju kencang, dia terpaksa harus melaju cepat juga, melewati kendaraan lain yang menghalanginya. Beberapa kali ia harus menerima makian dari pengguna jalan yang lain. Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang ugal-ugalan,yang akan membawa mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Hanya kali ini saja,dia harus melanggar dirinya sendiri.

Mata onyxnya menangkap sebuah lampu rambu lalu lintas di depannya. Kyuubi menambah kecepatannya. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun nasibnya tak beruntung. Lampu berubah menjadi merah sebelum Itachi melewati garis batas rambu. Ia kehilangan jejak. Tangan pucatnya memukul keras setir mobil.

"SIAL"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah dan jatuh bersandar pada jok mobil. Itachi menengadah ,menatap langit-langit mobil. Rambut yang selau dirawatnya dengan baik,diacak-acaknya frustasi. Perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Kyuu…" panggil Itachi lirih.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Benarkah Suigetsu san?"

"Kau tidak percaya? aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Sasuke memuntahkannya di depan Juugo"

"Bagaimana bisa Suke tidak suka susu tapi tubuhnya bisa seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saja karena dia maniak tomat"

"Kau benar ,Suigetsu san"

Suigetsu dan Naruto tertawa bersamaan. Sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mereka mengejek Sasuke. Dari pakaiannya yang selalu rapi hingga ketidaksukaannya pada susu. Sasuke hanya bisa memijat keningnya. Bisa bisanya kekasih tercintanya ikut mengejeknya. Tapi dia senang Suigetsu datang jadi ia tak perlu mendengar rengekan bosan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto sudah pulang kemarin sore hanya saja dia masih perlu istirahat. Kondisi rumah Naruto benar-benar sepi tadinya. Walau Sasuke ada disana, Naruto tetap saja bosan. Uchiha bungsu itu tak berpaling dari layar laptop miliknya.

Neji pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Padahal Neji ingin sekali menjaga Naruto tapi ia merengek agar Neji pergi saja. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Neji tapi jika begini akhirnya lebih baik Neji yang menjaganya. Dan Menma…. Naruto belum bertemu dengannya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat melihat Menma. Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sampai Suigetsu datang mengunjunginya.

Naruto terseyum tipis. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Setelah tau semuanya apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang? Tak ada gambaran pasti. Sedalam apapun jawabannya belum ditemukan Naruto. Situasi yang akan ditakutinya pasti akan terjadi. Bertemu Menma dan menjalankan tugas menjadi kaasan. Hatinya masih goyah. Perasaannya tak tentu arah. Apa dia harus senang,sedih ataupun kecewa untuk sekarang? Walau ia kecewa, dia tetaplah yang melahirkan Menma. Ia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan. Satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya,siapa ayah Menma? Apa dulu dia sudah menikah? Tidak..Tidak mungkin. Dia masih sangat muda. Banyak sekali spekulasi dalam kepalanya sampai hal yang terburuk. Dia dilecehkan dan mengandung Menma diluar nikah.

Naruto memeluk tubuh lemahnya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya merinding. Jika itu yang terjadi,bagaimana bisa? Apa dia terlalu lemah? Apa karena ia tidak mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri? Ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang masa lalunya. Ingatannya hilang. Setiap ia bertanya pada Neji, Neji akan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena terlalu bodohnya, ia sampai lupa kembali bertanya. Tapi…..

"Dobe…"

Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan itu padanya? Diusia muda ia harus mengandung Menma? Bagaimana keluarganya? Apa mereka menerimanya? Atau mereka…..

…Membencinya

"Dobe"

Membuangnya? Dimana orangtuanya? Kenapa tak ada yang mencarinya? Mungkinkah itu benar? Dadanya begitu sesak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran mengahampiri. Menma. Bagaimana jika dirinya sendiri membencinya , membuangnya untuk sebuah kesalahan yang tidak dia ketahui? Bagaimana perasaannya? Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan!

Naruto mengeratkan pelukkannya. Jari lentiknya,menekan kulit tannya kuat. Menma masih sangat kecil dan ia membencinya? Kaasannya sendiri. Begitu jahatkah dirinya. Apa yang dilakukannya?

"Menma" gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

"DOBE" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Onyx Sasuke menatap dalam Sapphire milik Naruto. Begitu dalam hingga seperti ia tersedot ke dalam mata kelam itu.

"Su…ke"

"Sasuke, ada anak kecil diluar. Apa itu adik Naruto?"tanya Suigetsu yang baru saja dari dapur.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan melangkah keluar. Suigetsu menggindikan bahu melihat Sasuke. "Naruto kau menangis?" Tangan Naruto teragkat, menyentuh pelan pipinya. Terasa basah. Dia menangis?

Menma memandang kamar Naruto penuh harap. Ia ingin masuk tapi Neji melarangnya untuk sekarang. Neji hanya takut Naruto masih belum bisa menerima Menma.

Menma akan membalikkan badannya ketika Sasuke menggengam tangannya. "Sasuke touchan" Menma memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Ia masih takut kejadian beberapa lalu. "Bagaimana keadaan kaasan Sasuke touchan?"

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat sendiri?"

"Tapi Neji nii melarangku" Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab,teriakan Naruto membuatnya berlari ke kamar Naruto.

"GYAAAAA!"

"Kaasan" Menma yang khawatir mengikuti Sasuke.

Manik obsidian Sasuke berkilat penuh amarah. Bagaimana tidak Suigetsu dengan sembarangan menindih Naruto. "Suigetsu san,be..rat" protes Naruto.

Suigetsu baru saja bergeser beberapa inci,merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Sangat perlahan dia moleh ke arah belakang. Suigetsu menelan ludah,menerima deathglare dari sang Uchiha. "Sasuke, ini tidak seperti yang kau….. "

" **Menjauh** "

Secepat kilat Suigetsu bangun dari tubuh Naruto. Sebenarnya Suigetsu tak sengaja menimpa Naruto. Ia tersandung selimut Naruto yang menjuntai ke lantai. Refleks Naruto berteriak. Ia jadi tidak enak dengan Suigetsu yang ditatapan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

"Kaasan.."

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya tercengang. Ditundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia belum siap.

"Bicaralah dobe,bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Tidak! Jangan sekarang. Ia benar-benar belum siap. Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto lembut. Ia tau kekawatiran kekasihnya. Tapi masalah ini tak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut. "Aku sudah menerimanya, apa yang kau takutkan Naru?"

"Suke,aku belum siap"

"Tidak,kau harus mengatakannya sekarang. Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan Naru"

"Tapi…"Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Tidak! Sasuke benar, jika dia tak mengatakannya sekarang masalah ini tak akan selesai. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Hirup,lalu dibuangnya.

"Aku..Aku terkejut mengetahui kau adalah anakku tapi mungkin kau lebih terkejut mengetahui kaasanmu adalah seorang laki-laki kan? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Walau begitu semua sudah terjadi,kau lahir dari perutku."

Naruto kembali mengatur nafasnya. "Aku tak menyukaimu. Aku bahkan membencimu. Aku merasa saat melihatmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang aku benci. Tapi aku tidak tau siapa" jeda Naruto.

"Kau tak bicara padaku,kau tak bisa menyentuhku,kau tak bisa memelukku,kau tak bisa merengek padaku. Kau hanya bisa melihatku dari jauh. Aku tetap melakukan hal itu,padahal aku tau itu menyakitimu"

Suara Naruto mulai bergetar. Manik Sapphirenya berkaca-kaca. Perasaan ini begitu menguras dirinya. "Ma..af aku bukanlah kaasan yang baik,aku…"

Naruto menegakkan wajahnya. Terlihat air mata mengalir ,membasahi wajahnya. Sapphire bertemu Sapphire. Naruto menatap Menma sendu,tapi tatapan itu segera sirna dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.  
" Aku menyayangimu,Menma"

Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Suara isakan mulai terdengar. Menma hanya terdiam. Ia senang Naruto mengatakan itu. Tidak! Dia sangat bahagia. Tapi apa itu berarti kaasan menerimanya? Menma terlalu cerdas untuk menganggap itu sebagai penerimaan baginya. Ia ingin satu hal lagi dari kaasannya.

"Kemarilah,Menma"ucap Naruto masih menangis.

Menma berlari menerjang Naruto dan dipeluk eratnya. Naruto membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Perasaan sesak di dadanya perlahan menghilang menjadi perasaan hangat.

Menma menatap wajah kaasannya lekat. Ia tak akan melepaskan kaasannya. Tak akan pernah. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Menma terisak sangat keras. Ia meluapkan segala perasaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dielusnya dua rambut yang berbeda warna. Sekarangpun secara tak langsung dia menjadi seorang tousan. Walau bukan ayah kandung tapi dia merasa Menma mirip dengannya. Hanya sebuah manik sapphire yang membuat mereka berbeda.

Suigetsu yang bersandar ditembok sejak tadi, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi hatinya berdesir, melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Perasaan hangat. Jujur dia sangat penasaran. Apalagi ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah 180 serajat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mendeathglare kembali Suigetsu. Bertanya di waktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Terlebih lagi Menma yang masih terus menangis. Suigetsu bodoh. Walau begitu Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Suigetsu. Dihapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Suigetsu san. Dia anakku" Suigetsu melirik Menma ,Naruto dan Sasuke bergiliran.

"HAH?! SASUKE KAU MENGHAMILI NARUTO?" teriak Suigetsu kesetanan.

"Bukan,Suigetsu san. Dia….bukan anak Sasuke"

"Jadi kau sudah menikah Naruto?"

"Aku….." Naruto bingung harus jawab apa. Tidak mungkin blakblakan dia mengatakan Menma anak diluar nikah.

"Jangan-jangan pria rambut panjang itu suamimu? pantas kalian tinggal satu rumah. Tapi kenapa kau pacaran dengan EMMM…" tiba-tiba mulutnya dibekap. Suigetsu membalikkan tubuhnya,mendapati Juugo berdiri dibelakang. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di sana.

"Berhentilah bertanya Suigetsu"Bibir Juugo mendekati telinganya. "Naruto belum menikah. Kau mengertikan Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu berfikir sejenak. Mencerna ucapan Juugo. Ia mengerti sekarang. Jika Naruto mempunyai anak dan belum menikah berarti….. "Naruto,aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak apa-apa Suigetsu san. Aku baik-baik saja"ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Kepala yang semula tenggelam di pelukan Naruto,menengadah. Mata berairnya menatap Naruto."Aku ingin kare,kaasan"

Naruto tersenyum lembut menanggapi sikap manja Menma. tentu dia tak akan menolak permintaan Menma. "iya, kaasan akan membuatnya untukmu"

"Arigatou kaasan,Menma menyayangi kaasan" gumam Menma. Naruto tersenyum. Dielusnya rambut hitam Menma penuh kasih sayang. Dia merasa lebih bahagia sekarang.

Akhirnya Naruto memasak kare untuk semuanya. Sasuke melarangnya,tapi Naruto bersikeras karena ini permintaan Menma. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengizinkannya. Dengan syarat setelah memasak,ia kembali istirahat. Naruto menyetujui itu. Naruto senang Sasuke begitu menjaganya. Seperti seorang suami yang khawatir pada "istri"nya. Memikirkan itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

Setelah mengosongkan piring mereka masing-masing,Suigetsu dan Juugo berniat untuk pergi ke bar. Niat Juugo datang ke rumah Naruto untuk menjemput Suigetsu. Sudah waktunya mereka membuka bar yang mereka bangun bersama-sama. Lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk mengatur waktu dengan memiliki usaha sendiri. Kadang kala mereka juga bekerja pada Sasuke jika Sasuke memang benar-benar terdesak. Tentu saja karena Uchiha mampu melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna sendiri. Mereka mengantar kepergian Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Terima kasih Naruto ,masakanmu sangat enak. Kau beruntung Sasuke mendapatkan calon "istri" seperti Naruto" Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu,Naruto tersipu malu.

"Hn"

Suigetsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto. Menma tertidur. Sepasang tangan kecilnya, melingkar erat dileher Naruto seakan tak ingin melepaskan Naruto. "Dia pasti sangat lelah,sampai tertidur lelap begitu"

"Kami pergi Sasuke ,Naruto san" pamit Juugo.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Naruto melambaikan tangan,mengantar kepergian mereka.

Juugo dan Suigetsu berjalan santai menghadapi hirup pikuk jalan yang mulai ramai. Jam-jam seperti ini adalah jam pulang karyawan. Juugo tidak membawa motor karena merasa bar mereka tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Lagipula Juugo tidak terlalu suka menggunakan motor atau mobil. Ia lebih memilih berjalan ataupun naik bus untuk sampai ke tempat yang ditujunya.

Walau begitu tak jarang ia menggunakannya karena Suigetsu yang tak ingin naik kereta atau bus karena berdesakan. Belum lagi tangan-tangan nakal yang dengan seenaknya meraba bokong kenyal miliknya. Ia tak akan tahan.

" Juugo ,kalau dilihat lihat Menma mirip dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Hanya kebetulan"

"Apa memang kebetulan?"

"Selamat sore,Suigetsu san dan Juugo san" Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuubi yang masih menggunakan pakaian kerja.

"Kyuubi"

"Aku senang Suigetsu san mengingatku"

"Suigetsu,lebih baik kita cepat ke bar ini hampir jam tujuh"sergah Juugo. Juugo tak ingin Suigetsu telalu akrab dengan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Firasatnya mengatakan ia seseorang yang berbahaya.

Suigetsu menghela nafas. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyuubi,teman barunya. "Maaf Kyuubi kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa Suigetsu san dan… **Juugo san** "balas Kyuubi.

Suigetsu dan Juugo bergegas pergi. Suigetsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan Juugo. Raut wajahnya begitu serius. "Ada apa Juugo?"

"Tidak ada"ucap singkat Juugo. Juugo merasa harus mencari informasi tentang Kyuubi nanti. Dia harus menyelidikinya.

.

Sudah lima hari Naruto tak mengajar. Baru saja dia sampai di sekolah,semua muridnya dan para guru menanyakan keadaanya. Seantero sekolah sudah tau terjadi pada Naruto. Naruto berangkat lebih pagi hari ini. Niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Sai untuk mengatakan terima kasih. Tapi ia tak menemukannya dimana-mana. Apa Sai tidak sedang mengajar hari ini? Mungkin besok ia akan mencari Sai lagi.

"Hueeee,Naruto akhirnya kau kembali ke sekolah" Kiba memeluk sahabatnya. Ia senang Naruto sudah kembali sehat seperti semula.

"Jangan memelukku Kiba"

"Kau tidak merindukan sahabatmu ini?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin,bagaimana bisa aku merindukanmu Kiba. Benarkan Gaara?" tanya Naruto. Lama menunggu tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara.

Gaara terlihat melamun. Tatapannya terus ke depan. "Gaara…"panggil Naruto.

Gaara tersentak. "Ah,Naruto kau sudah datang?"

"Ah,iya Gaara"

Gaara tersenyum lalu melirik alroji di tangan kirinya. "Sudah waktunya aku mengajar. Jaa ne" Gaara bergegas pergi.

Naruto tampak heran dengan sikap Gaara yang tak seperti biasanya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entah ,sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia sering melamun"

Naruto Gaara memiliki masalah? Gaara seseorang yang fokus hampir tak pernah melamun. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai Gaara ingin bercerita padanya dan Kiba.

"Ah,tidak aku lupa meminjam buku untuk materi hari ini. Aku akan ke perpus dulu"

"Jangan lama-lama Naruto, temani aku makan siang"

"Oke Kiba"

Naruto memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Rak buku menjulang tinggi. Saat menemuikan buku yang dicarinya, Naruto mendecak kesal. Buku itu berada di deretan rak paling atas dan ia tak mampu menjangkaunya.

Naruto tak pantang semangat. Kakinya mulai menjijit dan mencoba meraih buku. "Tinggi sekali"

"Eh…" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari belakang dan meraih dengan mudah buku yang diinginkannya. Naruto sedikit melirik ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyerahkan buku bersampul merah itu pada Naruto.

"Arigatou Kyuubi"

SeketikaNaruto merasakan bulu tengkuknya merinding saat nafas dingin menerpa kulitnya. Kyuubi tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Sama-sama Na ru~"Suara berat dan rendah tepat terdengar ditelinga. Hembusan nafas Kyuubi memasuki telinganya yang sensitif. Desahan tak bisa terelakkan keluar dari bibirnya "Ngh~"

Naruto tak bisa bergerak bebas. Setiap kali ia bergerak, tubuhnya akan bergesekan dengan tubuh Kyuubi. Apalagi saat merasakan milik Kyuubi yang tepat menusuk bokongnya. Warna merah menjalar ke wajah Uzumaki. Dia tak nyaman. Kyuubi tidak menggeser tubuhnya sedikit pun dari posisinya malah Naruto merasa Kyuubi semakin merapatkan dirinya hingga tubuh Naruto bersentuhan dengan rak buku.

Tengkuknya terasa dihirup dan itu membuatnya merasa kegelian. Tak lama sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya. Kyuubi mengecup tengkuknya.

"Kyuu..bi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau harum Naruto" Kyuubi semakin berani. Ia mengulum cuping telinga Naruto.

"Kyuubi aku mohon Nghh~ berhenti" Naruto tidak mungkin berteriak dan mengundang semua orang disana melihat dirinya yang bisa dikatakan dilecehkan.

"Ah~…Kyuu" desah Naruto saat Kyuubi dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya tepat pada lubang Naruto. Jika seperti ini terus, Kyuubi bisa….

Mata bulat Naruto tak sengaja melihat Kiba yang kebingungan mencarinya. Sebelum Kiba melihat mereka,dengan berani Naruto mendorong Kyuubi hingga membentur rak buku dibelakangnya. Lalu berlari menghampiri Kiba.

"Naruto kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Ah,maaf Kiba"

"Ayo cepat" Naruto menggangguk dan mengikuti Kiba. Sebelum pergi Naruto melirik Kyuubi yang masih terdiam. Ia bingung ada apa dengan Kyuubi? Setelah kepergiaan Naruto,tubuh Kyuubi bergetar. Suara tawa terdengar lalu menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. "Kau sangat polos **Namikaze** ".

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Angin berhembus kencang. Daun-daun kering yang baru saja berguguran tertiup tak tentu arah. Suara angin terdengar keras. Namun suara itu tak mampu meredam suara Itachi.

"Kyuu…."

Flashback

Musim gugur kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari tahun lalu. Daun-daun berguguran memenuhi jalan-jalan kota Ame. Orang berlalu lalang berjalan disetiap sudut kota, menikmati suasana sore hari. Tak jauh dari pusat keramaian kota. Sebuah cafe bernuansa putih berdiri tegak tak jauh dari sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Ame.

Begitu banyak orang di dalam sana. Suara pelayan maupun pengunjung bercampur menjadi satu tapi tidak mengganggu sang Uchiha sulung. Saat ini Itachi tengah duduk bersama seorang pria. Sahabat baiknya sejak ia melanjutkan studynya di Ame.

Kopi hitam yang dipesannya sekitar lima menit lalu masih mengeluarkan uap. Hening. Tak ada yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Mata onyxnya tak lepas memandang mata rubby yang membuatnya tepikat hanya sekali lihat. Merasa terus diperhatikan sang pria mencoba mulai berbicara. Itachi kelihatan sangat serius kali ini,membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ,Tachi?"tanya sang pria.

"Kyuu,aku mencintaimu" Tanpa ragu Itachi mengunggkapkan perasaannya.

Pria didepan Itachi tersentak. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Matanya bergirilia ke segala arah. Tak ingin membalas tatapan Itachi."Hah? Jangan bercanda Tachi. Ini tidak lucu"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Kyuubi terdiam. Itachi benar-benar serius. Ia merasa tidak nyaman disituasi ini. Tapi seharusnya Itachi sudah tau apa jawab yang akan diberikannya. Dia mencintai orang lain.

"Kau tau aku mencintai orang lain"

"Adikmu?" Tubuh Kyuubi menegang. Itachi tersenyum pahit. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi pada Kyuubi jika hubungan cinta itu tidak mungkin." Kyuu kau tak mungkin…."

"Dia juga mencintaiku" Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Sahabatnya sendiri melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan adiknya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyuubi dan adiknya pikirkan?

"Kyuubi mengertilah hubungan kalian tak akan…"

"Bukan kau yang menentukannya Itachi, dan aku mohon untuk tidak mengganggu hubunganku. Permisi" Suara kursi bergeser mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Itachi mencoba meraih tangan Kyuubi tapi diurungkannya. Ia membiarkan Kyuubi pergi. Itachi tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kyuubi mencintai orang lain bukan dirinya.

"Kyuu…"gumamnya lirih.

Kyuubi menerjang ramainya keramaian kota. Kakinya sangat cepat melangkah. Tak memperdulikan makian orang yang ditabraknya. Dadanya entah kenapa sangat sesak. Apa yang salah dengan keputusannya?

Dia memang mencintai adiknya. Tapi perasaan itu lama kelamaan memudar. Setiap hari Itachilah yang selalu bersamanya. Disamping Itachi,ia merasa nyaman. Langkah Kyuubi terhenti. Matanya menatap langit senja. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia mencintai Itachi?

Walau dia mencintai Itachi, mereka tak akan bisa bersama. Ada seseorang yang mencintai Itachi. Dan orang itu adalah sahabatnya juga. Tidak! Dia tak akan menerima Itachi. Ini sudah keputusannya.

Dimalam hari, Kyuubi tak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan Itachi. Dia menyakitinya. Kyuubi menutup rapat kelopak matanya. Mencoba kembali terlelap.

TOK TOK

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Ia mendecak kesal. Siapa yang berkunjung tengah malm begini? Tak taukah ia hampir terlelap tidur.

Kyuubi membuka pintu apartemen. Betapa terkejutnya,ia mendapati Itachi tengah setengah sadar. Tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah. Aroma alkohol juga tercium cukup keras. Bisa diambil kesimpulan Itachi mabuk.

"Tachi,kau mabuk?"

Mendengar suara yang begitu selalu ingin didengar,Itachi menatap sendu Kyuubilalu memeluknya. "Kyuu…"

Kyuubi menutup hidungnya. Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan bau Itachi saat ini. Berapa banyak yang diminum Itachi hingga seluruh tubuhnya hampir tercium alcohol? "Huekk…kau bau sekali"

Kyuubi membawa Itachi ke kamarnya. Maklum apartemen Kyuubi hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur. Dibaringkannya tubuh Itachi. Saat akan mengganti pakaian Itachi, ia ditarik hingga jatuh dipelukan Itachi. Itachi membalik posisi mereka,sehingga Kyuubi ada dibawahnya. Tangan Kyuubi dicengkram kuat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau tak menerimaku?"

"Tachi lepaskan aku" Kyuubi meronta namun tenaganya kalah dengan tenanga Itachi yang lebih kuat.

"Kau hanya milikku Kyuu"

Itachi mencium kasar Kyuubi. Lidahnya ingin menyelusup masuk tapi Kyuubi menutup rapat bibirnya. Itachi tak hilang akal. Dia meremas keras milik Kyuubi hingga bibir Kyuubi terbuka. Langsung saja lidah Itachi bergrilia dalam sana.

"Mnnnhhh~ ber..henti"

Mendengar suara sexy Kyuubi, Itachi semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Dibukanya celana Kyuubi dan meleparnya kesembarangan tempat. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi memasukkan benda miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terbelalak. Lubang sempitnya dipaksa melebar tanpa pemulas sedikitpun. Rasa perih menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuubi menggigit lidah Itachi hingga rasa asin darah terasa. Itachi menghentikan ciumannya.

"Keluarkan brengsek, AKH..SAKIT "

Itachi menulikan telinganya dan terus mengenjot lubang Kyuubi yang berdarah. Kyuubi tak mampu menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga, tapi tubuh Itachi tak bergerak seinci pun. Sang Namikaze akhirnya pasrah.

"Kau sangat nikmat Kyuu…" Itachi merasakan kenikmatan ketika lubang sempit Kyuubi mengapit miliknya. Tak henti-hentinya ia memaju mundurkan miliknya. Hingga Kyuubi tak sadarkan diri. "Kau hanya milikku Kyuu" bisik itachi ditelinga Kyuubi.

.

Cahaya matahari menemus jendela kamar. Sebagian cahaya itu menerpa wajah Itachi. Itachi pun tebangun. Ia mengerjap matanya.

Itachi menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya melainkan kemar Kyuubi. Itachi mendudukan dirinya. Ia terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan apa pun. Mata onyx itu teralih melihat Kyuubi duduk di tepi ranjang. Selimut membungkus tubunya yang bergetar.

Itachi memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Itachi berusaha mengingatnya. Itachi tersentak. Bayangan kejadian tadi malam tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Ia melakukan sex dengan Kyuubi. Mampu dilihatnya bercak darah yang mengotori sprai.

"Kyuu maafkan aku…."

"Pergi…"

"Kyuu…"

"PERGI" teriak Kyuubi

Itachi menatap sendu Kyuubi. Itachi memakai pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Itachi terdiam di depan pintu kamar Kyuubi. Suara tangisan terdengar cukup keras. Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia menyakiti orang yang dicintainya. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sekarang Itachi hanya mampu meruntuki bodohannya.

Setelah kejadian itu,Kyuubi menjauh darinya. Mereka tak pernah bicara lagi. Itachi hanya mampu memandangnya dari jauh. Tapi tak lama Kyuubi tak pernah terlihat. Dimana pun. Apartemen Kyuubi telah kosong. Tak ada yang tau dia pergi kemana. Itachi sudah mencari ke penjuru kota. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

Berbulan-bulan Itachi berusaha mendapat informasi tentang Kyuubi. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil. Kyuubi berada di Konoha. Itachi tak tinggal diam,ia bergerak menuju Konoha.

Itachi tak membuang-buang waktunya. Setelah tiba ,ia segera mencari Kyuubi. Tak ada petunjuk yang dimilikinya. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia harus bertemu Kyuubi. Setidaknya dia ingin meminta maaf walau Kyuubi tetap membencinya tak masalah. Yang terpenting sekarang menemukan Kyuubi terlebih dahulu.

Itachi mendecak kesal. Mobilnya tak mampu bergerak. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga terjadi kemacetan panjang seperti ini. Itachi memutuskan keluar dari mobil. Terlihat kerumunan orang. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati kerumunan dengan sendirinya. Kaki yang semula berjalan ,berlari kencang. Itachi tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba hinggap. Sekilas wajah Kyuubi muncul di kepalanya.

Itachi masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Nafasnya terhenti. Seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya tergeletak penuh darah.

"KYUUUBIII" Itachi mendekati Kyuubi. Didekapnya tubuh itu. ia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang sekarang penuh akan darah. "Ta..chi,kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kyuu kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Itachi. "Ta..chi bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk menjaga adikku uhukk…" Betapa terkejutnya Itachi melihat Kyuubi batuk darah. Kyuubi terluka parah. Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit tapi Kyuubi menghentikannya.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya menelpon rumah sakit. Kyuubi merasa ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Berjanjilah Tachi,kau akan menjaga adikku"

"Aku berjanji Kyuu" Kyuubi kembali tersenyum. Hanya itachi yang bisa dipercaya oleh Kyuubi. Itachi akan menempati janjinya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku Tachi"

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Kyuubi,sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu uhukk.. Uchi..ha Ita..chi" Kyuubi menutup rapat matanya. Hembusan nafas hangatnya tak terasa lagi. Mata onyx Itachi menatap kosong ke depan. Kalimat terakhir Kyuubi membuat Itachi syok. Kyuubi mencintainya.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah Itachi. Tidak! Kyuubi tak boleh meninggalkannya.

"Kyuu bangun…." Itachi mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia yakin Kyuubi hanya tertidur. Sebuah senyuman terukir manis dibibir Kyuubi. Itachi terdiam. Lalu dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu.

"KYUUUBIII" teriak Itachi. Teriakan pilu itu terdengar ke segala penjuru. Semua orang menatap iba Itachi tapi tidak dengan satu orang yang menyeringai senang atas karya yang dilakukannya.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kematian Kyuubi. Itachi menatap makam Kyuubi yang penuh dengan bunga mawar merah. Bunga kesukaan Kyuubi. Setiap hari tak lupa selalu membawa bunga itu.

"Kyuu…aku mencintaimu"

Flashback off

Hari yang sama dengan waktu itu, Itachi berdiri di depan makam yang sama. Sebuket bunga mawar merah menghiasi makam Kyuubi.

"Kyuu..bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Maaf aku belum bisa menepati janjiku. Aku belum bisa menemukan adikmu" Selama enam tahun Itachi mencari tau tentang adik Kyuubi tapi nihil. Bahkan menurut informasi yang diterimanya ,Kyuubi tidak memiliki adik. Dia anak tunggal.

Kyuubi tak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan wajah adiknya. Jadi bukanlah hal mudah bagi Itachi. Walau begitu ia tidak menyerah. Sampai saat ini ,ia terus mencari adik Kyuubi.

"Kau tau ada seseorang yang menggunakan identitasmu? Aku yakin kau akan mengamuk jika mengetahuinya"

"Aku harus pergi Kyuu,kau tau kan aku orang yang sangat sibuk"

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi,jadi kau tak perlu takut"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu" Itachi mencium nisan sang Namikaze. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Itachi menutup matanya sejenak lalu terbuka kembali. Itachi tersenyum. Ia seperti merasakan kehadiran Kyuubi disisinya. "Sampai jumpa Kyuu.." Itachi melangkah pergi.

Setelah Itachi pergi, sepasang kaki berhenti di dekat makam Kyuubi. Buket bunga yang tersusun rapi,terangkat dan diremasnya kuat. Kelopak-kelopak mawar berjatuh menerpa makam Kyuubi.

Sang pelaku tersenyum licik. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi **Namikaze Kyuubi** "

 **ToBeCountinue**

 **(•̀** **ㅂ •** **́)** و

 **Hallo semua…. Gak terasa sudah hampir 1,5 bulan aku gk uptade. Aku pengen bilang, maaf kalau bahasa yang aku gunain berulang-ulang,karna kosakata yang aku punya gk terlalu banyak. Maaf juga kalau cerita ini belum ke inti cerita dan semakin ribet wkwkwk Dan tak lupa maaf kalau ada typo. Aku gak sempet buat ngecek kembali tulisanku karena waktu yang terbatas. Aku merasa chapter ini full drama wkwkw dan maaf kalau tidak menyentuh kalian semua. Kebanyakan maaf kayaknya hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **See youu**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

Suara gemericik air tak terdengar dari kamar mandi. Menandakan seseorang di dalam sana selesai dengan kegiatannya. Sebuah handuk kecil bertengger manis di pinggang Naruto. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Badannya menggigil kedinginan. Seharusnya ia menggunakan air hangat untuk mandi,cuaca memang sedikit dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Tubuh Naruto terpantul jelas di dalam cermin. Tubuhnya semakin gemuk. Padahal ia tidak nafsu makan. Itu semua terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Tak ada sedikit makanan pun yang masuk setelah makan siang dengan Kiba. Dirumah porsi masakan yang dibuatnya pun berkurang. Jika ia membuat dengan jumlah biasanya akan terbuang percuma. Mungkin ia kelelahan,tubuhnya agak pegal.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh berisi itu. Naruto melihat dengan seksama semuanya. Mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah ada di bagian tengkuk. Dilihatnya secara teliti. Lalu diusap dengan keras,berharap itu akan hilang. Tapi tidak..warna kemerahan itu tetap ada. Jantung Naruto berdetak keras. Naruto mencoba membersihkannya dengan sabun dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Naruto melihat kembali tengkuknya. Sekarang ia yakin itu adalah kissmark.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sasuke. Ia sangat yakin kissmark Sasuke hilang dua hari yang lalu. Dia mengeceknya sendiri tak ada bekas yang tertinggal. Lalu siapa yang memberinya tanda ini? Hari ini ia mengajar seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali dia pergi ke … Perpustakaan! Iya perpustakaan.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi padanya. Kenapa Kyuubi melakukan ini semua? Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus tenang. Dibukanya kotak obat yang tak jauh dari cermin. Mengambil plester lalu menempelkannya pada kissmark Kyuubi. Tanda itu tak terlihat lagi. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sasuke jika ia bertanya? Naruto mengacak rambut basahnya. Ini semua membuatnya gila.

TOK TOK

"Kaachan…ada Sasuke touchan" ucap Menma dari luar.

"Iya,kaasan keluar sekarang"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekarang ia harus tenang. Naruto menurunkan knop pintu. Alhasil pintu terbuka. Tetesan air jatuh membasahi lantai. Naruto tak mengiringkan tubuhnya dengan benar. Tapi siapa pun yang melihatnya saat ini pasti akan berfikir Naruto sangat seksi. Lihatlah kulit ekstotisnya yang mengkilap di bawah cahaya lampu. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di ruang tamu. Pandangannya begitu intens pada tubuh Naruto.

"Suke, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Suara normal Naruto saja bagai alunan musik yang merdu ditelinganya. Bagaimana suara desahan Naruto nanti. Iris onyxnya menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Rambut basah yang memberi kesan sexy, puting pink yang seperti memohon untuk dicicipi dan paha mulus yang siap terbuka sangat lebar untuk memberikan pintu masuk ke surga. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang tidak kering. Sebuah ide jail terlintas dalam otak jeniusnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Sasuke. Apalagi seringainya yang terlihat…licik. Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Alarm bahaya berbunyi keras di dalam dirinya. Naruto melangkah mundur. Sadar sang kekasih menjauh, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Lalu menghantam tubuh Naruto ke dada bidangnya. Bau citru merebak memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sasuke menghirup bau itu. Sangat memabukkan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke,Naruto menghirup bau mint yang selama ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dari posisinya sekarang,Naruto mampu mendengar detak jantung Sasuke. Begitu teratur. Dan jangan lupa dada bidang Sasuke yang membuatnya memerah. Naruto sedikit menengadah. Dari bawah sana, Naruto bisa melihat betapa mempesonanya sang Uchiha. Betapa berharapnya Naruto memiliki pesona seperti Sasuke.

"Kau harum Naru~"bisik Sasuke dengan nada sensual tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Panggilan seduktif Sasuke membuatnya merinding. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Sasuke menggigit dan menjilat telinga Naruto. Sementara itu kaki Sasuke berada diantara kedua kaki Naruto dan menggesek milik Naruto. Suara desahan lolos dari mulut Naruto. Naruto segera menutupnya. Tak ingin Menma mendengarnya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Naruto ke dinding terdekat.

"Suke hentikan,ada Menma..Ahhhh~"

Bukannya berhenti,Sasuke semakin gencar menggesek milik Naruto. Bibir mereka sekarang saling bertautan. Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Sasuke sempat tersentak melihat plester luka di tengkuk kekasihnya.. Apa Naruto terluka?

"Kaachan dan Sasuke touchan sedang apa?" tanya Menma polos. Mata Naruto membulat melihat Menma berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto mencoba melepaskan pagutan Sasuke. Saat berhasil lepas,Sasuke kembali mengajak lidahnya bergulat. Terpaksa Naruto menggigit lidah Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu melepaskan ciumannya dan meringis kesakitan.

Naruto melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Ia membenarkan posisi handuknya yang hampir merosot ke bawah.

"Dobe kenapa kau menggigitku?"protes Sasuke. Tak sengaja pandangan Sasuke terarah ke wajah bingung Menma . Sasuke mengerti alasan Naruto menggigitnya.

"ah,Kaasan sedang….hm berbicara dengan Sasuke,ya berbicara"jawab Naruto gelagapan. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Berharap Menma percaya akan perkataannya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Tak adakah alasan yang lebih bagus dipikirkan Naruto.

"Oh,Menma kira Kaasan sedang main dengan Sasuke touchan" Naruto seketika membeku. Seakan ada bongkahan batu besar menghantam kepalanya. Apa Menma,anaknya sungguh melihat apa yang mereka lakukan? Tidak mungkin!

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sangat berbanding terbalik dengan maksud Menma. Menma mengira mereka sedang memainkan sebuah permainan seperti petak umpet. Sasuke tentu mengerti maksud Menma. Kekasihnya memang pantas menyandang predikat dobe.

"Menma,kau sudah siap?"tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah,Sasuke touchan. Kaachan cepat siap-siap kita kan mau pergi dengan Sasuke touchan"

Naruto baru memperhatikan penampilan anaknya. Rambut disisir rapi dengan setelah kaos navy dan celana pendek hitam selutut. Tunggu… Naruto melirik pakaian Sasuke. Ia juga memakai kaos navy dan celana hitam hanya saja Sasuke menggunakan celana panjang. Naruto melihat mereka bergantian. Ia kagum. Menma dan Sasuke seperti ayah dan anak. Tapi mereka mau kemana malam-malam begini?

"Eh,kita mau kemana?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Cepat pakai bajumu,dobe dan…" Raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah. Matanya menatap tajam tengkuk Naruto "kenapa dengan lehermu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Naruto berfikir dengan cepat. Bagaimana pun ia harus segera menjawabnya,sebelum Sasuke curiga.

"Oh..ini digigit serangga" ucap Naruto menampilkan cengirannya yang terkesan dipaksa. Hanya alasan itu yang terpikirkan oleh otak pas-pasan Naruto. Dalam hatinya tidak tenang. Apalagi melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Hn,lain kali hati-hatilah dobe"

Naruto terkekeh. "Iya ,Suke. Aku ke kamar dulu ne~"

Naruto pergi menuju kamarnya. Terbesit rasa bersalah. Baru pertama kali ia berbohong pada Sasuke tapi itu lebih baik, dari mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Setidaknya ia merasa lega,Sasuke tidak curiga. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Satu jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke membawa mereka ke rumah atau istana Uchiha untuk jamuan makan malam. Untuk menyambut kerabat dekat Sasuke yang baru saja pindah ke Konoha. Sasuke memang sudah berencana mengundang Naruto agar Naruto bisa mengenal keluarganya lebih jauh.

Mendengar itu semua,Naruto menjadi gugup. Bagaimana pun juga,ia tak ingin dipandang buruk oleh keluarga Sasuke. Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih membuatnya khawatir. Ia sama sekali belum melihat Neji. Sejak tadi jari-jari Naruto sibuk menekan tombol nomor untuk menghubungi ponsel Neji. Dan hanya suara sang operatorlah yang terus menjawab panggilannya. Biasanya Neji akan memberitaunya jika pulang terlambar. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu membuka pintu mobil. Ketika akan keluar ,Sasuke melihat Naruto terus mencoba menelpon seseorang.

"Ada apa dobe?"tanya Sasuke.

"Neji nii belum pulang dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Terbesit sedikit rasa cemburu dibenaknya. Tapi segera ditepis Sasuke. Ini hanya kekhawatiran adik kepada kakaknya. Lagipula Sasuke sepenuhnya percaya pada Naruto. ia hanya menganggap Neji sebatas kakak angkat. Tidak lebih!

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tenanglah"

Hati Naruto berdesir tenang setelah mendapat perlakuan yang terbilang romantis dari Sasuke. "Arigatou Suke"

Diam-diam sepasang manik sapphire menatap mereka penuh minat. Menma yang ada dikursi belakang,bergerak duduk dipangkuan Naruto. Ia juga ingin mencium kening Naruto. Menma belum pernah mencium Naruto kaachannya. Menma juga mau cium kening kaachan"pinta Menma. Kening Naruto langsung disambar oleh bibir Menma. Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa kecil dengan tingkah menggemaskan Menma. Mereka terlihat bagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Sejak keluar dari mobil,Menma tak berhenti mengagumi rumah Sasuke. Sangat besar dan luas. Menma seakan-akan sedang memasuki sebuah istana. Menma membayangkan dirinya tinggal di sana ,pasti sangat asyik. Bisa bermain dengan bebas.

Bau masakan memasuki penciuman Naruto. Sangat harum. Dari aromanya saja bisa terbayang masakan itu sangat enak. Naruto menutup matanya. Meresapi bau masakan tersebut.

Seakan sudah puas,Naruto membuka matanya kembali. Betapa terkejutnya dia,melihat seseorang sedang memeluk dirinya. "Naru chan, Aku merindukanmu"

Sasuke mendecak kesal melihat tingkah sang kakak yang memeluk kekasihnya sembarangan. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku,Aniki"

Itachi bisa merasakan aura gelap melingkupinya. Adiknya benar-benar posesif. Walau begitu ia senang,adiknya begitu melindungi Naruto.

"Ok..ok .Kau itu posesif sekali otouto" Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke touchan ,siapa ojiichan ini?" tanya Menma.

Suara Menma terdengar oleh Itachi. Kontan saja Itachi menoleh ke arah Menma. Rasa cemas menghingapi Naruto. Ia belum menceritakan apa pun tentang Menma pada Itachi. Naruto menatap dalam Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto malah tersenyum dan itu membuat Naruto bingung.

Itachi melihat Menma intens. Kemudian mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Menma. "Kau pasti Menma kan? Anak Naruchan. Kau lucu sekali" Itachi mengacak rambut Menma gemas. Apalagi saat ingat apa yang diucapan Menma tentang dirinya tadi membuatnya semakin gemas. Menma memanggilnya ojiisan? Tak taukah ia jika orang didepannya ini masih berumur 28tahun

"Hentikan ojiichan" Rasanya Menma ingin menangis melihat rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Padahal dia sudah susah payah membuat rambutnya rapi.

Naruto tak bisa memungkiri jika ia terkejut. Itachi sudah mengetahuinya. Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke,meminta penjelasan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Naruto mengerti. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Huee kaachan ,rambut Menma" Menma memeluk Naruto sambil berkaca-kaca. Syukurlah Naruto membawa sisir. Dengan hati-hati dirapikannya rambut Menma. Ia tak mengira Itachi orang yang jail. Lihat saja seringai dibibir Uchiha sulung itu. Dia memang sengaja. Sang Uchiha pasti kesal karena Menma memanggilnya kakek.

"Ojiichan itu jahat ,kaachan"

"Menma berhenti memanggilnya ojiichan. Dia kakak Sasuke"

"Aniki Sasuke touchan?" Menma melihat Itachi seksama. Itachi sebenarnya terlihat masih muda hanya saja tanda lahir itu membuat Menma berfikir di depannya adalah seorang kakek.

Menma tertunduk malu."Gomen ojichan,Menma kira ojichan itu ojiichan"

Itachi tersenyum. Menma anak yang baik pantas Sasuke menyukainya. Itachi membawa Menma ke dalam gendongannya. "Daijoubu,Menma chan. Panggil aku Itachi ojichan. Oke?"

"Oke,Itachi ojichan"

PRANGG

Suara benda pecah mengejutkan mereka. Semua pandangan teralih ke dapur. Sang pelaku terlihat berdiri terpaku menatap Naruto. Seorang pria diikat satu dengan garis melintang dihidung. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan lagi sosok itu. Semua yang melihat itu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kecuali seorang pria bermasker. Matanya tampak sendu.

Suara isakan terdengar. Bukan dari Naruto tapi pria yang ada dipelukannya sekarang. Tentu ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Naruto sangat yakin tak mengenal pria itu. Tapi entah perasaan apa yang memenuhi dadanya saat ini. Hangat? Rindu? Bercampur menjadi satu. Naruto semakin tak mengerti kerika tangannya membalas pelukan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia merindukan sosok pria yang tak pernah ia kenal? Dalam hati Naruto terus bertanya-tanya siapa pria itu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…hiks.."gumam pria itu terisak.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Suara asing memenuhi kepalanya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

" _ **Kaasan…Tousan hiks…kenapa meninggalkan Naru sendiri"**_

" _ **Tenanglah..Paman ada disini…"**_

" _ **Iruka..ojisan.."**_

" _ **Paman akan selalu bersamamu,Naru"**_

"AKHH sa..kit akhhh" Sosok itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap khawatir Naruto. Tubuh Naruto oleng. Untunglah Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap Naruto.

"Kita ke rumah sakit dobe" Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Tak jauh beda dengan semua orang di dalam sana.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu Suke,aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tak ingin merusak makan malam keluarga Sasuke. Lagipula rasa sakit itu berangsur hilang.

"Baiklah,tapi jika ada apa-apa katakan padaku"

Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri. Suasana menjadi begitu hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati, menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria berambut silver dan memakai masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ah,iya. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Ah, sebelumnya kenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi,paman Sasuke dan…" Kakashi merangkul seseorang disebelahnya. " ini istriku Umino Iruka. Maaf istriku tiba-tiba memelukmu ,dia teringat seseorang"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Hatake san. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal"

"Tidak perlu seformal saja Kakashi ojisan dan Iruka ojisan"

Iruka hanya terdiam. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Naruto kesakitan.

Naruto memang tak bisa membaca pikiran orang tapi dari sikap Iruka,Naruto berfikir Iruka merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Iruka ojisan,tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Salam kenal Iruka ojisan" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Iruka tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Senyuman yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah ia lihat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Salam kenal juga,Naruto"ucap Iruka tersenyum hangat. Kakashi ikut tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sosok depannya sekarang memang tak pernah berubah. Kakashi yakin Iruka pun berfikir hal yang sama.

Setelah makan,Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka saling bergantian memuji masakan Iruka. Naruto merasa kemampuannya masih dibawah Iruka. Masakan Iruka sangatlah enak.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan salah satunya kepindahan Kakashi dan Iruka. Kepindahan mereka ke Konoha memang sudah direncanakan dari dulu. Kakashi ingin membuka cabang perusaahannya disini. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Itachi sudah meminta Kakashi untuk mengurus perusahaan Uchiha bersama-sama tapi tidak! Kakashi ingin membangun semuanya dari nol. Menambah wawasannya lebih banyak lagi. Mereka pun tak bisa memaksa keinginan Kakashi. Walau begitu ,kadang kala Sasuke dan Itachi meminta saran pada Kakashi tentang perusahaan mereka. Berbeda perusahaan bukan berarti mereka menjadi saingan. Selain karena pekerjaan,ada hal lain yang membuat mereka pindah ke Konoha. Mencari seseorang yang begitu mereka rindukan.

"Kaachan Menma lelah" Menma merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Naruto. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan menyangka Menma kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, Menma terus berlari didalam rumah bersama Itachi. Ia sangat antusias ketika Itachi mengajaknya bermain mungkin ini efek Menma tak memiliki saudara. Apakah Menma butuh adik? Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto malu sendiri. Itu berarti ia harus hamil. Dan untuk mewujudkannya ia harus sering bercinta dengan Sasuke. Selagi Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya,Iruka tersenyum melihat Menma yang tertidur. Sikap Menma sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Sangat ceria. Ingin rasanya Iruka memeluk dua orang disampingnya sekarang ini,tapi tidak… tidak untuk saat ini.

Hari semakin malam. Naruto pamit untuk pulang. Menma benar-benar kelelahan hingga tertidur. Iruka dan Kakashi ikut mengantar kepergiaan mereka. Sedangkan Itachi sudah pergi sejak tadi karena ada urusan diluar. Untuk hari ini Kakashi dan Iruka memutuskan untuk menginap.

Pandangan Naruto dan Iruka saling bertemu. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Walau lebih banyak tentang resep masakan. Naruto senang bisa bertemu orang Iruka. Dia sangat baik. Tanpa ragu Iruka mengundang Naruto untuk ikut memasak dirumahnya. Tentu saja Naruto meresponnya positif.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebagai bentuk perpisahan. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Iruka. Setelah mobil Sasuke tak terlihat lagi, Iruka tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Air mata mengalir deras. "Kita menemukannya kakashi"

"Aku tau, Iruka" Kakashi memeluk erat Iruka. Mencoba menenangkan hati sang istri. Ia tak akan menyangka bisa secepat ini bertemu dengan Naruto. Mereka hanya baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto di Konoha dan bergegas pindah. Walau mereka tau Naruto tak mengingat mereka karena hilang ingatan,itu tak menjadi masalah.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja ,keponakanku" gumam Iruka.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Udara dingin pagi ini seakan menusuk kulit Sasuke. Blazer tebalnya terasa sia-sia. Sekolah masih sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun sepertinya.

Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Sehabis mengantar Naruto pulang kemarin malam, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus segera ia tanda tangani. Dan urusan sekolah juga belum selesai ia kerjakan. Disaat seperti inilah, Sasuke berfikir anikinya bagai iblis. Memberikan pekerjaan begitu banyak tanpa memikirkan dirinya. Sasuke tau ia jenius tapi jika seperti ini terus ia bisa-bisa kewalahan.

Bokong Sasuke mendarat nyaman dikursi kerjanya. Setengah meja kerja penuh dengan tumpukan map yang entah apa isinya. Dia hanya menjadi seorang kepala sekolah tapi begitu banyak hal-hal yang harus diurus. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia butuh energi. Energi dari kekasih tercinta tentunya. Sasuke bertekat hari ini,ia harus mendapatkan jatahnya.

Sasuke memilah tumpukan map yang harus ia baca namun….fokusnya teralih pada sebuah amplop hitam yang terjatuh ke lantai. Sepertinya amplop itu terselip di tumpukan map. Sasuke mengambilnya dan melihat tak ada tulisan apapun disana. Amplop yang sangat mencolok. Tak biasanya ia melihat amplop berwarna hitam. Sasuke menerka-nerka apa isi didalamnya. Dilepaskannya segel amplop dan ternyata berisi foto-foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan…Naruto,kekasihnya.

Tapi Naruto tampak berbeda. Ia menggunakan seragam SMA dengan rambut jabrik pendek yang terkesan sangat manis. Sasuke melihat satu persatu foto-foto itu. Senyuman tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya setiap melihat wajah polos Naruto.

Sesekali jarinya menelusuri wajah Naruto. Kekasihnya tak berubah sama sekali. Tetap pendek dan lebih kurus. Tidak seperti sekarang yang menurut Sasuke lebih gemuk. Semua hasil bidikan kamera itu diambil secara alami. Naruto tak mengetahui jika ada kamera yang memotret dirinya. Seseorang secara diam-diam mengambil fotonya.

Disaat melihat foto terakhir, raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Ia tampak marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Foto terakhir menampilkan Naruto tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan seorang pria di atas ranjang sedang bercinta. Wajah pria itu tak menghadap ke arah kamera. Hanya rambut hitamnya yang terlihat. Sasuke tau jika itu terjadi di masa lalu Naruto tapi kenapa seseorang mengirim semua ini padanya? Lalu siapa pria yang bersama Naruto?

Drtttt

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Panggilan masuk. Tak ada nomor atau nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel. Sang penelpon menggunakan nomor privat. Biasanya Sasuke akan mengabaikan penelpon tidak jelas seperti ini tapi firasatnya mengatakan jika sang penelpon punya hubungan dengan amplop ditangannya sekarang.

" _Good morning,Tuan Uchiha"_ ucap seseorang diseberang. Sasuke mengenal suara itu. Ia tak akan lupa dengan suara orang yang menyerangnya dengan beringas di gudang waktu itu. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang bagaimana orang itu mengetahui nomor ponselnya? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Untuk urusan pekerjaan Sasuke akan memberikan kontak perusahaan sebagai perantaranya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?"

" _Itu hal yang mudah Uchiha. Yang perting kau menyukai pemberianku Uchiha?"_

Sasuke meremas kuat amplop ditangannya. Orang itulah yang mengirim foto-foto Naruto. Emosi melingkupi hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Darimana ia mendapatkan semua itu? Apa tujuannya?

"Apa maumu?"

" _Kau ingin tau ?"_ Suara tawa terdengar diseberang. _"Jadi datanglah ke tempat yang aku sudah tentukan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam_ _ **Tuan Uchiha**_ _"_

Saluran telepon diputus secara sepihak. "Sial.."umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melihat foto terakhir Naruto . Ekspresi Naruto yang seakan menikmati apa yang dilakukan sang pria membuat Sasuke geram. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mencari tau tentang foto itu.

.

Sementara itu diruangan lain, Neji merapikan mejanya yang berantakan. Kertas-kertas ujian muridnya bertumpukan. Ia belum memeriksanya sama sekali. Hal ini terbilang cukup langka. Pria yang selalu tepat waktu dan menjaga kebersihan mejanya menjadi tak karuan dalam hitungan hari. Hanya karena kekasihnya Gaara. Gaara terus menghindarinya,bicara pun tidak. Bagaimana ia tak frustasi?

Puncaknya ia datang ke rumah Gaara. Yang didapatkan Neji malah kata-kata Gaara yang membuatnya bingung. Neji secara tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ia tak mengerti. Selama hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dan Gaara tak mengatakan alasannya. Hatinya remuk seketika. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya?

"Neji nii…kemana saja semalam?"

Neji menoleh ke asal suara. Naruto berada diambang pintu lalu mendekatinya. Naruto baru saja datang. Tak taukah Neji seberapa khawatirnya Naruto, ia tak pulang. Berkali kali Naruto berusaha menghubungi Neji tapi tidak aktif. Naruto ingin menangis. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Neji? Hanya Neji keluarganya sekarang.

Neji yang mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia merasa bersalahnya tak memberitau Naruto. "Maaf Naru,aku bertemu dengan teman lama dan menginap dirumahnya. Aku lupa untuk menberitaumu" Neji berbohong. Semalaman ia pergi ke bar untuk menenangkan diri hingga pagi. Beruntung ia membawa baju ganti jadi ia tak perlu diam-diam pulang ke rumah dengan kondisi bau alcohol. Ia tak ingin membuat Naruto semakin khawatir dengan masalahnya. Biarkan masalahnya menjadi urusannya.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu Neji nii. Kau membuatku takut"

"Maaf maaf Naru"Tangan Neji mengacak rambut blonde Naruto. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Neji selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

Brakkk

Tumpukan buku satu persatu berjatuhan dari atas meja karena tak sengaja tersenggol seseorang. Sang pelaku penyenggolan,berdiri menatap mereka. Neji hanya bisa terpaku dengan sosok itu. Bibirnya kelu,tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tak lama sosok itu berlalu pergi.

"Maaf Naru aku harus pergi " Neji pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto tampak bingung dengan tingkah Neji dan Gaara. Mungkinkah mereka sedang bertengkar? Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Gaara tunggu…" Neji menggengam tangan Gaara tapi ditepis dengan cepat oleh Gaara.

"Ada apa lagi Hyuga san?" Nada bicara sangat dingin. Bukan seperti Gaara biasanya. Ada perasaan sedih dihati Neji ketika Gaara memanggilnya seperti itu. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah Gaara.

"Gaara dengarkan aku,sebenarnya ada apa? Jangan membuatku bingung"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan Hyuga san,bukankah aku sudah bilang kita tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Tak sengaja pandangan Gaara dan Naruto saling bertemu. Gaara menatap tajam Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Naruto meruntuki dirinya yang ketahuan. Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi. Neji ingin menghalangi Gaara tapi tak dilakukannya. Itu percuma saja. Gaara tak mau bicara dengannya.

Neji menatap sendu punggung Gaara yang menjauh. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Jika ini memang keputusan Gaara,Haruskah ia menerimanya? Neji tidak tau. Setetes air turun melewati dagunya. Neji menangis.

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Hatinya seakan teriris pisau tajam. Naruto tak pernah melihat Neji serapuh ini sebelumnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat ini semua. Ia perlu bicara dengan Gaara. Sejujurnya Naruto tak ingin ikut campur tapi Neji dan Gaara adalah orang yang dia sayangi. Ia ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mewujudkannya.

Naruto berlari mengejar Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan Neji. Gaara yang akan berbelok menuju tempatnya mengajar terkejut melihat Naruto ada di depannya. Gaara mendelik tak suka.

"Apa maumu Naruto?" Mata jade Gaara yang memandang Naruto terasa begitu dingin. Gaara tak pernah memandangnya seperti itu. Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Gaara bisakah kita bicara?"

"Aku sedang sibuk" Gaara mencoba berjalan melewati Naruto tapi dihadang.

"Aku mohon Gaara" Naruto menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata sapphirenya menatap mata jade Gaara penuh harap. Berharap Gaara akan luluh. Dan berhasil.

"Ditaman jam tujuh tepat."ucap Gaara sambil melewati Naruto.

"Arigatou Gaara"

Naruto senag Gaara masih mau bicara dengannya. Apapun yang terjadi ia pasti akan memperbaiki hubungan Neji dan Gaara.

.

Langit biru berubah menjadi gelap tapi suasana kota tak pernah sepi. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di setiap sudut kota. Ada yang baru pulang bekerja,sekedar mencari udara segar sampai ada yang baru mulai bekerja contohnya Suigetsu. Ia membuka bar miliknya dan Juugo.

Awalnya mereka ingin membuat café hanya saja Juugo takut Suigetsu akan menghabiskan semua menu nantinya. Mendengar jawaban dari Juugo itu,tentu saja Suigetsu membatahnya. Alasan lainnya adalah Juugo dan dirinya harus bekerja diperusahaan Sasuke dipagi hari membuat mereka berfikir untuk membuat usaha di malam hari. Dan akhirnya mereka memilih membuat bar. Lebih tepatnya Juugo yang memutuskannya. Uang mereka dapatkan dari bekerja dengan Sasuke sangatlah cukup hanya saja mereka berfikir untuk membuat usaha bersama. Iya,hanya itu alasan mereka. Tapi ia tidak tau alasan Juugo memilih bar sebagai usaha. Setiap ia bertanya Juugo hanya diam.

Bar mereka tak seperti bar lainnya. Mereka hanya menyajikan minuman dan tidak dengan wanita-wanita cantik. Suigetsu tidak ingin melihat makhluk-makhluk itu berkeliaran di depan matanya. Dengan pakaian minim dan make up untuk menggoda setiap pengunjung yang datang. Hal itu menjadi kelebihan. Bar mereka melarang siapapun datang termasuk pasangan gay sekalipun. Jadilah pengunjung bar mereka sebagian besar pasangan gay.

Malam ini benar-benar sepi. Hanya satu pengunjung yang datang. Terlebih lagi Juugo tak datang hari ini. Ia harus menggantikan Sasuke lembur di kantor. Betapa kesepiannya dia. Mereka tak mempunyai pegawai karena merasa belum perlu. Bar mereka terbilang baru jadi tak terlalu banyak pelanggan. Mungkin ia harus berpikir merekrut pegawai.

Suara dentingan bel berbunyi. Menandakan seorang pelanggan datang berkunjung. Pelanggan yang sangat dikenal Suigetsu. Sasuke! Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam bar. Lalu melangkah ke meja dekat jendela dimana satu-satunya pelanggan duduk.

Suigetsu ingin menyapa Sasuke namun tak jadi dilakukannya. Biasanya ia akan duduk di depannya dan memesan jus tomat tapi kali ini ia duduk dengan seorang pria berambut orange yang tidak dikenalnya. Suigetsu bertanya-tanya siapa dia. Tak biasanya Sasuke bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Ah ,Tuan Uchiha,kau mau minum?" ucap pria berambut orange. Yahiko.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia melempar amplop kuning di tangannya dengan keras. Isi amplop terlempar keluar.

"Apa maksud semua itu?"

"Jadi… bagaimana menurutmu,Naruto sangat manis bukan?"

"Cih,berhenti membuang waktuku."

Yahiko tersenyum miring. "Uchiha memang tak suka basa-basi. Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memberitau jika Naruto bukanlah pemuda polos seperti yang kau pikirkan,Tuan Uchiha melainkan seorang **.cur** " Yahiko menekan setiap suku kata pada kata pelacur yang diucapkannya. Dia ingin sedikit memancing emosi sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke medeathglare Yahiko. "Apa maksudmu?"

Melihat reaksi Sasuke , sepertinya ia berhasil. Yahiko tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya.

.

Hening dan sepi,suasana itu terlukis dengan jelas saat ini. Naruto dan Gaara duduk di kursi taman. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rasa canggung menjalar pada Naruto. Naruto menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Gaara sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Neji nii?"

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan kamu"

Naruto syok mendengar penuturan Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin? Gaara begitu mencintai Neji. Ini seperti mimpi bagi Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa Gaara?"

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto. Sangat tajam. "Ini semua karena kau Naruto"

Mata Naruto melebar sempurna."A..ku?"

Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya. Berani-beraninya Yahiko mengatakan hal buruk tentang Naruto.

"Kau tau maksudku Uchiha. Bagaimana jika aku ambil satu contoh saat Naruto bercinta dengan Hyuuga Neji. Setauku Hyuuga Neji memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya dan bagaimana mungkin ia ingin bercinta dengan Naruto? kecuali…" Yahiko sengaja memberikan jeda,untuk memancing Sasuke. "Kekasihmu menggoda Hyuuga Neji. Bukankah itu hal yang masuk akal untuk seorang pelacur,Tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia muak dengan omongan Yahiko. Naruto sudah mengatakan dengan jelas jika itu sebuah kecelakaan. Neji hanya membantunya dan Sasuke mempercayai Naruto."Tutup mulutmu"

Yahiko tertawa lepas. "Kau sangat lucu Uchiha.. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadikan Naruto kekasihmu tanpa tau asal usulnya. **Tak kusangka Uchiha bisa sebodoh itu** "

"Kau…!"

Yahiko menyerahkan beberapa foto dan diambil dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. "Bukankah tubuh Naruto begitu nikmat Uchiha ? Ah, Aku tak bisa melupakan saat-saat….. "

Semuafoto yang menunjukkan Naruto sedang bercinta dengan Yahiko. Kedua mata onyx Sasuke melebar. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.Semua foto itu menampilkan Naruto bercinta dengan banyak pria termasuk….

"… **menyemburkan benihku didalamnya** "

Kursi bergeser begitu keras. Sasuke mengacungkan pistol tepat di kepala Yahiko. Tak berbeda dengan Yahiko. Ia juga melakukan yang sama. Mereka berdua sangat cepat. Tapi Yahiko lebih cepat darinya.

Syukurlah tak ada pengunjung selain mereka berdua. Jika ada, entah bagaimana reaksi mereka ,mungkin saja seperti Suigetsu. Terdiam dengan tubuh membatu. Gelas yang dilapnya jatuh bergitu saja terguling dilantai. Ia tak habis pikir ,sampai dimana keberanian mereka hingga menodongkan pistol ditempat umum. Ya,walau hanya di cafenya yang sepi.

"Kau cepat juga **Uchiha** "ejek Yahiko.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua?"

Belum mendapat jawaban dari Yahiko tiba-tiba sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk ke indra pendengaran Sasuke. Suara itu berasal dari earphone yang digunakan Yahiko.

" _Hallo Yahiko"_

"Ada apa Nagato?"

" _Cepatlah kembali ,ada yang harus kita bicarakan"_

"Baiklah"

Percakapan Yahiko dan Nagato selesai. Yahiko menurunkan pistolnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Pistol milik Yahiko,bukanlah pistol biasa. Sasuke mengenal pistol jenis itu karena ia juga memilikinya. Yahiko tak bisa dianggap remeh. "Sayang sekali waktuku sudah habis . Sampai jumpa dilain waktu, Tuan **Uchiha** "

Sasuke masih tetap dalam posisinya walau Yahiko sudah pergi.

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suigetsu. Suigetsu sempat bertemu pandang dengan Yahiko. Dengan santai,Yahiko menyapanya. Suigetsu terkejut saat Yahiko memanggil namanya. Menurutnya Yahiko orang yang berbahaya.

Sasuke mengebrak meja dengan keras. Kontan saja Suigetsu terkejut. Jantungnya hampir copot. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Kepalanya tertunduk ,melihat salah satu foto Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Dobe…" ucap lirih Sasuke.

.

"Iya,kau Naruto. Sejak awal aku memang tak bisa menerimamu. Apalagi setelah kejadian kau dan Neji…"Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Dadanya terasa sakit,mengingat kembali semua itu.

Naruto mengerti apa yang ingin Gaara ucapkan. Dialah yang memang harus disalahkan. Tapi semua sudah terlambat hanya ada penyesalan. Hanya saja,bukankah Gaara sudah memaafkannya. Atau jangan-jangan Gaara tak benar-benar memaafkannya?

Gaara menatap Naruto sengit. "Kau tau Naruto aku tak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Setiap detik kejadian itu berputar tanpa henti dikepalaku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintainya..tapi kau tetap melakukan itu semua"

Naruto tertunduk dalam. "Gaara, aku minta maaf. "

Gaara mendengus. Ia sudah muak. "Cukup Naruto ,berhenti mengatakan itu. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi darimu"

"Aku… aku berjanji akan menjauhi Neji nii. Tapi aku mohon Gaara kembalilah dengan Neji nii. Neji nii sangat mencintaimu."

"Kembali?" Gaara tertawa. "Itu semua sudah terlambat Naruto. Aku akan segera menikah dengan orang lain. Jadi kuharap kau jangan pernah menggangguku lagi…." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya. Mata jadenya tak berhenti memandang muak Naruto.

Naruto syok mendengar semua itu. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya Gaara,yang sangat mencintai Neji menikah dengan orang lain? Gaara seperti bukan orang yang ia kenal selama ini. Apa ini semua karenanya?

"Me..nikah? Dengan siapa Gaara?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan… **Aku membencimu,Naruto Uzumaki** " ucap Gaara,berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Air mata Naruto tak terbendung lagi. Naruto memegangi dadanya Dadanya sangat sakit dan sesak. Gaara membencinya. Sabahat baiknya,membenci dirinya. Ini semua karena kebodohannya. Apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang?

"Hiks…hiks…Suke.."

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Sejak kejadian kemarin Naruto tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap kosong kertas ujian hingga jam pulang tiba. Kiba terlihat khawatir. Sahabatnya terus murung. Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat Kiba menepuk bahunya.  
"Naruto ada apa? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kiba"Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya pada Kiba tapi ia tak ingin membuat Kiba khawatir.

Kiba tau Naruto berbohong. Ia berfikir Naruto belum siap menceritakannya sekarang. Jadi ia lebih memilih menunggu daripada harus memaksa Naruto. Sebenarnya Kiba ingin menemani Naruto tapi ia sudah ada janji dengan Shikamaru. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto menepuk pipinya. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang. Naruto mengecek satu persatu jawaban muridnya. Hampir saja ia lupa untuk mengambil tugas-tugas muridnya yang lain. Dengan malas Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Sepanjang lorong sangat sepi. Semua murid atau guru yang lain sudah pulang. Mungkin hanya tersisa Naruto. Raut wajah Naruto menjadi sendu,mengingat Neji yang sama sekali tidak semangat berkerja. Naruto meminta Neji pulang duluan. Neji menolak tapi Naruto mengatakan ia akan pulang dengan Sasuke. Itu hanya alasannya saja. Sasuke tak ada di ruangannya hari ini. Padahal Naruto ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya tapi apa boleh buat.

Naruto mengambil setumpuk buku yang jumlah lebih dari sepuluh buah di atas meja guru. Baru saja akan berbalik, sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Karena terkejut Naruto melepaskan pegangannya. Buku-buku pun terjatuh. Naruto melirik ke belakang,melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Kyuubi?!

"Kyuubi apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuubi tak menjawab. Tangan Kyuubi berpindah menahan kedua tangan Naruto dengan satu tangannya. Tubuh Naruto didorong tidur tengkurap di atas meja. Naruto mencoba memberontak. Sekuat tenaga Naruto melepaskan tangannya namun tenaga Kyuubi jauh lebih besar darinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut dengan Kyuubi.

"Baumu masih sama Naru.."Kyuubi menghirup bau citrus yang begitu memabukkan. Iris rubynya bergerilya mencari kissmark yang beberapa waktu dibuatnya. Tapi hanya ada sebuah plester luka disana. Dilepaskannya plester itu dan tampaklah dua kissmark miliknya. Kyuubi menyeringai.

Ia kembali membuat beberapa kissmark. Sontak tubuh Naruto menegang,merasakan gigi Kyuubi menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Naruto memohon pada Kyuubi berhenti. Kyuubi tak menggubrisnya dan tetap membuat kissmark sebanyak yang ia inginkan. Tangan Kyuubi tak tinggal diam. Diremasnya bokong kenyal Naruto. Naruto menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk menahan desahan.

Naruto meruntuki dirinya yang tak mampu melawan Kyuubi. Naruto berulang kali berteriak tapi itu sia-sia saja. Tak ada yang datang. Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat merasakan hawa dingin menerpa bagian bawahnya. Kyuubi melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya.

Bokong bulat Naruto terlihat jelas. Dan jangan lupa dengan lubang pink yang berkedut seakan memanggil namanya. Kyuubi menyentuh lubang pink itu. Mengusapnya merasakan kulit berkerut yang lembut. Tak tahan lagi,Kyuubi memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Jarinya dijepit dengan sangat kuat. Sangat sempit. Jarinya diremas dengan kuat. Masuk lebih dalam,Kyuubi menyentuh sesuatu yang mampu membuat Naruto tak berhenti mendesah. Tak hanya sekali Kyuubi menyentuhnya tapi terus menerus. Hingga Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya.

"AHH! Hen..tikan …..Ah~"desah NarutoKyuubi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyuubi mengeluarkan jarinya. Belum selesai Naruto bernafas lega, Kyuubi memasukkan milik Naruto ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Dengan lihai Kyuubi menjilat ,mengulum milik kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Bukankah rasanya nikmat Naru?"

"Tida..AH!.. AH! Ja…ngan disana..AH! berhenti…" Kyuubi menekan kembali titik nikmat Naruto. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan Kyuubi. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia tak ingin Kyuubi menyentuhnya lebih dari ini.

Tak berselang lama, cairan putih melesat keluar memasukin rongga mulut Kyuubi. Kyuubi menelannya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Naruto terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan benihnya.

Milik Kyuubi yang sedikit menonjol dibalik celana menusuk lubang berkedut Naruto. Kyuubi merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Bagaimana jika miliknya masuk ke dalam sana? Pasti terasa terbang ke surga. Kyuubi menurunkan resleting celananya. Milik Kyuubi tak terhalang apapun lagi,siap memasuki Naruto. Naruto mulai panik. Ia kembali mencoba melawan dengan sisa tenaga. Kakinya bergerak kesembarang arah. Usaha Naruto tak berhasil menendang perut Kyuubi hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan cepat Naruto memperbaiki letak celana dan berlari keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum itu,sesuatu membuat Naruto tercengang . Sebelah mata Kyuubi berwarna hitam. Naruto yakin kedua mata Kyuubi berwarna ruby. Bagaimana mungkin…Tapi Naruto sadar bukan saatnya ia memikirkan itu. Ia harus secepatnya pergi.

Naruto berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi. Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat memeluk tubuhnya yang tak berhenti bergetar. Perasaan ini…entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi yang jelas ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas, Masih dalam posisi duduk,Kyuu memasang kembali lensa kontaknya yang jatuh. Mata hitam berubah menjadi warna ruby. Setelah itu keheningan terjadi. Kyuubi tak bergeming dari posisinya namun tak lama tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan suara tawa memenuhi kelas.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari Naru… **kau adalah** **milikku** "

 **ToBeCountinue**

 **(•̀** **ㅂ •** **́)** و

Terima kasih sudah membaca . Secepatnya bakal ngebut chapter 14. Maaf jika ada kesalahan ejaan atau kosa kata yang berulang-ulang. DAAAANNNN….SELAMAT TAHUN BARU UNTUK KITA SEMUA…. Ayo pada kemana nih tahun baru? Hahahha… Semoga tahun depan menjadi tahun yang lebih baik..OK

Sampai jumpa… di next chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,xxxNaru,NejiGaara,ShikaKiba dll  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

"Kaachan…kaachan…"

Menma terus menerus mengguncang seseorang dibalik selimut orange. Matahari bergerak naik begitu juga dengan jarum jam. Ini hampir setengah delapan. Menma bersiap akan berangkat tapi kotak bekalnya tak ada di atas meja makan. Kemarin malam, Menma meminta kaasannya untuk memasak sushi. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membagikan sushi buatan Naruto di sekolah.

Menma kira Naruto sudah berangkat duluan. Beruntung Neji memberitau Menma,Naruto masih tidur. Wajah kecewa Menma sedikit memudar. Setidaknya masih ada harapan Naruto akan membuat sushi.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu. Naruto masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Menma duduk di atas badan Naruto,menurunkan sedikit selimut yang sejak tadi tak kunjung dilepaskan sang Uzumaki.

Wajah manis Naruto tertampang jelas. Menma suka memandang wajah Naruto. Yang menurutnya Cantik. Ada rasa bangga,saat menunjukkan foto Naruto pada teman-temannya. Pendapat mereka tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Mereka terlihat iri karena Menma memilik kaasan yang cantik tanpa menyadari jika Naruto adalah seorang pemuda. Menma mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Nghh…Suke..lima menit lagi"erang Naruto.

Menma mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Suke? Siapa Suke yang dipanggil kaasannya? Apa Sasuke tousannya?

Menma mulai jail dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto. "Suke…nghh hentikan" Naruto membuka mata. Sepasang sapphire menatapnya penuh minat. Hampir saja ia terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget melihat Menma di atas badannya.

"Menma sedang apa disini?"

"Membangunkan kaachan. Kaachan berjanji akan membuatkanku sushi"

Wajah Naruto memucat. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat jam dinding di atas pintu. Jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Syukurlah ia belum terlambat. Masih ada waktu. Naruto meminta Menma menunggu diluar selagi ia masih merapikan tempat tidur.

Neji membawa sebuah roti tawar ke atas piring dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Gigi-gigi putihnya mengunyah pelan. Inilah sarapan pagi untuk Neji jika Naruto tak sempat memasak atau terlambat bangun. Setiap ingin membangunkan Naruto, ia tak tega. Apalagi hari ini wajah Naruto sedikit pucat. Jadi Neji membiarkan Naruto tidur lebih lama.

"Neji nii,gomen aku kesiangan"

Neji menghabiskan sarapannya tepat Naruto datang. "Tidak apa-apa Naru. Kau kelihatan lelah. Kau tak perlu memasak hari ini."

"Tidak Neji nii,Menma merengek ingin bekal sushi. Aku akan membuatkannya untuk Neji nii juga"

Naruto mengambil beberapa bahan dari dalam kulkas. Membuat sushi tidaklah susah dan memakan banyak waktu. Gulungan sushi dipotong pelan agar bentuknya tetap utuh. 3 kotak makan sudah siap. Kotak makan kecil berwana orange milik Menma,lalu warna putih milik Neji dan warna kuning milik Naruto.

Tinggal 1 kotak makan yang belum siap. Naruto ragu. Apa Sasuke masuk hari ini? Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tak mengabarinya,walau hanya dengan pesan singkat. Rasa cemas,khawatir,rindu bercampur menjadi satu.

Naruto memasukkan beberapa sushi ke dalam kotak biru. Jika Sasuke tidak masuk,ia akan berikan ini pada Kiba. Ia kan suka makan.

Naruto menyerahkan bekal milik Neji dan Menma. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah putih Menma. Sekarang ia tak sabar menunjukkan ini pada teman-teman di sekolah.

"Menma tunggulah di mobil" ucap Neji.

"Siap Neji ojichan. Nee…kaachan tidak mencium Menma"

Naruto tersenyum. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mencium Menma sebelum berangkat sekolah. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Menma. Lalu mengecup keningnya. "Hati-hati Menma"

"Kaachan juga hati-hati" Menma mencium bibir Naruto dan berlari keluar.

"Anakmu semakin jail Naru"

"Dan Neji nii pasti yang mengajarinya"

Neji hanya tertawa. Tapi tak bertahan lama. Wajah Neji kembali muram. Hal itu tak luput dari mata sapphire Naruto. Neji masih memikirkan Gaara. Apa Naruto harus mengatakannya? Tidak! Neji pasti akan semakin sedih. Naruto tak bisa melihat Neji bertambah apa yang harus ia lakukana

"Kau yakin tidak ikut Naru?" suara Neji membuyarkan lamunan Naruto

"Tidak Neji nii,aku akan berangkat sendiri"

"Baiklah….jangan sampai terlambat"

"Oke Neji nii"

Neji mengacak lembut surai blonde Naruto. "Kami pergi"

"Hati-hati Neji nii"

Naruto berjalan kembali ke dapur dan mencuci piring kotor. Sesekali mulutnya bersenandung merdu untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi. Senandung Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk dengan bercak merah yang hampir memudar. Bayangan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu melintas begitu saja. Kyuubi melakukan hal yang tak pernah Naruto duga. Kyuubi yang ia kira baik dan sopan hingga membuat Naruto ingin berteman dekat dengannya pudar dalam waktu yang sebentar. Naruto takut hanya sekedar untuk bertemu Kyuubi. dalam Beberapa hari ini Kyuubi memang tak pernah terlihat ,tetap saja Naruto khawatir apalagi Sasuke tidak ada.

Naruto membuang jauh kejadian itu dan bergegas ke sekolah. Mata Naruto bergerak melihat kotak bekal Sasuke. Naruto berharap Sasuke datang hari ini.

.

Kaki ramping Naruto berjalan menapaki jalan. Naruto mengeratkan mantelnya. Semakin hari cuaca semakin dingin. Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah sampai di halte bis. Naruto melirik arlogi di tangan kanannya. Lima belas menit lagi kelas dimulai. Dia akan terlambat jika menunggu bis. Lalu harus bagaimana sekarang?

TIN…TIN

Jantung Naruto hampir copot mendengar suara klakson mobil sedan hitam yang entah sejak kapan terparkir di depannya. Kaca mobil perlahan bergerak turun. Menampilkan seorang pria tampan yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Naruto .

"Butuh tumpangan Tuan putri?"

"Sai!" seru Naruto.

"Masuklah,aku tau kau terlambat"

"Tapi…"

Tidak ingin mendengar penolakan, Sai menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi.

Naruto menggerakan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Setelah kejadian di rumah sakit waktu itu Naruto tak pernah lagi melihat Sai. Berhembus kabar jika Sai mengundurkan diri dan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya. Awalnya Naruto tidak percaya karena Sai tak memberitaunya tentang hal itu tapi setelah mendengarnya dari Shikamaru ,Naruto percaya. Dan benar saja Sai saat ini ia tidak lagi berpakaian layaknya seorang guru tapi seperti seorang direktur.

Setelan jas hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya,membuat tubuh Sai yang proposional semakin terlihat. Tak lupa rambut Sai yang disisir rapi dari biasanya. Sai terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa. Mata kelam Sai mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau begitu kagum dengan wajah tampanku Naru chan?"

"Ah.,Tidak …."Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu karena ketahuan melihat Sai.

Sai tersenyum jail. "Benarkah ? Hm.. Tunggu sebentar"

Sai melihat Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Naruto sedikit risih dipandang seperti itu. "Ada apa?"

"Perasaanku saja atau kau terlihat lebih gemuk Naru chan"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku tidak gemuk Sai" Ia tak suka dibilang gemuk. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang banyak makan tapi tak ada yang berubah. Pakaiannya saja masih muat. Darimana ia terlihat gemuk?

Sai tak bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto begitu menggemaskan. Pipi kenyalnya yang memerah membuat Naruto semakin manis,menurutnya."oke,oke tuan putri. kau tidak gemuk"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu,Sai..itu memalukan"

"Tapi cocok denganmu Naru chan"

Naruto tak membalas Sai. Naruto ingat ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan pada Sai. "Sai…Arigatou sudah menjelaskan tentang Menma pada Sasuke. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana jika kau tidak mengatakannya mungkin saja…" Sai tau kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Setelah kejadian itu,Sai pergi jauh untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto secepat ini.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih Naruto,aku senang jika kau bahagia" Sai menatap lurus ke depan tapi Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi teduh di wajah Sai. Terkadang Sai begitu menyebalkan karena selalu menggoda dirinya tapi Naruto tak memungkiri Sai juga orang yang sangat baik.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih bagaimana jika aku traktir ramen? "

"Bukan ide yang buruk,jam pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu"

Mobil Sai berhenti melaju. Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah. Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya. Naruto keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Terbesit pikiran untuk memberikan bekal Sasuke untuk Sai. Naruto berbalik dan mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Sai yang sudah ditutup oleh sang pemilik.

"Ada apa Naru chan?"

"Ini untukmu Sai" Naruto menyerahkan kotak bekal biru yang Sai ketahui kotak bekal milik Sasuke. Sai memandang Naruto. "Untukku? Bukannya itu untuk Sasuke?"

Naru menghela nafas panjang. "Sasuke tidak datang ke sekolah beberapa hari dan hari ini juga sepertinya begitu. Dari pada terbuang lebih baik untukmu saja Sai."

Suara bel terdengar nyaring hingga diluar sekolah. Naruto segera memberikan kotak bekal itu."Ahh aku sudah terlambat . Sampai nanti ,Sai" Naruto berlari ke dalam sekolah.

Sai menatap kotak bekal tersebut. Bau masakan Naruto menusuk indra penciumannya. Sudah lama ia tidak makan masakan Naruto. Manik Onyx Sai menyendu. "Bukankah ini sedikit menyakitkan?"

Naruto berlari sepanjang lorong kelas. Proses belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Naruto tak memiliki jadwal mengajar pagi ini hanya saja pekerjaannya menumpuk. Masih banyak yang ia harus priksa.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Ia tak mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya hingga kakinya tergelincir. Tubuh Naruto jatuh ke belakang. Beruntung seseorang menahan tubuhnya di bawah. Naruto tak ingin lagi masuk rumah sakit karena jatuh terguling di tangga sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Raut terkejut begitu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Orang yang menolongnya adalah….. Gaara?

"Gaara arigatou…"

Gaara tak membalas ucapan Naruto dan berlalu pergi. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Gaara menolongnya? Padahal masih Naruto ingat,secara tegas Gaara mengatakan membencinya. Seharusnya Gaara akan membiarkannya jatuh terguling di tangga tapi justru Gaara melakukan hal sebaliknya. Bolehkan Naruto berharap jika Gaara tak sungguh-sungguh membencinya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk keras pundak Naruto."Oi Naruto"

"Kiba kau mengejutkanku!" protes Naruto.

Kiba terkekeh. "Makanya jangan melamun Naruto. Oh,ya Gaara bicara apa padamu? Tadi aku lihat dia disini."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya gelisah. "Kami tidak bicara apa-apa. Hanya kebetulan berpapasan Kiba"

Mata Kiba menyipit dan memperhatikan Naruto secara seksama. Entah sampai kapan sahabatnya ini tak berterus terang. Kiba mengira Naruto akan segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Namun sampai sekarang Naruto juga masih belum mengatakan apa pun. Selama tiga hari ia terus memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara memang sebelumnya terus menghindari mereka tapi Kiba masih bisa bicara dengan Gaara walau hanya sebatas menyangkut nilai murid mereka sedangkan Naruto…Gaara bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia yakin ada masalah diantara mereka.

Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang guru. "Maaf Kiba , aku harus pergi ke-"

"Naruto aku ingin bicara denganmu,ini soal kau dan Gaara." Naruto menegang. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Mungkin ini saatnya ia harus menceritakan semua pada Kiba.

Naruto dan Kiba memutuskan duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Suasana sekolah begitu sepi. Seperti hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan perlahan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa kali ekspresi kaget ditampilkan Kiba. Tapi Kiba tetap diam. Ia mendengarkan cerita Naruto sampai selesai.

Kiba bisa menerka dari nada bicara Naruto yang begitu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Itu hal yang wajar. Jika kejadian itu menimpa Kiba,mungkin ia akan menyalahkan dirinya sama seperti Naruto. Yang terpenting dipikirkan Kiba adalah mencari titik terang masalah Gaara dengan Naruto dan tentang Gaara yang akan menikah bukan dengan Neji tapi pria lain!

Kiba tampak berfikir. Gaara berubah sejak dari rumah sakit saat Naruto dirawat. Tak ada yang aneh tapi… Tunggu dulu ia ingat sesuatu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pria itu?"

"Pria?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku sempat melihat Gaara bicara dengan seorang pria saat di rumah sakit tapi aku tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu berambut merah bata dan terlihat masih muda. Kau mengenalnya Naruto?"

"Tidak..Apa jangan-jangan dia calon suami Gaara?"

"Hmmm,aku juga tidak tau tapi Gaara terlihat tak ingin berurusan dengan pria itu"

"Ini semua salahku jika saja aku tidak.."

BLETAK

Kiba menjitak keras kepala Naruto. Naruto pun meringis kesakitan. "Sakit Kiba…"

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu Naruto dan seharusnya kau bilang dari awal masalah ini."

"Maaf,Kiba aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir"

"Pantas saja Sasuke memanggilmu dobe,Naruto"

Kiba tertawa keras. "Aku tidak dobe Kiba!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto sedikit merasa lega. Ia sangat beruntung ia memiliki sahabat seperti Kiba.

"Arigatou Kiba…"

Kiba tersenyum." Daripada kau memikirkan hal itu lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu Naruto..aku lihat salah satu muridmu menaruh beberapa lembar kerja di mejamu pagi ini"

"EHHH! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Kiba"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kiba. Dan Kiba tertawa puas berhasil menjahili Naruto. Ya ,walau pekerjaannya sama menumpuknya dengan Naruto. Kiba mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk sebelum suara asing terdengar.

"Maaf,bisakah aku bicara padamu?"

Seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya membulat setelah melihat surai merah bata yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Kau…"

.

Naruto memandang ponsel orange miliknya yang terkapar di atas meja. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada panggilan atau sekedar pesan. Naruto bersandar disudut ruangan dengan rasa bosan.

Suasana disana terbilang ramai. Pelayan bergantian datang ke meja pengunjung mengantarkan ramen panas yang mengepulkan asap. Jangan lupa dengan aroma yang menggugah selera. Sekarang Naruto duduk bersila di sudut ruangan kedai ramen. Semula Sai ingin menjemputnya tapi mendadak ia ada urusan jadi meminta Naruto datang duluan.

Naruto tak masalah harus menunggu. Hanya saja jika sendirian seperti ini ia ingat Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke mengabarinya hari ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Naruto merebahkan setengah badannya di atas meja. Ia rindu Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu lama Tuan putri"

"Sai berhenti memanggilku begitu"

"Naru chan,kau tidak melepaskan syalmu?"

Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia memang terus memakai syal. Tanda-tanda Kyuubi masih belum hilang,Naruto tak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Ah,tidak Sai. Aku merasa sedikit kedinginan"

Sebelah alis Sai terangkat. Ia sependapat jika udara sedang dingin tapi di dalam ada penghangat dan hampir tidak terasa lagi hama dingin diluar. Untuk saat ini Sai tak ingin berfikir macam-macam. Naruto mungkin saja memang kedinginan. Atau…karena Sasuke?

"Kau belum pesan ?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sai memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua mangkok ramen untuk mereka berdua. Pandangan Sai kembali teralih ke Naruto. Dari masuk kedai ini,Naruto terus saja melirik ponsel miliknya dan setelah itu menghela nafas panjang. "Naru chan ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sai."

"Katakan saja Naru chan. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku"

"Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Sasuke ,Sai?"

"Yang aku dengar,Sasuke sedang berusaha menyelamatkan perusahaannya."

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Sai.

"Entah apa yang terjadi,hampir semua pemegang saham di perusahaan Sasuke menarik saham mereka dan itu membuat harga saham Sasuke turun drastis. Jika ini terus berlanjut kemungkinan terburuknya,perusahaan Sasuke akan bangkrut"

"Bangkrut..?! Bagaimana mungkin?"gumam Naruto. Naruto masih meloading apa yang dikatakan Sai. Apa ini alasan Sasuke tidak sempat menghubunginya? Raut sedih tergambar perlahan di wajah Naruto. Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika perusahaannya adalah peninggalan dari orang tua Sasuke. Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

Sai meletakkan sebuah map merah di atas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto. "Berikan ini pada Sasuke dan jangan beritau jika aku yang memberikannya. Aku yakin dia akan merobek berkas ini jika tau itu dariku"

Naruto membuka map tersebut. "Sai,ini.." Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti tentang berkas di dalam map itu tapi yang jela berkas itu berisi nama-nama pemegang saham. Tak tanggung-tanggung ada 100 nama tercetak di berkas itu.

"Aku mengalihkan beberapa pemilik saham perusahaanku untuk pindah ke perusahaan Sasuke. Mereka telah setuju jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sasuke hanya tinggal mentandatangani berkas itu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

"Tidak Sai,ini lebih dari cukup. Apa kau sudah lama mempersiapkan ini semua? Aku yakin ini hal yang tak mudah"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu,Naru chan. Itu hal mudah untukku.. Ah,pesanan kita datang"

"Arigatou Sai…"

Sai hanya tersenyum. Bibirnya kelu untuk bicara. Tak seharusnya Sai menolong Sasuke. Ia menyiapkan berkas itu tadi pagi setelah bertemu Naruto. Ia tak menyukai raut sedih Naruto.

Asap mengepul dari mangkok ramen. Aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera. Naruto membuka pembungkus sumpit lalu siap menyantap ramen miso kesukaannya. Suara seruputan mie ramen keluar dari mulutnya. Enak seperti biasanya tapi entah kenapa ia sedikit mual. Naruto cuek dan tetap memakan ramennya sampai habis. Sampai pada akhirnya ia benar-benar sangat mual.

"Hueekkkkk…"

Disinilah Naruto sekarang. Di dalam toilet kedai. Sai memijat tengkuk Naruto yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Hal ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seberapa banyak ramen yang dimakannya ,Naruto tak pernah mual apalagi muntah. Satu mangkok ramen pun belum habis dilahapnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit Naru chan"

"Tidak perlu Sai,aku baik-baik sa- Hueeekkkk"

Dilihat darimana pun Naruto dalam keadaan tidak baik. Wajahnya memucat karena lemas. Akhirnya Sai mengantar Naruto pulang. Ia ingin membawa Naruto ke dokter tapi Naruto menolak.

"Kau yakin Naru chan tidak ku antar ke dokter?" ucap Sai sambil menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Tidak Sai,aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Ini aku kembalikan. Masakanmu masih enak seperti biasanya" Sai menyerahkan kotak bekal yang diberikan Naruto tadi pagi.

"Arigatou Sai untuk semuanya"

"Hm, Aku pergi dulu"

"Hm,Hati-hati Sai" Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Sai sampai mobil Sai tak terlihat lagi.

"Tadaima…" ucap Naruto,membuka pintu.

"Okaeri,Naru..ouchh pelan-pelan Gaara"balas Neji. Naruto menatap heran seseorang disamping Neji. Gaara?

"Oi Naruto ,kau diantar siapa tadi?" Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang merangkul leher Naruto.

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali ,Kiba"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto. Jadi siapa yang mengantarmu tadi? Jangan bilang kau berselingkuh dibelakang Sasuke"

"Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh. Sai yang mengantarku"

"Sai? Aku kira dia sudah hilang ditelan bumi."

"Kaachan…lihat Menma bawa apa…ramennn. Kaachan mau?" Menma memperliatkan kantong belanja yang berisi lima ramen instan. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin makan ramen tapi ia masih ingat kejadian tadi.

"Tidak…untukmu saja Menma" Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Neji dan Gaara. Gaara terlihat memasang plester luka di sudut bibir Neji. Naruto baru menyadari wajah Neji babak belur. "Kenapa Neji nii terluka?"

Belum sempat Neji menjawab,Kiba kembali berceloteh."Begini Naruto,biar aku ceritakan untukmu"

Flashback

Naruto berlari kesetanan. Kiba tertawa jahat telah berhasil menjahili sahabatnya itu. Kiba mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk. Ia juga memiliki banyak perkerjaan yang harus ia segera selesaikan.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?

Suara asing menghentikan Kiba. Seorang pria dengan wajah baby face berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya membulat setelah melihat surai merah bata yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Kau…"

Pria di depannya ini sama percis dengan pria yang ia lihat bersama Gaara dikoridor rumah sakit. Untuk apa pria ini ada di sekolah?

"Perkenalkan aku Sasori..,calon suami Gaara. Kau sahabat Gaara,bukan?"

Ternyata benar dugaan Kiba,pria bernama Sasori ini calon suami Gaara. Wajah Sasori terlihat baby face dan tanpa dosa. Tetapi Kiba bisa melihat orang seperti apa Sasori. Pandangannya saja seperti memandang rendah dirinya. Kiba yakin pria di depannya ini orang yang sangat licik hingga membuat hubungan Gaara dan Neji berantakan.

"Hm,begitulah"jawab Kiba cuek.

"Apa kau melihat Gaara?Aku sudah mencarinya tapi dia tidak ada"

"Aku tidak tau..Maaf, aku harus pergi" Baru saja Kiba berbalik,Neji menghampirinya. Kiba ingin menepuk jidatnya, bisa terjadi perang dunia jika Neji bertemu dengan Sasori.

"Kiba..kau kemana saja aku men-"

"Ah,kau pasti Hyuuga Neji. Kenalkan aku calon suami Gaara,Sasori"

Neji sama sekali tak terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Ia sudah mengetahui jika Gaara akan menikah tapi ia masih belum mengetahui dengan siapa. Beberapa hari yang lalu kakak Gaara menelponnya memberitau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Temari,kakak Gaara tak kuat melihat Gaara yang murung dan tak ceria. Walau ia dan Gaara hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon tapi Temari mengetahui segala hal tentang Gaara. Temari merasa perlu menceritakan ini pada Neji dengan resiko menlanggar janjinya pada Gaara.

Temari menceritakan segalanya termasuk keputusan Gaara memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ternyata Sasori mengancam Gaara akan menghancurkan perusahan yang baru saja dirintis Kankuro jika masih berhubungan dengan Neji dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tak hanya itu Sasori tak segan-segan mengancam akan melukai Neji jika Gaara tidak sejutu untuk menikah dengannya. Betapa licik orang bernama Sasori itu. Tapi Neji tak bisa memungkiri perasaan senang,Gaara begitu peduli padanya.

Kankuro tidak tau soal ini. Jika ia tau ,mungkin Kankuro akan mengamuk karena Sasori berani mempermainkan adiknya. Tapi Gaara tak memberitau Kankuro,ia tidak mau Kankuro mengulang semua kerja kerasnya dari awal. Ia tau seberapa sulit Kankuro mencapai tingkat seperti sekarang. Dan faktanya Sasori adalah mantan kekasih Gaara saat di Suna. Sasori sering berbuat kasar pada Gaara dan suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita. Gaara tidak tahan dan memilih pindah ke Konoha ,mencari kehidupan yang baru. Jalan Gaara tak semudah yang dipikirkan. Sasori terus mengganggunya. Namun setahun belakangan Sasori tak pernah muncul lagi. Neji marah pada Gaara. Tak sekalipun ia menceritakan tentang Sasori. Ia berharap bertemu dengan orang bernama Sasori dan meninju wajahnya. Tak akan ia biarkan Sasori bertindak sesuka hatinya lagi kekasihnya.

BUGHH

Bogeman keras menghantam pipi kanan Sasori hingga ia tersungkur di rerumputan taman. Kiba sempat terkejut,Neji memukul Sasori tapi Kiba tak ada niatan untuk menolong Sasori. Ia rasa itu pantas untuknya.

"Jauhi Gaara!Jika tidak…"

Sasori mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tak lama seringai mengejek ia tujukan pada Neji. Sasori tertawa keras " Jika tidak apa? Kau kira bisa menghentikanku. Biarku beritau padamu. Apa yang aku mau akan aku dapatkan dengan cara apapun!"

"Brengsekk…"

Neji kembali mencoba memukul Sasori tapi tendangan Sasori lebih cepat. Neji memegangi perutnya. Tendangan Sasori sangat kuat hingga Neji merasa ingin muntah.

"NEJII"

Kiba berjalan mendekati Neji. Ia bisa berdiam diri melihat Neji yang kesakitan. Tapi rentangan tangan Neji menghentikan langkah Kiba. "Aku tak apa-apa Kiba. Kiba,bisakah kau panggilkan Gaara?"

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah,Neji"

Neji ingin sekali Gaara melihat bagaimana dia berani melawan Sasori. Ia tidak ingin Gaara ketakutan hanya karena orang seperti Sasori.

Neji kembali menyerang Sasori dan begitu sebaliknya dengan Sasori. Wajah tampan mereka penuh lebam dan bekas darah. Dilihat darimana pun mereka sama-sama babak belur tapi sebenarnya Neji kalah telak. Setiap pukulan atau tendangan Sasori sangat bertenaga hingga Neji tak sanggup untuk membalas. Sasori kembali memukul Neji. Neji terlempar jatuh. Ia tak kuat lagi,seluruh badannya sakit. Sasori berjalan menuju Neji. Neji mencoba bangkit dengan sisa tenaga tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Sasori tak bisa ia anggap remeh.

"Berhenti Sasori…" Gaara berlari di depan Sasori. Tangannya direntangkan bagai penghalang untuk Sasori. Sasori berdecak kesal,Gaara datang dan malah melindungi Neji.

"Pergi dari sini Sasori…"

"Kau mengusirku, Gaara?"

Gaara tak menjawab,ia duduk disamping Neji dan membantunya bangun. "Neji,kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja,Gaara. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Gaara,jangan salahkan aku jika hal buruk akan terjadi"ucap Sasori berjalan pergi.

Tubuh Gaara bergetar. Ia tak ingin terjadi apapun pada orang lain disekitarnya terlebih lagi Neji. Gaara berencana akan menyusul Sasori,namun Neji menghentikannya.

"Kau tak perlu takut Gaara,aku ada disampingmu" senyuman menghiasi wajah lebam Neji. Air mata yang ditahan Gaara akhirnya meluap keluar. Neji memeluk erat dirinya dan dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Gaara.

"Hiks…gomen.."

"Kau tidak bersalah Gaara" Neji mengelus lembut surai merah Gaara. Ia akan melindungi Gaara apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Flashback off

"Jadi Gaara sebenarnya menjauhi kita karena Sasori. Dan yang terpenting Gaara tidak membencimu Naruto. Iya kan Gaara?"

Gaara bangkit dan berdiri di depan Naruto."Gomen Naruto…aku mengatakan hal kasar padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak-"

Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Tidak Gaara,kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf,aku tidak bisa membantumu. Padahal aku sahabatmu tapi aku…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto…."Gaara memeluk Naruto hangat. Tak ada perasaan gusar dihatinya lagi. Ia selalu khawatir sahabat-sahabatnya akan membenci dirinya, dan semua itu tak terbukti. Gaara tak bisa mengungkapkan seberapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

"Kaachan,Menma juga mau dipeluk" Menma menarik-narik ujung kemeja Naruto. Menma iri kaachannya memeluk Gaara,ia juga mau.

Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah Menma yang sangat manja. Naruto menggendong Menma dalam dekapannya. Dan Menma memeluk leher Naruto. Menma sangat suka bau kaachannya.

TOK TOK

"Mungkin itu Shikamaru ,aku memintanya datang tapi kenapa harus mengetuk pintu.."ucap Kiba.

"Biar aku yang buka" Gaara berjalan ke arah pintu. Tak lama kemudian suara teriakan Gaara membuat semua panik. Mereka bergegas menuju pintu. Bukan Shikamaru yang datang melainkan Sasori.

"LEPASKAN AKU…"

Tangan putih Sasori melingkar erat di leher Gaara. Gaara terus memberontak tapi Sasori tetap tak melonggarkan sedikitpun cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan Gaara,Sasori"tegas Neji.

"Baiklah" Sasori mendorong Gaara ke arah Neji. Sesaat Neji melihat seringai licik di wajahnya. Neji yakin ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Sasori.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu,maka yang lain juga tidak Gaara" Sasori mengeluarkan dan mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat ke arah Gaara.

"GAARA"

DOR

Suara tembakan sangat keras terdengar. Gaara yang sejak tadi menutup mata ,membuka matanya. Bisa ia rasakan ada tubuh lain yang memeluknya. Gaara berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang memeluk dirinya. Gaara membeku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara…uhukk" Darah kerluar dari mulut Neji bersamaan dengan itu Neji jatuh tersungkur. Tangan Neji tak lagi memeluknya. Semua yang ada disana bisa melihat dada Neji yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Lantai marmer putih bersih berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ne..ji …."gumam Gaara terbata-bata. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Itulah akibat karena kau berani menentangku,Gaara"

Gaara menendang tangan kanan Sasori. Pistol yang dipegang Sasori terlempar ke sudut tembok. Dengan cepat Gaara mengambil dan menodongkannya pada Sasori. Tangan Gaara bergetar. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Kau ingin menembakku Gaara? Tembaklah "

DOR

Gaara tak main-main. Ia menembak tangan kanan Sasori. Sasori mengerang kesakitan. Ia terlalu percaya diri Gaara tak akan menembaknya.

Sasori merasakan kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang. Ia berbalik dan melihat beberapa polisi di sekitar dirinya. Sasori berdecak kesal. "Cih…Lepaskan aku…" Sasori ditarik paksa oleh salah satu polisi dan digiring masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu. Dialah yang memanggil polisi. Shikamaru baru saja ingin datang dan melihat Sasori berada di depan apartemen Naruto dengan pistol di kantong jaketnya. Langsung saja Shikamaru menelpon kantor polisi. Tapi dia sedikit terlambat. Neji sudah terkapar.

Gaara membuang pistol Sasori dan mendekati Neji. Tangisannya semakin keras.

"Kita bawa Neji ke rumah sakit"ujar Shikamaru.

Mereka membawa Neji ke rumah sakit. Wajah Neji sangat pucat,karena darah yang terus keluar tanpa henti dari tubuhnya. Neji pun dibawa ke ruang UGD. Waktu satu detik yang berjalan terasa sangat lama bagi mereka. Sampai akhirnya pintu putih UGD terbuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji,Tsunade san?"tanya Gaara.

"Pelurunya masuk terlalu dalam ,jadi kami akan melakukan operasi setelah ia sadar. "

"Kenapa tidak operasi Neji sekarang? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana jika.."

"Gaara…tenanglah" Kiba menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Ia tau seberapa kalut perasaan Gaara. Jika itu terjadi pada Shikamaru mungkin ia tak bisa setenang Gaara saat ini

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi sekarang karena kondisinya yang lemah. Itu akan sangat beresiko. Jadi biarkan dia beristirahat" jelas Tsunade beranjak pergi.

Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan Neji dan duduk di samping ranjang. Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tangan dingin Neji. Tangan Neji tak pernah sedingin ini. Gaara tak bisa melakukan apapun…Ia merasa semua ini adalah salahnya. Jika saja dia tetap menuruti Sasori ,Neji tak akan terluka.

"Kiba menginaplah dirumah Naruto. Aku dan Gaara akan menjaga Neji"ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah..Naruto ayo kita pulang"

"Aku ingin tetap disini,Kiba"

"Biarkan Shikamaru dan Gaara menjaga Neji. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Menma yang sendiri di apartemen"

Apa yang dikatakan Kiba ada benarnya juga. Ia juga harus mengurus Menma. Naruto menurut dan pulang bersama Kiba. Beberapa kali Naruto berbalik melihat ruangan Neji. Naruto berharap tak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Neji.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Naruto sensei..Naruto sensei..NARUTO SENSEI"

Semua murid Naruto berteriak keras. Bagaimana lagi, Naruto benar-benar asyik dengan lamunannya sampai bel istirahat yang bergema di seluruh gedung sekolah tak ia dengar.

"Heh,Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menatap bingung semua muridnya.

"Waktunya istirahat sensei" jawab mereka serempak. Naruto melirik arlogi miliknya. Benar saja waktu istirahat sudah lewat lima menit yang lalu.

"Ah,gomen…Kalian bisa istirahat"

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Naruto merapikan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi. Sepanjang koridor beberapa murid perempuan berteriak kegirangan ,Naruto tidak tau kenapa. Ia mencoba melihat ke balik jendela.

Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam berjalan di tengah lapangan sekolah. Naruto yang melihatnya juga ingin menjerit tapi hanya dalam hati,mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika ia berteriak kegirangan layaknya fansgirl di depan murid-murid.

"Sasuke datang hari ini!" Naruto bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Sasuke tapi Naruto ingat sesuatu. Map yang diberikan Sai. Ia harus memberikannya pada Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya. Naruto kembali menaiki tangga menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan map itu di atas tumpukkan map yang lain. Warna map Sai sangat mencolok dari yang lain,Naruto yakin Sasuke akan langsung melihatnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harap..kau bisa membantu Sasuke"ucap Naruto kepada map kuning Sai. Mungkin kelihatannya ia seperti orang gila bicara pada map tapi ia berharap besar,isi map itu bisa menolong Sasuke. Naruto melirik kembali map itu sebelum pintu ruangan Sasuke tertutup.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Naruto, pintu ruangan Sasuke kembali terbuka. Langkah kaki mendekat ke meja Sasuke. Map kuning yang baru saja diletakkan Naruto terangkat sangat tinggi.

"Membantu heh?Ku rasa tidak" ucap orang itu dengan seringai lebar.

Naruto menelusuri sepanjang koridor kelas. Sasuke tak ada dimana pun. Naruto berinisyatif pergi ke atap. Tapi sebuah tangan menariknya ke belakang tangga.

" Ahh…lepaskan aku" Naruto memberontak tanpa melihat siapa orang yang telah menariknya.

"Begitukah sambutan untuk kekasihmu ini,dobe?"

"Suke…kau membuatku takut"

"Aku merindukanmu dobe.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Suke"

Mereka saling berpelukan. Merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Sasuke berkata jujur jika ia sangat merindukan Naruto.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum,Suke. Aku tidak sempat membuat bekal"

"Ikut aku"

"Kita mau kemana Suke?"

Sasuke menyeret Naruto tanpa peduli para murid yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Sasuke mendorong Naruto masuk ke mobil dan membawanya ke sebuah apartemen. Yang Naruto tau,itu adalah apartemen Sasuke. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Naruto terperangah melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Apartemen Sasuke sungguh berantakan. Pakaian tergeletak di lantai dan di sofa. Kertas-kertas putih yang ia yakini pekerjaan Sasuke,berhamburan di setiap ruangan. Sasuke kembali menarik dirinya dan menghempaskannya di ranjang King size.

Sasuke merangkak naik ke atas Naruto. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Naruto bisa melihat raut sedih di mata Sasuke. Mata Sasuke yang hitam kelam tak menunjukkan perasaan apapun,sekarang tidak ada lagi. Hanya kesedihan.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto. Menghirup bau sang kekasih yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Semakin lama semakin erat hingga membuat Naruto tak bisa bernafas.

"Suke…"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi,Naruto"

Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus pelan surai raven Sasuke. Bau mint khas Sasuke menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumannya. Entah berapa lama ia tak pernah mencium aroma itu. "Suke …apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada…hanya merindukanmu dobe"

"Apa ini karena perusahaanmu?"

Pelukan Sasuke merenggang. Sasuke tak terkejut Naruto sudah mengetahuinya. Media cetak maupun media online sudah menyebar luaskan masalah perusahaannya yang diambang kebangkrutan.

"Kau sudah tau tentang perusahaanku,dobe?" Sasuke tertawa." Bukankah miris melihat sesuatu yang diwarisi oleh orang yang kau sayangi, hancur berkeping-keping. Peninggalan terakhir kaasan yang sangat kau cintai, peninggalan yang selalu membuatmu merasa kaasan ada bersamamu,dihancurkan. Menurutmu apa kaasan kecewa padaku Naru?

"Sasuke..kaasanmu tidak akan-"

"Kaasan pasti kecewa bahkan membenciku. Impian kaasan yang selalu ingin perusahaan kami menjadi perusahaan terbaik diseluruh jepang. Aku menghancurkannya..menghancurkan impian kaasan. Aku merindukannya,Naruto. Aku merindukan kaasan"

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Ia tak ingin mendengar lagi Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto tau ini semua bukan salah Sasuke melainkan orang lain yang berniat menjatuhkannya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Tatapan Sasuke lebih tenang dari yang tadi. "Suke kaasanmu tak mungkin kecewa atau membencimu,apapun yang terjadi pada perusahaanmu saat ini,kaasanmu akan selalu mendukungmu. Aku yakin impian sebenarnya kaasanmu adalah melihatmu bahagia,Suke"

"Aku merasa sedang melihat kaasan disini,dobe"

"Eh? Dimana?" Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar Sasuke. Naruto paling tidak tahan mendengar hal-hal mistis.

"Dasar dobe."

Sasuke menyentuh kepala Naruto dan memperpendek jarak mereka. "Di dalam dirimu,Naruto"

"Di dalam diriku? Apa maksudmu Su- …"

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba saja jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto. Mata Sasuke terpejam hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar. Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Tapi sama sekali tak ada respon. "Suke…Sasuke…"

Naruto memutuskan menelpon Tsunade. Tsunade datang tak lama setelah Naruto menelpon. Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

"Dia hanya kelelahan,biarkan dia beristirahat. Aku akan menulis resep obat."

"Tsunade san ,bagaimana dengan Neji nii?"

"Dia masih belum sadar. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan temanmu berambut merah ,dia tak pernah beranjak dari pemuda berambut panjang itu. Temanmu yang bertato segitiga sampai menyeretnya ke kantin karena tak pernah mau makan"jelas Tsunade tetap fokus pada kertas resep yang sedang ia tulis.

Berambut merah dan bertato segitiga,Naruto yakin yang dimaksud Tsunade adalah Gaara dan Kiba. Gaara pasti sangat mencemaskan Neji.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Ingat paksa Sasuke meminum obat itu,dia sangat keras kepala" Tsunade memberikan secarik kertas. "Arigatou Tsunade san"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Tsunade melihatnya secara intens. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? "Jika ada waktu datanglah ke rumah sakit"

"Apa ada yang aneh denganku ,Tsunade san?"

"Aku akan memeriksamu saat dirumah sakit" Tsunade berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan raut kebingungan. Naruto merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak sakit. Hanya saja rasa mual muncul setiap dia memakan sesuatu yang berlemak.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di kamar Sasuke,sudah lewat jam makan siang. Sepertinya Naruto harus akan memasak,semoga saja ada bahan makanan yang lain kecuali tomat di kulkas Sasuke.

Dan benar saja setelah membuka kulkas Sasuke tak ada satu pun bahan makanan kecuali tomat. Terpaksa Naruto membeli bahan makanan di depan apartemen Sasuke. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca melihat isi dompetnya yang menipis. Harga bahan makanan disana sangat mahal.

Naruto memotong kecil-kecil tomat Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci berisi kare. Naruto bermaksud membuat kare tomat untuk Sasuke. Ia harap Sasuke akan membaik.

Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk kare buatnya. Aromanya sungguh enak. Naruto mencicipi sedikit. Rasa mual datang lagi dan Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bukan hanya kare yang keluar tapi semua isi perutnya. Ada apa dengannya? Mungkin ia harus mengikuti saran Tsunade untuk menemuinya.

Naruto kembali memasak. Jika seperti ini ,ia tak bisa makan apapun. Naruto tersentak sesaat. Sepasang tangan melingkar manis dipinggangnya. "Suke..kenapa kau bangun? Kau harus beristirahat."

"Aku lapar dobe. Lagipula siapa yang tidak bangun dengan bau masakanmu"

"Setelah makan ,kau harus beristirahat Suke"

"Aku akan mematuhi semua perintahmu dobe tapi dengan syarat kau juga harus mematuhi perintahku,dobe"

"Suke apa yangkau lakukan?" Sasuke menurunkan celana dan celana dalam Naruto. Tangan Sasuke bergerak masuk ke dalam kemeja Naruto lalu mencubit dua tonjolan yang mulai mengeras.

"ahhh~ …Suke"

Hanya mendengar suara Naruto ,bagian selatan Sasuke sudah setengah menegang. Sasuke memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Lubang Naruto yang sudah lama tak pernah tersentuh dipaksa melebar oleh tiga jari Sasuke. Semakin lama,Naruto merasakan nikmat dari jari-jari itu,apalagi saat ketiga jari itu bergantian menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Sebegitu laparkah lubangmu hingga menghisap jariku seperti ini Naru~"

"Suke…masukan"

"Apa yang perlu aku masukan Naruto? Kau ingin aku memasukan vibrator ke dalam lubangmu?"

"Vib..rator? Apa itu?"

"Kau ingin tau? Beruntunglah aku membawanya hari ini" Sasuke mengeluarkan benda lonjong pink dari sakunya. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan ada kabel yang terhubung dengan tombol.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan memasukan vibrator itu ke dalam lubang Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke menset dengan getaran kecil,merasa Naruto sudah terbiasa Sasuke memasukkan benda itu semakin dalam hingga mencapai titik sensitif Naruto. Tak lupa Sasuke menaikkan level getaran menjadi sangat cepat.

"AHHH~ ahhhh~ Suke…keluarkan Ahhhh~" Naruto tak bisa menghentikan desahannya. Rasanya sangat nikmat ketika benda kecil itu bergetar keras menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang?" bisik Sasuke.

"Suke…aku ahhh~ tidak kuat lagi…"

"Kau belum boleh keluar dobe" Merasa Naruto mencapai batasnya,Sasuke mencabut vibrator dan membuangnya ke lantai masih dalam keadaan bergetar. Milik Sasuke melesat masuk. Otot-otot lubang Naruto menjepit kuat miliknya. Sungguh memberikan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa dikatan Sasuke.

"Kau sangat sempit Naru"

"Suke..ahhh~ faster AHHHH~"

Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mencari rasa nikmat di dalam lubang hangat Naruto. Namun rasa pening menghampirinya. Tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Akhhh.."Sasuke memegangi kepalanya.

"Suke…kau baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kau istirahat,Suke"

"Kita belum selesai dobe,jangn harap aku akan menghentikan ini. Kita pindah ke sofa"

Sasuke tak melepaskan miliknya di dalam lubang Naruto. Ia paling tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu ataupun berhenti ditengah jalan. "Berbaringlah dobe"

"Tidak Suke,kau saja yang berbaring. Biar aku yang..." Wajah Naruto memerah. Sasuke tak perlu bertanya untuk tau maksud ucapan Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai senang, ada untungnya dia sakit di saat-saat seperti ini. Sasuke berbaring di sofa ,sedangkan Naruto duduk di atas Sasuke. Pelan-pelan Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya ke atas ke bawah.

Dari bawah Sasuke bisa melihat bulir keringat yang mengalir menuruni dagu hingga ke dada Naruto. Wajah memerah menampilkan kesan seksi dan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas lubang Naruto yang menyedot miliknya.

"Kau sangat seksi dobe"

"Ja..jangan melihatku Suke..AHHH~" Sasuke mencoba membantu Naruto. Tangannya memegang erat pinggang Naruto dan menaik turunkannya dengan cepat. Desahan lolos dari mulut mereka berdua. Pada puncaknya,Sasuke menyenburkan benihnya di dalam lubang Naruto sedangkan milik Naruto mengotori dada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah terbiasa tidak menggunakan pengaman saat bercinta. Ada rasa bangga saat ia menanamkan benih miliknya di tubuh Naruto.

Ting tong

Bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke menggendong Naruto ke dalam kamar,ia tak ingin siapapun dibalik pintu itu melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang sungguh mengundang. Jika Naruto tidak sedang tertidur,Sasuke pasti kembali menggerakan miliknya di dalam lubang hangat itu lagi.

Sasuke membuka pintu. "Mendoukusai,ini berkas-bekasmu Sasuke." Shikamaru to the point. Ia menyerahkan berkas-berkas di kantor Sasuke. Sebelum membawa Naruto tadi,Sasuke meminta Shikamaru mengantar semua berkas ke apartemen. Dia malas berada di dalam sekolah saat ini.

"Hn,hanya ini?"

"Iya,aku sudah mengurus sebagiannya. Jadi kau bisa lebih banyak beristirahat. Apa Naruto bersamamu?"

"Hn,Dia ada di kamar"

"Sebaiknya kau memasang alat peredam suara Sasuke. Suara desahan kalian terdengar sampai keluar. Hoam…Aku pergi dulu"

"Hn"

Sasuke meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di meja dekat ranjangnya. Lalu Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menghisap rokoknya. Beberapa hari ini ia terlalu stress hingga kebiasaan yang sangat jarang ia lakukan,kembali dilakukannya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Indera penciumannya mencium bau yang menyengat.

"Ngghh~" Merasa Naruto akan bangun, Sasuke mematikan rokoknya.

"Suke siapa yang datang?"

"Shikamaru,mengantar berkas diruanganku."

Naruto melihat berkas-berkas itu. Perasaan gelisah menghampirinya saat tidak melihat map kuning pemberian Sai. "Hanya itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn,hanya itu. Ada apa?"

"Ah,Tidak Suke"

Bagaimana mungkin berkas itu tidak ada? Naruto yakin Shikamaru tak mungkin meninggalkan map itu. Naruto hanya bisa berharap berkas itu terjatuh di ruangan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun caranya Naruto harus menemukan map itu! Hanya map kuning itu yang mampu membantu Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto datang sangat pagi. Tak ada seorang pun di sekolah. Naruto memeriksa seluruh ruangan Sasuke. Naruto sudah mengecek ke segala tempat hingga tempat-tempat yang tidak mungkin map itu berada. Map itu tetap tidak ada.

"Dimana map itu?"

Engsel pintu berbunyi menandakan pintu dibuka. Naruto berbalik. Sosok di depannya sekarang membuat Naruto ketakutan. Memory seminggu yang lalu kembali muncul. "Kyuu..bi"

"Kau mencari apa Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mencari ini" Kyuubi memperlihatkan map kuning yang tersembunyi di belakangnya. Naruto tak mengerti bagaimana bisa map itu ada bersama Kyuubi. Tapi yang terpenting map itu tidak hilang.

"Kyuubi tolong berikan itu padaku"

"Ambillah" Naruto mengulurkan tangan mengambil map itu. Tapi Kyuubi bukannya memberikan map itu pada Naruto malah menyalakan pematik api dan membakarnya. Kyuubi melempar map yang sebagian sudah terbakar ke lantai. Naruto berusaha mematikan api tapi ia terlambat map itu sudah terbakar habis.

Raut wajah sedih tak bisa Naruto sembunyikan. Harapan satu-satunya untuk membantu Sasuke musnah begitu saja.

"Kyuubi kenapa kau membakarnya?"

"Karena aku tidak suka siapapun merusak rencanaku"

"Rencana? Apa maksud-" Mata Naruto membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. "Kyuubi kau.."

"Seperti yang kau duga,akulah yang melakukan merencanakan kehancuran Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kenapa…kenapa kau melakukan semua ini,Kyuubi? Apa salah Sasuke?"

"Kau ingin tau kesalahan Sasuke? Dia dengan berani mengklaim dirimu sebagai miliknya **. Kau adalah milikku** , **Naru chan** "

Kyuubi bisa melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kyuubi bergerak maju dan Naruto mundur. "Jangan mendekat Kyuubi"

"Tenanglah Naruto…aku hanya ingin memberimu penawaran, aku akan menghentikan rencanaku ,dengan syarat…" Kyuubi mempertipis jarak dirinya dan Naruto. "Kau hanya perlu membuka kakimu lebar-lebar untukku Naruto"bisik Kyuubi.

Naruto terdorong ke belakang mendengar ucapan Kyuubi ."Aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu!" tegas Naruto.

"Baiklah…tapi jika kau berubah pikiran datanglah ke tempat ini jam tujuh malam. Aku menunggumu, **Naru chan** " Kyuubi memberikan secarik kertas dan pergi. Kertas itu berisikan alamat sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Naruto membuang kertas itu ke tempat sampah. Ia tak akan pernah menghianati Sasuke.

"Dobe kenapa kau ada sini?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang dan mencium pipi tembem Naruto.

"Aku….. hanya ingin membersihkan ruanganmu Suke"ucap Naruto gelagapan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sejauh mata memandang ruangannya sudah dalam keadaan bersih. "Ruanganku sudah bersih,dobe."

"Ah,Iya,Suke..Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku..Jaa ne Suke"

Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Syukurlah Sasuke tak curiga. Tapi tunggu? Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Benar saja ia lupa memberikan bekal untuk Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik kembali menuju ruangan Sasuke. "Suke bekalmu ter-.."

"APA?! Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan menyitanya besok aniki? Pihak bank memutuskan menyita perusahaan kita sebulan lagi"

" _Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan otouto, ini sudah keputusan mereka"_

Sasuke membanting ponselnya ke tembok hingga hancur berkeping keping. Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya tersandar pada jendela dengan rambut raven yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kaasann…."lirih Sasuke.

Naruto bisa melihat cairan bening yang turun membasahi dagu Sasuke. Sasuke menangis? Naruto tak kuasa meihat Sasuke serapuh ini. Jika saja map pemberian Sai sampai pada Sasuke. Ini tak mungkin terjadi.

Sepanjang hari Naruto tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia terus berfikir bagaimana cara menolong Sasuke. Tak banyak waktu yang dimilikinya. Apa Naruto harus menerima tawaran Kyuubi? Tidak! Ia tak akan pernah mengkhianti Sasuke…. Walau untuk kebahagiaannya?

Hari semakin sore,Naruto duduk seorang diri di ruang guru. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Dan Naruto tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Naruto terus berfikir dan tak ada satu pun cara yang ditemukannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Naruto meremas surai pirang miliknya. Perusahaan Sasuke akan disita besok pagi,jika ia menerima tawaran Kyuubi…..

Drttt

Naruto menerima sebuah email. Pengirimnya tak mencantumkan apapun. Naruto tak ingin membuka email itu tapi nalurinya berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia tak membuka email itu.

Sebuah video terplay secara otomatis. Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih panjang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan beberapa bekas pukulan di tubuhnya. Kaki dan tangannya terikat. Naruto tak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu,wajahnya tertutup rambut. Seorang pria lain dengan tubuh besar menarik ke belakang rambut pria itu dan…

"Saii!"

" _Brengsek , Siapa kalian?"_

BUGHH

" _AKHHH"_

Pria dengan badan besar itu memukul wajah Sai. Mulut Sai mengeluarkan darah segar. Naruto tak sanggup melihatnya. Sebuah email kembali didapatkan email.

' _waktumu tersisa tiga puluh menit lagi,Naru chan'_

Tak perlu berfikir lama,bagi Naruto untuk tau siapa yang sang pengirim email. Ini ulah Kyuubi? Naruto tak pernah menyangka orang disekitar akan melakukan hal sekeji itu. Naruto pergi ke ruangan Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk memilah kertas di dalam tempat sampah. Syukurlah ia menemukan kertas pemberian Kyuubi. Naruto bergegas menelusuri jalan kota. Sambil berlari,mata Naruto bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari hotel yang dimaksudkan Kyuubi.

Hotel bergaya eropa menjulang tinggi. Alamat hotel itu sama dengan alamat yang diberikan Kyuubi. Baru akan memasuki hotel,seorang pria rapi menghampirinya dan meminta Naruto mengikutinya. Naruto tak tau siapa pria itu tapi Naruto mendengar pria itu menyebut nama Kyuubi. Sepertinya pria itu,orang suruhan Kyuubi. Mereka berhenti di kamar 1001. Kamar itu berada di lantai paling atas. Sang pria mengetuk pintu kamar. Naruto sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kyuubi? Bagaimana keadaan Sai?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naru chan"

Naruto terdiam. Kenangan awal saat bertemu Kyuubi terlintas,ia mengira Kyuubi sosok yang sangat baik. Naruto ingin berteman dengannya. Apalagi Naruto merasa pernah mengenal Kyuubi. Setiap melihatnya terbesit perasaan rindu. Tapi… semua itu sirnah mengetahui wujud asli Kyuubi. Jika saja ia punya keberanian,Naruto akan menghajar Kyuubi.

"Ada apa? Masuklah"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kamar yang sangat luas dengan jendela yang menunjukkan suasana kota dimalam hari yang indah. Bukan saatnya untuk Naruto kagum dengan kamar hotel itu. Ia harus membebaskan Sai.

"Lepaskan Sai…Kyuubi" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu aku akan melepaskannya. Hanya jika kau mau menuruti perintahku. Jika tidak…"

Televisi besar di ruang tamu,menyala. Naruto tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari sana. Televisi itu menampilkan Sai yang dipukuli oleh orang-orang suruhan Kyuubi. Sai mengerang kesakitan. "SAII! " Naruto tak bisa membendung air matanya. Sai ,yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya dipukuli dengan cara tidak manusiawi.

Kyuubi tersenyum miring. Tubuh besarnya ia sandarkan pada sofa empuk berwarna merah marun di depan televisi. Kyuubi puas melihat Sai yang sudah diambang batasnya. Ia tak pernah main-main dengan orang yang berani mengusik rencananya.

"Jadi kita bisa memulainya sekarang, Naru chan?"

.

Naruto ingin muntah,setiap kali milik Kyuubi menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. . Apalagi dengan seenak jidatnya Kyuubi menurun naikan kepala Naruto demi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih. "Ah~ terus Naru…"

"HMM.."

Cairan putih milik Kyuubi menyembur di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto tak sudi untuk menelannya. Tapi apa daya Kyuubi menekan kepala Naruto,membuatnya harus menelan semua cairan menjijikan itu.

"Uhukkk..uhukk..Akhhh.."

Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto tidur terngkurap dipanggkuannya. Kyuubi menanggalkan celana berserta dalamannya kemudian memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang dimasukkan Kyuubi namun tubuhnya mulai memanas. Bulir-bulir keringat mengucur dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto yakin ruangan ini sangat dingin…bagaimanamu ia merasakan panas? Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naru~?" bisik Kyuubi dengan suara sensual. Naruto malah merasa sensasi aneh. Ia terangsang hanya mendengar bisikan Kyuubi. Apa yang dimasukkan Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya?

"Ahhh~…panas…ahhh~"

"Aku tak mengira obat itu akan beraksi dengan cepat. Sudah waktunya kita bersenang-senang Naru~"

Kyuubi melesatkan miliknya tanpa memberikan pelumas pada lubang Naruto. "AKHHHH~ Sakittt hiks…keluarkan" Naruto merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat tapi bersamaan ia juga merasakan nikmat. Naruto meruntuki tubuhnya yang menerima sentuhan Kyuubi.

"Bukankah kau merasa kenikmatan Naru chan"

"AHH~ berhenti..aku…" Naruto sampai puncaknya. Cairan Naruto mengotori sofa. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Pengaruh obat yang diberikan belum hilang juga. Naruto makin merasa panas dan sangat teransang. Tubuhnya ingin terus disentuh tapi tidak! Naruto tak akan terlena dengan sentuhan Kyuubi. Pikirannya terus memberontak.

"Apa senikmat itu Naru sampai kau keluar lebih dulu?"

"Le..paskan aku Ahhh~" Hanya karena Kyuubi memegangi pinggangnya,milik Naruto kembali menegang.

Kyuubi melepaskan miliknya dari lubang Naruto. "Baiklah,kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan Naru chan"

Kyuubi bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah ke bar. Segelas wine diminumnya secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang bergerak tak nyaman sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Obat perangsang yang diberikan Kyuubi bukanlah obat perangsang biasa. Obat itu memiliki dosis yang tinggi. Bisa dipastikan sekali menelan obat itu,sang penerima akan kesakitan jika tidak dipuaskan.

Penampilan Naruto sudah sangat berantakan. Air liur mengalir menuruni dagunya. Wajah memerah dan keringat dingin yang terus keluar. Naruto tak kuat lagi. Ia sangat kesakitan. Darah mengalir naik memenuhi kepalanya yang semakin pening. Tidak! Ia tak akan menyerah…sekarang yang ada di pikiran Nauto hanyalah wajah Sasuke tadi pagi. Sasuke yang menangis….

"Memohonlah Naru,maka kau akan menolong Sasuke dan temanmu itu"

Mata Naruto terasa perih. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis. Naruto membuka mulutnya..Ia sungguh tak punya pilihan lain "Aku mohon..Kyuubi"

Kyuubi tertawa keras. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Naruto dan melemparnya ke atas ranjang king size. "Buka semua pakaianmu Naruto"

Tangan Naruto bergetar saat melucuti satu persatu pakaiannya. Dan Kyuubi merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Naruto tak mengenakan apapun sekarang,semua pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Suara berat Kyuubi meminta Naruto duduk di atas tubuhnya. "Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Naru chan"

Naruto perlahan memasukan milik Kyuubi ke dalam dirinya. Sangat menyakitkan. Bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi hatinya terasa ditusuk. Tubuh yang sudah menjadi milik Sasuke, disentuh oleh orang lain. Naruto merasa jijik pada dirinya. Naruto tak bisa lagi menatap Sasuke, ia sudah mengkhiantinya. Mengkhianati Sasuke yang mencintainya. Tapi…ini demi kebahagian Sasuke. Naruto akan melakukan apapun. Walau pada akhirnya Sasuke akan membenci dirinya.

Naruto menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Bibir ranumnya tertutup rapat. Ia tak ingin desahan ataupun nama Kyuubi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau menutup rapat bibirmu Naru chan? Desahkanlah namaku hmm..Atau jika tidak …aku tak yakin bisa mengembalikan temanmu dalam keadaan hidup"

Layar televisi kembali menyala. Sai sudah terluka parah. Naruto tak kuasa melihat itu. Manik sapphire disembunyikan dibalik kelopak mata. Suara tembakan membuat Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Orang yang memukul Sai tadi membawa pistol. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar,orang itu menembak ke atas sebagai bukti jika itu adalah pistol sungguhan. Moncong pintol kemudian berpindah ke kepala Sai. Jari orang itu kapanpun siap menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut.

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Bibirnya terus mendesahkan nama Kyuubi. "Ahh~ Kyuubi… ahhh~ fasterrr" Kyuubi tersenyum puas. Ia menarik tangan Naruto,membuat tubuh Naruto mengarah padanya. Gigi putih Kyuubi menggigit pundak Naruto sampai berdarah. Naruto menahan rasa sakitnya dan terus mendesah. Tak ada rasa nikmat dari kegiatan ini,hanya rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan.

Semakin lama Naruto merasa milik Kyuubi semakin membesar. Naruto segera mengeluarkan milik Kyuubi. Tapi tangan Kyuubi menahannya. Kyuubi menaik turunkan tubuh Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Naruto gelagapan. Ia tidak ingin Kyuubi keluar di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto memberontak. Ia mencoba memukul Kyuubi. Tangan kiri Kyuubi mengekang kedua tangannya. "Aku mohon jangan di dalam"

"Kenapa Naruto? Bukankah menyenangkan jika kau **mengandung anakku** ?"

"Aku mohonn,Kyuubi"

"Ahhh~ Aku keluar Naru"

"TIDAKKK!"

Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes keluar dari lubangnya. Kyuubi memegang dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya. "Kau milikku ,Naruto"

Naruto mendorong kuat tubuh Kyuubi. Ia memaksakan diri bangkit dari ranjang. Bibir merah Naruto pun mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya seakan remuk. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau… kembalikan perusahaan Sasuke dan juga Sai"

"Hmm…Baiklah" Kyuubi mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kembalikan perusahaan Uchiha seperti semula..dan bawa pria itu ke rumah sakit"

" _Baik,Kyuubi sama."_

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Bukankah sebuah ucapan terima kasih pantas untukku?"

BRAKK

Naruto membanting pintu kamar Kyuubi setelah mengenakan pakaiannya. "Kau adalah milikku,hanya milikku Naruchan"

Dimalam yang dingin Naruto berlari. Udara dingin menusuk kulit tannya. Kemeja yang digunakan terlalu tipis hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya. Naruto menangis sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen. Ia ingin segera membersihkan diri dari bekas sentuhan Kyuubi. Ia sungguh jijik pada dirinya. Apa ini berarti ia mengkhianti Sasuke? Ia membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya.

Naruto melesat menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa melepas pakaiannya ,Naruto berdiri dibawah guyuran air shower. Tangannya sibuk menggosok setiap tubuhnya,hingga memerah. "Belum bersihh …kenapa belum bersih"

Seberapa keras Naruto menggosok tubuhnya tak akan pernah bersih. Perlahan Naruto merosot jatuh terduduk. Ia memeluk kakinya dan menangis. Setelah ini masihkah Naruto sanggup bertemu Sasuke…?

Drrtt

Naruto mengambil ponselnya. "Sasuke?"

Naruto mengusap keras wajahnya yang penuh air mata. _"Dobe,kau masih belum tidur?"_

"Hm,Iya Suke. Ada apa?"

" _Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu dobe. Kau tau,wajahmu selalu terbayang di dalam pikiranku"_

Naruto tertawa geli. "Kau tidak cocok menggombal ,Suke"

" _Aku berkata jujur aku akan menemuimu. Aku mencintaimu,Naruto"_

"A..ku-"

" _Ssst Aku tau dobe. Tidurlah.."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Air mata mengalir kembali dari manik sapphirenya. "Go..men Sasuke"

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Suara burung berkicau sangat keras. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Jam dinding di kamar Naruto sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi dan ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Beruntung hari ini hari Minggu. Seluruh badanya terasa sakit terlebih lagi hatinya. Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dan membasuh wajah. Ia terlihat seperti orang sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Naruto berencana menjemput Menma hari ini di rumah Kiba. Kiba pasti akan mengomel karena ia tak member kabar apapun. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus memeriksa sesuatu….

Naruto dengan ragu membuka pintu putih yang setengah terbuka. Seorang perawat tengah mengganti perban sang pasien. Pasien itu mengaduh saat sang perawat mengolesi obat luka di bagian tubuhnya yang membiru. Naruto tak berniat mengganggu. Ia berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Naru chan?" panggil Sai.

Naruto tersenyum dan menghampiri Sai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Sai?"

"Aku jauh lebih baik. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Naruto tersenyum kembali. "Neji nii juga dirawat disini. Aku dengar kau sedang sakit jadi aku datang menjenguk"

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Naruto memang tersenyum seperti biasa tapi pancaran mata Naruto, menampilkan raut kesedihan bahkan terlihat kosong. "Kau sakit Naruto?"

"Aku sehat Sai"

Wajah Naruto sangat pucat. Bibir merahnya saja memutih seperti orang sakit, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Baru tiga hari yang lalu ia bertemu Naruto dan Naruto dalam kondisi yang menurut Sai tidak baik.

"Kau yakin Naru chan ,wajahmu pu-"

"Ini untukmu Sai" Naruto memberikan sepiring apel yang telah terkupas dengan rapi. Sai tak menyadari Naruto sedang mengupas buah apel yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"Arigatou Naru chan" Sai mengambil satu potong buah apel dan memakannya. Rasa sakit menjalar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia belum bisa makan seperti biasa.

"Sai bibirmu! Aku akan panggilkan perawat"

"Tidak perlu Naru chan"

Naruto mengambil tisu di atas meja lalu mengusap darah Sai. Ada perasaan senang Naruto begitu perhatian padanya. Tapi Sai sadar,Naruto bukanlah miliknya."Biar aku sendiri Naru chan"

Sai mengusap perlahan lukanya. Sai tak pernah menyangka,ia akan dipukuli seperti ini. Saat akan pulang tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil menambak mobilnya dari samping. Sai keluar dari mobil untuk meminta penjelasan. Dari arah belakang,kepalanya dipukul oleh benda keras. Setelah itu ia terbangun di sebuah gedung tua dan dipukuli oleh dua orang berbadan besar. Sai meminta orang kepercayaannya untk menyelidiki kasus ini. Bagaimana pun ia harus menemukan dalang dibalik ini semua.

"Gomen Sai..hiks.."gumam Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya Sai melihat Naruto menangis. Sai bertanya apa yang terjadi,Naruto hanya diam. Sai merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto berjalan lemas menuju ruang rawat Neji. Ia baru ingat belum makan apapun sejak kemarin malam. Perutnya terasa nyeri. Tapi Naruto tak ada niat untuk makan. Kejadian kemarin menjadi beban pikiran. Naruto memeluk dirinya. Sentuhan Kyuubi seperti menghantuinya. Tangan-tangan Kyuubi meraba setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Akhhh" Rasa sakit menyerang kepala Naruto.

" **Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya,Naru HAHAHA!"**

"Berhenti…sakit…!"

" **Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku"**

"Pergiii…pergi dariku"

"Kaachan…"

"PERGIIII!"

"NARUTO…"

Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kau kenapa membentak Menma seperti itu?"

"Men..ma?"

Naruto melihat Menma di gendongan Kiba. Suara isakan samar terdengar. Naruto tak bermaksud membentak Menma. "Gomen..Menma kaasan tidak bermaksud membentakmu"

Menma tetap terisak. Ia terlalu syok,Menma takut untuk melihat Naruto. Naruto mengelus rambut hitam Menma. Sangat halus. "Maafkan kaasan Menma…" Menma memberanikan diri melihat Naruto. Wajah kaasannya begitu pucat dengan mata sendu. Kaasannya sakit?

"Kaa..chan" Menma menggapai Naruto. Kiba yang tau maksud Menma, melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kaachan sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak..Menma sudah makan?"

"Sudah,Kiba ojichan membuat sushi untuk Menma tapi berantakan. Tidak serapi buatan kaachan"

"Oi Menma, kau ingat kau memakan habis semuanya"

Menma terkekeh. "Sushi buatan Kiba ojichan sama enaknya dengan buatan kaachan..makanya Menma habisin"

Kiba tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bangganya. Walau berantakan setidaknya masakannya enak. "Masakanku sudah pasti enak"

"Kalau kaachan sudah makan?"

"Belum..Kaasan tidak nafsu makan"

"Naruto wajahmu sangat pucat,makanlah.. aku akan mengantarmu ke kantin"

"Aku ingin melihat Neji nii,Kiba"

"Neji masih belum sadar, setelah makan kau bisa mengunjunginya. Jika Neji melihatmu seperti ini,dia pasti memarahimu"

"Kau benar,Kiba" Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengingat Neji yang akan memarahinya jika tidak makan tepat waktu. Ia sangat merindukan Neji.

"Ayo,kita ke kantin"

Kiba menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba yang lucu setiap Menma mengatakan masakannya yang tidak enak. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Matanya membulat ke depan. "Naruto kenapa kau berhenti?"

Kiba mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Seorang pria dengan surai jingga yang sebulan lalu ia kenal melangkah mendekati mereka. "Kyuubi ,kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk Neji"

"Maaf Kyuubi tapi Neji masih belum sadar.."

"Sayang sekali.." Manik ruby dan sapphire bertemu. Kyuubi menampilkan seringai yang begitu jelas dilihat Naruto. Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Entah untuk apalagi seringai itu.. "Ah..siapa anak manis ini?"

Kyuubi menunduk untuk melihat Menma. Saat Kyuubi mencoba menyentuh Menma,Naruto dengan gesit menarik Menma ke belakang tubuhnya. Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto. Namun ia mencoba berfikir positif jika Naruto tak ingin Kyuubi tau indentitas Menma yang sebenarnya.

"Ayo,Kiba kita pergi…" Naruto menarik tangan Kiba.

"AH..iya..sampai jumpa Kyuubi"

"Naruto apa tingkahmu tak berlebihan pada Kyuubi?"

"Aku hanya takut Kiba"

"Iya iya aku tau..tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ia takut Kyuubi melakukan sesuatu pada Menma. Kyuubi bukanlah orang baik-baik. Naruto bertekad melindungi Menma dari Kyuubi.

Merasa genggaman kaasannya mengerat,Menma menatap kaasannya. "Kaasan…" gumamnya.

"Kau bisa pergi dariku sekarang Naruto ,tapi **tidak nanti** "

Setelah makan di kantin mereka pergi ke ruang rawat Neji. Gaara duduk di sebuah kursi dekat Neji. Tangan putihnya menggenggam erat tangan Neji seakan tak ingin melepaskannya sedetikpun.

"Gaara kau harus makan." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku tak ingin"jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oi Gaara ,jangan membuatku menyuapimu dengan paksa seperti kemarin"

"Terserahmu"

Pelipis Kiba berkedut marah. "Gyaahhh kau lihat Naruto,sahabatmu ini sangat keras kepala"

Pandangan Gaara terlihat sendu. Matanya terus terarah pada Neji. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Gaara hanya saja wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Ini semua salahku…Jika saja aku yang tertembak,Neji tak akan…"

PLAKK

Suara tampara mengejutkan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka Kiba akan menampar Gaara. Semarah apapun Kiba,ia tak pernah sampai melukai sahabatnya.

"Gaara kau sangat bodoh..apa kau tak menghargai Neji? Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu tapi kau malah menghinanya"

"Aku tak menghinanya!"sergah Gaara.

"Kau menghinanya.. kau seperti mengatakan Neji orang bodoh yang menyelamatkan orang yang ingin dirinya yang tertembak. Seharusnya kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan Gaara. "

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Air mata yang selama beberapa ia tahan akhirnya keluar. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Neji dia belum sadar! Neji…hiks..AHHH hiks.. Aku mohon bangun Neji..aku mohon hiks..aku sangat mencintaimu"

.

Naruto tak bisa melupakan kejadian barusan. Naruto mengerti perasaan Gaara sama halnya juga dengan Kiba. Kiba hampir saja ikut menangis. Tapi ia menahannya. Tujuan Kiba hanya ingin membuat Gaara mengeluarkan emosinya. Kiba tak tahan melihat Gaara yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Syukurlah mereka bisa menenangkan Gaara. Naruto ingin lebih lama bersama kedua sahabatnya tapi perutnya terasa kram. Ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya khawatir dengan mengerang sakit di depan mereka.

Menma yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan Naruto, sedikit cemas dengan kaasannya itu. Tangan Naruto sangat dingin.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Perutnya sangat sakit. "Kaachan.." Menma memeluk kaasaanya khawatir. Perlahan tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh. Menma semakin panik. Mata bulatnya melihat ke segala arah.. tapi tak ada seorang pun disana. "Tolong kaachannn hiks..hiks.."

"Menma..jangan menangis akhh…" Naruto memegangi perutnya. Nafasnya berhembus tak teratur. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini?

"Kaachan…hiks..hiks" Menma menangis semakin keras. Suara Menma membuat seseorang dibalik pintu putih didepan mereka berdecak kesal. "Ada apa ini?"

Menma menatap orang itu berkaca-kaca. "Tolong kaachann…"

Akhirnya Naruto dibawa ke salah satu ruangan. Tsunade yang tadi bekerja diruangannya,mendengar suara tangisan. Ia bermaksud untuk memarahi siapapun yang berani mengganggunya tapi niat itu hilang melihat Naruto yang terkulai lemas bersama seorang anak.

"Kaachan.."lirih Menma. Jari-jari kecilnya memindahkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

Tsunade meneliti setiap gerakan Menma. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu Menma hanya saja panggilan Menma untuk Naruto memberikan kesimpulan bagi Tsunade sendiri.

"Dia baik-baik saja..hanya kelelahan"

"Tapi perut kaachan sakit.."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Gomen ne~ obaachan….tapi menurut Menma ,obaachan berbohong"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka anak cerdas"

Naruto mengerjap matanya. Ruangan putih menjadi sesuatu yang ia lihat pertama kali. "Kaachan sudah sadar?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Menma dengan cengiran lebarnya duduk di tepi ranjang. Tidah hanya itu Menma juga menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kau melihat kaasan seperti itu?"

"Kaachan arigatou ne~ akhirnya Menma punya adik" Menma memeluk Naruto. Naruto semakin tidak mengerti. Adik?

Pintu kamar terbuka. Tsunade dengan setelah dokternya menghampiri Naruto dan Menma. "Tsunade san apa maksud Menma dengan adik?"

"Kau sedang hamil,bocah"

Naruto yang terlalu syok terbangun. Perutnya kembali terasa sakit. "hamil?...akhhh sakit…"

"Kaachan pelan-pelan,kasihan adik Menma.." Menma mengelus perut rata Naruto. "Tenang,aniki disini menjaga ototouchan,imotouchan" Menma tidak tau adiknya itu laki-laki atau perempuan jadi ia memanggil mereka dengan dua nama.

Naruto menatap lembut Menma. Menma sangat menginginkan seorang adik. Satu hal yang tak pernah ia tau. Seharusnya ia tau banyak tentang anaknya itu. Ternyata ia belum menjadi orang tua yang baik.

"Berbaringlah bocah.. Keadaanmu sedang lemah"

"Berapa bulan?"tanya Naruto singkat. Tsunade tak perlu pikir panjang untuk tau maksud Naruto.

"Satu bulan"

"Menma akan memberitau Sasuke touchan"

"JANGAN…" sergah Naruto

"Kenapa Kaachan?"

"Biar kaasan yang memberitau Sasuke ya…"

Menma mengangguk. "Yang penting Menma punya adik sekarang"

"Bocah…jaga makananmu dan jangan banyak pikiran. Aku akan memberimu resep obat. Hei bocah ambilkan aku kertas dan pulpen diruanganku"

"Namaku Menma obaasan." Menma menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tak suka Tsunade memanggilnya bocah apalagi sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi aniki. Bukankah ia sudah menjadi dewasa. "Aniki pergi dulu otoutochan,imotouchan. Nanti aniki kembali lagi" Menma turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke ruangan Tsunade.

"Tsunade san… apa Tsunade san tidak merasa aku ini aneh? Maksudku aku pria dan aku bisa hamil."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki keistimewa ini. Kau tau berapa banyak pasangan gay sepertimu yang mengeluh padaku karena mereka tak akan pernah memiliki anak. Sampai pada akhirnya aku harus meneliti cara agar mereka bisa hamil. Kau beruntung bocah"

"Tapi Tsunade san bagaimana orang lain akan melihatku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau sudah pernah hamil sebelumnya."

"Aku..hilang ingatan. Itu yang Neji nii katakan"

Tsunade sempat tertegun dengan jawaban Naruto. "Begini bocah,jika kau memikirkan pandangan orang lain,bukankah lebih baik kau menggugurkan kandunganmu? Dan mereka akan memandangmu normal"

"TIDAK…itu tidak mungkin..apalagi Suke menginginkannya"

"Jadi berhentilah mengeluh bocah..lebih baik jaga kondisimu."

"Arigatou Tsunade san"

"Hm..sebaiknya kau cepat memberitau gaki soal ini"

Setelah menerima resep obat dari Tsunade. Naruto pamit pulang. Ia tak perlu dirawat hanya Naruto harus menjaga pola makannya. Tsunade mangatakan jika kandungan Naruto sangat sensitif. Ia akan menolak makan yang tidak ia sukai dengan cara memberikan rasa mual bahkan muntah pada Naruto. Salah satunya ramen. Padahal ia sangat suka ramen,tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Mungkin bayi di dalam kandungannya ini akan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Ne..ne kaachan..apa ototouchan,imotouchan suka ramen?"tanya Menma sambil membawa satu tas penuh bahan makanan. Naruto bisa membawa belanjan itu,tapi Menma tidak ingin ia mengangkatnya. Ia khawatir adiknya akan kelelahan. Naruto merasa Menma sangat protektif padahal adiknya masih belum lahir.

"Sepertinya tidak Menma.."

"Kalau kare bagaimana?"

"Mungkin dia suka"

"Kalau begitu Menma ingin kare hari ini"

"Baiklah…"

Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen. Tak jauh dari sana ,Naruto melihat seorang pria dengan setelan jas bersandar pada sedan hitam. "Dobe..kau darimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Aku dari rumah sakit menjenguk Neji nii. Maaf Suke aku lupa membawa ponsel."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto. "Ah…kau memang dobe"

"Sasuke touchan,ayo makan bersama. Kaachan mau masak kare"

"Baiklah..kebetulan tousan juga sedang lapar"

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam apartemen. Naruto mulai memasak sedangkan Sasuke membaca koran bersama Menma. Naruto menambahkan sangat banyak tomat ke dalam kare buatannya. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin makan tomat.

"Seperti biasa,masakanmu sangat enak dobe"ucap Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Suke lepaskan ..ada Menma"

"Dia sedang di kamar. Dobe…Perusahaan kembali normal."

"I..itu bagus Sasuke"

"Walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa pemegang saham dan bank berubah pikiran."

"Ini semua karena kerja kerasmu,Suke"

"Dan doamu dobe."

CUP

Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dalam perut Naruto..hanya karena Sasuke mencium keningnya ia merasa sangat senang. Apakah ini karena bayi di dalam perutnya? Sepertinya dia sangat suka dimanja Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke dalam kaos orange Naruto. Tangan dingin itu meraba perut datar Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto melengkung keluar. Beribu kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya. Ia terangsang hanya. Dan itu semua hanya karena Sasuke menyentuh perutnya.

"Suke ahhh~ jangan menyentuh perutku"

"Kau terangsang dobe? Kau sangat sensitif"

"Nghh~ Suke ahhh~ berhenti"

Cairan saliva menuruni dagu Naruto. Sasuke tak berhenti mengelus perutnya. "Ingin bermain Naru~?" Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Su..suke cepat nghhh~ masukkan"

"Masukkan apa dobe?" goda Sasuke

"AHHH~ Masukkan milikmu Suke..cepaatt..Aku tidak kuat lagi.."

Sasuke merasa sangat senang. Dengan cepat Sasuke memasuki lubang berdenyut Naruto dan tepat menusuk sweetspot. Naruto semakin melenguh nikmat,tetesan saliva semakin deras keluar dari bibirnya. "Ahhh~ Suke…AHHH disana"

"Kecilkan suaramu Naruto,apa kau mau Menma melihat kita?"

Naruto menggeleng keras. Ia tak ingin Menma melihat kondisinya yang digagahi oleh Sasuke.

"Suke..aku "

"Kita keluar bersama sayang"

Cairan Naruto mengotori meja dapur. Naruto merasa tenaganya dikuras habis."Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke"

Mereka menyatukan bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin melepaskan dengan cepat rasa hangat ini. Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke dan juga dengan bayi mereka.

"Sasuke touchan dan kaachan sedang apa?" Sasuke dan Naruto meregangkan jarak mereka. Menma berdiri di belakang dan menatap heran. Syukurlah mereka sudah selesai dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Tousan sedang membantu kaachanmu memasak. Ayo kita main"

"Ayoo…Sasuke touchan" Sasuke menggandeng Menma dan membawanya pergi. Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto memerah. "Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti,istriku"

Wajah Naruto berubah murung. Ia memeluk tubuhnya. Naruto merasa bersalah telah memberikan tubuh kotornya pada Sasuke. Kejadian kemarin kembali berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya.

"Gomen Sasuke" gumam Naruto bersamaa dengan keluarnya cairan bening dari manik sapphire Naruto.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

"Kenapa Kaachan lama sekali?"

Menma duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kakinya bergoyang naik turun. Menma sangat bosan. Ia sedang menunggu Naruto menjemputnya. Kaasannya berjanji mengajaknya makan siang bersama Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sangat lama?

"Ternyata benar,kau sangat mirip denganku"

Menma melihat ke asal suara itu. Seorang pria tinggi dengan surai hitam pendeknya berdiri menghalangi matahari. "Eh,Ojichan siapa?"

"Menma sudah pulang?"tanya Naruto pada guru Menma.

"Iya.. semua murid sudah pulang sejak tadi"

"Arigatou sensei"

Naruto berlari cepat dan menghapiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan gerbang. "Bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke

"Semua murid sudah pulang sejak tadi. Dimana Menma?" Naruto yakin Menma tak mungkin pulang ke apartemen mereka. Mereka sudah sepakat akan makan siang bersama kemarin. Menma tak mungkin lupa. Tapi dimana Menma? Naruto menyesal tidak memberikan ponsel pada Menma.

"Tenanglah. Kita akan mencarinya" Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto. Akhirnya mereka sepakat berpencar mencari Menma disekitar sekolah dan taman. Mereka terus meneriakan nama Menma tapi masih belum ada hasil.

"Aku tousanmu"ucap pria itu.

"Otouchan…? Ojichan sungguh touchan Menma? " Menma bangkit dari duduk dan melihat secara seksama orang di depannya itu. Wajah mereka begitu mirip. Mata Menma berbinar-binar. Jadi ia punya otousan seperti yang teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja,Menma..jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku otousan"

"Menma sangat senang bisa bertemu otouchan" Menma memeluk pria itu. Raut bahagia terlukis jelas di wajah Menma. "tapi…siapa nama touchan?"

"Menma kau dimana?" Naruto berlari ke sana kemari. Ia sangat khawatir. Firasat Naruto mengatakan Menma dalam bahaya. Ia takut Kyuubi muncul dan melakukan hal buruk pada Menma sama seperti Sasuke dan Sai.

" **Namaku…** "

"MENMAAAA"

"… **Uchiha Obito** "

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Maaf menunggu lam. Chapter ini panjang SEKALI. Aku sedikit mempercepat ceritanya karena semakin lama cerita ini… maka semakin membingungkan HAHAHA..Terima kasih sudah membaca. HATI-HATI TYPO BERTEBARAN

See you…


	15. Chapter 15

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,ObitoNaru  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , typo , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk tidak membaca ini**

● **ω●**

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Naruto berlari cepat ke arah bangku putih di bawah pohon. Seorang anak kecil terlihat sedang makan es cream disana. Naruto yakin itu adalah Menma,anaknya.

"MENMA" Teriak Naruto mengalahkan suara angin. Menma menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kaasannya berlari dengan wajah khawatir. "Kaachan…"

Dengan nafas yang ngosngosan Naruto berdiri di depan anaknya. "Menma kau kemana saja? Kaasan dan Sasuke mencarimu"

"Tadi Menma beli es cream. Gomen membuat kaachan dan Sasuke touchan khawatir"

"Seharusnya kau menunggu kami datang Menma"

"Tapi…kaachan sangat lama…Menma bosan" Menma memasang wajah sendu. Ia tak bermaksud membuat kaasannya khawatir. Ia hanya tak suka lama-lama disekitar sekolah. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak anak yang mengganggunya termasuk beberapa orang tua yang menatapnya tak suka. Menma ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Naruto tapi ia tak ingin Naruto merasa sedih.

"Sudahlah dobe… bukankah salahmu juga terlalu lama dandan"

"Aku tidak dandan Suke"

"Tidak dandan? Lalu kenapa pakaianmu berserakan di atas ranjang dan tak biasanya kau memakai parfum hmm?"

"Itu…Kau menyebalkan teme!" Naruto berjalan cepat,pergi dengan wajah memerah. Naruto memang memilih baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini dengan teliti,itu hanya karena Naruto ingin terlihat menarik di depan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya semenjak ia dinyatakan hamil oleh Tsunade.

"Oi dobe…Kenapa dia menjadi sangat sensitif?"

"Sasuke touchan mungkin karena adik Menma"

"Adik?"

Menma menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum mengetahui tentang adiknya. Jadi kaasannya belum memberitau Sasuke? Menma berusaha tenang dan mencari kata-kata yang cepat agar Sasuke tidak curiga.

"Maksud Menma mungkin karena Menma selalu bilang ingin adik pada kaasan. Kaasan jadi sensitif hehe"

"Jadi Menma ingin adik hmm? Tousan akan memberikannya padamu" Sasuke menggendong Menma dan bersama-sama menyusul Naruto.

Menma tersenyum dan mengangguk. _"Kau sudah memberikannya Sasuke touchan"_ batin Menma.

Makan siang mereka bertiga berjalan dengan lancar. Awalnya hanya sekedar makan siang tapi berakhir dengan jalan-jalan sambil mencari buku yang diinginkan Menma. Semua itu tak cukup membuat raut senang menghiasi wajah sang Uzumaki. Wajahnya masih cemberut. Apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak mempan untuk meluluhkannya.

"Dobe…kau masih marah?"Sasuke memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Aroma _citrus_ menguar sangat kuat dari biasanya. Ia yakin itu bukanlah bau parfum.

"Lepaskan Suke,ada Menma.."

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti marah padaku"

"Oke…aku tidak marah padamu Suke. Sekarang lepaskan aku,aku harus masak makan malam."

"Benarkah?"Tangan Sasuke bergerak turun. Dengan lembut dielusnya perut Naruto yang masih datar. Kontan saja Naruto mengerang. Bayi didalam perutnya seakan merespon sentuhan Sasuke

"Ahh~ Teme lepaskan..nghh. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak marah"

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Dagunya yang runcing bertumpu di bahu kecil Naruto. "Kau sangat sensitif sekarang dan baumu lebih harum dari biasanya. Apa kau dalam masa in heat Naru~?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengalami masa seperti itu,Teme"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil hmm?" Tubuh Naruto tersentak. Apa Sasuke telah mengetahuinya?

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu termakan oleh kejahilannya. "Aku hanya bercanda dobe..kau tak perlu setegang itu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya termasuk berhenti menyentuh perut Naruto."Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Jaga dirimu dobe"

"Suke…tunggu,bisakah kau mengelus perutku lagi?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia menatap heran sang kekasih. Naruto gelagapan. Apa yang harus ia katakan? "Itu..aku suka saat kau menyentuh perutku, aku…Nghh~ Sasuke.." Sasuke menyentuh perut Naruto. Setiap desahan Naruto,membuatnya bergejolak. Jika seperti ini terus Sasuke tak yakin bisa mengcontrol dirinya.

"Jangan menggodaku dobe.."bisik Sasuke dan dibalas desahan oleh Naruto. Sasuke mentiadakan jarak mereka sebelum..

Drttt

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatannya? Sasuke mengangkat panggilan ponselnya. Itachi menelpon untuk mengingatkan Sasuke tentang rapat yang sebentar lagi dimulai.

"Gomen dobe,aku harus pergi." Sasuke mengambil tas kerjanya dan mengecup kening Naruto. Suara pintu ditutup membuat tubuh Naruto merosot duduk di sofa. Entah apa yang membuatnya masih belum bisa mengatakan kehamilannya pada Sasuke. Setiap ingin mengatakannya,tenggorokan Naruto terasa kering dan kelu.

Seorang wanita yang sebenarnya berumur hampir setengah abad namun terlihat masih muda tengah duduk diruang kerjanya. Beberapa kali matanya menatap serius berkas-berkas yang ia baca. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak pernah menghirup udara segar diluar sana bahkan untuk minum secangkir sake seperti biasa di kedai dekat rumah sakit. Terlalu banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani.

Tsunade menyeruput teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat. Tak lama setelah cangkir teh kembali diletakkan ,suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Masuk"

"Dokter Tsunade, Uzumaki san sudah datang"ucap sang perawat.

"Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik"

Perawat itu menghilang dibalik pintu dan digantikan oleh Naruto. Tsunade mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik Tsunade san,hanya saja masih terasa mual"

"Berbaring dan buka bajumu" Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien disudut ruangan. Ada sensasi dingin ketika perut datar Naruto bersentuhan dengan teleskop Tsunade.

"Tak ada masalah..untuk sementara berhenti melakukan itu dengan Sasuke. Kau mengerti bukan maksudku bocah?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Tsunade san kenapa setiap Sasuke menyentuh perutku seperti ada rasa yang bergejolak?"

"Bukan hal yang aneh jika itu terjadi. Anak seorang Uchiha sangat cerdas hingga tau jika ayahnya sendiri yang menyentuhnya dan seperti itu responnya seakan membalas sentuhan gaki"

Naruto mengelus lembut perutnya, perasaannya mengatakan anaknya ini akan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Sasuke junior? Naruto tersenyum membayangkan wajah kecil anaknya nanti. Setelah menerima resep obat dari Tsunade dan beberapa pantangan yang tak boleh ia langgar,Naruto berjalan menuju ruang rawat Sai dan setelah itu ia akan mengunjungi Neji.

"Sai?" Naruto masuk ke kamar Sai. Ranjang berbalut seprai putih terlihat kosong. Hanya ada seorang perawat yang mengambil nampan berisi piring kotor."Anda mencari Danzo san? Danzo san ,ada ditaman"

"Arigatou.."

Naruto berjalan menuju taman dan melihat ke setiap sudutnya. Naruto sedikit susah mencari sosok Sai diantara banyaknya pasien. "Dimana Sai?" gumam Naruto.

"Naruchan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Naruto menoleh ke kursi taman disampingnya. Sai duduk dengan santai. Betapa bodohnya Naruto tak menyadari Sai ada di dekatnya.

"Sai..aku bermaksud mengunjungimu. Apa itu?" Manik sapphire Naruto teralihkan pada sebuah mangkok berisikan tomat disamping Sai.

"Ini..manisan tomat. Seorang nenek memberikannya padaku. Kau mau? Ambilah." Naruto duduk dan mengambil sedikit tomat yang sudah berubah menjadi manisan itu. "E..enak sekali. Arigatou Sai…" Sangat enak..Naruto tak bisa berhenti memakan manisan itu.

Sai tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Sebuah kertas putih di bawahnya mengalihkan pandangan Sai. Ia memungut dan membacanya. Sebuah resep obat,Sai tidak begitu pamiliar dengan nama-nama obat yang tertulis disana namun catatan kecil tertulis di bawah kertas membuatnya mengerti. 'susu ibu hamil'. Sai melihat pemilik resep itu. Uzumaki Naruto?

"Kau sedang hamil Naruchan?" Naruto hampir saja menyemburkan manisan di dalam mulutnya,mendengar ucapan Sai. Ia melihat secarik kertas ditangan Sai. Itu resep obat dari Tsunade! Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Selamat Naruchan. Sekarang bukankah Menma akan menjadi seorang kakak dan Sasuke….menjadi seorang ayah" Sai tak melihat raut senang di wajah Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang. "Ada apa Naruchan?"

"Aku…aku takut mengatakannya pada Sasuke ,Sai. Aku takut Sasuke tidak menerimanya" Naruto memegang erat mangkok dipangkuannya.

"Ayolah Naruchan,siapa yang tidak akan senang memiliki anak dari orang yang ia cintai. Aku jadi ingin lihat wajah datarnya itu berubah kegirangan" Sai mngengadah ke atas. Melihat awan putih yang bergerak beringan menghiasi langit. "Percayalah Sasuke akan sangat senang,Naruto"

Naruto melirik Sai. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat tampan dengan senyuman tipis disana. Entah apa yang terjadi Naruto malah menangis seakan terharu dengan ucapan Sai. Naruto merasa lebih tenang sekarang. "Sai..hiiks..hiks Arigatou"

Sai terkejut. Semua mata tertuju ke mereka lebih tepatnya ke arah Sai. Sai bergidik ngeri,ia pasti disangka telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap pemuda manis disampingnya ini."Naruchan hei…jangan menangis. Kau seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang sangat sensitif." Tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi. "Berhentilah menangis,Naruchan. Semua orang melihat kita. Kau mau aku dikira penjahat yang mencoba menculik seorang pemuda manis disampingnya…"

Naruto mengusap kasar air matanya. Ia merasa seperti seorang perempuan sekarang. Gampang menangis dan sangat sensitif. "Gomen Sai…"

Sai tersenyum. "Aku mengerti Naru-" Sai tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Naruto terkejut dan melihat arah pandang Sai tapi tak ada apapun.

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin aku salah lihat" Sai sangat yakin ia melihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dibalik semak-semak. Kemana orang itu pergi?

Seorang perawat mengahampiri Sai. "Danzo san sudah waktunya pemeriksaan"

"Aku harus kembali Naruchan,jika kau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku dan… berhati-hatilah."

Sai berbalik mengikuti perawat di depannya. Pikirannya berputar memikirkan kejadian barusan. Seseorang mencoba mengintainya? Atau mengintai Naruto? Jika ia yang diintai Sai tidak terlalu peduli ia yakin pesaing bisnisnya yang melakukan itu tapi jika Naruto…..untuk apa?

"HAH? KAU HAMIL?"

Gaara dan Naruto kompak menutup kedua telinga mereka. Naruto bermaksud mengatakan kehamilannya pada kedua sahabatnya sebelum memberitahu Sasuke. Reaksi Kiba sungguh berlebihan.

"Sasuke sudah tau?"Ucap Gaara tak mengindahkan teriakan Kiba. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. "Bukankah kami sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menggunakan pengaman bersama Sasuke. Sebelum melakukan itu seharusnya kau ingat janjimu."

"Gomen,Gaara." Naruto tertunduk.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti keadaanmu Naruto,kau bisa hamil hanya karena Sasuke keluar di dalam tubuhmu"

"Gaara….sudahlah lagipula Sasuke pasti bertanggung jawab"

"Lalu apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang sekarang? Kau pasti tau Kiba…mereka belum menikah" Gaara mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada Kiba. Kiba yang disergah pertanyaan itu,menjawab dengan sangat lugu.

"Mereka tinggal menikah sajakan. Santai saja Gaara"

Gaara ingin sekali mematahkan pikiran dangkal Kiba. Tidaklah sesederhana itu untuk kasus Naruto. Naruto sudah memiliki satu anak diusia yang sangat muda dan sekarang seolah terulang kembali. Umur Naruto baru saja 22 tahun dan dia akan memiliki dua anak. Gaara tak meremehkan Naruto hanya saja,apa akan semudah itu. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Sasuke?

"Kiba kau tidak mengerti…Gay memang legal tapi laki-laki yang bisa hamil? Aku rasa tidak!"

"Kita tinggal mendadani Naruto seperti wanita. Pasti tak aka nada yang curiga lagipula Naruto memang sudah seperti wanitakan. Aku rasa tak masalah."

"Terserah kau saja Kiba.." Gaara menyerah. Ia tak bisa melawan ucapan Kiba yang terkesan semua akan berjalan mulus.

"Kau itu tsundere sekali Gaara…katakan saja jika kau khawatir pada Naruto. Mengaku saja Gaara?" Kiba menyenggol lengan Gaara. Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. Tentu saja ia khawatir,Naruto adalah sahabatnya. "Diam kau Kiba"

"Eh..dimana Naruto?" Mereka tak melihat sosok Naruto diantara mereka. Indera pendengaran mereka menangkap suara dari dalam kamar mandi. Kiba membuka pintu.

"Hoeekk…" Wajah Naruto memerah. Mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan isi perut.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kiba tolong obat hoekk di tasku hoekk.." Selagi Kiba mengambil obat,Gaara menepuk pelan punggung Naruto. Ekspresi Gaara tak menunjukkan keterkejutan sedikitpun. Ini adalah gejala orang hamil. _Morning sickness_.

Naruto menelan beberapa butir obat dan mendorongnya dengan air.

"Kau habis makan apa sampai muntah begitu?"tanya Kiba.

"Aku hanya makan manisan tomat pemberian Sai"

"Apa Sasuke suka makanan manis?"tanya Gaara. Kiba terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.. Apa hubungan Naruto makan manisan dengan Sasuke suka makanan manis atau tidak?

"Sasuke tidak suka sesuatu yang manis"

"Ramen?"

"Tidak"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kau makan ramen? Muntah sama seperti sekarang?"

Naruto menggangguk membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Sudah ia duga."Kalau begitu berhenti makan makanan yang tidak disukai Sasuke. Aku rasa anakmu punya hubungan batin yang kuat dengannya."

Kiba mulai mengerti maksud Gaara. "Sepertinya anakmu akan menjadi replika Sasuke,Naruto."

Naruto menampilkan wajah muram. "Padahal aku ingin dia mirip denganku"

"Seharusnya kau senang dia akan mirip dengan Sasuke yang tampan dan cerdas, tidak sepertimu yang bodoh Naruto"ejek Kiba.

"KIBAAA! KAU MENYEBALKAN"

Gaara tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Gaa...ra.." Tubuh Gaara menengang. Tangan besar dan dingin menyentuh tangannya dan suara itu…

Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat melihat Neji sudah membuka matanya. Ia sudah sadar..! "Gaa..ra.."panggil Neji. Suaranya sangat pelan dan kecil karena alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Mereka memanggil Tsunade untuk memeriksa keadaan Neji. "Tak perlu khawatir,dia baik-baik saja hanya masih belum stabil. Kau merasakan sakit?"

"Dadaku sedikit sakit dan sulit bernafas"

"Peluru di dadamu menghambat jalur pernafas jadi kau akan sulit bernafas. Jangan melepaskan alat pernafasan itu. Setelah kondisimu stabil ,kita akan segera melakukan operasi"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Neji nii"Neji mengacak rambut blonde Naruto. Sudah lama ia tak melakukannya. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Gaara?"panggilnya lirih. Gaara tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Apa Gaara marah terhadapnya?

Gaara tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuh pemuda berambut panjang itu."Kau bodoh Neji…hiks…kau sangat bodoh" Gaara meluapkan segala kekhawatirannya selama ini.

"Gomen membuatmu khawatir" Neji tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Gaara. Gaara tak pernah terlihat selemah ini. Kondisinya pasti membuat Gaara sangat cemas. Ia menyesal tapi juga senang Gaara tidak terluka sedikitpun. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi" Merasa sudah tenang,Gaara bangkit dari posisinya. Diusapnya bekas air mata tadi.

"Aku mengerti..Gaara koi. Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"tanya Neji.

"Hanya masalah di sekolah. Lebih baik kau beristirahat"

"Baiklah..Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi Neji.." Mata Neji tertutup.

"Gaara kau tidak memberitau Neji?"ucap Kiba.

"Tidak sekarang Kiba. Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan ini di depan Neji. Naruto pulanglah..kau juga harus beristirahat"

"Aku ingin menjaga Neji nii juga hoekk…" Naruto memegang perutnya. Rasa mualnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Gaara benar Naruto..kondisimu sedang tidak baik"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Mungkin lebih baik ia memang beristirahat. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto pulang ke apartemennya. Padahal ia ingin sekali menjaga Neji. "Menma.."gumamnya

Naruto melihat sedan hitam berhenti di depan apartemennya. Naruto menyengit bingung melihat Menma turun dari mobil. Mobil itu berbalik arah dan melaju melewati Naruto. Cepat-cepat Naruto menghampiri Menma.

"Menma siapa itu?"

"Kakachan sudah pulang? Oh itu teman Menma..tadi Menma jalan-jalan sebentar. Tak apa-apa kan kaasan?"

"Tidak apa-apa tapi lain kali beritau kaasan. Ini untukmu" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Ukurannya terbilang kecil dan mungkin hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengirim pesan dan telepon saja. Naruto memang sengaja tidak membeli ponsel mahal untuk Menma. Ia berfikir Menma masih sangat kecil untuk memakai ponsel.

"Kaachan memberikan Menma ponsel?"

"Kaasan tak mau kau hilang lagi. Ingat,jangan sampai rusak"

Menma menggangguk senang dan memeluk Naruto. "Kaachan memang yang terbaik"

"Hari ini Menma ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja.. yang penting buatan kaachan"

Naruto mengambil kunci dari kantong celananya. Baru saja ia memegang knop pintu,pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Bagaimana mungkin pintunya terbuka saat kunci pintu belum ia masukkan? Naruto ingat betul ia sudah mengunci pintu. Naruto masuk tergesa-gesa. Apakah ada pencuri?

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa begitu dobe?"ucap Sasuke duduk santai di sofa dengan secangkir kopi.

"Suke…kau membuatku takut. Aku kira ada pencuri."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Mati. Pasti kehabisan batrai dan Naruto lupa jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia memberikan Sasuke kunci duplikat apartemennya.

"Gomen Suke…."

"Wah..ada Sasuke touchan"

"Ini untukmu"

"Buku Sketsaa…Arigatou Sasuke touchan. Dengan ini Menma akan mensketsa wajah Sasuke touchan dan kaachan."

"Sebelum itu kau harus mandi Menma" Menma menuruti perintah Naruto dan bergegas mandi. Naruto bersyukur Menma anak yang penurut.

"Kau ingin makan apa Suke?"

Sasuke menarik Naruto kepangkuannya."Aku ingin memakanmu dobe" Naruto bisa merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke bergrilia menyentuh tubuhnya. Naruto tak ingin menolak Sasuke tapi Tsunade melarangnya.

"Suke bisakah kita melakukan hal itu sementara waktu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak..aku hanya sedang tidak ingin. Kau tidak marahkan Suke?"

"Tentu dobe tapi sebagai gantinya buatkan sup tomat untukku hmm"

Naruto menghela nafas lega,syukurlah Sasuke tidak marah. Naruto segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya? Setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memasak,dibuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia mempercayai Narutonya.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Kaki berbalut celana hitam melangkah sangat pelan di koridor kelas. Seakan tak memiliki tenaga. Naruto sangat cepat lelah. Hanya karena harus naik tangga dari lantai satu ke tiga ia sudah selayaknya orang sedang lari maraton. Apa ini pengaruh bayinya?

Naruto melihat perbedaan pada perutnya sekarang. Sedikit buncit. Entah sebesar apa perutnya nanti saat bayinya berusia 9 bulan. Rasanya tak sabar. Masih ada yang mengganjal dalam dirinya sekarang.

"Bagaimana cara kaasan mengatakan tentangmu pada tousan?" Naruto mengelus perutnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja.

" **Kau tinggal mengatakannya saja** **Naru** "

Benda kenyal dan basah menyentuh leher Naruto. Naruto terlonjak kaget. Semua kertas tugas muridnya berhamburan jatuh. Orang yang paling tidak ia temui lagi,sekarang ada dihadapannya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka wajah ramah Kyuubi bisa menyeringai licik seperti sekarang.

Kyuubi menjilat bibir atasnya. Manik rubbynya menatap Naruto bagaikan mangsa yang sangat nikmat. Secara perlahan Naruto melangkah mundur. Ia harus pergi.

Tapi hal itu tak dibiarkan terjadi oleh Kyuubi. Tubuh Naruto ditarik dan dibawa ke bawah tangga. Tubuh Naruto bergetar takut. "Kenapa kau terlihat takut Naru? Aku hanya ingin melihat anakku"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau sedang mengandung anakku?"

"Dia bukan anakmu!Lepaskan aku.."

"Benarkah? Bukankah saat kita bercinta aku menanamkan benih didalam tubuhmu. Aku sangat yakin kau mengandung anakku Naru" Kyuubi menjamah setiap inci tubuh Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang lain mencengkram erat kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepala.

Pemuda surai jingga itu menggigit keras leher Naruto hingga menggeluarkan setitik darah.

"Akhh..Lepaskan aku..Brengsek" Entah tenaga darimana Naruto menendang keras perut Kyuubi. Tubuh Kyuubi membentur tembok dibelakangnya. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan rasa sakit sebaliknya ia malah menyeringai. "Kau berani menendangku Naru?"

Kyuubi menjambak rambut Naruto dan membuka paksa kemeja yang ia kenakan. Beberapa kancing terpental meninggalkan tempatnya. Kyuubi menatap lapar tubuh Naruto. Kissmark yang waktu itu dibuatnya sudah memudar Bibirnya mengecup leher hingga pundak Naruto membuat kissmark yang baru. Tangan Kyuubi bergerak turun ke arah perut dan mengelusnya. "Dia pasti senang ,disentuh ayahnya Naru"

Tiba-tiba saja kaki Naruto bergerak menendang selangkang Kyuubi. Sang empu tentu saja mengeram kesakitan. Naruto tak suka Kyuubi yang mengklaim bayinya dan Sasuke sebagai anaknya. "Kukatakan sekali lagi dia bukan anakmu,Brengsek!" Naruto segera kabur sambil merapatkan kemeja yang terbuka.

" **Cih…kau bisa lari sekarang Naru tapi tidak dengan nanti** "

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuubi membuat Naruto takut. Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan kelakuan Kyuubi tapi bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Sasuke maupun Sai lagi?

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Pintu toilet dibuka dengan keras. Langsung saja ia memuntahkan sarapannya di wastafel. Tadi pagi Naruto makan sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke tidak mungkin bayinya tidak menyukai itu. Bayinya menolak sentuhan Kyuubi?

"Tenang sayang..kaasan tak akan membiarkan ia menyentuhmu lagi" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berhenti muntah. Bayinya seperti merespon apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Naruto mencuci wajahnya. Kemeja yang ia kenakan diganti dengan kemeja cadangan dan menggunakan syal hingga sedikit menutupi dagunya. Ini semata-mata untuk menyembunyikan kissmark Kyuubi. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyuubi melecehkannya lagi.

Sementara itu Kyuubi masih tetap pada posisinya. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Sudah cukup Gaara. Aku sudah kenyang"tolak Neji. Gaara terus saja menyuapinya tanpa henti padahal ia sudah sangat kenyang. Jika saja ia bisa makan sendiri. Tangan kanan dan kirinya terasa kaku saat digerakan. Kata Tsunade itu wajar karena Neji hanya berbaring selama seminggu tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya Neji, atau besok tak akan ada yang menyuapimu lagi"ancam Gaara. Gaara mengambil suapan bubur. Neji tak bisa melawan dan pasrah.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Naruto masuk ke dalam dan meletakkan beberapa kantong buah-buahan diatas meja dekat Neji.

"Naruto kau kemana sa- Tunggu sepertinya itu bukan kemeja yang kau pakai tadi dan apa-apaan syal itu..kau menggunakan syal di udara hangat?"

"Kemejaku terkena tumpahan minuman..dan aku jadi sedikit tidak enak badan"

"Wajahmu pucat,Naru. Pulanglah."ujar Neji.

"Tidak Neji nii..aku akan menjaga Neji nii hari ini"

"Jangan-jangan ini efek bay-AKHHH" Kiba berteriak kesakitan saat kaki Gaara menginjak kakinya. Kiba berniat marah pada Gaara tapi niat itu diurungkan setelah Gaara menatapnya sangat mengerikan.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Neji.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Neji"

Naruto menghela nafas di dalam hati. Kiba hampir saja keceplosan. Gaara tidak ingin Neji tau masalah bayinya sebelum dia di operasi. Gaara tak ingin Neji banyak pikiran. Naruto melihat sekeliling. Ia tak melihat Menma dimanapun. "Dimana Menma?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia bilang pergi bersama temannya"jawab Gaara.

Lagi? Baru saja ia pergi dengan temannya kemarin. Naruto tak melarang Menma bermain hanya saja ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil baju ganti di rumah. Nanti aku kembali lagi"

Naruto menutup pintu. Haruskah ia menghubungi Menma? Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa angka lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Nada sambungan telepon begitu lama.

" _Hallo..kaachan"_

"Menma,kau dimana?"

" _Menma sedang bersama teman Menma"_

"Segeralah kembali. Kaasan akan membawa makan malam"

" _Baiklah Kaachan. Jangan lupa jus tomat Menma"_

"Ten-" Kalimat Naruto terpotong,mendengar suara asing di seberang telepon. _"Kita sudah sampai Menma"_

Menma membalas ucapan suara asing itu. _"Ah..iya. Sudah dulu ya kaachan.. Jaa ne"_

"Tunggu Menma…"

Naruto tidak salah dengar? Naruto jelas mendengar suara seorang pria dewasa. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu tau siapa saja teman Menma. Ia terkadang untuk menjemput Menma saja tidak sempat. Ia akan bertanya nanti.

Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Beberapa baju ganti miliknya dan Menma ia masukkan ke dalam tas. Setelah itu ia memasak sedikit makanan. Naruto berniat pergi ke apartemen Sasuke sebentar,mengantar makan malam. Ia juga menyisakan sedikit untuk ia bawa ke rumah sakit. Naruto tau betul masakan dirumah sakit tidak begitu enak. Kasihan Neji harus makan itu setiap hari.

Naruto bergegas menuju apartemen Sasuke. Jaraknya agak jauh dari rumah sakit tapi tak masalah Naruto merasa sangat senang jika melihat Sasuke makan masakannya. Dan…

Naruto menyentuh perutnya. Ia ingin Sasuke menyentuh perutnya lagi. Bayinya merindukan Sasuke.

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban. Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah pulang dari kantor. Naruto memberanikan diri menekan beberapa dijit kata sandi. Dan pintu terbuka.

Suasana di dalam sangat gelap. Naruto meraba tembok dan menekan tombol lampu. Sangat sepi tapi Naruto mendengar ada suara televisi. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah ruang tamu.

Benar saja,Sasuke sedang duduk disofa menghadap televisi.

"Suke aku bawa makanan untuk…" Bekal makanan ditangan Naruto jatuh berantakan. Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya, melihat gambaran dirinya yang tanpa sehelai pakaian terpampang di layar televisi Sasuke. Naruto tak sendiri. Ada Kyuubi disana. Layar televisi itu menampilkan bagaimana Kyuubi menyentuh dirinya. Naruto terlihat hanya mendesah. Padahal Naruto ingat dibagian mana saja ia mencoba memberontak. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada.

Naruto terlalu syok hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke dan menjelaskan appa yang terjadi. Sebelum itu bagaimana bisa Sasuke mendapat rekaman itu? Apa Kyuubi sengaja merekamnya? Sekarang ia sangat tau seberapa kejamnya Kyuubi.

Sasuke yang duduk membelakangi Naruto berdiri. Sesaat kemudian sekumpulan foto terlempar ke arah Naruto. Sangat banyak. Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Naruto ingat semua foto-foto itu. Beberapa foto menampilkan dirinya bersama Sai yang sedang makan ramen,ditaman rumah sakit kemarin. Ada fotonya bersama Kyuubi dikelas saat Kyuubi mencoba melecehkannya dan.. fotonya bercinta dengan Neji? Bagaimana mungkin ada foto itu? Jika Kyuubi yang mengirimnya bukankah saat itu mereka belum saling kenal.

Wajah Naruto yang menatap nanar foto-foto tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak ke samping. Pipi Naruto memerah dengan sedikit darah disudut bibir. Perlahan Naruto melihat sosok di depannya. Sasuke berdiri dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Sasuke menamparnya?

"Sekarang aku tau dirimu yang sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sangat bodoh tertipu olehmu"

"Su..ke..dengarkan aku."

 **PLAKKK**

Sasuke kembali menamparnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu terasa sangat kecil dibandingkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke setelah itu.

" **Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu..Pelacur** "

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Begitukah pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya sekarang? Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir begitu saja. "Aku.. menjelaskanya hiks..aku mohon"

"Cih..inikah yang mau kau jelaskan" Sekarang Sasuke merobek kemejanya. Syal yang melilit dilehernya jatuh ke lantai. Bekas kissmark Kyuubi terlihat jelas di mata Onxy Sasuke. Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Pikirannya begitu kacau.

"Katakan apa yang kau ingin jelaskan brengsek"

Naruto ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan."Aku..sedang hamil Sasuke. Aku mengandung anakmu"

Bukan ekspresi gembira yang ditampilkan Sasuke tapi tawa yang sangat keras. Setelah itu wajahnya mengeras. "Anakku kau bilang? Kau tidur dengan banyak pria dan kau mengatakan dia anakku?! Jangan bercanda."

"Sasuke aku mohon percayalah... Aku mohon…"

"Aku tak akan tertipu lagi olehmu **Uzumaki** "

Sasuke bahkan tak mau memanggil namanya. Perasaan Naruto semakin sakit.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengandung anakku..Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto dan melepas kasar ke ranjang. Naruto memegangi perutnya. Ia tak peduli rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya yang terpenting tak terjadi apapun pada bayinya.

Naruto merasakan hawa dingin menerpa bagian bawah tubuhnya. Celana yang ia kenakan tergeletak di dekat pintu. Dengan satu hentakan benda besar memasuki lubang sempitnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"AKHHH..Sakittt…keluarkan"teriak pilu Naruto.

"Bukankah kau suka lubangmu dimasuki? Mendesahlah seperti saat kau tidur dengan pria lain." bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerakan miliknya. Tak ada suara desahan yang terdengar hanya erangan kesakitan Naruto. Lubangnya sangat sakit. Setiap kali milik Sasuke bergerak luka sobek pada lubangnya semakin melebar.

Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto. Beberapa helai rambut Naruto rontok."Kenapa kau tidak mendesah? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?"

"Hiks..hiks…aku mohon keluarkan.." Naruto terus memohon pada Sasuke. Hal itu malah membuat Sasuke geram. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya tanpa menghiraukan erangan sakit Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak begitu cepat. Naruto memeluk perutnya erat. Iatak ingin terjadi apapun pada bayinya. "Kaasan disini…" gumam Naruto.

Suara Naruto sangat kecil tapi tertangkap oleh kedua telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya. "Pergi..!"

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang,brengsek!"

Dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto bangun dari ranjang. Tangannya bergetar keras saat menggunakan celananya. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Tak lama terdengar pintu apartemennya tertutup keras.

Sasuke berjalan menuju cermin di dekat lemari. Mata onyxnya menatap pantulan dirinya. Ia terlihat kacau.

Peralahan tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat dan menghatam cermin hingga percah berkeping-keping. Darah menetes pada setiap jari Sasuke. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku dobe?"

Naruto berlari tak tentu arah. Sepanjang jalan banyak orang menatapnya. Penampilan berantakan serta kissmark yang terlihat jelas membuat siapa saja akan berfikir Naruto baru saja dilecehkan. Tapi tak satupun orang yang berniat peduli malah menatap aneh. Seorang pria dilecehkan? Bukankah itu hal yang tidak wajar bagi mereka.

Naruto berbelok ke gang kecil. Naruto meremas perutnya kuat. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Air mata yang berlinang menandakan bertapa sakitnya ia sekarang. "Saa..kit..akhh…" Naruto jatuh terduduk. Pelukan pada perutnya semakin erat. "Maafkan kaasan…" Bersamaan dengan ucapannya,pandangan Naruto menggelap.

"Kenapa Naruto lama sekali? Aku mulai lapar"ucap Kiba frustasi. Sejak tadi ia menunggu masakan Naruto tapi ia tak kunjung datang.

"Kiba bisakah kau menyusul Naruto? Perasaanku tidak enak."ujar Neji cemas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyusulnya"

Kiba berinisiatif menyusul Naruto. Sesampai ia di apartemen Naruto. Pintu apartemen sudah terkunci. Ini menandakan Naruto sudah tidak ada di dalam. Kiba segera menghubungi Gaara.

"Gaara,apa Naruto sudah sampai rumah sakit? Dia tidak ada diapartemennya"

" _Dia belum kembali..Coba hubungi Sasuke"_

Kiba mengalihkan panggilan Gaara dan menghubungi Sasuke tapi hanya suara operator yang terus menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku sudah menelponnya tapi tidak aktif. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya sepanjang jalan. Kabari jika ia sudah sampai rumah sakit"

" _Baiklah. Hati-hati Kiba"_

Kiba menelusuri kembali jalan menuju rumah sakit. Setiap orang yang lewat ia lihat secara seksa tapi tak satupun dari mereka adalah Naruto. Ia akan sampai sebentar lagi di rumah sakit. Kiba mulai merasa cemas."Kau sebenarnya dimana Naruto?"

Di tempat lain, Iruka tengah tersenyum melihat fotonya dan Naruto yang sedikit usang. Ia merindukan keponakkannya itu. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu. Terakhir kali saat makan malam bersama di kediaman Uchiha."Kau belanja sangat banyak Iruka."ujar Kakashi. Tiga kantong belanja penuh berisi bahan makanan. Istrinya tak akan belanja sebanyak itu jika tidak ada hari istimewa.

"Aku berfikir untuk mengajak Naruto makan malam besok. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Besok ajaklah Sasuke juga,Kakashi"

"Aku akan menemui Sasuke besok. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kakashi sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Naruto berhubungan lagi dengan Uchiha. Aku takut dia kembali."

"Tenanglah Iruka. Aku yakin Sasuke akan menjaga Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai keponakanmu."

"Kau benar Kakashi tak seharusnya aku khawatir" Iruka memandang keluar jendela. Kota di malam hari sangat ramai dan juga indah. Lampu-lampu menerangi setiap sudut jalan. Tapi sebuah gang sempit menarik perhatiannya. Gang itu gelap tak tersinari oleh cahaya lampu. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang tengah berbaring disana. "Kakashi hentikan mobilnya"

Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku seperti melihat seseorang disana"

Kakashi melihat gang sempit yang ditunjuk Iruka. Samar-samar ia juga melihat sesuatu disana. "Kau tunggu disini Iruka..aku akan mengeceknya"

"Tidak..Aku juga ikut Kakashi"

Mereka mendatangi gang sempit tersebut. Mereka tak melihat jelas siapa seseorang yang tergeletak disana. Rambut menutupi wajahnya. Iruka berjongkok dan menyinggirkan lehaian rambut itu. Matanya membulat seketika saat siapa orang itu..

"Bagaimana?"tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak menemukan Naruto"jawab Kiba lesu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di luar kamar Neji. Gaara tak ingin Neji sampai mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan beritau Neji. Katakan jika Naruto pergi dengan Sasuke"

Kiba menggangguk paham. Gaara masuk ke dalam disusul Kiba dibelakangnya. Neji menatap Kiba antusias. "Bagaimana Kiba ? Mana Naruto?"sergah Neji.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Sasuke.. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya makan malam. Kau tau sendiri Naruto itu tak bisa menolak ajakan Sasuke hahaha" Kiba terkekeh. Ia berharap Neji mempercayainya.

Neji tersenyum. Rasa khawatirnya lenyap saat itu juga. "Syukurlah…jika dia baik-baik saja"

Gaara dan Kiba merasa bersalah membohongi Neji. Tapi semua ini demi kebaikan Neji. Mereka tak ingin kondisi Neji memburuk.

(•̀ㅂ •́)و

Perlahan mata Naruto terbuka."Mnhh..Dimana aku?"

Naruto menyadarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia tak tau ada dimana sekarang. Kamar itu sangat asing.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan pria dengan garis melintang di hidungnya. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah nampan. "Kau sudah sadar Naruto? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Iruka meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja. Lalu mendudukan diri di samping Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Iruka ojisan.."Naruto yakin sekarang ia berada di rumah Iruka. Suatu keberuntungan Irukalah yang menolongnya.

Naruto terdiam. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam berputar setiap detik dikepala. Dada Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Naruto tak masalah jika Sasuke membencinya tapi tidak dengan bayinya… Naruto berharap Sasuke akan percaya. Tapi tidak! Ia sangat kecewa.

Iruka melihat wajah murung keponakannya. Ia berharap Naruto akan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi tanpa ia menanyakannya. Iruka sadar jika Naruto baru saja mengenalnya. "Aku akan menyuapimu bubur,Naruto"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Iruka ojisan"

Iruka menggeleng. "Tidak Naruto. Biar aku menyuapimu."

Iruka mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Naruto. "Iruka ojisan bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"

"Tentu saja..tapi setelah kau selesai makan"

Naruto tersenyum. "Arigatou Iruka ojisan.."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Tatapannya menyiratkan kesedihan. Senyuman yang diberikannya tadipun seperti dipaksakan. " _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?"_ batin Iruka.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kantor. Semua karyawan tak berani menatap bahkan menyapa sang Uchiha bungsu. Auranya sangat gelap. Padahal mereka sebelumnya merasa lega aura gelap Sasuke memudar belakangan ini. Mereka sering melihat bos mereka itu tersenyum. Dan betapa sialnya hari ini mereka harus merasakan aura Sasuke kembali.

Dengan takut seorang karyawan menghampiri Sasuke. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah map. Sasuke mengambil kasar map itu. Semua mata tertuju pada tangan Sasuke yang berbalut perban.

Sasuke melempar map itu tepat di wajah sang karyawan."Apa yang kau kerjakan hah?! Berani sekali kau memberikanku laporan seperti ini. Buat ulang jika sampai salah lagi kau akan tau akibatnya"

"Ba-baik Sasuke sama" Sang karyawan hanya pasrah diperlakukan kasar oleh sang bos.

Sasuke membanting keras pintu ruang kerjanya. Kontan saja semua karyawan terkejut.

Itachi yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Sasuke heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Ia mengambil map itu. Matanya bergerak membaca apa yang ada disana. Memang ada sedikit kesalahan pada laporan itu. Tapi sangat sedikit dan tidak fatal. Bagaimana adiknya bisa sangat marah?

Itachi mengembalikan map itu. "Hanya ada sedikit kesalahan. Setelah kau selesai,berikan padaku"

"Baik Itachi sama. Arigatou" ucap sang karyawan bernafas lega. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan karyawan yang lain. Syukurlah Itachi tidak semengerikan Sasuke.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu otoutou? Kau tak biasanya semarah itu?"

"Hn.."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Naruchan?" Seketika raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat adiknya tidak stabil seperti ini.

"Bukan urusanmu,aniki"jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mata Itachi beralih ke tangan Sasuke. Ia yakin itu bukan luka biasa sampai harus dibalut perban setebal itu. "Apa luka ditanganmu juga karena Naruchan?"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya aniki." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya menatap nyalang sang kakak. "Dia bukanlah orang seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia tidak lebih dari laki-laki murahan."lanjut Sasuke.

"Otoutou apa maksudmu?"Itachi tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Menurutnya Naruto pemuda baik-baik. Kenapa Sasuke berfikir Naruto laki-laki murahan?

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri,aniki" Itachi tak bertanya lagi. Ia memilih meninggalkan adiknya. Mungkin yang dibutuhkan Sasuke sekarang adalah ketenangan.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian malam itu. Tak sedikit pun ekspresi ceria ditampilkannya. Naruto selalu murung. Hanya saat bersama Neji,Naruto memaksa untuk tersenyum. Gaara dan Kiba bertanya apa yang terjadi tapi Naruto hanya diam. Selama seminggu pula mereka tak melihat Sasuke. Mereka berfikir Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bertengkar. Sebelum Naruto menceritakan apa yang terjadi mereka sepakat tak akan ikut campur.

Semakin hari perut Naruto semakin membesar. Tsunade yang memeriksanya hari ini,menyengit heran. Pemuda didepannya ini seperti tubuh tanpa roh. "Sudahku katakan padamu untuk tidak banyak pikiran bocah. Kandunganmu melemah. Kau juga harus banyak makan."

"Bocah..ini bukan tempatmu untuk melamun. Aku masih punya banyak pasien."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Gomen Tsunade san…Bisa kau ulangi ?"

"Jika kau seperti ini terus..aku tak bisa menjamin bayimu akan selamat. Tubuhmu bukanlah milikmu saja sekarang tapi juga bayimu. Pikirkan itu baik-baik bocah"

Naruto menunduk dalam. "Jika Sasuke tak mengakuinya..untuk apa dia ada?" Naruto hampir putus asa. Seminggu ini ia selalu berfikir jika Sasuke menolak bayinya untuk apa yang ia harus lakukan.

"Aku tak tau kau ada masalah apa dengan gaki tapi kau harus ingat satu hal bocah. Bayi itu tidak bersalah"

Sepanjang jalan kata-kata Tsunade terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia sadar. Apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Jika Sasuke tidak mengakui bayinya maka ia akan merawat sendiri bayinya. "Gomen kaasan menyakitimu…" Naruto mengelus perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan bayinya di dalam sana. Hangat. "Kaasan akan membuat sup tomat kesukaanmu tapi sebelum itu, kita akan menjemput anikimu dulu.." Naruto melirik alorginya. Sebentar lagi Menma pulang. Setelah menjemput Menma,ia harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Hari ini jadwal operasi Neji. Kondisi Neji sudah stabil jadi ia sudah bisa melakukan operasi.

Sekitar duapuluh menit Naruto sampai di sekolah Menma. Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Menma. Naruto sempat mengira Menma pergi dengan temannya lagi namun….

"KAACHANNN!"

Naruto mendengar suara Menma yang memanggilnya. Naruto melihat kesekeliling. Di seberang jalan terlihat seorang pria berbaju serba hitam menarik paksa Menma masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Menma?!" Naruto segera berlari dan menendang pria itu. Pria itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya namun pegangannya pada Menma terlepas.

Menma langsung memeluk Naruto. Ia sangat takut. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu menyeretnya dari depan sekolah saat menunggu Naruto. Entah bagaimana bisa jalan begitu sepi hingga tak satupun orang yang lewat. Naruto bersiap untuk kabur. Saat ia akan berbalik entah dari mana datangnya dua orang yang lain sedang menghalangi jalannya. Naruto terkepung.

Naruto meminta Menma berada dibelakangnya. Jujur saja Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya keberanian yang ia miliki.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Salah satu dari mereka menarik Menma."Kaachannn!"

Naruto mencoba menarik Menma kembali tapi pria lain menghadangnya. Naruto bersiaga dengan waspada. Ia bisa melihat Menma yang terus berontak. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi di dalam saku..menekan panggilan cepat. Ia tak tau siapa ia hubungi tapi Naruto berharap orang itu bisa menolongnya.

Sepertinya Naruto melupakan pria lain di belakangnya. Pria itu menarik tangan Naruto yang memegang ponsel kebelakang sangat keras. "Akhhh.."ringis Naruto. Ponselnya terjatuh ke aspal. Sekilas ia melihat jika ponselnya sudah terhubung pada seseorang.

Pria di depan Naruto bergerak mendekatinya. Sangat dekat. Mata Naruto membesar merasakan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Pria itu memukul perutnya. "AKHHH…SAKITT..Arghh "

Naruto merasakan sesuatu mengalir di antara kakinya. Tidak! Bayinya.. Naruto memegangi perutnya. Kemana rasa hangat itu hilang? "Ja..ngan per..gi" Air mata jatuh membasahi tangannya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah.

"KAACHANN.." Menma terus memanggil Naruto yang pingsan. Pria yang memeganginya melemparnya ke aspal. Sedangkan Naruto dibawa ke dalam mobil. Dengan sekuat tenaga Menma bangun dan mengejar mobil itu. Ia menahan rasa sakit dikakinya yang terluka. Sebesar apapun Menma berusaha mobil itu sudah melaju jauh.

Menma menangis sangat keras. Bukan dia yang menjadi target mereka tapi kaasannya. Jika saja ia tak memanggil kaasannya…mungkin Naruto tak akan pergi.

" _Haloo"_

" _Hallo Naruchan…Kau disana?"_

" _Naruchan…"_

Menma mendengar suara seseorang. Ternyata suara itu datang dari ponsel Naruto.Menma berjalan pelan mendekati ponsel Naruto. Setiap ia melangkah ringisan kesakitan terdengar.

Tanpa ragu Menma membawa ponsel itu mendekat ketelinganya. "Hiks…hiks..tolong ojichan.."

Seseorang diseberang telepon menyerengit bingung karena bukan Narutolah yang menjawab melainkan suara anak kecil. _"Menma?"_

Ranjang dorong bergerak menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Neji tengah berbaring di atas sana. Tak lama lagi ia akan menjalani operasi. Gaara dan Kiba menghampiri Neji. Mereka meminta waktu pada perawat untuk berbicara pada Neji. "Naruto masih belum datang?"tanya Neji.

"Dia masih menjemput Menma. Sekarang fokuslah pada operasimu,Neji"ucap Gaara.

Neji tersenyum."Arigatou Gaara sudah menjagaku.."

"Hm.." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sebenarnya Neji tak melakukan apapun. Gaara hanya merasa senang,Neji masih berada disisinya.

"Hmm..Hmm kau tidak melupakanku kan Neji?" tanya Kiba yang merasa dilupakan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Arigatouu Kiba sudah menjagaku.."

"Entah kenapa aku tak ingin kau mengatakan itu padaku,Neji" Mendengar itu Neji tertawa. Ia ingin segera berkumpul dengan sahabatnya.

"Sudah waktunya Hyuuga san"ucap perawat disamping Neji.

"Kami akan mendoakanmu Neji" Gaara memeluk Neji sebentar. Walau ia berkata dengan nada tenang,Neji tau kekasihnya itu sedang gelisah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" Ranjang dorong Neji bergerak memasuki ruang operasi. Lampu operasi berubah menjadi merah. Operasi sudah dimulai.

"GAARA OJICHAN..KIBA OJICHANN…HIKS.."

Mereka menoleh ke lorong rumah sakit. Menma tampak berlari mendekati mereka. Badannya penuh luka. Tak hanya Menma mereka juga melihat Sai.

"Menma…apa yang terjadi denganmu?"tanya Kiba.

"Kaachann..Kaachan hiks…hiks.."

Dengan lembut Kiba megusap punggung Menma. "Pelan-pelan Menma. Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Kaachan diculikk Kiba ojichan hiks…hiks.."

Gaara dan Kiba tampak sangat syok. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sai?"ucap Gaara

"Aku tidak tau. Naruto tiba-tiba saja menelponku dan Menmalah yang menjawabnya. Sepertinya Naruto menelponku sebelum ia dibawa pergi"

"Kiba kau tetap disini bersama Menma. Aku akan mencari Naruto bersama Sai"

Sai terkejut mendengar suara Menma yang menangis. Terlebih lagi saat melihatnya penuh luka. Sepanjang jalan Menma tak berhenti menangis sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Saat mendengar Naruto diculik,Sai berfikir Siapa orang yang menculik Naruto? Pemuda baik seperti Naruto tak mungkin memiliki musuh.

Gaara berpendapat jika mereka butuh bantuan dari yang lain. Sai sedikit enggan mendengar nama Sasuke tapi Sai sadar Sasuke berhak tau tentang ini dan menolong Naruto. Mereka segera pergi ke kantor Sasuke.

Sesampai di sana,Gaara menanyakan ruangan Sasuke pada satpam. Dengan senang hati sang satpam menunjukkan jalan.

Mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat karyawan berkerja. Gaara membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari leptop untuk melihat siapa yang dengan berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa ijin?

Tak ada sapa hangat yang diberikan Sasuke melainkan tatapan tajam khususnya pada Sai. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Gaara tau pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Ia berfikir untuk langsung ke topik pembicaraan sebelum Sasuke memulai keributan. "Naruto diculik. Kita harus mencarinya Sasuke.."

"Cih… aku tak ada hubungan dengan laki-laki murahan itu"

Gaara cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi sebernarnya diantara Naruto dan Sasukea?

Sai mentap nyalang Uchiha di depannya."Apa yang kau katakan Uchiha?"

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku Aku bilang **'Aku tak ada hubungan dengan laki-laki murahan itu'** " Sasuke menekan suaranya disetiap kata. Sai yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke, memukul telak wajah Sasuke. "Brengsek"

"Kauu….!" Sasuke memukul balik Sai. Perkelahian mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para karyawan. Pintu kerja Sasuke yang terbuka membuat mereka leluasa melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah Sai berhenti…Kita harus mencari Naruto. Tak masalah jika kau tak ingin ikut mencarinya Sasuke. **Kuharap kau tak menyesal** " Gaara mentap tajam Sasuke sebelum mereka pergi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" ucap Sasuke pada karyawannya sambil menutup keras pintu kerjanya.

Pikiran Sasuke sangat kacau sekarang. Surai ravennya, ia remas kuat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto diculik? Siapa yang menculiknya? Walau Sasuke berkata kasar tentang Naruto tetap saja di dalam hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda pirang itu.

Di sebuah tempat yang amat gelap, tampak Naruto sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Seseorang masuk ke dalam tempat itu dan mendekatinya. Tampak seringai di wajah orang itu. " **Sudah saatnya,Naruto….** "

 **(•̀** **ㅂ •** **́)** و

 **To be Continue**

Kalian pasti tau siapa yang nyulik Naruto kan kan…:D Sebenarnya pengen bikin 2 chapter tapi ya sudah biar cerita ini cepet selesai. Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan komentar. TYPO BANYAK..WASPADALAH WASPADALAH

See you…


	16. Chapter 16

**POWER OF LOVE  
Disclaimer : Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto  
Rate : M (18+)  
Pairing : SasuNaru,ObitoNaru  
Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , TYPO , Mpreg (?),Lemon,OC,MAKIN GAJE,  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk TIDAK MEMBACA ini (KALAU MASIH BACA,AKU TENDANG BOKONGNYA NARUTO #EH)**

● **ω●**

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Sepasang kaki dengan cepat melewati lorong bercat putih. Bibir tipis yang sedikit pucat merapalkan sumpah serapah.

Sai menggeram marah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu? Dia menyebut Naruto laki-laki murahan? Jangan bercanda! Sai tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Ia jauh lebih lama mengenal Naruto. Rasanya Sai ingin tertawa,menyadari keputusan yang diambilnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia tak akan main-main kali ini. Naruto akan tetap menjadi miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

"Sai…"panggil Gaara dalam pose mengejar. Sai baru menyadari telah berjalan melewati pintu keluar. Tangan pucatnya terkepal kuat. Ini semua gara-gara ia terlalu terfokus pada Sasuke.

Nafas memburu meluncur dari celah bibir ranum Gaara. Iris _Jade_ menatap sebal pemuda pucat di depannya. Bisa-bisanya Sai membuatnya berlari di kantor milik Sasuke. Gaara hanya takut Sai lepas kontrol dan melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Gaara mengingat kembali kejadian di ruangan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Naruto? Mereka tak pernah bertengkar selama ini. Apalagi dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seakan merendahkan Naruto. Tak ada raut khawatir mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya. Dan Naruto selama seminggu ini juga bungkam dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak sepatah katapun ia keluarkan. Hanya sekedar menjawab kemana ia pergi malam itu.

Gaara masih ingat,raut sedih yang terpancar dari mata biru Naruto saat dirinya bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah tau tentang kehamilannya? Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Gaara tau Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Apa malam itu Naruto menemui Sasuke untuk memberitau kehamilannya? Dan Sasuke…

Kedua alis Gaara bertautan,memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Gaara bersumpah ,tak akan pernah memaafkan sang Uchiha jika ternyata pria itu tak menerima kehamilan Naruto. Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu.

Tangan putih Gaara menepuk pundak Sai. "Lupakan tentang Sasuke. Kita harus menemukan Naruto"

 _Onyx_ dan _Jade_ bertemu. Ucapan Gaara ada benarnya, yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Naruto hanya Naruto. Sai menutup mata sesaat. Perlahan Sai tampak lebih tenang. Menurut Gaara akan lebih mudah menemukan Naruto jika pikiran mereka hanya terfokus pada sang objek.

Sai membuka mata. "Kita cari Naruto,Gaara"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu,angin berhembus menerpa surai milik mereka. "Darimana kita akan mulai mencarinya?" Gaara memegang dagunya dalam pose berfikir.

Sai merogoh kantong celananya. Hal itu menarik perhatian Gaara. Secarik kertas terangkat ke udara. Gaara menatap bingung Sai. "Menma memberikannya padaku"

Gaara mengambil kertas itu dan membaca sesuatu yang tertulis disana."Plat nomor?"gumamnya menatap Sai.

"Lebih tepatnya plat nomor mobil yang menculik Naruto"

Gaara kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas putih tersebut. Gaara tak menyangka Menma masih bisa melakukan ini disaat-saat terdesak. Ia bersyukur Menma adalah anak yang cerdas.

Gaara memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku kemeja. Bibir Gaara terbuka untuk bicara namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sai kau kah itu?" Suara dengan nada lembut mengejutkan mereka. Tampak seorang pria berbalut kemeja putih dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat, berdiri di salah satu anak tangga. Pria tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

' _Siapa?'batin Gaara._ Ia belum pernah melihat pria itu. Namun wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar. Pria itu mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Hanya model rambut dan tanda keriput yang membuat mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Itachi san.."gumam Sai.

Kaki jenjang Itachi melangkah mendekat. Senyumannya tak pudar sedikitpun. Sinar matahari menimpa wajah tampan Itachi. Sangat menyilaukan. Gaara bagai melihat seorang malaikat. Mungkin ia sedikit berlebihan.

"Ternyata benar. Apa yang membawamu sampai datang kemari Sai?"

Menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya,Itachi melirik ke sebelah Sai. Mata hitam memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda yang mengingatkan Itachi pada hewan panda. Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat Gaara yang begitu mengamati dirinya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hari ini?

Itachi memeriksa segala sesuatu yang melekat pada ada. Iris _Onyx_ kembali memandang pemuda panda dihadapannya.

Wajah Gaara memerah. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena ketauhan mengamati sang Uchiha. Dan Itachi tersenyum menawan melihat tingkah manis Gaara.

"Siapa yang kau bawa Sai? Apa dia teman kencanmu?" goda Itachi sambil menngedipkan sebelah mata. Sudah sangat lama ia tak menggoda Sai. Pria pucat itu selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang lucu (menurut Itachi).

Sai menghela nafas pendek. "Dia Sabaku Gaara sahabat Naruto dan dia bukan kekasihku Itachi san. "

Sebuah uluran tangan tertangkap oleh Gaara. "Uchiha Itachi,kakak Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Gaarachan..."

Sesaat Gaara terpanah dengan senyuman lembut yang diberikan Itachi. Namun itu tak belangsung lama. Panggilan yang Itachi berikan membuat kedua alisnya bertaut kembali.

"Ga-Gaarachan?"

"Bukankah itu panggilan yang cocok untuk pemuda manis sepertimu" Itachi kembali tersenyum. Sungguh Gaara silau melihat wajah Itachi yang bersinar. Sebelum ini hanya Neji yang pernah memanggilnya dengan embel 'chan'. Itupun hanya terkadang. Disaat Neji mulai menggoda dirinya.

"Padahal dia manis kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengannya, Sai?"

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih Itachi san. Jadi berhentilah menggodaku."

Itachi tertawa melihat Sai tak nyaman dengan ucapannya. Sifat Itachi begitu berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Itachi yang ramah dan hangat sedangkan Sasuke datar dan dingin. Gaara hampir tak percaya mereka memiliki ikatan saudara.

"Kau tak perlu seserius itu Sai. Naruchan tidak ikut bersama kalian? Aku sangat merindukannya"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Hanya suara dedauan diterpa angin yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Itachi. _Onyx_ Itachi bergerak melihat kedua pemuda di depannya. Raut sedih terpancar jelas. Itachi rasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

Itachi semakin yakin,melihat kedua pemuda itu menatapnya serius. "Naruto diculik,Itachi san." Ucap Sai.

Itachi membulat. Wajah ramah Itachi menampilkan kegelisahan. Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Itachi masih belum mempercayai ucapan Sai. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto diculik?

"Kita bicara diruanganku"ucap Itachi berjalan melewati mereka. Gaara dan Sai mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ah…Selamat siang, Itachi san" ucap beberapa karyawan wanita yang sepertinya baru selesai makan siang.

"Selamat siang…"balas Itachi kembali menebar senyumannya. Para wanitapun terpanah dengan ketampanan sang Uchiha. Gaara mendengus geli,mendengar teriakan kegirangan dibelakang.

Sepanjang jalan hampir semua karyawan menyapa Itachi dan dibalas dengan hangat olehnya. Gaara rasa Itachi memang sangat populer sama dengan adiknya.

Mereka berhenti pada sebuah ruangan di sudut kantor. Pintu coklat yang semula tertutup terbuka lebar, menampilkan ruangan yang sangat luas.

Gaara mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa putih di sisi kiri ruangan. Iris _Jade_ bergriliya meneliti sekeliling. Warna putih begitu mendominasi. Ruangan Itachi bersih dan rapi. Semua barang tersusun baik.

Meja kerja Itachi tidak begitu ramai dengan ketas-kertas seperti di ruangan Sasuke. Malah sebaliknya dipenuhi bingkai-bingkai foto. Sebagian besar memperlihatkan kedekatan Uchiha bersaudara. Gaara tak menyangka Sasuke kecil tampak lugu dan menggemaskan. Ia masih bertanya-tanya,bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memiiki kakak sehangat Itachi?

Tiba-tiba pandangan Gaara jatuh pada sebuah bingkai disisi kiri meja. Semua foto berkumpul disisian kanan meja. Hanya bingkai itu yang ada disana. Sayang Gaara tak bisa melihat siapa sosok di dalam foto tersebut karena membelakanginya.

Itachi meletakkan tiga cangkir kopi di atas meja. "Ada yang menarik perhatiaanmu Gaarachan..?"tanya Itachi penasaran. Pemuda itu sedari tadi asyik memandangi ruangannya.

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak Itachi san,aku hanya kagum dengan ruangan anda"

Itachi tertawa. "Kau tak perlu seformal Gaarachan"

Itachi mendudukan diri disebrang Sai dan Gaara. Ia mengangkat cangkir dan menghirup aroma kopi. Cairan hitam meluncur masuk ke dalam kerongkongan. "Hah…."Itachi merasa lebih rileks.

Itachi meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Kedua Onyx berkilat meminta penjelasan pada dua pemuda diseberang. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

…..

"Hiks…kaachan.." isak Menma. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi chubby Menma. Semenjak kepergian Gaara dan Sai,anak semata wayang Naruto itu tak berhenti menangis. Beberapa suster yang lewat berusaha membantu menenangkannya namun tetap saja ia menangis.

Kiba hampir frustasi. Tampang kusutnya menandakan betapa lelah dirinya hanya untuk menenangkan Menma.

"Mou~ Menma Cup..cup berhentilah menangis,Gaara dan Sai pasti menemukan Naruto" Kiba mengelus lembut punggung kecil disampingnya. Sang empu menatap Kiba dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. "Ini semua salah Menma,Kiba ojichan hikss…" Sebutir air mata kembali menuruni pipi. Entah sudah berapa kali Kiba mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir merah Menma. Dan sebanyak itu pula ia sudah meyakinkan Menma jika itu bukan salahnya.

"Menma ini bukan salahmu. Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali"

Menma menatap diam Kiba. Entah karena terbawa suasana atau apa, Menma merasa Kiba marah padanya. Nada bicara pria pencinta anjing itu terkesan tinggi. Suara isakan kembali dan terdengar lebih keras.

"HUAAA HIKSS…HIKS …KAACHANN!"

Kiba melongo melihat Menma yang semakin menangis. Lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. Ia memang tidak pintar dalam menangani anak kecil.

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok menjadi ibu Kiba"ujar Shikamaru yang baru saja datang. Ia menjatuhkan diri di samping Menma.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi ibu karena aku laki-laki"ujar Kiba sambil mengacukan jempol kepada dirinya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menjadi ibu dari anakku?"

Seketika Kiba blushing. "A-Apa yang kau katakan Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mendudukan Menma dipangkuannya tanpa menghiraukan tingkah Kiba yang malu-malu kucing. Tangan Shikamaru mengusap lembut rambut hitam Menma. Wangi citru menguar. "Jika Menma berhenti menangis,aku akan mentarktirmu ramen sepuasnya."

Dengan cepat Menma mengusap matanya. Sepasang mata biru menatap antusias Shikamaru. "Sungguh? Menma mau ramen" Sesungguhnya Menma sangat lapar karena terus menangis. Energinya terkuras habis.

Shikamaru menyeringai kepada kekasihnya. Kiba mendelik sebal mengetahui Shikamaru dengan mudah menghentikan tangisan Menma. Jika hanya mentraktir Menma ramen,Kiba tentu juga bisa melakukannya. Salahkan otaknya yang tak sejenius pria bermarga Nara itu.

"Ayo.."ajak Shikamaru.

"Kau dan Menma saja. Aku akan menjaga Neji"

"Bukankah kau juga lapar?"

Suara mengerikan keluar dari perut Kiba. Ia memang lapar sejak tadi. Tapi jika ia pergi tak akan ada yang menunggu Neji. Kiba memasang pose berfikir. Shikamaru berdecak kesal,melihat kekasihnya berfikir terlalu lama. Shikamaru menarik lengan Kiba mengikutinya. "Tunggu..Shikamaru…"

"Mendoukusai..kau berfikir terlalu lama"

Pada akhirnya Kiba hanya pasrah diseret paksa oleh sang kekasih tercinta. Tak jauh dari rumah sakit, berdiri sebuah kedai ramen. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar. Baru saja mereka berdiri di depan kedai,sudah disambut bau ramen yang dapan menggugah selera makan.

"Paman,kami pesan tiga ramen jumbo"

"Pesanan segera datang.." jawab seorang pria berumur setengah abad. Dengan sangat cepat pesanan mereka sudah terhidang di depan mata. "Selamat menikmati" ucap wanita muda yang merupakan anak dari sang pemilik kedai.

"Shikamaru ojichan, Menma mau dua mangkok" rengek Menma.

"Kau bisa memesan lagi setelah kau menghabiskan ramenmu Menma"

Sumpit bambu yang menempel satu sama lain dipisahkan. Shikamaru makan dengan santai sedangkan Menma dan Kiba makan dengan lahap. Dalam sekejap ramen mereka ludes tak bersisa.

"Paman pesan satu lagi"

"Menma juga pesan satu lagi,Ojiichan"

Dua mangkok kembali terhidang. Dengan mata berbinar-binar Menma kembali memakan ramen yang menurutnya sangat enak itu. Kaasannya pasti senang datang kemari. _'Kaachan…'_

Sumpit yang digenggam Menma berhenti mengapit mie ramen. Wajahnya kembali murung mengingat Naruto. Shikamaru menyadari perubahan sikap Menma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru lembut.

"Menma mau mencari kaachan hikss…hikss Shikamaru ojichan"

"Setelah makan kita akan mencarinya" Kiba mengelus permukaan punggung Menma. Ia berharap Menma berhenti menangis.

"Ini semua salah Menma,jika saja Menma tidak memanggil Kaachan hikss…Pasti kaachan masih bersama Menma"

"Menma ini bukan salahmu!..Aku kan sudah bilang berulang kali!"

Kiba menutup mulutnya. Ia tak sadar telah membentak Menma. Kepala Menma tertunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba saja ia turun dari kursi dan berlari keluar kedai

"MENMA…" teriak Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Kiba keluar dari kedai. Mereka sudah tak menemukan tubuh mungil Menma. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"bentak Shikamaru sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kiba. Kiba tersentak. Baru kali ini kekasihnya itu membentaknya.

Kiba tertunduk lesu. "Maaf..aku tidak sadar membentak Menma. Aku hanya tak ingin Menma terus menyalahkan dirinya. Maaf Shikamaru…" Mata Kiba mulai berkaca-kaca. Shikamaru membuang nafas. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kiba seharusnya ia tak terbawa emosi.

Tangan lebar Shikamaru mengusap lembut surai coklat Kiba. "Maaf tak seharusnya aku terbawa emosi…"

Kiba mengangguk." Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku akan mencari Menma. Kau kembalilah ke rumah sakit"

"Baiklah Hati-hati…" Kiba dengan malu mengecup pipi Shikamaru dan berlari kembali ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Bisa-bisanya Kiba menggoda dirinya disaat seperti ini.

Shikamaru mengambil ponsel putih dari dalam saku. Jari-jari tangannya menekan tombol angka di layar.

"Sasuke..aku perlu bantuanmu"

" _Hn?"_

"Bantu aku mencari Menma"

" _Hn"_

Panggilan terputus. Bukan Shikamaru yang mengakhirnya namun orang diseberang sana.. "Mendoukusai…"

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya. Kunci mobil disambarnya cepat. Ia masih berfikir jernih untuk tidak melibatkan Menma dalam masalahnya dengan Naruto. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Lagipula ia menyayangi anak kecil itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu. Seseorang tampak berdiri di depannya dengan posisi akan mengetuk pintu. "Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

"Hn" Sasuke tampak tak peduli dan pergi begitu saja. Orang itu hanya menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang Uchiha bungsu.

.

"APA?! Lalu Bagiamana keadaan Menma?" Itachi menyondongkan tubuhnya pada Gaara dan Sai. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa mereka merasa aneh melihat kelakuan Itachi yang sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan tenang.

"Menma baik-baik saja. Itachi san tak perlu khawatir"

"Syukurlah…"ucap Itachi lega. Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada saofa. Mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Sai,membuat Itachi tidak nyaman. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto terlebih lagi pada Menma. Jika Itachi ada diposisi Menma,pasti ia akan sangat terpukul.

Sebuah kertas terdorong menuju Itachi. "Hanya petunjuk itu yang kami miliki."ucap Gaara.

Itachi meneliti apa yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut. Sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan. Masih ada harapan untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Itachi tau siapa yang bisa membantu mereka."Ini bukan hal yang sulit. Kalian bisa mengandalkanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan Otouto bukankah kalian menemuinya?"

Ekspresi Sai mengeras ,mendengar nama Sasuke. " **Dia** tidak akan mencari Naruto, Itachi san"

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Sejak pertama bertemu,Itachi penasaran akan luka lebam pada wajah Sai. Sudah terjawab sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sai dan Sasuke sudah lama mengenal. Mereka pernah bertemu saat pembukaan cabang perusahaan di Ame. Sejak awal bertemu mereka memang tak akur dan semakin parah saat mereka menyukai orang yang sama. Jangan tanya darimana Itachi mengetahuinya. Uchiha sulung itu terlalu penasaran dengan kisah cinta sang adik. Apalagi setelah tau adiknya ikut menyimpang sama seperti dirinya.

Mood Sasuke memang buruk selama seminggu ini. Itachi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sasuke sungguh menutup mulut tentang masalahnya dengan Naruto. Itachi sudah memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara namun malah berakhir dengan usiran.

Itachi tak sengaja melirik Gaara. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu. "Gaarachan, ada yang ingin kau katakan?".

 _Jade_ menatap sang Uchiha. "Apa Itachi san tau jika Naruto sedang hamil?"

Itachi sangat terkejut. "Na-Naruchan hamil?"ucap Itachi terbata-bata.

Gaara mengangguk pasti. Itachi melongo tak percaya. Tubuh tegapnya ikut membeku. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua bulan.."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan memeluk Sai serta Gaara. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi paman.!"

Itachi tak bisa menutup rasa bahagianya. "Arigatou sudah memberitau kabar baik ini Gaarachan. Kau tau, aku selalu menginginkan seorang keponakan semenjak tau Naruto bisa mengandung. Otouto sepertinya tak sabar memberikannya padaku" Tawa menghiasi uacapan Itachi.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka Itachi akan sangat saat ini,Gaara bisa mempercayakan Itachi untuk menjaga Naruto.

 **TOK TOK**

"Masuk"ujar Itachi.

Seorang pria bersurai blonde muncul dari balik pintu. Gaara hampir mengira sosok itu seorang wanita karena wajahnya yang cantik apalagi kemeja biru muda yang ia gunakan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang ramping.

"Itachi sebentar lagi ada rapat,kenapa kau masih disini?"ucap pria cantik itu.

"Ah,Dei maaf bisakah kau gantikan aku hari ini?"mohon Itachi dengan wajah memelas.

Pria cantik yang dipanggil Dei oleh Itachi,berekspresi datar. Seakan sudah biasa dengan wajah memelas itu. "Ada apa? Kau tidak membolos karena ingin main game dengan para karyawan lain kan?"

Game? Gaara dan Sai saling pandang. Ternyata Itachi sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

Itachi tertawa garing karena ketahuan."Tentu saja bukan. Ada urusan penting"

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sai dan Gaara. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya pada Gaara. Entah perasaan Gaara saja ,pria itu menatapnnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Hembusan nafas keluar dari Deidara. "Baiklah…"

"Arigatou Deichan,kau sahabat terbaikku." Itachi memeluk Deidara.

Gaara sedikit penasaran siapa pria itu. "Sai,siapa dia?"bisik Gaara.

"Seketaris Itachi san. "

Gaara kembali fokus pada Deidara. Senyuman hangat terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Pandangan yang diberikan Deidara sangat berbeda untuk seorang sahabat. Deidara meremas kuat map ditangannya. Jangan-jangan… _'Apa pria itu menyukai Itachi san?'_

"Mintalah Otouto untuk menemanimu"

"Dia pergi terburu-buru sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu"

Itachi tersenyum. Ia harap Sasuke bergerak untuk mencari Naruto. "Ah…Dei bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya?"

Deidara menggeleng pelan. Menandakan belum ada hasil berarti dari penyelidikan yang ia lakukan.

Itachi mendesah kecewa. "Begitu ya…"

"Aku harus pergi" Deidara melangkah keluar tapi tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar ucapan Itachi."Dei,kau mau datang bersamaku lusa nanti menemuinya?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar. Punggung Deidara terlihat bergetar."Kau lupa ? Aku harus pergi ke Ame besok"ucapnya tanpa melihat Itachi.

Itachi meruntuki dirinya. Ia lupa jika sudah meminta Deidara untuk mengurus perusahaan di Ame. Itachi menatap sendu punggung Deidara yang menghilang di balik pintu. Bagaimana mungkin ia meminta Deidara berangkat di hari kematian sahabat mereka?

Itachi kembali duduk di sofa. Aura Itachi berubah dratis. Gaara sebenarnya agak penasaran dengan apa yang kedua pria tadi bicarakan. Namun ia urungkan. Dia barulah mengenal Itachi,bukan hal yang sopan langsung mencampuri urusannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang Itachi san selidiki?"tanya Sai.

"Kau tau beberapa waktu lalu kondisi perusahaan kami ini sedang krisis?"

Sai mengangguk. Kabar itu tersebar cepat karena perusahaan milik Uchiha termasuk perusahaan berpengaruh. "Dan dalam waktu singkat tiba-tiba kembali stabil. Informasi yang ku dapat, ada orang yang mencoba mempermainkan kami" Itachi bersandar pada meja kerja. Bingkai foto putih diambilnya. Tatapan rindu begitu ketara terlihat.

"Investor kami menarik semua sahamnya. Ototou sangat syok. Ia takut peninggalan orang tua kami akan hancur" lanjut Itachi.

"Tapi Itachi san apa tidak ada investorku yang kau hubungi?"

"Hubungi? Memang ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sempat mengajukan beberapa investor untuk pindah ke perusahaan Itachi san. Dokumen itu kuberikan pada Naruto karena kuyakin Uchiha itu tak akan mau menerimanya"

"Otouto tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Apa kau mengetahuinya Gaarachan?"

"Tidak,Itachi san. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun"

"Apa Naruto tak pernah memberikannya?" gumam Sai. Tapi kenapa?

"Mungkin Naruchan lupa. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu Sai. "

"Ah..tidak Itachi san. Aku tak melakukan apapun."

Itachi meletakkan kembali bingkai foto ditangannya. "Lebih baik kita mencari Naruchan dan menemukan sang penculik"

Gaara dan Sai menyetujui usul Itachi. Satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan. Saat akan menutup pintu,mata Gaara tertuju pada bingkai putih itu. _Jade_ membulat sempurna. "Kyuubi?"

.

Hari berganti malam. Semua orang di jalan mengeratkan jaket mereka. Nafas mereka nampak di atas udara. Hawa malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sasuke melajukann mobilnya dengan pelan. Sudah hampir tiga jam mencari Menma dan tak ada hasil.

 _Touchan Menma nii ada di taman_

Sasuke menginjak rem mendadak. Suara klakson dari mobil lain ramai terdengar. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Pandangan ia edarkan. Tak ada siapapun.

Atau jangan-jangan.. Hantu? Tentu Sasuke tidak mempercayainya. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya tentang makhluk itu.

Taman? Benar juga ia belum mencarinya di sana. Sasuke segera berputar arah. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai. Coat tebal Sasuke sampirkan di pundak lebar miliknya. Taman sangat sepi. Akan sangat berbaya bagi anak kecil seumur Menma.

"JANGAN DEKATI MENMA!"

"Menma…" gumam Sasuke langsung berlari ke asal suara.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Ayo Ojichan akan membantu mencari mereka" ajak seorang pria asing. Pria itu memberikan seringai yang membuat Menma takut.

"Tidak! Menma tidak mau! Lepaskan Menma!"ronta Menma. Pria itu menariknya paksa. Tanpa pikir panjang Menma menggigit keras tangan pelaku.

"KAUUU!" Sang pelaku menggeram keras. Tangan besarnya melayang ke udara,bersiap menampar pipi kenyal Menma.

BUGGHH

Tubuh pria itu jatuh ke tanah. Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di pipinya. Tidak terima,pria itu mengarahkan pukulan pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya pria itu salah mencari lawan. Dalam sekejap ia sudah terkapar mengenaskan.

"Sasuketouchan!"seru Menma. Sasuke menggendong Menma ke dalam pelukannya. Kulit putih Menma memerah dan bergetar kedinginan. Sasuke segera melepaskan coatnya lalu membungkus Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Menma menunduk. Ia tau jika Sasuke sedang marah. "Apa Naruto tak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak membuat orang lain khawatir?"

Butiran bening turun membasahi pipi merah Menma. "Hiks..gomen Sasuketouchan"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tangannya membelai surai yang hampir sama dengan miliknya. "Aku tak marah padamu,berhentilah menangis"ucap Sasuke lembut. Menma mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi Shikamaru.

" _Sasuke..Kau sudah menemukan Menma?"_

"Hn.."

" _Syukurlah,Bisakah kau mengantarnya ke rumah sakit?"_

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab,Menma berucap lirih. "Menma ingin bersama Sasuketouchan…hik.."

"Dia akan menginap di rumahku" Sasuke menutup ponselnya.

Kryuuuuukkkkkk (gimana suara perut lapar ;-; )

"Kau lapar?"tanya Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Menma mengangguk malu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi makan sebelum mereka berdua pulang ke rumah.

"Ck…Mendoukusai" Shikamaru menggeram kesal karena Sasuke memutuskan sambungan sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Bagaimana Shika..?"tanya Kiba was was.

"Menma bersama Sasuke. Dia akan menginap dirumahnya"

"Syukurlah…" Kiba menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Wajah pucatnya kembali semula. Tadi Gaara memarahinya habis-habisan setelah tau Menma hilang dan mengancam akan memberikan Akamaru,anjing kesayangannya pada Kankuro untuk dijadikan boneka. Beruntung Menma baik-baik saja. Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keadaan Akamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Gaara?"

"Dia sedang mengurus kamar rawat Neji" Shikamaru memberikan kaleng jus pada Kiba. Operasi Neji sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu dan kondisinya semakin membaik. Gaara yang sedang mencari Naruto buru-buru pergi ke rumah sakit. Awalnya Gaara terlihat bahagia namun seketika badmood mendengar kehilangan Menma.

"Ne Shika,apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" Kiba bersandar pada bahu Shika. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan baginya.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa Kiba"

.

"Sasuke bisa kau ulangi lagi pesananmu?"tanya Suigetsu lagi. Ia merasa pendengarannya sedang bermasalah.

"Cih..aku bilang bawakan aku dua mangkok ramen"jawab Sasuke malas.

Sebuah kedutan suksek hadir di pelipis Suigetsu. "Kau sudah gila Sasuke? Kau memesan ramen di sebuah bar? Dan.." Suigetsu menatap tak percaya ke arah Menma. " Kenapa kau mengajak Menma kemari?"

Menma terlihat antusias melihat bar milik Suigetsu. Syukurlah semua pelanggannya sudah pergi. Jadi tak aka nada yang menatap aneh kehadiran sang bocah Uzumaki.

Sasuke memberikan deathlarge paling mematikan. Suigetsu mendesah pasrah. Siapa yang akan berani melawan Sasuke jika sudah diberikan tatapan semacam itu. Jika saja Sasuke bukan sahabat sekaligus bosnya,Suigetsu sudah menendang bokong Sasuke keluar.

Akhirnya Suigetsu menyuruh karyawannya untuk membeli ramen. Menma makan dengan lahap. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Suigetsu menganga, Sasuke memakan makanan paling berlemak yaitu ramen di depan matanya saat ini. Ingatkan dia jika Sasuke tak pernah menyukai ramen.

"Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Hn.."

Suigetsu hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Memang susah bicara pada pria dingin macam Sasuke.

Suigetsu beralih pada Menma. "Hei..Sasuke kau yakin dia bukan anakmu? Lihat dia sangat mirip denganmu. Ya walau dia sedikit manis."

"Hn.." Suigetsu menyerah.

"ahh,iya Dimana Naruto ? Kau tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Suigetsu." Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Kaa..kaachan hiks..hiks..diculik Suigetsu ojichan"ujar Menma dengan cairan bening menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"APA?! Bagaimana mungkin?" Suigetsu menoleh cepat pada Sasuke." Oi Sasuke kenapa kau tak memintaku mencari-"

"Kita pulang" Sasuke menggendong Menma dan membawanya keluar dari bar. Tak peduli dengan Suigetsu yang masih mengoceh di belakang.

"Oi Sasuke…." Suigetsu memandang datar kepergian mereka. " Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Aku harus memberitau Juugo"

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke kembali menembus keramaian kota. Menma seditikpun tak lepas menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Sasuketouchan…"

"Hn?"

"Apa Sasuketouchan tidak mencari kaachan?"

"Aku mencarimu" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Padahal Menma ingin mendengar jawaban lain. Menma adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia tau Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bertengkar. Selama seminggu Sasuke tak pernah menemuinya dan Naruto. Menma tidak tega melihat Naruto murung dan sedih. Sampai pada akhirnya Menma berfikir Sasuke membenci Naruto.

"Apa Sasuketouchan bertengkar dengan Kaachan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju ke depan. Tak ada sedikitpun gerakan untuk sekedar melirik Menma. Ini membuat Menma semakin gelisah.

Menma sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Menma selalu ingin punya ayah seperti Sasuke. Walau ia mengetahui siapa ayahnya yang sebenarnya entah mengapa Menma selalu ingin Sasuke yang menjadi ayahnya.

"Sasuketouchan,sebentar lagi Menma punya adik. Menma sangat senang. Apa Sasuketouchan juga senang?" Menma mengatakan itu sambil menahan tangis. Ia berharap Sasuke akan tersenyum dan berkata ia senang mendengarnya namun…

Tak ada jawab. "Apa Sasuketouchan membenci Menma,Kaachan dan adik Menma?"

Menma mengusap wajahnya kasar,menghapus butiran bening yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Menma tak ingin menangis lagi.

Tangan putih menahan tangan Menma. Wajah Menma memerah karena usapan yang terlalu keras. Mata kelam Sasuke menatapnya sendu. "Aku tak membencimu,Menma"

Menma masih terisak. Sasuke tak bisa berkata apapun. Setiap mengingat kejadian malam itu,ia sangat marah dan kecewa. Kenapa Naruto mengkhianatinya seperti ini? Tidak taukah pemuda itu,ia hampir gila. Dan ia sadar telah jatuh terlalu dalam kepelukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah sampai di rumah utama,Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Menma di kamar. Menma pasti sangat karena terus menangis.

TOK TOK

"Otouto kau di dalam?"

Sasuke membuka pintu. Itachi berdiri di depan pintu dengan handuk tersampir dipundaknya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Hn.."

Sasuke membiarkan Itachi masuk. Itachi sedkit terkejut melihat Menma. "Menma menginap disini?"tanya Itachi duduk di samping Menma.

"Hn.. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan aniki?"

"Kau tau Naruchan sedang hamil?"

Reaksi Sasuke yang diam,sudah membuat Itachi tau jawaban Sasuke. "Jadi berhentilah bersikap egois Otouto. Kau tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Naruchan dan anakmu?"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Dia tidak sedang mengandung anakku!"

Itachi terdiam."Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia memberikan sebuah amlop. Itachi sempat terkejut dengan isinya. Namun kembali tenang. "Karena foto ini? "

"Cih..dia punya tanda kissmark yang tak pernah aku berikan dan video bercinta dengan pria lain"

"Kau yakin Naruchan melakukan ini? Bagaimana jika Naruto diperkosa dan sang pelaku merekamnya untuk membuatmu marah dan meninggalkan Naruchan? Atau Naruchan diperdaya dengan memberikannya obat sehingga tak sadar …Atau musuh kita tau kau sangat mencintai Naruchan dan mencoba menjatuhkanmu lewat rasa patah hati?"

Apa yang dikatakan Itachi masuk akal. Mereka bukanlah orang yang bersih akan musuh. Setiap waktu ada saja orang-orang mencoba meruntuhkan nama baik perusahaan mereka. Dengan segala cara termasuk cara licik sekalipun

"…."

Sasuke tampak termenung,memikirkan ucapan Itachi. Inilah kenapa Itachi masih perlu mengawasi setiap tindakan Sasuke. Adiknya itu terlalu emosional sehingga melupakan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Itachi mengacak surai Sasuke gemas. "Berhenti mengacak rambutku Aniki."

Itachi tertawa. "Besok ikutlah mencari Naruchan. Kau harus ingat Otouto,Kaasan menitipkan Naruchan pada kita. Apapun yang terjadi jangan lupa pesan Kaasan Ah….dan terima kasih sudah memberikanku keponakan Otouto..Aku tak pernah menyangka kau begitu tak sabar memberikannya padaku. Walau saat ini kau masih meragukannya"

"Hn"

"Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat lelah"Itachi bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Bagaimana jika dugaanmu salah,Aniki?"

Itachi berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kau lebih mengenal Naruchan daripada aku,Otouto."

.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Sisa air menetes menuruni leher,membuat pemandangan yang terkesan sexy. Ia baru saja selesai mandi.

Sejak tadi ucapan Itachi berputar terus menerus. Bagaimana jika itu benar? Jika Naruto tak pernah mencoba mengkhianatinya. Lalu siapa dibalik ini semua?

Sasuke membuka pintu lemari es. Tak ada apapun. Mungkin para pelayan belum membeli bahan makanan. Tidak biasanya ia lapar setelah jam makan malam. Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke minimarket terdekat.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk. Rak pertama yang dikunjungi Sasuke adalah rak dengan jejeran minuman kaleng jus jeruk. Baru kali ini ia tidak tertarik mengunjungi rak jus tomat kesukaannya.

Sepuluh kaleng orange juice masuk ke dalam keranjang. Ia rasa jus jeruk saja sudah cukup. Saat akan menuju kasir,mata Sasuke menyipit kesalah satu rak. "Terima kasih,Silahkan datang kembali" ucap sang kasir sembari memberikan kantong belanja pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke memandang dua kantong belanja di tangannya. Satu kantong jus jeruk dan satu kantong lagi cup ramen instan. Jangan tanya kenapa Sasuke membelinya..Ia juga tak mengerti.

Setelah sampai di rumah,Sasuke meletakkan kantong belanja di dapur dan pergi kamar. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Menma tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tirai korden terhempas ditiup angin. Sasuke membuka pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon kamar. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan pada pembatas. Lalu dengan santai menegak isi kaleng jus jeruk yang ia beli. Rasa manis terkecap. "Tidak terlalu buruk…"

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah tampan Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tak melihat pemandangan kota dari sana.

"Ngh..kaachan"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Menma menggeliat tak nyaman. Mungkin Menma bermimpi tentang Naruto.

Pandangan Sasuke menyendu. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihnya itu atau mungkin sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Selama seminggu ini ia terus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya untuk melupakan sang blonde tapi ia tak bisa. Sasuke masih mencintai Naruto. Walau mulutnya berucap kasar tentang pemuda itu namun hatinya berkata lain. "Dimana kau, dobe?"

 _Tolong kaachan, Touchan_

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke segala arah. Suara itu lagi. Suara yang memberitau keberadaan Menma. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mungkin ia berhalusinasi karena lelah. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Menma.

"Ngh Sasuketouchan…"tanya Menma sambil mengusap matanya. Ia terbangun ketika merasa beban ranjang yang bertambah.

"Tidurlah" Sasuke menutup tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. Menma merapatkan diri kepelukan Sasuke. "Sasuketouchan hangat.."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Menma. "Oyasumi Menma…"

"Oyasumi Sasuketouchan"

Disuatu tempat yang jauh dari Mansion Sasuke,terlihat seorang pria duduk nyaman di sofa dengan sebuah gelas wine ditangannya. Suasana kamar yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan tak mampu memperlihatkan rupa sosok itu. Sepasang mata miliknya hanya terfokus pada seonggok tubuh yang tengah tertidur di ranjang miliknya.

"Ngh…"

Mendengar suara erangan, sudut bibir pria itu membentuk seringai. Sepasang _Sapphire_ mengerjap beberapa kali. Bola matanya yang besar bergerak melihat sekeliling. Pandangannya masih samar namun ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang. Naruto memicingkan mata,mencoba melihat siapa orang tersebut namun kegelapan begitu pekat hingga tak ada sedikitpun celah baginya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak,merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Surai pirang diremasnya kuat. Naruto menyandarkan punggung kecil di kepala ranjang. Naruto merasa tubunya sangat lemah. Seakan-akan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit saja butuh tenaga ekstra

" **Kau sudah bangun,Naruto** "

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara yang terkesan dingin. Udara sekitar tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Pria itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Hentakan sepatu pantopel membuat Naruto bergetar takut. Saat kaki itu melangkah menuju cahaya bulan,Naruto melihat rupa seorang pria asing yang belum pernah ia jumpai.

Pria itu memiliki surai hitam pendek yang bergerak tertiup angin dan sepasang _Onyx_ yangmembuat Naruto terkejut. Mata itu…tak salah lagi,mata yang sama seperti milik Sasuke.

" **Ohisashiburi,Naruto** "ucap pria tersebut tepat di telinga Naruto. Tangan putih terangkat menelusuri garis wajah Naruto.

"Si-siapa kau?" Suara Naruto bergetar. Kalau saja ia masih memiliki tenaga,Naruto sudah pasti akan melompat dari ranjang dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar pria itu jika ia bertindak macam-macam.

" **Kau akan segera mengingatnya,sayang** " Naruto memandang tak suka mendengar panggilan untuknya itu. Apalagi saat jemari tangan asing mengapit dagunya dan membawa dirinya mendekat. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Naruto bisa melihat sekelam apa _Onyx_ milik sosok itu. Sangat gelap dan dingin,melebihi milik Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto sadari jemari-jemari itu telah membawa bibir ranumnya bertemu dengan bibir dingin.

 **PLAKK**

Suara tamparan Naruto sangat keras dan kuat. Sampai-sampai wajah pria _Onyx_ itu jatuh ke samping. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah,ia mengeluarkan semua tenaganya untuk tamparan tadi. Naruto tak tau siapa pria di depannya namun firasatnya mengatakan ia sedang dalam bahaya.

Pria itu masih tak bergeming. Naruto memanfaatkan situasi. Dengan sisa tenaga ,perlahan Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat Naruto memutar knop pintu,suara tawa tiba-tiba menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke belakang. " **HAHAHAHA** " Naruto menyerengit bingung dengan tingkah pria itu. Kenapa dia tertawa?

Naruto bisa melihat sebuah seringai. Pria itu mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang. Naruto kembali terfokus untuk melarikan diri. Tangannya bergerak akan memutar kembali knop pintu namun knop pintu itu bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Pintu putih terbuka. Seorang pria berseragam layaknya pelayan berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Pelayan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Tentu saja bukan untuk Naruto.

"Anda memanggil saya,Uchiha sama?"

Naruto memandang tak percaya pada sang pelayan. Kenapa dia memanggil pria itu Uchiha? "Kenapa kau memanggilnya Uchi-"

DOR DOR

Cairan merah mencuat mengotori wajah dan pakaian Naruto. Tubuh pelayan itu terhuyung jatuh. Lantai yang semula putih berubah merah darah. Naruto melangkah mundur. Wajah manisnya yang ternodai oleh darah menatap takut tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya.

Kakinya melemas. Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya. Perutnya bergojak ingin mengeluarkan isi di dalam. Apa yang terjadi? Ia baru saja ingin bertanya pada pelayan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja…

" **Kau takut Naru?** "

Tubuh Naruto membeku. Nafas Naruto memburu karena rasa takut yang mendera. Apa pria itu akan membunuhnya juga?

" **Kau ingin melihatnya lagi?** "

Naruto menggeleng tanpa sadar. Pria itu memasang seringai yang siapapun melihatnya akan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan kembali datang. Wajah pelayan itu nampak terkejut,melihat rekannya tewas mengenaskan.

Naruto menahan rasa mualnya dan berteriak keras."LARIIII…"

DOR DOR

Terlambat..Pelayan itu sudah terkapar. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Naruto. Ia tak kuat melihat pemandangan ini. "Hen..Hentikan hiks…"

" **Kau ingin melihatnya lagi Naru?** " Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari pria itu. Naruto terlalu syok untuk menjawab. Pria itu kembali menyeringai. Dan tanpa diduga dua pelayan muncul. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Tidak!…Jangan lagi…Jangan lagi" Naruto menggeleng keras. Rupa kedua pelayan itu memingatkannya pada seseorang. Sebelah tangan Naruto meremas kuat kepalanya.

Naruto terdiam merasakan nafas dingin mengenai daun telingannya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu berada disana "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka Naru.."

"Tidakk! HENTIKAAAANNNNN"

DOR DOR

" _ **Lari Naru…"ucap wanita bersurai merah sambil menangis.**_

" _ **Tidak..Naru tidak mau. Naru tak mungkin meninggalkan Kaasan dan Tousan"**_

" _ **Tousan mohon pergi Naruto..ini demi kebaikanmu"**_

" _ **Dengarkan ucapan Kaasan dan Tousanmu,Naruto!" Wanita bersurai merah membentak Naruto. Naruto tetap menggeleng. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya disituasi seperti ini. "Tidak! Naru menyayangi Tousan dan Kaasan"ucap Naruto terisak.**_

" _ **Naru…" Kushina memeluk Naruto erat. Sementara Minato hanya bisa menatap sendu.**_

" _ **Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada kita,Kaa-AKHHH…" Sebuah tangan putih menarik Naruto dari pelukan Kushina. Pemilik tangan itu tersenyum puas.**_

" _ **NARUTOOO"**_

" _ **Lepaskan anakku..UCHIHA!"geram Minato.**_

 _ **Naruto berusaha keras melepas tangan yang sekarang sedang mencengkram lehernya. "Lepaskan aku Brengsek! Ughh.."**_

" _ **Ucapankan selamat tinggal pada mereka Naru…"**_

 _ **Naruto melebar ,melihat sebuah pistol mengacung ke arah kedua orang tuanya. "Tidakk..ja.. ."**_

 _ **Orang itu menyeringai. Kushina dan Minato sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan buruk. "Aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku mohon jangan bunuh mereka…hikss…"**_

" _ **Sudah terlambat sayang…"**_

 _ **DOR DOR**_

 _ **Naruto tak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya yang saling berpelukan. "KAASAANNNN TOUSAAANNN!"**_

"Kaasan…Tousan…Hentikann hikss…."

Naruto tampak sangat syok. Manik _Sapphire_ nya sedikit menggelap. Air mata mengucur deras. Ia mengingatnya. Bagaimana kedua orangtua yang sangat dicintainya dibunuh dengan kejam….Dan diingatannya sangat jelas terlihat,siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu.

" **Kau mengingatnya? Saat aku membunuh kedua orangtuamu,Namikaze Naruto** "

Tangan Naruto terkepal. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kemarahan. "KAU!"

Naruto melayangkan pukulan. Dengan sangat mudah pria itu menghindar. Entah darimana tenaga Naruto muncul. Pukulan dan tendangan terus dilancarkannya. Sangat terlihat jika gerakan Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah gerakan orang yang tak bisa bela diri.

Pria itu tak hentinya menampilkan seringai. Sedikit demi sedikit ingatan pemuda blonde itu kembali. Memang itu yang diharapkannya. "BERHENTI KAU! UCHIHA !" Naruto menendang tangan pria itu. Pistol hitam terlempar dan berpindah ke tangan Naruto.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto mengacungkan pistol itu. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. "Kau beraninya membunuh orang tuaku!" Tak ada lagi wajah ketakutan,hanya raut kemarahan dan benci yang tergambar. Naruto tak segan lagi walau harus menjadi pembunuh.

Jari telunjuk Naruto mulai bergerak menekan pelatuk namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jatuh pingsan. Pria bersurai abu dengan kacamata bulat menangkap tubuh Naruto. Ditangan pria tersebut terlihat sebuah suntikan yang telah kosong.

" **Anda sangat lama,** **Obito sama**.."ucap tajam pria bersurai abu itu sambil menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke ranjang.

"Hn" Pria yang dipanggil Obito,duduk kembali di sofa dan meminum winenya tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Kau membunuh empat pelayanku hanya untuk membangkitkan ingatannya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan,ingatannya akan kembali dalam tiga hari"

"Kau membuang waktuku ,Kabuto"

"Ah..Uchiha memang tak sabaran. Jadi apa yang selanjutnya kau lakukan? Kembali menjadi pemuda rubah itu?" Kabuto tersenyum remeh. Ia tak menyangka Obito sampai susah-susah menyamar menjadi pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, hanya demi pemuda pirang malang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Bereskan semua kekacauan itu,aku ingin beristirahat"

Obito membuat kemeja hitam yang membalut tubuh atasnya. Tampak tubuh berotot yang membuat para wanita berlekuk lutut. Obito menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Naruto. Terdengar erangan tidak nyaman. Obito tak peduli. Ia memeluk tubuh itu erat. Namikaze Naruto adalah **MILIKNYA**.

Kabuto mendengus geli melihat keposesifan Obito. Entah apa sebenarnya pria itu rencanakan. Bukankah akan lebih mudah memiliki Naruto tanpa mengembalikan ingatannya yang buruk. Ya sudahlah,ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Lagipula ia hanya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan para Uchiha nanti. Bukankah ini menarik?

 **TobeCountinue**

Hueee aku baru uptade… Maafkan aku :-:.. Beginilah jika sudah semester menua. Penat rasanya ;-;

Mungkin banyak yang lupa tentang cerita ini. Maaf semakin gaje dan jika ada kesalahan dalam imajinasi saya :"V

Sampai bertemu next chapter ,moga bs jadi minggu dpn

Terimakasihhh… sudah dekat dengan flashback ….Cieeeeee…


End file.
